Bound by Honor
by Vanguard of Ascension
Summary: It has been two years since the newest Dragonborn has been revealed. With Alduin slain and Skyrim mostly safe, a new threat has risen to Skyrim and her people. (Warning spoilers) (Rated M for vulgar language, violence, sexual suggestions and themes, and all the other usual reasons for being rated M))
1. Chapter 1: Back in Business

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own any characters cannon to the Elder Scrolls franchise. All characters (save my dovahkiin) are owned by Bethesda.

Chapter 1

Raucous laughter and cheering filled the air around the Nord sitting in the corner of the Ragged Flagon. A dozen mugs were raised in honor of the first good year for the guild in a long time and raised in the hopes of many more to come.

It had been the first year in far too long a time that the Thieve's Guild had this much luck and prosperity. The events leading up to this massive turnaround were becoming as legendary among thieves as the Nord's tale was to the rest of Skyrim.

It had been two years since the newest Dovahkiin had been revealed to be this Nord and a year since Alduin had been sent back to the void he was spawned from. It had been over a year since the assassination of Titus Mede II and the death of Harbinger Kodlak. It had been a good, but long, two years since his return to his family's homeland.

At a glance the tall Nord seemed more likely to be in heavy armor with a greatsword strapped to his back not clad in the black leathers of the Thieve's Guild guild master and not a weapon in sight. He was tall, even for a Nord, and built like a bear. His head was covered in short, thick, jet black hair, and a faint shadow of the same hair had crept its way back on his face.

He glanced around the room from his spot in the corner, taking in the cheery faces of the people that were one of his families. His other two were under Dawnstar in their Mother's sanctuary and in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. His friend Brynjolf caught his eye and they raised their mugs to each other, saluting each other for their parts in bringing Nocturnal's favor back to the guild.

He downed the thick contents of his mug and motioned over for another refill. A peculiar scent caught his nose just before a heavy weight dropped into his lap. The pale and sharp features of little Vex entered his vision as she settled herself drunkenly on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips barely found his. Her breath rank of mead and he could smell the overpowering honeyed scent on her and the scent of something he couldn't quite place.

More laughter filled the air around them, everyone in the tavern that could see the look of outer shock on their leader's face had to hold on to something to keep from falling over. When she finally pulled away from him, his mouth hung slightly open, refusing to form the words he wanted.

When he had first joined the guild, Vex was always an annoying person to be around. She was always tight-lipped around him and had rebuked his advances in the past. She had said the last time he had made a pass that the only way she would even consider it would be if she was raging drunk. By the smell of her breath she was far past raging drunk. How she was still conscious was a mystery.

Vex turned away from him, one arm still draped around his neck and the other raising her mug to the rest of the guild.

"A toast!" She shouted, only a slight slur in her words."To the man that brought our guild out of the sewers and into the thrones!"

The rest of the guild quieted down a bit. All of them stood and raised their mugs towards their leader and Vex in the corner.

"To the man that brought our luck back! To the man that slew the World Eater! To the Dragonborn! To our Guild Master! To Garen!" Vex shouted, somehow not slurring her words in the slightest. Vex threw her mug back, gulping down her thick mead.

"To Garen!" The rest shouted and followed Vex's lead.

Garen smirked and took a sip from his freshly refiled mug, savoring the thick Black Briar mead. Vex, having finished her mug, turned back to Garen. Garen sniffed the air, and managed to pick out the odd scent around her out of the honey of the mead. It was one he had smelled on others before but never on her. Garen raised an eyebrow at the lithe woman in his lap, noticing her smug and seductive smirk.

"Change in heart there little one?" Garen chuckled. A slight growl rumbled in his chest, shaking Vex.

Vex replied only by finding his lips once more. Soon as she parted from him, Garen stood up, throwing Vex over his shoulder with ease. Garen shook his head and chuckled again. Delvin looked up to them from his seat at a nearby table, a questioning look on his face.

"She's clearly off her rocker." Garen spoke to Delvin, feeling Vex's tiny fists pounding on his back.

"Put me down you giant oaf!" Vex yelled at him, earning a laugh from the others.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret later." Garen smirked to Delvin, who chuckled back at him.

Garen readjusted Vex over his shoulder, earning a small shriek for his efforts. He shook his head and headed into the back of the tavern, towards the cistern and the guild hall. He had to duck his head a few times so as to avoid the low hanging arches, but he soon found himself standing next to Vex's claimed bed.

He grabbed Vex's hips, eliciting a strange mix between a giggle and a moan from her. Garen lifted her off his shoulder and made to set her down on her bed, but Vex's legs wrapped themselves around his waist, keeping her in front of him. Her arms once more hugged his neck and she brought her lips to his again, moaning against his mouth.

"Vex." Garen broke from her, forcing her off his body. "We both know you don't really want this."

Vex looked into his icy blue gaze and shook her head smirking at him. "You should know I do mutt. You should even be able to smell how much I want this."

Vex made to lean into him again, but Garen held her shoulders at arm's length from him. He looked at her, sadness in his eyes, and shook his head.

"I know you well enough by now to know that you don't change your opinion of someone easily."

There was a time when he would have given into her without a second thought. That time seemed so long ago now. It was a time before he had become Harbinger of the Companions, before he had become a Nightingale and even before he had become the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. All three of these things had thought him the honor he had lacked for much of his life. All had shown him that every choice had its far reaching consequences.

Something in his eyes made Vex look away in sadness and a small amount of shame. Garen looked down at her, and placed a hand under her chin. He brought her face up so that she was once more looking at him.

"I'm sorry Vex. If you truly feel this way, tell me when you're sober. I will not take advantage of someone close to me." Vex nodded and put her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Vex released him when she felt his body stiffen in her arms. She looked up to find his eyes covered in a milky white film and his head tilted to the side, staring at the wall behind her.

_Come to me my Listener._ The harsh raspy voice of the Night Mother spoke in Garen's head. _I have need of your aid._

"Yes my Mother." He whispered out, not knowing that he had spoken the words aloud.

The film covering his eyes vanished and Garen looked back down to Vex. He smiled at her.

"I need to go. The Hunt is calling." He lied to her. Most in the guild knew that he was a werewolf, but they cared not after he had brought glory and riches back into the guild.

Vex felt a ping of sadness in her gut. Few outside of the Brotherhood knew that he was a member, much less their Listener. The only ones that he had told in the guild were Delvin and Brynjolf. Both had sworn to keep it to themselves, but Vex had overheard them talking of it.

Vex pulled Garen down for another kiss, but he didn't resist. When they parted Vex cupped his face in her hands.

"Be safe you stupid mutt." She spoke calmly, searching his eyes for any other secrets.

"Always am." He smirked at her. She snorted in response and let him go.

Garen walked over to his own bunk and pulled out a set of leathers that were as black as the darkest night. Vex settled herself onto her bed and watched him. He donned the outfit, the armor of a Nightingale, and pulled out his bow, sword and dagger.

Garen looked back to Vex, who promptly closed her eyes, faking she opened them he was gone, having faded into the very shadows themselves.

* * *

Garen stepped out of the secret entrance to the guild hall, and took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. He itched to feel the rush of the cold night air rushing through his fur as he ran through the plains and forest of Skyrim as a wolf.

"What are you…?" Garen heard someone speak off by Riften's main gate. "AH! HELP! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Finally." Garen chuckled under his breath. "Something to kill. Been too long."

Garen cloaked himself in Nocturnal's shadows, becoming invisible to all but the keenest of eyes. He headed off to the gate and the sounds of swords clashing on shields filled the air. The sounds of lightning discharging could also be heard and Garen quickened his pace. Guards stood no chance against a foe that could wield magic.

Garen drew his Nightingale Bow and knocked an arrow, ready to fire on whatever it was that was attacking his city. He came upon the battle that was still in full swing and his eyes widened. With their backs to him stood four figures with skin as pale as the snow itself. In front of them, engaged in hand to hand combat with the guards were four more figures. These had an eerie blue glow around them.

_Vampires._ Garen hissed to himself.

As far as Garen cared, vampires were not a scourge on all of Tamriel like others thought. Sure there were some that hated everything about the living and attacked anyone they could, but those were surprisingly few and far between.

Garen drew his arrow back, aiming on the closest vampire. He let it loose and it found its mark in the back of the creature's throat. He quickly fired off another arrow, this one finding its mark in the back of another's chest.

The vampire screamed in pain and all three of them spun around searching for the source of the arrow. Garen quickly sent another towards the second vampire. His arrow found it's home in the vampire's chest, sending it crashing to the ground dead.

He quickly slung his bow over his back and drew his Nightingale Sword and his dagger, the Blade of Woe. He could feel the Blade singing out for blood his hand gripped it, for once he was more than happy to indulge it's unquenchable thirst for blood.

The vampires began walking towards him, searching out for the sender of the arrows. Thanks to his armor and Nocturnal's gift he was near impossible to spot in the dark. When the vampires stood only a few feet away from him, Garen drew in a deep breath.

"Yol." He spoke as he drew in air. The vampires turned and looked directly at him and Garen smiled grimly.

"TOOR SHUL!" He shouted out at the vampires.

Once the last word left his mouth, the air exploded out of his lungs sending a ball of fire into the faces of the two vampires.

Garen smiled at the screams of the vampires' pain. He took their distraction of the fire eating away at their faces to quickly lop off the head of one with his sword and stab the other through the throat with his dagger. He left his dagger in the vampire's throat and rushed off to aid the city guards.

When he reached the guards the vampire thralls had begun to disintegrate and turn to dust. The screams of the injured reached his ears and he looked around. At least three guards lay on the ground bleeding from a myriad of wounds. The other guards stood around looking around in shock at the disintegrating corpses.

"Quick! Someone get a healer!" One of the guards shouted.

Garden shook his head. He had seen wounds like theirs in the past. Getting a healer would take far too long for any of them to live.

Garden retrieved the Blade and then made is way over to the group of guards.

"There's no time. Bring them over here." Garen commanded the guards.

Even cloaked in his Nightingale armor the guards knew who he was. Being the right hand of Maven Black-Briar had its uses especially in her hold. The guards all snapped into action and brought their wounded over to him.

He reached up to his neck and brought out the amulet of Mara from around his neck. Gripping it in his hand he closed his eyes and held out his other hand over the three guards.

_Lady Mara I ask for your aid. Heal these men who were injured in your service. Spare the families of these men the pain of losing their husbands, fathers, brothers and sons._

With his words spoken in prayer to the goddess Mara, Garen felt a rush of energy spring from the amulet in his hand. He opened his eyes to find a bright light, near blinding in the late night darkness, flowing out of his extended palm into the bodies of the three guards. The other guards watched in awe as the wounds of their compatriots were magically healed by this strange light.

When the light faded, Garen let his hands drop and he turned to the nearby guardsmen.

"Get them to the temple. The priests there can take better care of them than I can."

The guards nodded and some of them moved to help their fellows up to bring them to the temple of Mara down the street.

"My lord." Garen heard behind him. He turned to see another guard looking at him in awe.

Garen cringed at the title. While he had been given the 'thane' title by Maven, and had the same done quite some time ago in Whiterun, he still did not like the notoriety that went with the title.

"These vampire attacks have become more and more frequent. Have you thought of joining the Dawnguard?" The guard asked.

"I haven't heard of this group. What are they? And where can I find them?" Garen asked.

For the last week or so there had been reports from all of his organizations of vampire attacks becoming more frequent on travelers and merchants. Now it seemed they were bold enough to attack holds themselves.

"They are an old group of vampire hunters. They are said to be reforming in the old fort in a nearby canyon, Dayspring Canyon I think is the name."

Garen nodded to the guardsman. "My thanks. Look out for those three will you?" Garen motioned towards the three that were being carried away.

"Of course my lord." The guardsman saluted and hurried away.

Garen took in a deep breath and the milky white film covered his eyes once more. His head craned back, looking up to the sky.

_I am sorry my Mother._ He spoke, sending his voice to the Night Mother. _I will be late in arriving._

_Be quick my child._ The Night mother's harsh, raspy reply came into his mind immediately.

* * *

"So this is Dimhollow Crypt" Garen spoke aloud.

He stood outside the frozen over and crumbling archway that lead into the crypt. If he had to guess then other than the freshly made boot prints, no one had been in this forsaken tomb in centuries, maybe even longer.

He bent down and sniffed the ground, inspecting the varying boot prints and the prints of several dogs. Garen shook his head.

_There must be at least twenty different smells here._

Any other time and he would have considered trying to sneak in and simply slit their throats one by one. However, the way that Isran and that Vigilant of Stendarr had spoken, he was on a time limit. He had wasted enough time already in simply getting here.

He reached into his mind and found the inner beast that always lurked just below the surface of his mind. He felt his body shift and change around him. His hair grew longer and thicker, spreading to cover most of his body and even his armor. His arms and legs grew longer and thicker, the power of the beast making his muscles more powerful than they already were. His face lengthened until it ended in the snout of a wolf's.

Once the transformation was complete, he let out a primal howl, letting the beast into his senses.

He strode into the crypt, dropping down to all fours to fit into the entrance. It wasn't long before he came upon his first prey.

"Another Vigilant. Come to die like the dogs they are." A voice reached Garen's ears.

"A shame." Another voice chuckled. "He didn't even put up a fight."

Garen let out a snarl, coming into the light of the vampire's camp. Standing there in the firelight were three vampires and a pair of black as night dogs. The smell from the dogs was all wrong though, they didn't smell alive but dead.

"So you think dogs die easy do ya." Garen growled out standing up on his hind legs.

The eyes on all the vampires turned to saucers at the sight of the eight foot tall monster before them. The dogs growled at him and barked, eager to kill this newest creature.

Garen roared and lunged forwards, raking his claws across the front of one vampire ripping its chest open. He turned to the other two and lunged forward again, but a weight on his back brought him to the ground. Claws and teeth found their way into his back and he howled in fury.

The vampires finally broke out of their shock and spikes of ice sprang into their hands. They each threw one, but the spikes merely bounced off his hide. His Nord blood made him nearly immune to the cold and icy spells. Garen roared. The ice spikes may not have penetrated his hide, but being hit with shards of solid ice still hurt like hell.

He reached back behind him and grabbed both of the dogs in his claws. His wiped the creatures at the closest vampire, who tried and failed to dodge the living missiles. The three bodies crashed into one another with a sickeningly wet crunch. None of the creatures in the pile of bodies twitched, much less moved.

Garen turned to the last vampire, a malicious smile evident even on his wolf maw. The last vampire dropped its weapon and ran in fear. Garen laughed and ran after it, catching the creature in only two bounds of his powerful loping stride.

Garen pounced on the fleeing vampire, sinking his claws into the fleeing creature's back, forcing it down to the floor and pinning it there. Garen bent his head down low, bringing his muzzle down next to the creature's ear.

"May Lord Bal torment your soul." Garen snarled into the vampire's ear.

"NO! Please!" The vampire screamed out, pleading for its life.

Garen growled and bit out the creature's throat, silencing it once and for all. Garen stood from the vampire's corpse and spat out the flesh of its throat in disgust.

"Vampires. Only thing in Skyrim that tastes worse are Druagr." He shook his head and proceeded deeper into the ancient crypt.

* * *

"Alright then. No where else to go but the way I came." Garen spoke aloud to himself.

He had cleared out the crypt of any and all vampires and their hounds that he had come across. He even had to clear out the largest frostbite spider he had ever laid eyes on.

Now he stood in a large circular chamber with a pedestal inside a ring of pillars in its center. He quickly said a prayer for another Vigilant of Stendarr that he had come across who had been slain by the vampires. He closed the man's eyes and moved into the ring of pillars.

The area around the pedestal but still inside the pillars had several concentric rings laid out on the floor. Inside each ring stood at least two small pillars. Each of these smaller pillars stood only three or so feet tall and were topped by a small basin.

Garen strode up to the pedestal in the center to find it topped by a button. He eyed the pillars around his cautiously before placing his hand onto the pedestal. A purple glow sprung up in each of the rings and Garen's eyes widened. No stranger to Nordic traps he figured this could be a much more complex one and made to pull his hand away from the pedestal.

His body was held fast and he was unable to move his feet nor his hand. He gripped his arm with his free hand and made to pull away when a large spike jumped up out of the top of the pedestal, impaling his hand there.

Garen let out a roar of pain and the spike retracted into the pedestal. He watched in amazement as the spike pulled out of his hand, healing it as it retracted. He pulled his hand away, in awe of what had happened.. He looked down at his hand, inspecting it to make sure his eyes hadn't lied to him. Sure enough, the wound that should have been there was not, and the only indicator that anything had happened at all was the blood soaking his glove.

_There must be something in here._ Garen thought, his voice lost. _This must be some sort of mechanism to open this pedestal. Brilliant. _

Garen looked around once more. What ever this thing was, the small pillars were the noticed that the purple glow spread outwards away from the pedestal and into the basins atop the pillars. The purple glow only reached some of them however. Garen stood there, thinking as to what the key to all this was. If he was good at anything, he was good at puzzles.

Ten minutes and several failed attempts later and the last pillar was pushed into the right spot. Each one needed to be in a specific place in order for the purple glow to spread to the next one. With the last pillar in place, the glow connected back to the pedestal. The ground began to shake around him and the rings began sinking into the ground, forming steps down to the pedestal.

The pedestal itself rose out of the ground to stand at least ten feet tall. When the room stopped shaking everything stood deathly silent, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well. Let's hope there's something awesome in here. If not I might be just a tad mad at this whole thing if it turns out to just be a waste of my time." Garen spoke and stepped up next to the pedestal… pillar... thing.

He reached out and placed a palm on the smooth surface of the pillar, bracing for something like another spike to pierce his hand. He let out a breath when no such thing happened and instead, part of the pillar began sliding down into the ground.

Garen stepped back to watch as a hollow space inside the pillar was slowly revealed. What was revealed to be inside took him by complete and total shocking surprise.

Inside were not gems, or coins or even some powerful artifact. Inside the hollow space in the pillar the most beautiful woman Garen had ever laid eyes on stood with her eyes closed. Garen lacked words to explain her beauty, all he could say was that she looked to be the epitome of the word perfect.

The woman standing in the space was fitted in a form hugging garb of some sort that looked like something a noble would wear. On her belt hung a sheathed dagger that appeared to be similar to the daggers that were of elven make. The dark browns and blood reds of her outfit made her pale skin seem paler in the dim light. In the dim light of the crypt she looked as if her skin was as pale as the winter snows.

The woman's eyes fluttered and she raised a hand to her forehead. The woman groaned and took an unsteady step out of the hollow space. She took another step and stumbled, snapping Garen out of his awe of the woman.

Garen stepped forward and caught her before she could fall to the floor. "I got ya."

"Take it easy." He spoke, his voice thick and his throat dry. "You been in there a while, lean on me til ya get your feet back."

"Thank you." She spoke drowsily putting most of her weight on him and holding onto his shoulder. Garen once more found himself speechless, to him her voice held a musical quality to it.

_She's way out of your league, get ahold of yourself!_ His mind screamed at him.

"You alright there lass?" Garen asked. If this woman was what the vampires were then she either had to have been really important or had pissed them off somehow, maybe both.

"I think so. Thank you." She shifted her weight off of Garen and stood on her own. He kept his hands on her shoulders just incase she needed the extra support.

The woman finally opened her eyes and Garen was stunned. They were the tell-tale orange/red color of a vampire and yet they seemed to draw him in. A look of equal shock that Garen felt made its way to the woman's face.

"You're a…" They both spoke at once and both stopping mid sentence their mouths agape.

Garen knew that she couldn't see his face, the only part of his body that wasn't covered in his armor were his fingers and the top of his head and the hood from his cloak threw deep shadows over his face. The way she seemed to be able to meet his eyes was unnerving however and something about him set her off the same way her eyes set him off.

"I'm a what?" Garen asked, curious as to what of the myriad of things he was she had picked up on.

"I'm not sure what you are." She replied looking at him curiously. "You smell like one of Hircine's chosen, you wear the armor of an agent of Nocturnal and you have the mark of Sithis on your soul."

Garen reeled in shock. How had she known that last bit? The first two were obvious to those that spent too much time in books, but the last? Something was definitely different about this woman, and it somehow drew him to her.

"I wasn't expecting someone, well anyone, like you. More someone like me." She spoke, either not noticing, or not caring about, his physical display of shock.

"You mean you were expecting another vampire." He sighed out.

"Yes." She looked over his shoulder. "I was more expecting them." She pointed to the bodies behind him.

Garen turned to look back at his handy work. He smirked at seeing the three mangled corpses of the last vampires and the piles of dust from their thralls.

"Yeah." He chuckled and looked back to her. "I don't really care for competition when I'm clearing out old ruins. It didn't help that they were vampires and that they attacked me."

The woman's eyes took on a guarded look to them and Garen noticed her fists ball up at her sides. He let his hands drop and took a step back.

"But since you haven't outright attacked me like those fools over there." Garen shrugged. "I guess you're ok."

Garen reached up and lowered his hood, allowing her to see his eyes. He held out a hand to her.

"Name's Garen." He spoke simply and allowed a smile to come to his eyes.

"Serana." The woman replied and shook his hand.

She looked down at his hand, the same one that had the spike impaled in and turned it to look at the back of his hand. They both saw the, now dry, blood coating the outside of his glove. The woman, Serana, licked her lips much as one that was dying of thirst would and a hungry look came to her eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Garen warned and Serana dropped his hand hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, I've been in there for who knows how long." She shook her head and her eyes showed the sincerity of her apology.

"I understand. I've experienced a vampire's thirst first hand when one doesn't quench it." Garen replied easily. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be telling her about himself, but another part felt at ease with giving her this knowledge.

Serana looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? But you're…."

Garen held up a hand interrupting her. "It was before I received my gift."

Serana nodded. "Tell me, who is Skyrim's high king?" She asked, possibly to see if she had been in there as long as she had thought she would be or not.

"That depends on who you ask." Garen chuckled out.

To him, the conflict between the Stormcloaks and the Empire was a waste of time. There was very little way for him to profit from either side winning, so he had helped to prolong the starring match that was currently raging as much as he could.

"Oh? Who is the throne in contest between?" Serana asked, her interest peaked.

"A Jarl named Ulfric Stormcloak and the Empire's Jarl, Elisif." Garen shrugged out.

"Empire? What Empire?" Serana asked, a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"THE Empire? In Cyrodiil?" Garen spoke as if this was common knowledge, since it was.

"Wow I must have been in there much longer than I thought." Serana shook her head in dismay.

"So now that I've let you out, what are you going to do?" Garen asked. If she said something that might cause someone harm he would be forced to kill her, and he really didn't want to harm her, even if she was a vampire.

"I'll need to go home. My father will probably want to know I'm alright." Garen nodded to this. If her father was also a vampire and still alive he probably would want to be made aware that his daughter was safe, Garen knew that's what he'd want.

"If you want I can take you home. Skyrim's a harsh land and the landscape has probably changed quite a bit." Garen offered. A small part of him hoped she would say no, but most of him wanted no harm to come to her.

"No it's fine. I can make my way home on my own." Serana shook her head.

"Trust me when I say this." Garen spoke taking a step towards her. "You don't want to travel alone, especially as a vampire. Even more so with that Elder Scroll on your back" He had only just noticed the scroll now.

"And why is that? The Scroll bit is obvious, but why the vampire part?" Serana spoke not moving, save to look up at him.

"Because there is a group of vampire hunters hunting down any that they come across. I should know, I'm one of them." Garen let his seriousness into his tone and eyes, hoping she would believe him.

"Oh?" Serana looked up to him curiously. "If you're a vampire hunter then why haven't you tried killing me yet?" She asked still skeptical.

"Because I don't care if you're a vampire or not. So long as you don't harm others I couldn't care less what you are. If you're a vampire and living your life out in peace not harming anyone, then good for you, I'll leave you alone." It was rare for someone to share Garen's views, but having been on almost every side of life, he had learned to accept people for what they were when others shunned them.

"Then why are you a vampire hunter?" Serana asked taking a step towards him so that only a few inches separated them.

Garen shrugged. "There are groups of vampires attacking holds and villages and I want to stop them. The ones here were one such group."

Serana smiled up at him and nodded. "Alright then I'll let you escort me home. I'm sure my father will pay you for your troubles."

Garen smiled as well, even though she couldn't see it. "Good. Now I think I've had enough of this place to last a life time."

Serana chuckled. "You're not the only one."

Garen turned his back on Serana and strode back towards the way he had come in. He heard the light footsteps of Serana following behind him. Once they left the circle of large pillars the ground around them shook and a loud crash could be heard.

Garen and Serana were both instantly on alert. Garen drew his bow out on reflex and he heard Serana draw her dagger out behind him. A loud roar filled the air around them and a large winged creature charged at them from out of the darkness.

In a heartbeat Garen sent an arrow towards the beast, catching it in the chest. His arrow only served to slow it down and piss it off. The air next to him froze briefly and a spike made of ice raced past him and buried itself into the creature's chest. The beast stopped in its tracks and looked down at the spike jutting out of its chest. Garen used the creature's distraction to send two more arrows down range before it charged them once more. He managed to get one last shot off before the creature was upon him.

Without thinking, Garen took in a large gulp of air. "Yol."

"TOOR SHUL!" He shouted and a ball of fire engulfed the creature, burning it alive.

The creature fell to the ground, howling in pain as the fire spread over its body.

Garen turned to look over his shoulder at Serana and chuckled at the look on her face. Her eyes were wide in both awe and fear and her mouth hung open.

"Glad you decided to let me help you?" He asked still chuckling. Serana only nodded in response.

"Come on. We'd best hurry out of here." Garen strode forwards once more, trusting that Serana would follow when she was ready.

"Gods damn it." Garen sighed once they reached the mouth of the cave.

They had fought their way through a host of undead to get out of the crypt and it took longer than Garen would've liked. He had hoped that it would be near dusk or at least late in the evening, but it was already the next morning and not even close to noon.

"What? Afraid of a little sunlight?" Serana chuckled next to him, squinting out the mouth of the cave.

"No. It's just easier for me to travel at night. Makes it faster when you can run as a beast without worrying about being spotted."

"You do know I'm not a werewolf right? I can't run at the speeds you can." Serana looked at him with a curious expression.

"Yep. Never said we were walking there though." Garen chuckled.

"Then how would we get there? Teleport?" Serana spoke with sarcasm making him grin.

Garen laughed. "If I could do that I would have by now."

"Then how are we getting there?" Serana asked an annoyed tone seeping into her voice.

"I can carry you there on my back." Garen chuckled and sat down, earning a disbelieving look from Serana.

"I need to rest for a few hours before we leave though." Garen relaxed against the wall nearest to him.

He looked up to Serana to see her clutching her arms over her chest and visibly shivering. To him the cold was nothing, this was just chilly compared to what it could be.

"Cold?" Garen asked and Serana nodded.

"I don't mind fixing that problem if you don't." He chuckled out, earning a raised eyebrow from Serana.

Garen closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. A few moments later and he heard Serana drop down next to him and then lean into his side. He chuckled again and grabbed her about the waist and dropped her into his lap, hugging her to him. Serana let out a yelp of surprise but didn't resist, instead she leaned into him more drinking in the massive amount of heat he generated.

"I'm a light sleeper so no biting." Garen managed to speak out before sleep overtook him.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you all for reading my second fic, and first Elder scrolls fic. For anyone that reads my Mass Effect story, I am not abandoning it, just needed a slight break from it to let my mind work out some of the ideas I've had for a while.

For those that don't read it, I do not know what sort of update schedule I'll have for this. This story is really just to give myself a break from My ME fic. Once I am done with that, I will turn my full attention onto this story.

As you can see I am going to be taking some liberties with Skyrim and what you can and can't do in it, talking as a werewolf is one of them, you'll see the others come out later on.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing this and will do so again (somewhat) soon. Please let me know what you think and if I made any glaring errors. I'm always open to any and all feedback.

Until next time! (whenever that is XD)


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

Chapter 2

His sleep, as had become the norm over the last year and a half, was restless. His body was rested, but his mind was far from it. His dreams were never good, but for once he could not remember the terrors that had plagued his mind.

His eyes shot open when he felt something shifting in his lap. He looked down to find Serana, asleep, in his arms the same way she had been when he had fallen asleep. Her head rested on his chest, and she seemed to be trying to drink in the warmth of his body. She had stopped hugging her body at some point during his sleep and her hands were now gripping his arms instead. She reminded him of someone trying to get a too small blanket to reach farther than it actually could.

He chuckled more at the irony of the situation than anything. He had been in a situation like this only once before and that had been when he and his housecarl and friend Lydia had been snowed into a cave during the time he had been hunting for a way to slay Alduin. The rumbling chuckle in his chest seemed to wake her and she stiffened in his arms.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked still chuckling.

"No thanks to your snoring yes." Serana replied groggily.

To Garen's surprise, but not his displeasure, she seemed to try and squirm closer to him, as if she were suddenly made more aware of the cold surrounding them. Garen chuckled again, earning a glare from Serana.

_Second time I've had a woman in my arms like this and she's a centuries old vampire. Lady Mara why are you tormenting me?_ Garen thought to himself, smiling down at Serana.

He turned and looked out the mouth of the cave to see that the sun was still out. If he had to guess it was mid afternoon. He sighed and let his grip around Serana slacken, earning a whine of displeasure from the vampire.

_She's just cold, keep it in your pants._ He scolded himself.

"We should go now. I need to make a slight detour, but it should only be a few hours out of the way at most." Garen spoke, hoping that Serana would get off his lap some time soon.

Serana only nodded against his chest, but didn't move and Garen sighed again.

"Serana the place I need to go to is as hot as a desert. The faster we get there, the faster you can get warm and the faster I can get something in my stomach." Garen's stomach rumbled, accenting his point.

Serana nodded and stood up, almost reluctantly and Garen followed her up. Once he was standing he reached into his travel pack and pulled out a heavy set of furs. He held them out to Serana.

"Wrap yourself in these. It'll get colder before it gets warmer." Serana glared at him in response.

"You had this the whole time and you didn't think of it? Are you trying to say something there mut." She spoke as she greedily took the furs from him.

"Yes, I'm trying to say that I was sleeping on my feet just a few hours ago." Garen replied laughing and shaking his head.

_I was right?_ He questioned himself, not satisfied with his own answer.

Once she was wrapped in his furs, Garen began his transformation. Once it was complete he let out a howl. For whatever reason, it just felt natural to do each time he changed forms. He looked down at Serana, seeing her eyes wide in awe and curiosity, and let out a rumble.

"What? Never seen a werewolf shift before?" He asked. His voice was deeper now and he saw a shiver run up Serana's spine.

_Interesting._ Garen thought to himself. This vampire seemed to draw him to her, even more so with each of her reactions to him.

Garen dropped down to all fours, crouching down even further so she would have no trouble climbing onto his back. Several moments passed by and Serana didn't move.

"Well?" He growled in impatience. "You coming?"

Serana shook her head and then climbed up on top of him. Once she was on, he slowly padded over to just outside the opening of the cave. He sniffed around, not smelling anything out of the norm other than her.

"Hold on tight." He spoke back to her. Once he felt her hug his back and grab ahold of his fur, he bounded off, eliciting a yell of surprise from Serana.

"Divines above! Slow down!" Serana shouted at him. He grinned and only sped up, earning more yells and screams from her.

* * *

Only an hour had passed when they reached their destination. For Garen, it was a common site and a place that he had learned to call one of his homes. Serana grumbled loudly when a cold wind blew in off of Skyrim's coast.

"You said it would be hot here, why is it even COLDER!" Serana yelled at him after stepping off of his back.

Garen shifted back into his human form and grinned at her. "It will be, but I did say it would get colder before it got warmer."

They had stopped just up the coast from the village of Dawnstar and Garen wasted no time in walking down the coast towards their destination. He grinned to himself at hearing Serana crunching loudly on the snow as she followed behind him.

"Could you be any louder?" Garen asked, throwing a grin over his shoulder at her.

Compared to him, she was stomping around like an enraged giant. He was proud to say however, that most people compared to him sounded like a full-scale battle being waged whenever they walked around, it was even worse when he was around the Companions.

Serana glared at him, but then looked past him, a guarded look on her face. Garen turned back around and looked in front of him. Standing out on the beach, in front of where he was headed, stood a lone girl. She stood there looking directly at them, her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face pointed directly at him.

"You're late." The girl's high-pitched voice called out over the wind.

"What? I've only been gone a month. You miss me already?" Garen shouted back and quickened his stride.

The girl scoffed at him. "It gets boring around here without you."

Garen reached her and picked her up in his arms, much to the girl's displeasure. "What? I thought you hated me treating you like the child you are."

Garen smiled down at the girl's scowling face, her red eyes squinted at him. Her face softened however and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Babette." Garen chuckled when the girl buried her head into his shoulder.

Garen turned to Serana to find her giving him a curious look, one that he was quickly becoming accustomed to seeing. The vampire came up to him and the girl in his arms cautiously.

"Who's this then Garen? Finally found yourself a girlfriend?" Babette spoke looking to Serana, who glared at Garen.

"And a vampire to boot." Babette smiled and turned back to him. "I thought you hated being a vampire so why date one?"

Garen laughed and set Babette down, shaking his head. "No. No. This is Serana. She hired the guild to escort her home and I needed to go in the same direction anyways. We're just making a stop here along the way."

"Why would..." Babette looked to Serana in confusion and then spotted the top of the Elder Scroll sticking out from Garen's furs. "I see. Well then…"

" We'd best get inside." Babette spoke, looking up at the sky in the distance. "There's a storm coming, you might want to wait to leave til it passes."

Garen looked up as well and groaned at seeing a tide of dark storm clouds closing in on them.

"Inside? Inside where?" Serana asked in confusion.

Babetter grinned to Serana and Garen. "You'll see."

Babette grabbed Garen's hand and pulled him along further down the beach and towards the nearby cliff face. Serana followed them cautiously, but made sure to stay in arms reach of the tall Nord. She didn't know why this Nord called to her on some level in her mind and she could see no fathomable reason for it.

Soon enough, the three stood in front of a black metal door set in the cliff wall. The door held a large skull with a black hand print in the center of its forehead. Garen reached out and placed his hand over the black hand print. An eerie voice whispered into the depths of their minds.

_What is life's greatest illusion?_ The voice spoke out.

"Innocence, my brother." Garen spoke to the door.

_Welcome home, Listener._ The voice spoke and the door swung open

"Wait." Serana spoke and Garen looked back to her. "Listener? That means you're…."

"Yes we're Speakers of the Dark Brotherhood." Garen interrupted. "You're surprised? You yourself pointed out the mark of Sithis on my soul." Garen shrugged and strode into the awaiting doorway.

Garen descended into the last remaining sanctuary of the Brotherhood. He heard the door shut behind him after a few moments along with the footfalls of the two vampires following him. He quickly shed himself of his hood and pulled down the part of his armor that covered his face, letting the hot air of the sanctuary wash over him.

When he reached the entrance hall of the underground complex he stopped and closed his eyes. He let the smells of the massive burning hearth from deeper into the complex fill his nostrils. If his nose was right, and it always was with food, then someone as making a venison stew and his mouth watered.

_Welcome home, my son._ The harsh and raspy voice of the Night Mother filled his mind.

Garen turned and immediately walked to the Night Mother's open coffin. He kneeled down in front of her corpse and bowed his head.

_I am sorry for the delay mother, but a matter came up that I needed to attend._ Garen spoke in his mind, knowing that the Night Mother could hear.

_You have done well child. Events have been set in motion sooner than intended. _The Night Mother spoke to him.

_We have been called upon for a contract. This one has been issued to kill a being of both great power and great threat to all of Tamriel. There are a group of vampires, blessed by Molag Bal himself, living here in Skyrim._

Garen looked up at the mention of the Daedric prince. Molag Bal was one he had become acquainted with, his mace had been gifted to Garen some time ago and now hung in his room in the sanctuary.

_What am I to do?_ Garen asked, lowering his head once more.

_You are to kill the head of this clan of vampires. A vampire known only as Harkon. There is no time limit set on when to kill this creature, so take every precaution you can. I do not want to lose another child before it is his time._

"It will be done my Mother." Garen spoke aloud.

He stood up and felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Serana looking at him with interest.

"What was that about?" She asked, glancing between the coffin and Garen.

"The Night Mother has given me a contract. But it is of little importance now, I have all the time in the world to complete it." Garen smiled at her and motioned for Serana to follow him.

"Nazir! Cicero! Garen's back!" Garen heard Babette shout deeper into the complex and Garen groaned.

Garen lead Serana into the main hall of the sanctuary. The hall was brightly lit, the hearth taking up most of the far wall was blazing, filling the air with an intense heat.

"Garen my friend!" A Redguard man in blood-red robes stood up from his seat at the long table in the center of the room. He quickly stepped over to Garen and the two men clasped arms.

"It's good to see you again Nazir." Garen smiled to the man.

"As it is to see you. I see you haven't lost your timing, or maybe your stomach leads you around more than we thought. Sonevi is just finishing up making her elk stew." Nazir replied a large grin on his face.

"HA! It's been too long since I've had it." Garen chuckled out.

"Listener!" A high-pitched voice filled the hall and all heads turned to the source.

At the other end of the hall, standing inside the doorway leading deeper into the complex, stood a Breton man in what looked to be a jester's outfit, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Cicero." Garen nodded to the other man, his smile slightly forced.

"Tell me, do we have any Damned still around?" Garen asked, an idea popping into his head.

"Oh! Why yes we do!" Cicero smiled wickedly. "I was just 'tending' them." He spoke with a laugh.

"Good. Until I leave, I don't want you in there again." Garen ordered the man.

"Who is this, if you don't mind me asking Garen?" Nazir asked, a slight sparkle in his eyes as his eyes devoured what little could be seen of Serana's form.

"This is Serana. She's in my care until I see her home." Garen spoke to the two men.

Garen placed a hand on Nazir's shoulder and leaned in to whisper into the other man's ear. "Stay away from her."

"Understood my Listener." The Redguard spoke, a mischievous smile on his lips. His smile faded when he saw the deathly serious look on Garen's face.

"Serana." Garen turned back to the vampire. "You hungry?"

Serana rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Garen smiled at her sarcasm. "Come on. I can fix that."

Garen led her past Cicero, deeper into the sanctuary's depths. Serana followed him closely on his heels.

"We have a few prisoners here that we punish for trying to cross us. It's not pretty, but it sends a message. While we're here you're welcome to feed off of them" Garen spoke as he lead her into the winding passages of the complex.

"We only have so many beds here and unfortunately all of them are taken right now. I don't actually use mine, or at least only for a few hours, so you're welcome to sleep there. Just let me know and I'll let you have your privacy."

They came to a stop outside a dark room, moans of pain could be heard coming from inside.

"Here we are. Help yourself. I don't really care who you feed on, they all deserve what they get." Garen motioned into the room.

"Thank you." Serana pushed his furs into his arms and went into the dark room. A moment later Garen heard the screams of her victim echo throughout the complex.

* * *

It was just past midnight when Serana stumbled across the room in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary that was Garen's room. The door to the room was wide open and she couldn't help but look in. She had been left to her own devices a few hours prior when Garen turned in for the night. He had told her that if she wished to use his bed to just ask even if he was using it.

Serana looked into Garen's room to find it dark save for the light given off by a small circle of candles. the circle was placed in front of what looked like a small shrine, she could have been wrong but it looked as if it was a shrine to the Goddess Mara. Sitting inside the circle, his back facing her, was Garen, dressed in only a pair of loose-fitting trousers.

Serana took in the sight of his bare back and bowed head. Nearly every inch of him that she could see was covered in scars or burns. Two sets of marks looked like they were freshly made claw marks that ran down the length of his back. His right shoulder had the markings of an old burn wound and his left had large puncture marks, like those made by the bite of a large beast.

"He always looks so peaceful when he's like this." A small voice whispered next to her, making her jump.

Serana turned to see the small vampire girl standing next to her, also watching Garen's form. Serana looked back to Garen and had to admit that he did look completely at peace sitting there. In spite of all his attempts at humor and keeping the mood of any situation light, there was a deep sadness in his eyes all the time. It was the sadness that spoke of terrible deeds done in the past and many sleepless nights.

"Would you mind telling me something about him?" Serana whispered to the other vampire.

Babette nodded and motioned for Serana to follow her. The two walked back out to the main hall which was empty save for the fire that still roared in the hearth. The two vampires sat down at the table across from one another.

"What do you wish to know about him?" Babette asked, her gaze wandering back towards the way they had come.

"He is a man unlike any I've met before. He's an assassin, a thief and a Companion. That seems like such an unlikely combination of things for a person to be. And to top it all off he's a follower of Mara?"

Babette picked up on what the other vampire was really asking. "He didn't use to be like this. It seems like forever ago but he used to be a completely different person." Babette looked back to Serana, sadness in her eyes.

"It all happened when he became a follower of Mara." Babettes eyes took on a faraway look to them as she told her story.

"Garen and I were sent out to Riften on a contract together. This was when he had first joined, before the Night Mother was returned to us. Back then he was ruthless and had little care for any life, his own or that of others. He was malicious and cruel, ruthless and unflinching. He was the perfect assassin.

We took care of the person we were sent to kill and were having a drink in one of the taverns. Turned out that the husband of our victim saw Garen kill her. The woman's husband poisoned Garen's mead in hopes that he would die a slow and painful death." Babette swallowed, clearly troubled by the memory.

"He was rushed over to the temple there, a temple to Mara, and the priests there tried to heal him. They did all they could but eventually they had to leave him. They said that only Mara could save him then." A tear ran down Babette's cheek and it didn't go unnoticed by Serana.

"He was unconscious for almost a week before he woke up. All that time he was running a fever and constantly on the line between life and death. When he woke up, he was changed. I could see it in his eyes that something was different. There was a kindness there that hadn't been there before."

Babette shook her head, tears ran freely down her cheeks. Garen must have become someone very close to her for the vampire to be acting this way.

"He told me that Mara had come to him. He said that she had offered a choice, to turn around his life and become a force of good and honor and to forsake the evil that he had committed thus far. He told me that it was the only time he had ever truly felt fear. He had agreed to Mara's terms and has been living by them ever since."

Babette chuckled slightly. "It's an odd thing to say, but I like this version of him much more than the old him."

Serana chuckled as well. "There is certainly something about him…." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Did you know him when he was a vampire?" Serana asked. It had been pulling at her mind ever since she had heard that he was once one of her kind.

Babette nodded. "He was a vampire when we were in Riften. When he woke up, he was cured of it."

"Thank you for telling me this." Serana smiled to the small girl.

"Of course. Garen seems to trust you and he doesn't give away his trust easily." Babette smiled to her.

Serana felt a wave of exhaustion come over her and she yawned. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Hopefully that storm will pass soon."

Babette nodded to her. "Sleep well."

Serana smiled to the girl and went off to Garen's room. When she reached it, the door as still open but it was pitch black inside. She could hear Garen's light snoring coming from inside the room.

She moved into the dark room and stripped herself of all but her tunic and small cloths. She placed her cloths and equipment at the foot of his bed and climbed into it, slipping under his bed furs. She found Garen sleeping in the center of the bed and lay down next to him, resting her head on his massive chest. She didn't know why she did it, but it just felt like the right thing to do. As soon as her head touch his chest, he stiffened under her.

"Serana?" his voice asked, instantly on alert. She heard his heart pounding in his chest and could almost smell the adrenaline running through his veins.

"Mhmmm." She replied, nodding against his chest.

"Want me to leave and let you sleep?" He asked, already starting to sit up.

"Cold." She mumbled into his chest, feeling sleep begin to take her mind already. She wrapped an arm around his stomach, urging him to stay where he was.

"If you insist." Garen dropped back down to his bed with a soft thud.

Serana felt Garen's arm against her back, lightly pulling her into him. She smiled and squirmed to try and get closer to the furnace that was his body heat. She felt him drawing his furs up to cover all but her head and soon heard his soft snores once more. She didn't know why, but for the first time in her life, in the arms of a nearly complete stranger, she felt completely at ease and safer than she thought possible. Sleep soon claimed her as well and she drifted off with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N:

So this was 1/2 done when I posted chapter 1 and I had nothing else to do for most of the day, so I cranked this out. I am really enjoying writing this (major difference from my ME fic since I have a ton more freedom) so I will keep on writing this along side my ME fic.

Hopefully you all are getting a better feel from my dragonborn and the kinder twist I'm putting on Serana. I will let you know now that the way Garen is now will be heavily based off my own personality, so it will be a much easier PoV for me to write in. I honestly don't think I will do justice to any PoVs from Serana, so I will likely keep those to a minimum.

Please let me know what you think and if there's anything I messed up or could improve on.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3:Pains of a Hero

Chapter 3

"_Stop! Thief!" Garen heard someone yell out and cursed himself. _

_He'd been sloppy. Again. He forsook the calm walking pace that he'd used to try and blend into the crowds after stealing a loaf of bread for his dinner and shoved his way through the crowds. He shoved and jostled his way to a nearby alleyway and sprinted down the dark, junk filled, alley. _

"_Guards! Stop him!" Garen heard the baker shout at the entrance of the alley and he ran faster. _

_All he had wanted was something to stave off his hunger for a day, but he had been sloppy and let the baker catch a glimpse of him. He was better than this! He'd stolen food for himself hundreds of times and now he had failed._

_Garen heard the heavy boot thuds of the local guards chasing behind him and he ran faster, pumping his skinny, frail legs as hard as he could. He closed his eyes in pain when he felt a shard of glass bite into the souls of his feet, but he kept on running._

_He stopped when he ran into someone head long. His collision with the person threw him backwards to the ground. Garen looked up, complete fear in his eyes and he scrambled backwards._

_He knew the person he had run into. It was the same person he had run into every night for the last year and a half. It was Him. The large bear of a man grinned down maliciously at the boy version of Garen, his eyes red and hungry for blood. _

_This time, the future him was clad in the heavy armor of an Empire soldier. Other times he wore armor looted from dwarven ruins, other times it was the dark leathers of the Dark Brotherhood. There was even once when it had been armor made out of the bones of dragons._

_The future version of Garen shoved him back to the ground, shoving his boot onto the younger one's chest, forcing the air out. The future him smiled wickedly, revealing the sharp extended teeth of a vampire. He reached back and grabbed the hilt of the massive greatsword that was strapped to his back, pulling it free of its harness. _

_The younger Garen watched, eyes wide in terror as when the future him pointed his sword downwards, raising it to plunge it into him. The younger Garen braced for the blow that he knew would come, the blow that had come every night._

_When the sword didn't fall into his chest, he opened his eyes to see the sword on the ground next to him. He looked back up to his future self to find its eyes wide and a dagger of elven make protruding out of his chest. _

_The dagger was withdrawn and the future Garen fell to the side, dead before its body hit the ground. When the body fell, it revealed a strikingly beautiful woman, garbed in leathers of a thief standing over him._

_The woman's skin was pale, paler than he had thought possible. Her eyes were a stunning orange color and seemed to glow in the darkness of the alley. The smile on her face was kind and caring. The woman bent down and cupped his face in one hand and Garen almost winced at how deathly cold her hand was._

_The woman must have seen his wince and she laughed. Her laugh was warm and it seemed to take some of the cold away from her hand. _

"_You need to take better care of yourself mut." The woman's warm rich voice washed over him, sending sparks of electricity down his spine. _

Garen sat up, his breathing labored and coming in ragged breaths. He was drenched in a cold sweat that had him shivering when his skin touched the air. He wiped his face of its sweat and tried to calm his ragged breathing.

He looked down when he felt a slight pressure being applied to his waist to find an arm wrapped around him. He followed the arm to its source and could barely make out the features of Serana's face next to him.

_Who are you? _Garen mused and carefully lifted her arm from him.

Garen, as silent as a mouse, swung his legs off his bed and stood up. He knew from the past that even if he tried, there would be no way he would return to sleep. Serana let out a moan of displeasure so he brought his bed furs back up to just under her chin. She still seemed to shiver slightly, even under the heavy blankets.

Garen shook his head, at the time he had believe he had dreamt her laying next to him. Even now he couldn't quite believe it. There was something about her that made him not be instantly on his guard. Something about her made him let his defences down and let him fully trust her. He still barely knew the woman, but he felt completely at ease with her. Not even his brothers and sisters in the Thieves Guild could make him feel that way, and they were by far the closest he had to a family.

After laying another set of furs over top of Serana, Garen padded out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him. He made his way out to the main hall, feeling his stomach growling for food.

He shielded his eyes when he reached the brightly lit room and found two of his initiates along with Babette and Nazir sitting at the long table, conversing amongst themselves. He felt four pairs of eyes follow him as he opened up the cabinet where their smoked meat was kept. He pulled out a handful of venison jerky and turned to find their eyes still on him and the room silent save the roar of the fire.

"What?" Garen asked and took a bite out of a strip of meat.

"Sleep well Listener?" One of the two initiates, a nondescript Nord named Rengar, asked, a stupid smile threatening to pull at his lips.

Garen narrowed his eyes. "You know I never have Ren." Garen moved to sit next to Nazir at the table, nodding to the Redguard.

"Oh? Not even with the most beautiful woman in all of Skyrim wrapped around you?" The rest of the table froze around him.

Garen looked to them to see both Nazir and Babette giving Rengar dangerous looks. He turned to find the other initiate, a lithe Nord woman named Sonevi, was staring at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Rengar, two things." Garen spoke around another mouthful of food and nonchalance. "One, nothing in Tamriel and all of Oblivion would get me a good night of sleep. And two, what happens inside my personal life is none of your concern."

Garen turned his gaze towards the man, holding him in a calm yet deadly star. "Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded vigorously. In the Dark Brotherhood, few of them knew true fear. All of them knew however that Garen could, would, and had backed up any and all threats he made.

Garen felt the Night Mother start to pull at the back of his mind.

"Good. Now the two of you go and pack for a trip." He looked back to his food, dismissing them.

"Yes Listener." The both replied and hastily left the chambers.

"Stupid kid." Nazir chuckled once they had left the room. "If he had more discipline he'd be a fine man. And a better Speaker."

"I'd be fine with him learning to keep his tongue in his mouth." Garen joined the man in his subdued laugh.

Garen looked to the doorway of the hall once more when he heard soft and light footsteps coming towards the hall. His eyes confirmed his expectations a moment later when Serana walked into the bright room, squinting against the harsh light of the hearth fire.

"Nazir, I'm going to be leaving soon. The storm should have passed by now. Would you mind getting a pack ready for me? I'm almost out of what I had from earlier." Garen turned to the Redguard next to him.

Nazir nodded and stood from the table. "Come on Babette, I expect our Listener has also managed to squander his supply of potions while he was away."

Garen chuckled and Babette groaned but followed the Redguard. Garen was watching them when a weight dropped onto the bench next to him. He turned to Serana when she leaned her shivering body into his bare arm.

"Serana, how in Oblivion are you still shaking? It's nearly as hot as dragon fire in here." Garen spoke earning a glare from Serana.

"It's one of the few drawbacks to being a vampire and you should know. Once we find heat that won't burn us we crave it." Serana looked away from him, a slight reddening coming to her cheeks.

"Whatever you say lass." Garen chuckled.

* * *

"So, glad you listened to me about the robes?" Garen asked Serana once she had climbed off his back and he had shifted back into his human form.

Serana nodded and pulled up the hood of the heavy black robes Garen had given her. Before they had left the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, Garen had insisted she wear the heavy garment to protect her from the cold. She agreed reluctantly after much insistence from Garen's end.

They had left the sanctuary just after high noon the day before while there was still some cloud cover from the passing storm. Garen ran hard into the night with Serana on his back. They only stopped once for a few hours so he could rest but then resumed their travel as soon as he felt the searing pain in his legs and lungs fade.

Now they once more stood on the coast of Skyrim, the sun just past it's zenith. They looked out across the waters to see the massive imposing form of a castle on an island. They found a small dock with a boat tethered to it and Garen stepped in, causing the boat to rock under his weight.

Garen reached out a hand to help Serana into the boat. She took it and tentatively stepped into the boat, trying her best not to shake it. Her caution however, caused her to almost fall out, but not before Garen pulled her into him, hugging her to his chest. The boat shook under them from the sudden action and Serana wrapped her arms around Garen.

When the boat finally stopped she pulled away from him and sat down. Garen followed suit, unable to see the flush to Serana's face at how close they had just been.

Garen took up the oars of the boat and began rowing. Garen's powerful strokes brought them to the island in only a few short minutes. Garen helped Serana out of the boat.

"Well here we are. Glad to be home?" Garen spoke looking towards the massive castle.

"I don't know." Serana spoke, the nervousness in her voice made him look to her.

"Listen." She spoke, not elaborating on her hesitation. "You should come in with me. I'm sure that my father will be more than willing to repay you for what you've done for me."

"I don't…." Garen began to protest, but Serana reached up and put a hand over his mouth. He had pulled down his mask to help him breathe easier for rowing. Her cold hand came into contact with his lips and cheeks silencing him.

She pulled her hand back. "It wasn't a request. And I… I'd like to repay you myself. This is all I can give."

Serana pulled her hood back revealing her beautiful features to him once more. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled herself up and placed her lips against his.

Garen stood there in shock for a moment before his arms automatically wrapped themselves around her and he pressed into her kiss. She pressed back and closed her eyes, seeming to savor the feel of his warm lips against her cold ones..

After what seemed like an eternity, Serana pulled away from him, a deep red flush to her cheeks.

"We… We should go. Don't want to keep them waiting any longer." Serana mumbled looking down at her feet before pulling her hood back up.

Garen stood there, still in shock and watched her walk up towards the castle. His mouth was agape, still unable to believe what had just happened.

_If this is some cruel joke I'm going to be fucking pissed._ Garen thought to himself and rushed to catch up to her, pulling his mask up over the lower part of his face.

"Lady Serana's back!" Garen heard a joy filled shout when he reached her. "Raise the gate!"

He fell in just behind her, letting her take the lead. The portcullis that had been blocking the main door to the castle rose in front of them. Garen followed her through the door and a blast of dry hot air hit him like a boulder.

"You are trespassing! Leave here…" A tall Altmir with glowing orange eyes yelled out when they closed the door behind them.

The Altmir was silenced when Serana pulled her hood back and leveled an icy glare at the elf.

"I don't believe my eyes. Lady Serana? Is that you?" The elf, his once harsh and threatening voice dropping to a subdued quality.

Serana nodded and the elf turned back, rushing out to the large hall he had just come from. The light from the hall made Garen squint his eyes.

"My lord! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!" The elf shouted into the hall.

"Looks like I'm expected." Serana sighed and followed the elf into the hall.

Garen followed her close at her heels, taking on a submissive stance. Best to let them think he was not a threat and tear him limb from limb.

"Ahhh!" A smooth yet powerful voice spoke up when they entered the hall.

Garen looked around the hall to find two sets of tables in the hall, each surrounded by vampires in the midst of eating…. something bloody. At the far end of the hall, stood a lone vampire in front of a large black wood throne. The vampires all had elaborate armor much like Serana's, though the vampire by the throne had gold-plated shoulder pads on his armor.

"At long last. My daughter has returned to me." The vampire stepped forwards, a smile that didn't reach his eyes on his face.

"I trust you have my Elder Scroll." The vampire spoke, a warning tone to his voice. Garen's fists balled at his sides and he had to force them open. Anger welled within him, Serana's father clearly held no care about her well being.

"The first time you see me and that's all you care about?" Serana spoke, her own anger and hurt in her voice. "Yes I have the scroll."

"Of course I am glad to see you. Must I really say the words aloud?" Serana's father spoke through clenched teeth.

"If only you're traitor mother were here. I would let her watch us be reunited before shoving her head on a spike."

Garen forced himself to stay calm. It wouldn't do for him to shift out of emotion now. He glanced over to Serana and saw the hurt, anger, and sadness in her eyes magnify.

"And who is this that you have brought into my court?" Serana's father turned to Garen.

"This is my savior." Serana turned to him, a slight smile in her eyes that her face didn't show. "He rescued me from the tomb I was sealed in."

"You have my thanks. Not many would do what you have done." Harkon spoke taking a few steps closer to Garen, trying to peer into the darkness of his hood.

"I must ask. What is your name? It is only fitting that I know the name of my daughter's savior." Serana's father spoke, his eyes guarded.

"I am known by many names. Your daughter knows me as Garen. May I ask for yours?" Garen asked, careful to keep his own anger at the man from his voice.

"I am Harkon, Lord of this court." Serana's father spoke, making Garen's eyes widen.

_Well that will be awkward._ Garen thought, reigning in his shock to keep it from his body.

"I must thank you for returning my Elder Scroll and daughter to me. But first I trust that my daughter has told you what we are?" Harkon stepped forwards again until he was just out of arm's reach of Garen.

"You're vampires." Garen spoke simply, his tone neutral.

"We are not just any vampires. We are among the oldest vampires in all of Tamriel. We were given our blessing by the Daedric Prince Molag Bal himself." A harsh smile came to Harkon's lips.

"I offer you the only thing that is close to the value of the Elder Scroll…. And my daughter." He added hastily.

"I offer you my blood. With it you will become a lion amongst sheep." Haron's smile took on a more malicious look.

"I cannot accept your gift, Lord Harkon. I am a werewolf and immune to vampirism." Garen shook his head slightly.

"No matter." Harkon spoke taking a step back as if in disgust. "My blood is potent enough to rid you of your curse."

Harkon's form began to take on a black look to it, as if the light around him ceased to exist. "Perhaps you need more convincing."

When the light returned once more around Harkon, his form was changed. His limbs had lengthened and his skin had a pale grey look to it. massive teeth jutted out from his mouth and he smiled in malice.

"This is the power I offer you. Take it and be a god amongst men!" Garen glanced to Serana and found her looking at the ground in shame.

"I refuse your curse Harkon." Garen nearly spat out.

"Very well." Harkon snarled out. "I will spare your life this once, but you are banished from my castle. Consider yourself lucky."

Harkon raised a hand, swirling black magic in his grip. Harkon extended his palm outwards and the blackness encased Garen. A moment later and he stood back out next to the boat outside the castle.

"Well. That went well." Garen sighed out. "Least now I know who I need to kill."

Garen stepped into the boat he and Serana had taken to the island, but not before noticing a second docked nearby as well. Garen shrugged and began his rowing towards the mainland. If he was going to kill Harkon, he'd need help and he knew just where to go.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! For some reason I find it much easier to write this story than it is with my other fic, thus why I am able to crank these out.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. You have no idea how much those mean to me.

To my Guest reviewer, yes I did pull my name, and most of the appearance for Garen from the Garen in League. I honestly really like Garen as a champion, but I prefer stealthy characters in RPGs. As you see, I am pulling in parts of the LoL Garen in for my back story and more will be revealed later.

Again Hope you all liked this! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

Chapter 4

When Garen strode into the canyon where Fort Dawnguard was held, he found it bustling with activity. He strode past several groups of men, kids really, that were in the Dawnguard's armor and setting up fortifications to the outside of the fort. As he looked at them from the shadows of his hood, he guessed that no more than a handful had seen more than two dozen winters. As he passed each group, he watched them all start to reach for their weapons.

_Amateurs._ He thought, shaking his head at how jumpy they were.

He strode past them, ignoring them all even with their weapons drawn. Only a few of the men there looked like they could be any threat at all. If it came down to it and they were stupid enough to attack him, all he needed to do was shout them away.

"Hey!" A Nord in heavy armor yelled in front of him.

Garen looked to the Nord to see him scowling. He was one that looked like he could actually be a threat. His face was heavily scarred and he held himself with the experience of a capable warrior.

"Take your hood off!" The man snarled at him.

"Stand down!" A woman's voice shouted from behind the Nord.

A powerfully built Nord woman shoved her way through the crowd that had encircled him. Garen met the woman's eyes behind his hood and her own widened in recognition.

"Thane Garen? Is that you?" The woman asked.

"Yes Ingjard. It's me." Garen spoke lowering his hood and mask.

Garen had met this woman before. She was being held down in a back alley of Riften by a group of men that had overpowered her. At the time he had been on his way to a job with Vex, but ignored the woman's protests and saved Ingjard from a fate none deserve. The men had all walked away, but none of them had left without several broken bones.

"When you didn't return Isran feared the worst. Come, we must take you to him." Ingjard grabbed his hand and the looked around to the crowd that had gathered.

"What are you lot looking at? Back to work!" She shouted and stormed off, dragging Garen along behind her.

Garen took his hand back from her once they had passed through the crowd. Ingjard gave him an almost hurt look over her shoulder, but he pretended like he didn't see it. Garen followed Ingjard up to the fort, ignoring the stares from those that had been recruited since he had left. His eyes were ever facing forwards and his face a stoney mask of calm.

"By the divines." The deep thrumming voice of Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard reached Garen's ears after stepping into the main hall of the fort.

"I thought you were dead. Or worse a vampire." Isran spoke and shook Garen's hand.

Garen shook his head at the vampire comment. After what he'd just been through, and the woman that refused to leave his thoughts, he was more inclined to not believe in the prejudice of the Dawnguard.

"I was close for a bit, but that cave was nothing I couldn't handle." Garen smirked, earning a chuckle from Isran and a beaming smile from Ingjard.

"Tell me, what took you so long if it was easy?" Isran asked, a curious look on his face.

"It took me a while to find Dimhollow, kind of an out of the way place. After I found it, i went inside and found it crawling in vampires. I made my way through the crypt, clearing out any that I came across." Garen spoke plainly and then took in a deep breath.

"I found the bodies of a few Vigilants. They decided to not wait for me and paid for their mistake." Isran's eyes hardened, but he nodded to go on.

"After I cleared out the last of the vampires, I found a tomb that they had been trying to open. I expected that there would be riches, or weapons or some ancient artifact sealed in it. And I was right, but only half right." Garen took in a breath, this was going to either get him into serious shit, or Isran would understand his view.

"Inside was a woman. A vampire woman, and she was centuries old. She had an Elder Scroll on her back." Garen looked to Isran to find his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"What did you do with this vampire." He spoke, spitting out the last word.

"She told me that the vampires in the crypt were not ones that she knew. She asked me if I would take her back to her home so I did. I had hoped to try and steal the Elder Scroll from her, or find out if her family would be a threat." Garen lied about the last bit. Never in the time that Serana was with him had he thought of either. He only said it in hopes that Isran wouldn't explode.

"And? Did you manage to get either done?" Isran practically growled out.

"I didn't get the scroll no. But I did met her father and his vampire court. They are most definitely a threat if they decide to leave their castle. And there's more. The vampire's father, is a person that I've been hired to kill. So if you wouldn't mind, I need your help." Garen kept his gaze, face and voice calm, hoping that the Redguard would agree.

Isran let out a sigh. "I can't say that I'm not mad about you letting her go, I'm quite livid. But you did the right thing. Had you not done this, we wouldn't know about this group until it was too late."

"We're growing in numbers, but there are two people that we need. One is a man named Gunmar and the other a woman named Sorine Jurard. Gunmar is out here in The RIft, last I heard he was hunting down a feral bear. Sorine, is out in The Reach, she's an expert in Dwemer machines and is likely researching them out there. If you can find them and convince them to join us, we might have a chance against these vampires."

Garen nodded and the two men shook hands. Isran left to see to a group of recruits that were in need of help and Garen turned to leave. He was stopped when Ingjard wrapped him in a hug.

"Be safe." She whispered into his ear while he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

After an uncomfortably long time for Garen, Ingjard released him and hurriedly left him standing there not quite sure what had just happened. Garen looked around dumbly for a few more moments before turning around and walking back out the main gate of Fort Dawnguard.

_I will never understand what people do and why they do them._ He mused to himself, passing by the groups of recruits once more, not even noticing the scowls sent his way.

* * *

"Excuse me? Sirs? Ma'am?" A timid voice spoke behind Garen, Sorine and Gunmar. All three turned around to find a young boy, who had maybe seen fifteen winters, timidly walking up to them, a note clutched in his hand.

Garen had left to recruit Sorine first and after a few days of travel there and a few more of helping the woman with some dwarven contraptions, they had left to go and recruit Gunmar. They needed to help the burly Nord, who was large even compared to Garen, clear out a den of rabid bears before he would come with them. For the three of them it was a walk in the park. After spending the night after clearing out the cave, they had set off for Riften and were now only a day's walk away.

"What is it lad?" Garen asked stepping towards the boy.

"I… I…." The boy stammered in nervousness.

"Out with it!" Garen scolded, growing impatient and the boy gulped down his fear.

"I'm looking for Harbinger Garen." The boy finally managed to speak out. Garen felt the eyes of Sorine and Gunmar on his back, likely wide in surprise. He had told them he was a Companion along with being in the Dawnguard, but not his status.

"You've found me." Garen spoke gently and kneeled down to be on the same eye level with the boy. "What do you have for me?"

The boy handed Garen to note and he scanned it briefly. He looked back up to the boy and smiled. "Thanks lad."

Garen stood up and held out his hand to the boy, a dozen Septums in his hand. The boy looked at the gold in wide-eyed surprise. By the look of him, it was more money than he'd seen in his life.

"For your trouble." Garen spoke, his voice as friendly as his smile.

The boy took the gold hurriedly and beamed up at Garen. "Thank you sir!"

Garen smirked and looked back to the note. He heard the boy's foot thuds running away from them, a slight spring the his step. Garen read over the note again before turning to the two behind him.

'I'm needed back in Whiterun. Tell Isran that I'll be back when I'm done there." Garen spoke to them and they exchanged a look that Garen couldn't read.

"We'll tell him Harbinger." Gunmar nodded and held out his hand. "It was an honor to travel with you."

Garen took the large man's hand and shook it. "The honor was mine. And please, I'm just Garen. Titles are a waste of breath."

The man laughed and slapped Garen on the back. "Well said Garen."

Garen shook Sorine's hand. "Travel safe Garen." The small Breton woman smiled to him.

"Always am." He smirked back.

"Somehow I doubt that." She grinned to him.

The three parted ways a moment later, Garen towards Whiterun and the other two towards Riften. Both waded for a bit until the other was out of sight. As soon as they were out of sight, Garen smiled and shifted, longing to be running across Skyrim's planes again.

* * *

Garen's journey back to Whiterun was boringly uneventful. It had taken him the better part of two days to reach the hold, and, for once, nothing decided that he was a good thing to turn into a late night snack.

The matters that had called him back to Whiterun, while not as boring, did take up more time than he had thought they would. When he first reached the city, he headed to Dragonsreach to speak with Jarl Balgruuf. Apparently, Ulfric and his Stormcloaks were getting more and more restless with the stalemate "war" they were waging. Rumors had spread that Ulfric was looking to conquer holds wear he could, and the Jarl wanted Garen's advice on defence of the city. Garen had spent that night and the next day planning with the Jarl and had pledged the support of the Companions to Whiterun's defence should the need arise.

After he had been dismissed from Dragonsreach, Garen headed to Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions. There were new initiates that had asked to join, and it was his job to measure their worth and decide if they had what it took to be one of the legendary warriors. The initiates, a pair of Nord brothers, seemed like they could one day have the discipline and courage to be Companions. He had placed them under the guidance of Vilkas and Farkas. Garen knew that the two battle hardened brothers would guide the recruits to the right path, it was up the recruits however to walk it.

Finally after a long five days of being in Whiterun, Garen had the chance to return to Breezehome, his home. He now stood outside the small house and leaned his weary body on the door frame, searching for his key to the place amidst the dozens of others he had pick up in the last month. A smile came to his face when he finally found the key he was looking for.

_Maybe Lydia is right, I really do need a better hobby than collecting keys. Them being stolen is beside the point._ Garen thought and inserted his key into the lock.

He unlocked the door, but froze just before he opened it. A mirthful laugh reached Garen's ears through the wood of the door. It wasn't Lydia's, and it wasn't one from any of the towns people, or at least not one that he recognized.

He cautiously pushed the door open, his fingers itching to have his weapons in their grasp. The main floor and the room that served both as a sitting and dining area was lit only by the hearth in the center of the floor. The windows were all closed and shuttered, sending alarms off in Garen's mind. Lydia loved the sunlight so having the windows closed, even in the late evening, was unheard of unless she was out.

Garen stepped fully into the room, his eyes intently taking in every detail of the room. Nothing was out of place save for two woman sitting across from each other at his hearth.

One of the woman looked up from the other towards him, her eyes and face alight in a beaming smile. It took him a second to recognize his friend and housecarl, for once she was not in armor nor in cloths that the men of Skyrim would typically wear. For the first time he could remember, Lydia had adorned herself in a form hugging dress that accented her features quite well. Had he been in a different mind, he would have found her even more attractive than she already was.

"So you're telling me." A voice that made his eyes widen and snap to the other woman spoke, filling the room with her smooth voice. "That, Garen, big, tough, dragonslayer, Garen, is deathly afraid of spiders? I don't believe my ears!"

The other woman seemed to not have noticed him enter nor Lydia's attention on him. Her shoulders shook in barely controlled laughter and her arms hugged her sides. Her head was bent and her dark hair hid her face, but the voice was unmistakable. He didn't need to see her form-fitting ancient armor or pale skin or her beautiful features to know who it was. The very same woman that had unendingly haunted his thoughts and dreams was there, sitting in his home, laughing with his housecarl.

"Speaking of whom." Lydia smirked at him and stood up from her chair. The other woman turned to Garen, confirming what he already knew.

"Serana." Garen spoke, evenly controlling his expression and voice carefully.

"It's good to see you again Garden." Serana smiled up at him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he caught Lydia walking up to him. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Garen reciprocated the hug, but much tamer. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then pulled back. Garen looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Welcome home, my thane." She smiled to him and he returned it.

"I'm glad to see you. Both of you." He looked between the two women. Lydia turned back to look at Serana and the two shared a look that made ants run along his spine.

Garen felt a wave of exhaustion wash over his already tired body. Since he had returned to Whiterun he had yet to get a proper night of sleep, even by his standards. He felt his head grow light and braced himself against the door frame. He felt Lydia's steadying hand on his shoulder, but shrugged it off.

"If you two ladies don't mind, even someone like me needs sleep and I have yet to get any." He pushed off the door frame and walked towards the back of the house and the stairs. He took a step up them before turning back around.

"Serana, you're welcome to stay here if you need the place to sleep. Lydia will make you comfortable." Garen received a nod from both women, and walked up the steps.

He didn't remember changing into his sleep attire, a pair of loose-fitting pants, but in his sleep deprived mind he didn't much care. At some point he had stashed his gear into one of the chests in the room and fell onto the bed face up.

Hours later, during his typical half sleep state where we wasn't awake and the bliss of sleep was just out of reach, he heard the door to his room open and close softly. Moments later, a weight settled into his bed next to him and a head rested on his shoulder. Garen stirred slightly and sniffed the air, the familiar scent of leather and metal mixed with lilac tickled his nose.

"Serana using your bed?" Garen asked, turning his head to look down at Lydia.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled and placed her slightly calloused hand on his chest.

"Just like Bleakcoast huh?" He chuckled lightly remembering when they had been snowed into the cave.

Lydia only purred in response and wrapped one of her legs around one of his. She began idly tracing patterns on his chest. Garen's skin tingled where her bare form touched his. It didn't even register in his mind fully that Lydia lay next to him without a stitch of clothing on.

"Least I had a better reason for not getting any sleep back then though." Garen grinned to the ceiling.

The morning after they had been snowed in, Lydia had made him swear that it wouldn't happen again. Back then she had stammered profusely about it only have been to stay warm in the frozen cave. Garen had agreed and to Lydia's surprise had upheld it to this day. They both knew that too often the men of Skyrim would not hold their promises for long. Lucky for them, Garen wasn't of Skyrim.

Garen brought his hand up and began caressing Lydia's back and she shivered into him.

"Goodnight Lydia." Garen spoke softly. He felt Lydia shift her weight before feeling the soft press of her lips against his.

"Goodnight Garen."

* * *

Serana cursed to herself. She should have known it would be a bad idea to stay here, but she couldn't stand the thought of being away from Garen. For whatever reason, her subconscious constantly yelled at her to find Garen and never leave his side. Luckily for her, her father's cruelty and lust for power gave her a reason to do so.

She cursed at herself again and tossed and turned on the bed she had been shown to. When she had first sat on it, she could tell it hadn't been used in months. Now she knew the reason why.

Her heightened senses, thanks to being a vampire lord, allowed her to smell the pungent arousal coming from the female in the room only a few feet away. She didn't know why, but Serana scowled at the very thought of the woman she had met to be Garen's housecarl sharing his bed.

She began mentally kicking herself when she started hearing soft sighs and purrs coming from the other woman. Then, if it would have been beating still, hear heart would have fluttered when she heard Garen's deep, soothing voice speak softly.

"Goodnight Lydia." She heard him say clearly. She could hear him talking just a few moments before, but couldn't make out what he had said. She felt an unusual wave of calm wash over her when his soft snores reached her ears.

"Goodnight Garen." Serana heard Lydia respond, disappointment in her voice.

Serana lay back on the bed she'd been given and a sense of warmth began to sink into her with each of Garen's soft snores. She could almost feel his body vibrate against hers with each one, just as they had done only a fortnight ago.

_Who is this man._ Serana thought briefly before sleep claimed her mind and body.

* * *

A/N:

Well that was an interesting one to write! I don't really plan how these chapters go, just have a general outline of what I want and I must say, this turned out better than expected.

For any of you that read Angels and Deamons (my ME fic) you'll know that I've been busy with finals for a while. Thankfully I have finished all of mine and now can turn my attention back to writing. However, that is bad news of this fic. For all I know, my time to caught up on A&amp;D will eat up most of my writing time, so this story might not see an update for a week or two.

On that depressing note, hope you all enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you all so much for the follows favorites and reviews, they make my day brighter every time i see an email from and they make writing this a hell of a lot easier.

Please let me know what you think, I'm interested to hear (read whatever) what you guys like/dislike about the story so far.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: A Normal Day

Chapter 5

Garen woke just before dawn. His dreams hadn't been as bad as they could have been and he had managed to get a few hours of blissful rest. He felt Lydia shift next to him at his own stirring and looked down at her.

He remembered that she had come to share his bed for the night, but not the state of dress, or undress as it were, that he now found her in. She had one arm on top of him and one of his legs trapped in her own. He sighed, but froze when she stirred further, wrapping her arm tighter around him.

Using every ounce of his skill and caution he could, he carefully slipped out of Lydia's grasp. She whined a bit once he had freed himself, but stayed in her slumber. Silent as a mouse, he changed into a fresh pair of trousers and a fresh shirt. He retrieved his weapons from their chest and silently left his room, softly closing the door behind him.

He turned to find the door the Lydia's room closed and he pressed his ear to it. On the other side of the door, he could faintly make out the sounds of Serana's easy breathing. He smiled to himself and silently crept out of his home, leaving his two friends to get one of the things he would never truly have.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, he could already smell the delicious aroma of baking bread in the light morning breeze. He strolled over to the Skyforge, the legendary smithy just behind Jorrvaskr, nodding to any guards he passed on his morning walk. It had been too long since he had the chance to maintain his blades and bow, and now was as good a time as any to resume the daily routine he once had when living mainly in Whiterun.

When he reached the Skyforge, the sun was only just beginning to rise from over the horizon. Garen placed his blades and bow down by the forge's grindstone, caressing the grips of each lovingly before turning away, and moved to the edge of the forge's area. The Skyforge was built into the side of the small mountain that all of Whiterun was built around and looked out over much of the city.

Garen sat down on the edge of the small area that the forge was situated in and looked out at the sun, feeling peace at doing something as simple as watching the sun rise. He let his mind and senses go blank and sat there for a while.

"I see you got it through your thick skull finally whelp." The rough voice of Farkas spoke from behind him, making Garen smile. Farkas settled down next to him and turned a knowing smirk towards him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Garen replied smiling at the other man. One of the things he liked about Farkas was his simplicity and tendency to not let anyone live something down.

"Sure you don't" Farkas smirked and looked out to the horizon. "I can smell her all over you Garen, no point in hiding it."

"Gonna need to explain here Farkas. Clearly I'm being slower than you today." Garen smirked at his friend, earning a punch in the shoulder for his efforts.

"I mean that goddess of a woman you have as a housecarl! You've been avoiding that gorgeous woman for so long we've even had a bet going as to how long you'd take to figure it out!" Farkas replied laughing at the look of bewilderment on Garen's face.

"Alright, you're going to have to go back. There is no way you are talking about the person I'm thinking you are." Garen shook his head, not believing what his ears were telling him.

Farkas rolled his eyes. "Yes I am, whelp. I am telling you that you have Lydia's intoxicating scent all over you! There is no way that you couldn't have realized how much she, or any other woman in Skyrim, desires you!"

"Farkas, I'm pretty sure that if every woman in Skyrim was throwing themselves at me, I'd be the first to know." Garen spoke standing up from his seat.

Farkas laughed. "You're the last to figure it out Garen. Hells even Aela has been trying to bed you since you joined the Circle and she saw that necklace you have." Farkas pointed to the golden chain that hung around Garen's neck.

"This? Really? Why would anyone see an amulet of Mara and…." Garen realized what others had seen for the last year and a half that he never had.

"Oh… Well… Changes nothing." Garen picked up his Blade of Woe and a wet stone. He sat down at the edge of the forge and began to sharpen the blade.

"It does change things though!" Farkas chuckled and stood up as well. "When Aela finds out That you're bedding Lydia…" Farkas trailed off with a laugh.

Garen looked up from his work and glared at Farkas, death in his eyes. Farkas saw the look and shut up, but he couldn't stop the grin from being plastered over his face.

"Farkas. I will say this once. I did not, nor ever will, bed my friend. I swore an oath to her that it wouldn't happen and I plan to uphold that oath." Garen spoke, deathly calm in his voice.

Farkas nodded, his smile disappearing as Garen watch him. "So in that case…" He trailed off.

"No." Garen spoke simply, knowing what the man wanted already. It was no secret to him that most of the men in Whiterun, married or not, wanted Lydia to grace their furs at night. Garen would be damned if he helped any of them do it.

"Aw come on! Why not!" Farkas whined. He seemed like he wanted to continue, but the heads of both men shot up, their eyes searching the skies.

"You hear that?" Garen asked, knowing he did.

"Yeah. Sounded like it was coming from there." Farkas pointed off towards the gates of the city and the clouds above it.

A moment later, they heard it again. The roar of a dragon was unmistakable and their hearing from their wolves let them hear the roar even at extreme distances. Garen stood from the forge, setting his weapon down and took in a deep breath.

"Lok. Vah. KOOR!" Garen shouted towards the clouds, which broke apart and disappeared from the sky.

Sure enough, flying towards the city was a golden brown scales of the dragon glinted in the rising sunlight. Judging by the color of its scales, it was a younger dragon.

"I'll go deal with it." Garen spoke and slung his bow over his shoulder.

Garen grabbed his sword and dagger, but turned back to Farkas before running off. "If you tell anyone, I will gut you and let the crows have your corpse."

"Heh, you would too." Farkas chuckled. "Don't worry. I may be slower than the others, but I can keep things to myself."

"Good." Garen slapped Farkas on the back before sprinting off to the gates of the city.

* * *

When Lydia awoke from her slumber, she was both disappointed and not surprised to find the bed next to her empty. Rarely a day went by were Garen wouldn't be up by sunrise, while Lydia had a tendency to sleep in. She was blessed in that Garen would let her sleep unless the most dire of circumstances were around.

Lydia slowly ran her hand along the space where Garen's body once lay. The furs were still warm from when he had been there and she could smell him on them. She smiled at the memories that his scent had brought to her mind. She felt a heat settle into her core at the very thought of him taking her like he had all that time ago in Bleakcoast Cave.

The morning after they had spent the night in each others arms in that cave, she had felt pains of regret and fear wash through her. She had feared that Garen would think less of her for that night and stop bringing her on his adventures. She feared that if he had known how much she had wanted him, even then, that things would change between them and not for the better.

She made him swear that what had happened the night before would never happen again. He had nodded and told her that if she wanted, it had never happened. She didn't want to forget that night ever, but agreed none the less. True to his word, Garen never spoke of it or treated her any differently than he had before, until last night that is.

"Gods damn it!" Garen's voice filtered up into Lydia's thoughts, breaking her from her inner musings.

Lydia jumped out of Garen's bed and flung open the door to Garen's bedroom, but froze when another voice reached her ears.

"Oh stop being a baby. That dragon you fought on our way back to Castle Volkihar was worse." Serana's voice had a mirthful teasing note to it.

* * *

Garen clenched his jaw against the pain and hissed in a sharp intake of air. Serana looked up to him, an apologetic look in her captivating orange eyes. He hissed again when she put another stitch into the gash across his chest.

As it turned out, while dragons were easier for him to kill than most, fighting a dragon was still deadly when he didn't have his armor or the ability to shift. Garen had slain the dragon, but had paid for large gash in his chest and the various bruises on his body showed how careless he'd been in fighting the dragon. The dragon had managed to get to few good swipes at him with its tail, one of which opened up this newest wound.

Garen hissed again from Serana pulling the thread through his skin to close up the wound. He had managed to stop the blood flow with his healing spells, but they only went so far to heal him.

Garen looked down at the woman straddling his lap, her attention fully on the task of stitching him up. He took in the sight of her form hugged by her armor. He couldn't help but find her beautiful even if she was a creature that could rip his throat out in a heart beat.

Garen's mind started to wander but he forced it to other matters. There was no point in him fantasizing about a woman he couldn't have, much less when she was straddling him like this. Garen felt his heart beat quicken and his mind began to wander despite his efforts to stop it.

Serana must have heard the increase in his heart rate and looked up at him questioningly. She met his gaze and looked away under the intensity of it. Garen could swear that he saw her blushing, but her hair hid her face.

Serana finished her stitching and tied it, pulling the knot roughly closed.

"Gods damn it!" Garen shouted in pain. He wasn't sure which hurt more, getting the wound itself, or the closing of it. Garen heard a light thump come from above them, but Serana distracted him from think of it.

Serana chuckled and shifted on his lap, sitting down over his thighs as opposed to straddling them. "Oh stop being a baby. That dragon you fought on our way back to Castle Volkihar was worse."

Garen groaned because she was right. On their way out from Dawnstar, they had stumbled across a dragon eating a mammoth. The dragon attacked them on sight and gave him a new set of burns and bite marks. He had managed to ignore it for the most part and had drenched it in healing salve when they had the chance to recoup. The wounds had healed over and the burn had been minor, but it had definitely hurt more.

Garen himself chuckled, he was acting like a child. "I suppose you're right." He breathed out and Serana leaned her head against his shoulder.

Garen heard bare feet pounding on wood and looked up from Serana. His gaze locked onto a naked Lydia and the bottom of the stairs, one of his old swords in her grip. She looked ready to kill something, or someone, until she meet Garen's eyes. Garen smiled at her expression of confusion, worry and anger that all mixed on her face.

"What in Oblivion did you do!" She yelled at him, dropping the sword.

Garen chuckled as she rushed over to his side, apparently not caring about her state of undress. He couldn't help himself when he took in the sight of her toned and hardened body striding towards him. He couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips and breasts, nor the muscles that rippled just below her skin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Garen saw Serana blushing profusely and she stood up from his lap, refusing to meet the gaze of himself or Lydia. Garen sent an apologetic look to Serana, and hoped that she saw it.

Garen winced in pain when Lydia's hands brushed along his newest wound. He winced away from her and looked up to her. She looked down at him, an apology already starting to form on her lips. Garen shook his head and waved her off.

"I got careless with a dragon Lydia. I'll be fine." He spoke, looking her in the eyes and refusing to let his gaze wander.

Lydia frowned at him. "Fine, but don't do it again." Lydia turned around and stormed up the stairs.

Garen sighed and turned to Seran, not failing to notice the reddening of her skin and her gaze following Lydia. Garen chuckled and grinned at her. Serana looked to him and he chuckled again.

"Sorry about that." he waved a hand towards the stairs.

"Serana, not that I'm not happy to see you again, but why are you here. More importantly, how did you find out where I lived?" Garen asked, now that his mind could function properly. He had wanted to know since he had returned to Breezehome, but didn't have the chance to ask then.

Serana sighed and sat back down on his lap, ignoring the odd look Garen gave her. "I need you're help."

Serana took in a breath and looked as if she was steadying herself. "My father, he's gone mad. Before my mother put me in that tomb, he found a prophecy, one that told of ending 'the tyranny of the sun'. He seems to think that it involved my mother and I somehow. That prophecy is written in my Elder Scroll."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we got out of Dimhollow?" Garen asked careful to keep his voice even.

Serana looked down at her hands, almost in shame. "I thought my father would have changed. That maybe he had forgotten. I was wrong."

Serana seemed as if she was going to say more and Garen waited in silence for her to continue. After several moments of expectant silence, Serana continued.

"I thought that you would try and kill me if I told you." Serana hid her face from him, but Garen cupped her cheek in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Serana." Garen spoke softly and Serana's eyes met his.

"I don't blame you. You did what you thought was right." He let the kindness he felt towards the woman into his voice and she seemed to lean into him.

Serana nodded and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. He winced in pain when her arm brushed against his still fresh wound.

"Thank you. I… I just didn't know who I could trust yet." Serana spoke into his shoulder.

"So long as I can trust you Serana you can trust me." Garen spoke and hugged her back, careful of his stitches.

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me." Serana mumbled into his shoulder before pulling away.

"As to how I found your home. It wasn't that hard. Once I knew that you lived in Whiterun, I just came here and asked around. I was lucky enough to met Lydia at the Bannered Mare. She told me you were in the city and would be back to your home soon, so she brought me here."

Garen chuckled. "And so she decided to tell you about my deepest darkest fears."

Garen looked up to see Lydia walking down the stairs in another form hugging dress. She had a smirk plastered across her face. In her hands was a bottle of healing solvent.

_Where the fuck is she getting these things from? And why would she start wearing them now?_ Garen thought to himself. He was beginning to think that Farkas may not be as insane as he had thought.

"Is it your goal in life to torment me Lydia? I really don't need people to know that I freak out at spiders, it makes the whole 'tough guy' thing harder to pull off." Garen glared at her and she merely rolled her eyes.

Lydia walked over to Garen and poured some of the contents of the bottle into her hands. She began rubbing the solve into Garen's wound. Garen clenched his jaw against the pain and bore through it.

"Garen, I need to stop my father from being able to fulfil this prophecy. I was wondering if you could help me." Serana looked to him, ignoring the odd look Lydia kept sending her way.

"Yeah." He grit out. "I'll help, but we need to get help from the Dawnguard. They should probably have an idea of what we need to do."

Garen sighed in relief when Lydia stopped rubbing his wound and the solve started its work. "We'll leave in a week. I have some things I need to get done in the city still before I can go anywhere."

Serana nodded and Garen turned to Lydia. "You want to come with us? Or have you gotten used to lounging around all day doing nothing." Garen earned himself a slap to his chest for the remark, sending sparks of pain down his body.

"You really need to ask? I've been bored out of my mind staying here." Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Good." Garen stood up after Serana removed herself from his lap.

"Now I think I'm going to sleep this pain off for a while. No reason to hate my life more than needed." Garen walked to and halfway up the stairs before Lydia's voice reached his ears, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Sleep, fight and eat. That's all he does, I don't know how I put up with him." Serana giggled at Lydia's comment.

"Oi!" Garen shouted, not stopping his assent of the stairs. "I like things to be simple! No reason to make life harder than needed!"

Garen heard both women laughing at him when he closed his door and lay down in his bed. For once in his life, sleep came to him without any trouble nor with the terrors that normally plagued him.

* * *

A/N: So I couldn't focus on ME today and this just kinda happened.

I've decided to poke some fun at Skyrim's marriage system in this story (quite a lot so far actually) and that's a big reason for the way people (mostly women) act towards Garen. I do however, find it believable that people would want to wed and bed their hero (people are like that in real life so why not?).

Major thanks to you guys for reading, following and favoriting this story.

Big thanks to danadanaBATMAN for sticking with me and reviewing each chapter. Big thanks to LordProtector95, ursus105, TheWindWakersDream and Phildozer. You guys are awesome thank you so much for supporting this story and my writing.

Might end up with some more Vex in the next chapter and definitely some clashing between Lydia and Serana.

Anyways, thank you all. Hope you enjoyed this!

Until next time (might be Monday if I'm lazy with Mass Effect)


	6. Chapter 6: Women

Chapter 6

A/N 1: When you get to the part where Garen seems to be speaking gibberish (if you don't already know what it is) I have the translation in the note at the bottom.

* * *

Garen looked over the gear and equipment he had spread out over his dining table. He, Lydia and Serana were going to be leaving Whiterun in just a few hours and he was taking the time to check over his supplies for the hundredth time.

Pouch of soulstones, check. Pouch of an unnecessary amount of lockpicks, check. Pouch of an unnecessary amount of Septims, check. Pouch of various healing potions and solves, check. Half a dozen throwing knives, check. Four hundred daedric arrows already in the quiver, check. Nightingale Armor, check.

Garen continued down his list, checking off the various items he would be bringing with him. Once he had finally completed his final check, he began shoving the items into the various pouches in his black Thieves Guild guild master armor. He had decided it best to travel in this armor over the Nightingale set, it was best if only those in the guild knew about the Nightingales being real.

"How in Oblivion did that fit in there?" Serana's voice asked in shock after he had stuffed his second set of armor into a visually tiny pouch.

Garen looked up at Serana and grinned at her wide-eyed expression. "I thought you'd know about magic like this."

Garen sealed up the pouch and moved on to the next set of items on the table. "I have a friend at the College in Winterhold. He is an expert in making things that are bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. It just so happens that he's a member of the Thieves Guild, so this kind of stuff is standard for us. Makes our heist jobs loads easier."

"It makes everything easier actually. I used to wear a set of heavy armor when hunting Alduin, when I wasn't wearing it, I could just shove it into one of these." Garen patted one of the pouches on his belt.

"Wow. I didn't know anything like that was possible." Serana looked at him, wonder in her eyes.

"Lass, if I've learned anything since coming to Skyrim, it'd be that anything is possible." Garen chuckled and winked at Serana. A large stupid grin made its way to his face when Serana seemed to blush and looked away from him.

Several hours later, Garen, Lydia, and Serana walked out the main gate of Whiterun, ready to travel to Riften and Fort Dawnguard. When they reached the stables, Lydia immediately rushed over to a chocolate-brown horse and began muttering lovingly to the creature. Garen smiled and remembered how he had given it to her on her birthday the year before. It seemed that Lydia and the horse had gotten on well and she still loved it as she had then.

Garen looked up to the sky and let out a shrill whistle. When he stopped, he noticed Serana with her hands covering her ears and a wince of pain on her face.

"What was that for!" She yelled at him and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"You'll see." Garen replied looking off toward the north.

Several minutes passed before the thunder of hooves could be heard in the distance. Garen grinned when he spotted a black spot coming towards them from the horizon. A minute later and a horse with a coat as black as the darkest night stood in front of him.

"It's good to see you again my friend." Garen whispered to the horse and rubbed its neck lovingly.

The horse bowed its head before nuzzling his hand. Both Garen and the horse looked up when Serana approached the horse.

"Stop!" Garen shouted in warning when Serana reached up to stroke the horse's neck.

Serana froze at Garen's command. The horse however, did something Garen thought he would never see happen. The horse, who had threatened to trample any person other than Garen that even made to touch it, bowed its head to Serana and the nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Serana. This is Shadowmere, she's the horse of the leader of the Brotherhood. And I guess she likes you." Garen spoke dumbfounded.

_I chose my riders Listener._ A seductive female voice sounded in his head. Shadowmere looked to him and meet his gaze with her own. _Only you and her are worthy._

"Can't argue with that girl." Garen shrugged and rubbed Shadowmere's neck. "Will you be able to hold two?"

Shadowmere whinnied and bobbed her head. Garen grinned and walked behind Serana. The vampire didn't notice that he was behind her until it was too late.

Serana cried out in surprise when Garen placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto Shadowmere's bare back. Serana glared down at him, but he simply grinned back in response.

Garen looked behind him and saw that Lydia was saddled on her own horse and laughing at Serana behind her hand. Garen placed his hands onto Shadowmere's back and hoisted himself up behind Serana.

"Alright girl, we're going to Dayspring Canyon. Get us there as fast as you can, but make sure that Lydia can keep up." Garen spoke and wrapped an arm around Serana's waist.

Shadowmere snorted in annoyance before turning and trotting off down the road towards Riften. Garen looked over his shoulder to see Lydia and her own horse following close behind them.

* * *

The trio was only a day or so ride out from Dayspring when they stopped for the night. Lydia and Serana both seemed to be exhausted from the day's ride, but Garen was still full of energy. The campsite they had chosen was inside a small forest, close to the road, but hidden from sight.

During their ride, Garen would occasionally notice Lydia and Serana exchanging odd looks. Garen had started to notice them after Serana had leaned into him on Shadowmere's back, he assumed to help keep her on the horse. He had tightened his grip around Serana's waist to reassure her that she wouldn't fall off and then saw Lydia glaring at Serana. Out of the corner of his eye he had caught Serana smirking smugly at the other woman. Garen had caught them doing it several times, but the two woman either didn't notice that he saw, or just didn't care.

The trio now set up their camp in silence. Lydia started a fire and stripped of her heavy steel plate armor, Serana tended to the horses and Garen, after haphazardly dropping his bedroll down, grabbed his bow.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to see if I can't get some good diner." Garen spoke and silently strode into the surrounding trees.

After a few minutes of stalking through the forest the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel and smell another predator nearby, one that thought him its next meal. A slight breeze brought a familiar sent to his nose and he smiled, they would definitely be having a good diner.

Garen continued forwards as if he didn't know that he was being stalked. The soft sound of a twig snapping brought a grim smile to his lips and he spun around, his bow raised and an arrow nocked. Out from the surrounding trees, a white saber jumped out at him, roaring as it flew through the air.

Garen let loose his arrow and it found its mark in the large cat's shoulder. Garen rolled to the side, narrowly missing being disemboweled by the creature. Garen nocked another arrow and meet the saber's gaze. The saber snarled in pain at him and Garen let out a deep growl of his own.

The two predator's circled each other, both waiting for the right time to strike. The saber pounced towards Garen and he let his arrow fly. The arrow sunk into the cat's chest, narrowly missing its heart. The power behind the arrow stopped the cat's pounce in mid-air and it fell to the forest floor.

The saber struggled to raise back to its feet, but only fell back down on its side. Garen rushed over to the saber and pulled out his dagger. Garen heard the creature whimpering in pain and ran his hand along its side, whispering soft nothings to the creature.

"May you find peace in Hircine's hunting grounds brother." Garen whispered to the beast before sliding his dagger up through its jaw and into its brain, putting it out of its pain and body.

When Garen heard the beast's heart finally stop, he withdrew his blade and rest his forehead against the creature's. Garen closed the beast's eyes and slung his bow over his shoulder. He picked up the massive beast, grunting under its weight, and set its body across his shoulders.

Garen began his slow walk back to their camp, humming the tune to an old Nordic song under his breath. The closer he got to their camp the easier it was for him to hear the sounds of Serana's and Lydia's voices. The two seemed to be having a very heated argument.

"...Why do you even try? It's not like…." He heard Lydia speak. What ever it was that the two women were arguing over, he wanted no part in it. He had learned long ago, that if you try and understand a woman, you will only drive yourself further into insanity.

Garen began to sing the lines of the song, letting his thu'um carry his voice back to the camp. He began from where he had stopped humming rather than starting from the beginning of the song again.

"Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal." Garen sang the ancient nordic words to the song. He knew the translation to today's common, but he always felt they had more meaning when sung in the language they were written in.

"Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!" Garen sang and soon could see the light from the campfire only a dozen or so feet away.

"Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!" Garen sang and stepped into the light of the campfire.

Serana and Lydia both looked at him in surprise. Either they didn't hear him coming, or they were too absorbed in their argument to notice his thu'um. Garen didn't stop singing however when he sat the corpse of the saber in front of the fire.

"Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viind ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fuundein!" Garen sung and begun gutting the cat.

"Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!" Garen motioned Lydia over, not stopping his song.

"Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!" Garen began slicing cuts of meat from the cat and handing them to Lydia.

"Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!" Once Lydia's arms were full of the bloody meat, Garen began skinning the beast.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal. Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal." Garen finished with the song and silence fell over the camp. Once he was done skinning the saber, he looked up to find both Lydia's and Serana's wide eyes on him.

"What? Am I really that bad of a singer?" Garen asked, the only time that he had ever sung was when he was alone, never before had he done so in front of others.

Serana blinked and shook out of her astonishment first. "No actually. I think you might have missed your calling as a bard."

Garden chuckled in response. "No Nazir and I share a mutual dislike of bards."

"Where did you learn to sing in the first place?" Lydia asked and began to place the meat he had given her over the fire.

"My mother." Garen replied and cut out a chunk of meat from the saber. He popped it into his mouth, savoring the bloody rich taste of the animal.

"Even though we lived in Cyrodiil, my mother was a rather traditional Nord. She taught me the old songs from when Nords and Dragons spoke the same language, now I know them all by heart." Garen shrugged as if it were a common thing.

Garen looked up to the night sky, the stars had begun to come out and he smiled. "I wonder what she thinks me now." He mumbled to himself.

The last time that Garen had seen his mother alive was when he was still a child. She had been killed protecting him from a group of thugs. He had run like she had told him to, like the coward he was.

A sad smile came to his lips when he remembered the last time he had truly seen her. When Garen had been forced to go to Sovngarde, and after he had slain Alduin once and for all, the spirits of past Nord heroes had honored him with a celebration. In the celebration, his mother had found him and embraced him tightly. He had spent the rest of his time there telling his mother of some of his happenings since she had left his world. He took care to leave out the darker parts of his life.

"Garen?" Serana's voice next to him brought him away from his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Garen looked to Serana and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking of someone." He wiped away the tear that had streaked its way down his face.

The Lydia and Garen ate their meal in silence. They offered some to Serana, but she refused saying that she didn't need to eat as a vampire. Once their meal was done, Garen hauled the carcass of the saber away from the camp for the scavengers to feed on.

"You two get some sleep. I want to get to Fort Dawnguard by nightfall, so we'll need to ride hard tomorrow. I'll keep watch." Garen spoke and sat down on his bedroll.

Garen heard Lydia settle down in her own roll, only a few feet from his. It only took a few moments before he heard her soft rhythmic breathing. Garen turned his ears towards the sounds of the night. The cold wind blew faintly and carried the various sounds of the night to him. He was so absorbed in listening to the forest that he didn't hear Serana drop her bedroll next to his. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a head rest itself on his shoulder.

Garen looked to find Serana sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder and looking up at the stars.

"You really should get some sleep Serana. We've got a long day tomorrow." Garen whispered to her, careful to keep his voice from being heard by the sleeping Lydia.

"I'm not tired." Serana spoke, but yawned in the middle of her words.

"Whatever you say lass." Garen chuckled.

Serana began to shiver next to him and so Garen put his arm around her, pulling her into the warmth his body generated. Serana surprised him by sitting on top of his lap and resting her head against his massive chest. Her eyes closed and a smile spread across her face.

"You're going to need a better excuse for doing this than being cold soon lass." Garen chuckled out before wrapping his arms around her, encompassing her in warmth.

_I'll have plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead. _Garen sighed to himself.

For him sleep was a luxury, but keeping those close to him safe was more important to him than life itself. He stayed vigilant throughout the night, keeping watch over the two women.

* * *

"Here we are." Garen spoke, once the trio reached a large opening in the cliff face a mile or so north of Riften. "Dayspring Canyon."

Garen dismounted and the two women eyed the opening with disbelief.

"Really? Looks more like a cave entrance." Lydia spoke, dismounting from her own horse.

"It's a cave for all of ten feet. You'll have your breath taken away on the other side." Garen grinned and Serana made to dismount from Shadowmere, but Garen stopped her.

"Listen, everything on the other side of that opening would rather see you dead than alive. Stay on Shadowmere and if it looks like they will attack no matter what I say, run. I'm not going to lose you to a bunch of boneheads." Garen spoke to her, his eyes pleading for her to do as he asked. Serana nodded and Garen turned to Lydia.

"Bring up the rear. If Serana needs to run, you follow her. Keep her safe if the worst happens." Garen spoke grimly to the Nord woman.

"And what of you?" She asked in reply.

"You don't want to know." Garen spoke, his voice sad and his eyes downcast.

Without another word, Garen strode into the opening in the cliff face. Serana followed just behind him, lying low on Shadowmere's back to fit through. Lydia followed behind, leading her own horse through.

When they crossed through the small cave, Garen heard the two women gasp at the beauty of the canyon around them. The flowers were all blooming and bright with color. Garen had seen better though, namely the faces of those behind him.

Garen strode deeper into the canyon, keeping an eye out for any Dawnguard. The only one he spotted were at the small wooden fence in front of the castle. When he had last been here, it was only a bare bones framework.

On a small rampart on the other side of the fence, stood Gunmar. The bear of a man spotted him and waved.

"Garen! How was your trip to Whiterun?" The man shouted with mirth.

"It went well Gunmar. And its part of why I'm here." Garen replied to the man, striding up to the fence.

Gunmar jumped off the small rampart and opened up the gate to the fence. He came to stand in front of Garen. The man looked as if he were about to speak, but looked over Garen's shoulder and Garen heard hoof clops behind him.

"I assume these two lovely ladies are the cause of it?" Gunmar's voice boomed so that Lydia and Serana could hear him.

Garen nodded. "For one of them yes." Garen spoke, but stayed silent until Shadowmere was just out of arm's reach behind him.

"Gunmar, this is Lydia, my housecarl." Garen spoke and Lydia nodded to the man.

"And this is Serana, she's a…" Garen began, but Gunmar cut him off.

"A vampire? You're taking a huge risk bringing her here my friend." The man spoke evenly, looking between Serana and Garen.

"I know. And I'm glad you're not freaking out trying to kill her." Garen smiled weakly to the man.

"Lad, I don't have a love for vampire's sure, but I don't hate them either. Only ones I hate are the ones that slaughter families and attack innocents. And if this lovely woman is traveling with you, she mustn't be either." Gunmar spoke evenly.

Garen glanced at Serana to find her blushing at Gunmar's words. "Thank you my friend." Garen spoke.

"Listen, we need to talk to Isran. Serana knows what these vampires are after, and maybe a way to stop them." Gunmar nodded at Garen's words.

"I'll bring him out here lad. It'd be safest if your friend here doesn't come inside, for her sake." Gunmar turned on his heel and strode into the fence.

Several minutes later, Gunmar returned followed closely by an irate looking Isran. When Garen met Isran's eyes, the Redguard strode over to him, purpose in his eyes.

"This had better be bloody…" Irsan began but then looked Serana in the eyes.

Isran drew the warhammer off his back and began rushing towards Serana and Shadowmere. "Die vampire scum!" Isran shouted.

The Redguard man-made it only a few steps out the gate before Garen intercepted him. In a blinding blur of movement, Garen ripped the hammer out of Isran's hands and tripped him with it.

Garen put his boot in Isran's chest and looked the man in the eyes. Isran's eyes held only fury in them.

"Let me explain before I need to kill you." Garen spoke evenly, the promise and the added pressure from Garen's boot sobered the Redguard somewhat.

"Speak." Isran grit out, his eyes clenched in anger.

"This is Serana. She is a vampire yes, but she is also the key to stopping the vampire attacks." Garen spoke, letting the pressure off of Isran's chest slightly.

"I'm listening." Irsan spoke, reigning in his anger.

Garen was surprised, He had thought it would take a while for him to convince Isran that Serana wasn't evil. Clearly the Redguard could see that taking care of the whole threat was worth putting up with one for now.

"Serana's father found a prophecy. Talks about ending the 'tyranny of the sun'. I'm betting that it doesn't bode well for non-vampires if that happens. She has an Elder Scroll that contains this prophecy." Garen took his foot off of Isran's chest and helped him up.

"If we're going to stop this prophecy from happening then we need to know what it is." Isran spoke, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"We need to read that scroll. Too bad only ones that can do it are Moth Priests." Isran shook his head.

"A Moth Priest? That's who he was?" Lydia spoke from behind Garen.

"You've seen one?" Garen and Isran both asked at once.

"Yes he passed through Whiterun a few weeks ago." Lydia shrugged.

"He might still be in Skyrim." Isran mused. "I'll have my men start looking for him. I suggest you start as well. Talk to anyone that might have seen this traveler."

Isran leaned in and whispered into Garen's ear. "If that vampire tries anything, you'd better put her down."

"She won't" Garen snarled back.

Isran shook his head and turned around, leaving the four to watch him leave.

"I will see you around Garen. Stay safe and may Talos watch over you." Gunmar spoke and clasped arms with Garen.

"And may Lady Mara keep you safe Gunmar." Garen smiled back to the man. Gunmar followed Isran back into the perimeter of the fort, closing the gate behind him.

"That went better than expected." Garen mumbled and closed his eyes.

_Speaker, I have need of you._ Garen thought and a blue light appeared in front of him.

The light morphed into the spectral form of a robed member of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Listener." The specter spoke, his voice ringing in his ears and mind. "What biding need be done?"

"Speaker, I need you to go to our home in Dawnstar. Tell Speaker Nazir to search for a traveling scholar called a Moth Priest. Stay with him until the Moth Priest is found. Once he is, return to me." Garen spoke to the specter.

"It will be done my Listener." The specter spoke before fading out of existence.

"That was creepy." Lydia spoke behind him and he smiled.

'You don't know the half of it." Garen turned to Lydia.

"I need you to head back to Whiterun. Tell Aela the same thing. Meet me in the Bee and Barb Inn in Riften if you find him." Garen spoke to Lydia and she frowned.

"I'm not leaving you." She spoke disgruntlement in her voice. Garen walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lydia, I'm asking you to do this as a friend." Garen spoke softly to her. "Don't make me order you to do it."

Lydia nodded her head, defiance still in her eyes. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely."

Before Lydia turned away she leaned forward and placed a quick, light kiss on Garen's lips. She pulled back and quickly mounted her horse.

"Stay safe Garen." Lydia spoke before turning and riding away.

Garen sighed and shook his head. He noticed Serana scowling at Lydia's retreating back. Garen ignored the look Serana was giving Lydia and mounted Shadowmere, once more sitting behind Serana. Garen wrapped his arm around Serana's waist and the scowl faded and she leaned into him.

_To Riften._ Garen thought to Shadowmere. The horse snorted and began trotting out of the Canyon.

"So what about us?" Serana asked once they had left Dayspring Canyon.

"Us? Well You're going to meet some friends of mine." Garen grinned to himself and kicked Shadowmere into a run.

Serana shrieked, fearing that she'd fall off of Shadowmere's broad back. Garen let out a booming laugh and spurred Shadowmere on faster. Serana closed her eyes and held onto Garen for dear life, or unlife in her case.

* * *

"So tell me again." Serana spoke in disgust after avoiding a pool of something indescribable on the floor of the tunnels. "Why did we need to come into this city's sewers?"

Garen chuckled. After what he'd been through, seen and smelled, the Ratways of Riften were a breath of fresh air.

"Because not even I am allowed to bring non-guild members through the back door." Serana sighed behind him, earning her a shake of Garen's head.

The two moved through the Ratways without meeting anyone. After becoming the guild master, the first thing he did was make a weekly cleaning of the tunnels to the Ragged Flagon. Having the homeless and insane camping outside their door was bad for business.

After only a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to Serana, the two walked through a door into a dimly lit circular chamber. There were several nooks in the walls with different merchants in them. A small tavern took up one side of the chamber.

Garen lead Serana around the walkway to the tavern. When they got close, he nodded to the large Nord standing just outside.

"Dirge." Garen nodded.

"Runt." The large man replied even though Garen was larger than the man.

Dirge snarled at Serana, but Garen placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "She's with me Dirge. I'll keep her in line."

Dirge nodded and leaned back against the wall of the tavern. Serana followed Garen into the small tavern and was immediately greeted with shouts welcoming Garen back.

Garen waved to the room, half full of people, who all went back to their drinks. Garen went and stood in front of a table occupied by a bald Breton and a red haired Nord.

"Brynjolf. Delvin. Good to see you again." Garen spoke, shaking the hands of both men in turn.

"Aye, and you lad." Brynjolf spoke, taking a swig from his mug.

"It's even better to see your new friend here." Delvin spoke, eyeing Serana next to him.

"Delvin Mallory, at your service ma dear." Delvin spoke a sly smile on his face.

"Hands to yourself Delvin. You couldn't handle her even on the best of days." Garen chuckled and Serana playfully smacked his arm.

"Ass." Serana muttered just loud enough for the other two to hear. Both chuckled at Serana's comment.

"Vex! Tonillia!" Garen shouted and waved the two women over.

"Garen. What's going on?" Vex asked tersely.

"This is Serana. She's a new recruit. Tonilia mind getting her a set of gear?" Garen spoke and the Redguard woman nodded.

"All the usual?" She asked. Garen smiled and nodded.

Tonilia lead Serana away, into the back rooms of the Flagon and the guild hall. When the two were out of sight Garen turned back to the others.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I've got a way of stopping those vampire attacks that keep happening and earn a fair amount of coin doing it." Garen spoke earning everyone's undivided attention.

"I need to find a traveler. It's probably an old scholar and he's a Moth Priest. If you could get the word out to the other members, I can find him faster and get paid faster." The three senior members of the guild all nodded.

"This 'ave anythin' to do with that new 'recruit' of yours?" Delvin asked air quoting the word recruit and a smirk on his face.

Garen rolled his eyes. "It might." He smirked back.

"I'll get the word out to those that are still in the city, lad." Brynjolf spoke. "Delvin, send out messenger birds to those out on jobs."

Delvin nodded and both men stood from their chairs and went to tend to their business. Garen looked down to find an irate looking Vex standing there.

"I see how you are now." Vex practically spat at him.

'What?" Garen asked, confusion twisting his face.

"I thought you were different. Turns out you're just like any other guy." Vex spoke, confusing Garen further.

"I don't know what you're talking about little one. Going to need to explain it to me." Garen spoke rubbing his temples.

"You show up here with a whore on your heels. And I can practically see the lust radiating off the two of you." Vex snarled at him.

"Thanks for making me not do something I would regret ass." Vex spoke and turned around.

Garen gripped Vex's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Vex. I am not involved with you. I am not involved with Serana. I am not involved with anyone, nor am I looking to be." Garen spoke softly to her.

Vex spun around, anger on her features. "Then why the fuck do you wear this thing." Vex snarled and grabbed ahold of the amulet of Mara around his neck.

"I told you." He spoke praying her fingers off the amulet. "Mara saved my life. I owe everything I have to her. I will follow her teachings until the day I die."

Vex shook her head, a hurt look in her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Garen."

Before he could form a reply, Vex stormed off into the guild hall. Garen sighed and sat down at the table. He waved for a drink and put his head in his palms.

_Women. I swear they will be the end of me._

* * *

A/N 2:

Translation: "And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!"

"Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age long ago, and the tale, boldy told, of the one!"

"Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man, with a power to rival the sun!"

"And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled!"

"Alduin, bane of kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world!"

"But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever an then!"

"Fair Skryim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!"

"Dragonbron, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn to keep evil forever at bay. nd the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!"

Well now that that's out of the way... Hope you all liked this! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

One point to note, I know that in the game Shadowmere is called a he, but I couldn't get mare out of my head so now he's a she. His name is Susan and he wants you to respect his life choices!

Again major major thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. They all make writing this that much cooler.

Please let me know what you think! I' eager to find out if I'm still doing well on this or if I botched something in there.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: A Protective Thief

Chapter 7

Serana followed closely on the heels of the Redguard woman, Tonilia, Garen had said her name was. She followed the thief through a couple of storage rooms for the tavern and finally into another large circular room. In the center of the room was a pool of clear water with a platform in the center that had four ramps leading up to it. Around the room there were a number of beds, bookcases, chests and chairs. There was even a large black oak desk with a few trophy selves behind it.

There were three branching rooms off of this larger one. In one there was a simple wooden ladder that led up back to the streets. One was sealed off by a large vault and the other was a hallway with training rooms and various other living areas.

Tonilia lead Serana, past a few other men and women wearing brown leather versions of what Garen wore, into one of these living rooms. The room had mannequins, piles of leather and various spools of thread around the room.

Tonilia closed the door behind them before turning to Serana. "Alright. Take off everything but your smalls."

Serana looked baffled at the Redguard who merely walked over to a nearby table.

"What? Why?" Serana stammered out. The Redguard picked up a strip of leather from the table and looked at Serana in annoyance.

"The armor our members wear is specially tailored to each person. It's designed to act almost like a second skin. So take off your clothes so I can take your measurements."

Serana hesitantly stripped of her armor, feeling unsure around a complete stranger. Tonilia seemed to pick up on this.

"Honey, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." The Redguard smiled to Serana, easing her nervousness somewhat.

Once Serana was free of all but her smalls, Tonilia began wrapping the strip of leather around various parts of Serana's body.

"I can see why Garen likes you." She spoke, nonchalantly. "You might want to be careful around here though, Vex has had her eyes on that one for some time now."

Serana looked at Tonilia in bewilderment. "Wh… What do you mean?"

"Vex, that pale Imperial, isn't someone to take competition lightly. And unfortunately for you, you're pretty big competition." The ease with which Tonilia spoke scared Serana slightly.

"I don't follow. Competition for what?" She asked and Tonilia finished taking the different measurements of her body.

"For Garen, or are you as thick as he is?" Tonilia chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You can see it in his body language. When you were there he was on guard, ready to pounce on anything that was a threat. He kept himself between you and the rest of the guild. It's some protective instinct from his wolf or some such." Tonilia spoke, jotting some notes down on a pad of paper from one of the tables.

"You can put your clothes back on. I'll have your armor for you sometime tomorrow." Tonilia spoke and Serana hurriedly put her clothes and armor back on.

She had just finished buckling her breastplate back on when the lithe, pale Imperial stormed into the room the two women were in. Serana looked into the woman's eyes and saw nothing but hate and fury.

In a blur of motion, the lithe Imperial, Vex, grabbed Serana by her neck and shoved her into a nearby wall. The impact was enough to force the air out of Serana's lungs.

"Vex! What are you doing?!" Tonilia shouted and looked at the enraged woman with wide eyes.

"Listen here you little whore." Vex snarled at Serana, slamming her into the wall again.

"Garen seems to fancy you. I'm not stupid enough to kill you or he'd flay me alive." Vex grit out, roughly shoving Serana to keep her off-balance.

"I care about him. And if you ever, EVER, do something that would hurt him…" Vex spoke drawing her dagger.

"I will make you wish you had never lived to see your first days in this world." Vex shoved the edge of dagger up against Serana's neck, hard enough to draw blood.

"Do you understand me?" Vex hissed out and Serana met the other woman's rage filled stare.

Serana nodded and Vex shoved her again before letting her go. Vex stormed out of the room and Tonilia hastily rushed over to Serana.

"Are you alright?" Tonilia asked while Serana struggled to regain her breath.

"Yeah, I've handled worse." Serana spoke once she had caught her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect her to do something like that." Tonilia spoke, but Serana shook her head.

"It's not your fault." Serana spoke quietly.

Serana wiped the blood off her neck and left the room. She entered the guild hall and sat down on the nearest bed. She let her shoulders sag.

After what seemed like an eternity alone with her thoughts, Serana felt a weight lightly settle onto the bed next to her. She was about to stand up, but a hand placed itself on her neck, where Vex's knife had cut her and another gripped her arm. A burning pain radiated out from the hand, spreading out over her neck. Before she could pull away, the burning receded and the heat lessened, turning into a soothing warmth.

Serana turned her head when the hand left her neck and looked up into the icy blue depths of Garen's eyes. The eyes were warm for her, but a tinge of sorrow lingered just behind them.

"Why did you bring me here?" Serana asked, her voice a whisper.

Garen let his other hand drop from her arm and sighed. "I need the help of the guild."

"And I didn't know that Vex would do something like this." Garen spoke softly after a moment of silence.

Serana dropped her eyes to her hands. She felt Garen's hand cup the side of her face and he turned her head back to face him.

"I promise you Serana. So long as I still breathe, no harm will come to you." Garen's eyes held only sincerity and warmth. For what seemed like the first time in a long time, Serana felt wholly safe at Garen's words.

Serana wrapped her arms around Garen's massive form and buried her head in his chest. Garen stiffened, but before she could pull away, he embraced her back. His arms around her felt strong and soothing and warmly loving. Garen rubbed her back and placed his chin atop her head. A deep soothing rumble echoed through his chest and sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

* * *

"So I guess I won our little bet Delvin." Brynjolf smirked to Delvin from their place in the shadows watching their guild master and his "friend".

"Yeah, yeah." Delvin grumbled and handed the other thief a large sack of gold.

Delvin cursed to himself, he had thought that there would be no way even Garen could miss Vex's signals for this long.

"Remember." Brynjolf spoke next to him. "There are only a handful of men you never bet against changing their ways unless the gods themselves have something to do with it. Garen is one of those men."

"Yeah, Yeah." Delvin grumbled and a thought popped in his head.

"I bet you she'll get it through his head first." Delvin whispered to the other man.

"I bet that they'll figure it out at the same time." Brynjolf smirked to him.

"The usual?" He asked.

"The usual." Delvin smirked and the two men shook hands before turning to see to other matters.

* * *

A solid thunk sounded around him. Garen pulled out his next throwing knife and sent it toward its target. The knife landed dead center of the wooden dummy's chest. Garen threw his third and fourth knife, both landing only a hair's breath from its target.

'What are you doing?" Serana's musical voice flooded over him after he threw his fifth.

"Practicing." Garen replied and sent his last knife to sink into the wood.

Garen retrieved his knives and replaced them into their hidden sheaths in his armor. When he turned around, he was greeted with Serana standing in the doorway to the practice area, a smirk on her face and her eyes alight in mirth.

For no less than the hundredth time of looking at her in the last week since she had started wearing the brown leather of the Thieves' Guild did he need to repress a shudder of desire. She had started wearing the armor after he had convinced her that it would draw less attention to her than her old armor would. It would also make them draw less attention when they were out in Skyrim. People took less notice of a master and apprentice than they did a thief and a woman wearing something from a history book.

Garen couldn't help but rake in Serana's form. True to the design, the armor was like a second skin on her. It highlighted the round curves of her hips and rear, hugged her legs and made them seem longer than they were and even outlined her supple breasts.

Garen tore his gaze away from Serana and focused on putting his knives away. He tried to not think about the gorgeous woman in front of him, nor his spiking heart rate. Garen cursed when Serana chuckled, she must have heard his heart rate spike. Damn her heightened hearing.

"Why are you throwing them?" Serana asked when he turned around again to face the targets. "Wouldn't a bow or even one of those things the Dawnguard use work better?"

"Not always." Garen spoke and took in a deep breath. He cursed himself again when he caught her alluring scent just feet behind him.

"And why's that?" Serana asked.

She was now standing just behind him, practically leaning on top of him. She was definitely getting better at moving silently, he needed to thank Delvin for his efforts in teaching Serana.

"Sometimes they're too big or obvious. Sometimes you need to be able to make your enemy think you're not a threat when you have no weapons. You can hide knives in your armor, throwing them lets you do the same thing as a bow could do, but in closer quarters." Garen explained trying to distract himself from the woman behind him.

"Hmmmm." Serana mussed, her voice taking on a seductive tone to it. "Why don't you show me."

Garen nodded and his eyes misted over. His mind blanked and everything around him distorted, becoming unfocused. The only thing he saw were the three target dummies in front of him. The three dummies morphed into grinning men with blood and hunger in their eyes. His ears perked up and he thought he heard Serana's labored breathing behind him. Garen turned to look over his shoulder at Serana. Instead of the woman that was standing there, he saw Serana with a myriad of cuts on her and unbearable pain in her eyes.

A single thought raced through his mind. _Protect Serana._

Garen snarled and flicked out his right hand, a knife sprung into his hand from the sheath on his forearm. He took a step forward and threw the knife into the man in the middle, catching him square in the chest. He flicked his left hand, another knife sprung into his hand. He took another step forwards and threw the knife at the man to his left, this time catching him in the throat, just under his jaw. Garen reached up to his collar behind his head and gripped the hilt of his third knife. In one fluid motion Garen drew the knife and threw it at the last man that was alive. His blade found its mark in the dead center of the man's face.

Garen reached up to the knife sheathed on his chest, hidden under the sash of pockets the crossed his chest. He drew the knife and looked around for any other threats but found none.

Garen re-sheathed the knife and the haze fell from his eyes. He turned to find Serana looking at him in awe.

"That was…" She began but was cut off when Vipir the Fleet ran into the room, out of breath.

"We… We…" The rogue panted.

"We. Found. Him. He's. In. Solitude. Leaving. To. Dragon Bridge." Vipir panted out, not stopping to catch his breath.

"Good." Garen spoke and clasped the man on the shoulder. "Tell Brynjolf that I'll be gone for a while. The usual drill."

Vipir panted and gave Garen a thumbs up. The thief wave Garen off and he strode out of the room after collecting his knives. Serana followed him close on his heels.

Garen went to his bed and pulled out the two already packed travel packs from the chest at its foot. Garen smiled when he thought that his bed had really become their bed. Much like in Dawnstar, the beds of the guild were all taken so Serana and he shared his. She didn't seem to mind it, rather she seemed to enjoy it a bit more than he thought, but it had worked for the time. He also found it odd that over the last week, the terrors that usually plagued him hadn't done so. He couldn't think of a single night where he didn't sleep like a normal person.

Garen shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts. There was no point on dwelling on something so trivial.

_Speaker. I have need of you._ Garen called out in his mind.

To his right a shimmering blue kneeling form appeared. The form's head was bowed.

"Listener." The specter spoke.

"I have found the Moth Priest. Tell Speaker Nazir that he needn't search for him any longer. Also, go to Whiterun and let my housecarl Lydia know this information as well. Tell Lydia to also meet back up with me at Fort Dawnguard." Garen spoke to the kneeling form and handed one of the packs to Serana.

"It will done do my Listener." The specter spoke before fading out of existence.

"I've seen a lot of things in my time." Serana spoke and shuddered next to him. "But that is one of the creepiest things yet."

"Hey." Garen chuckled. "At least you don't have a fear of those unnatural creatures people call spiders."

Serana chuckled. "Fair point."

"Come on. We need to get there as quickly as we can."

Garen and Serana left the guild hall through the back entrance, coming out into fresh dusk air. The pair hurriedly made of the stables just outside the gates of RIften where Shadowmere was stabled.

The horse saw them coming and trotted out to meet them. Shadowmere bowed her head to the two of them before nuzzling Serana's outstretched hand. Garen rubbed the horse's neck lovingly before lifting Serana up onto Shadowmere's back. Serana glared down at Garen and he simply smirked back.

"We need to get to Dragon Bridge and we need to get there as fast as you can get us there." Garen spoke softly to Shadowmere.

_Very well my Listener._ Shadowmere's sweetly seductive voice sounded in his head.

Garen climbed up onto Shadowmere's back, settling onto her broad back just behind Serana.

_Keep tight hold of your companion._ Shadowmere spoke in his mind.

Garen wrapped one of his arms around Serana's waist and pulled her into him. She seemed to lean into him more, her body shivered against his. With his other hand Garen took a handful of Shadowmere's mane holding onto it gently.

"Ready?" Garen asked Serana. He only received a soft sound that sounded something close to a yes.

_Ride on girl._ Garen thought to Shadowmere.

The horse whinnied and she jerked forwards, galloping away from the gates of Riften. Racing up to speeds impossible to a normal horse.

* * *

Garen felt the beginnings of fatigue start to creep into his body just before Dragon Bridge came into view. On the untiring creature that was Shadowmere, Garen and Serana rode through the night and into much of the day. Some time just before dawn, Serana leaned against him fully and her muscles went limp. Garen nearly panicked before he saw the steady rise and fall of Serana's chest. He had stayed awake through the whole journey, ensuring that neither he nor Serana fell off of Shadowmere.

He was starting to pay for his vigilance now however. Garen shoved his thoughts of sleep into the back of his mind and tightened his grip both on Serana and Shadowmere. He felt Serana stir in front of him before she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"We're almost there." Garen shouted to be heard over the wind roaring through their ears. Serana nodded and smiled to him.

After another hour of travel, Shadowmere finally slowed to a canter and they entered the tiny village of Dragon Bridge. It was late into the evening when they arrived and the main street that the houses and shops lined was empty. Garen had Shadowmere slow to a walk and they slowly made their way down the street.

Just after passing the small tavern in the center of the street, a cool breath blew over them. Garen sniffed the air and stiffened. Serana looked back at him, a worried look in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

_Do you smell that? _Garen prodded mentally at the horse.

_I smell death._ The horse's sweet voice replied. Garen knew that if she could, Shadowmere would be smiling deviously.

"I hope nothing." Garen replied to Serana grimly.

He kicked Shadowmere into a gallop towards the massive stone bridge that the town got its name from. The closer they got, the more and more prominent the smell of decay and blood became.

They crossed the massive bridge, only to come to a sight of utter carnage. A broken and splintered carriage lay on its side and bodies littered the ground around it. Garen slid off of Shadowmere and inspected the dozens of bodies laying on the ground. Most of them were wearing the heavy armor of the Empire's elite honor guard, but some wore lighter ancient armor.

"Serana." Garen spoke standing from one of the corpses. "Do you recognize this armor?"

"They're not from my father's court." Serana sounded puzzled. Garen began rifling through the pouches and pockets of the dead vampire.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked.

"Looking for this." Garen spoke once he found a note in one of the pouches.

Garen unfolded the note and read it over. "Forebears' Holdout? That's close to here."

Garen mounted Shadowmere again. "We might still find him."

Garen wrapped his arm around Serana's waist once more and kicked Shadowmere into a gallop, heading for the nearby cave.

* * *

A/N: So this was an interesting chapter to write and it actually came to me easier that I had thought it would.

Massive, massive thanks to you guys for reviewing the last chapter. I'm a little be saddened that no one pointed out the Doctor Who reference I made in the last note, but that's just me being a dork. Other than that, it's nice to see that the more subtle things in here are being noticed.

Even bigger thanks to LordProtector96, your review actually prompted me to include the first section in here and I think it turned out not half bad.

Hope you guys liked this chapter as much (or more) than I liked writing it. Please let me know what you think, I always appreciate any and all reviews.

Until next time!

Edit: Rating bumped to M b/c it'll need to be later. (I'll let you wonder what that will entail for a while :D)


	8. Chapter 8: The Prophecy

Chapter 8

Garen and Serana crept along a dark narrow passage after entering the cave known as Forebears' Holdout. Garen lead them with his bow drawn, Serana followed him on his heels with her dagger out and ice at her fingertips. The two of them were impossibly silent while they crept down the tunnel.

When they reached the end, they came to a large open cavern with what looked to be a small fort on one side. The cavern was bisected by a small stream that ran parallel to them, flowing from a mountain spring to some hidden lake.

The tunnel emptied them out a dozen feet or so above the cavern floor. An old crumbling railing stopped them from going too far and stepping off the small platform to the floor below. To their left, a set of stairs were carved into the stone leading to the floor below.

Garen looked out to the small fort to see two sources of light emanating from inside the small structure. One of the sources, was a large fire at one end and close to the only entrance he saw. The other was a large glowing blue sphere of magical energy on the other side of the fort from the fire and a floor up. Garen peered into the glowing sphere and he could vaguely make out a man-sized shape standing inside it.

"Serana." Garen whispered into the vampire's ear. "That might be who we're looking for." Garen pointed out the sphere.

Serana nodded. "How are we getting there?"

"Why, through the front door for course." Garen grinned at Serana.

"But what about them?" Serana pointed to the handful of figures standing amongst the walls of the fort.

"Details." Garen waved off.

The two stiffened when they both heard a growl coming from the bottom of the stairs. They both looked down at the base of the stairs when a harsh bark was heard. At the bottom of the stairs, a pair of the same black dogs Garen had slain in Dimhollow circled each other over the corpse of a dead Imperial soldier.

"Hey! Shut it stupid mutt!" They heard one of the figures in the fort call out and they both let out a sigh of relief.

Garen silently drew out two arrows and nocked one in his bow. He aimed for the closest of the two dogs before letting the arrow fly. The second arrow trailed behind its fellow and both found their marks. Each arrow buried themselves into the skulls of the dogs and they fell to the floor without even a whimper of pain.

"Well that's one problem down." Garen muttered, careful to keep his voice from carrying through the cavern.

Garen looked back to the small fort in time to see a figure walking out and stopping in front of the small stream.

"Is he…?" Serana began next to him and Garen chuckled.

"I kinda feel bad about this now. Dying while taking a piss, that must be the most embarrassing thing a soul could ever say." Garen chuckled softly and pulled out another arrow.

"There's no way you can make that shot." Serana chided him and he turned a grin to her.

"Wanna bet?" Garen replied smugly.

"Name your price." Serana replied with narrowed eyes.

"I win and you need to do one thing for me with no questions or complaints. I do the same for you if I lose." Garen spoke, a sly smile on his face.

"Deal." Serana replied with a mischieviously seductive look on her face that sent a shiver up his spine.

Garen turned back to the victim of their cruel bet and nocked another arrow in his bow. He took in a steadying breath. He drew back the string and aimed at his target. He almost faltered when he felt Serana's hand on his knee and began to slowly drag its way up his thigh.

"Don't miss." She breathed in his ear.

"I won't." He replied his stupid grin still plastered on his face.

He let his arrow fly and the two watched with bated breath while it flew to its mark. Garen smirked at a wide-eyed Serana when the figure fell forward and landed with a soft splash in the stream.

"I rarely miss." Garen breathed into her ear and he grinned when she visibly shuddered.

Before she could react, he moved away from her and began silently making his way down the stairs. He could still feel the path her hand had traced on his leg as if her hand had been fire.

Garen chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Serana following him once more. She caught his gaze and glared at him, but he could see the warmth in her orange eyes.

Together they made their way to the entrance of the small structure after jumping over the small stream. When they reached the opening in the wall, they peered inside to find two vampires and two gargoyles standing around the fire looking bored out of their minds. He didn't know how, but somehow the gargoyles looked like they hated being there more than the vampires did.

The two pulled back around the corner and Garen held up a finger to his lips. Serana rolled her eyes while Garen closed his. When he opened them, Serana was looking at him with wide eyes. Garen looked down to see that, just as he wanted, his body was surrounded in shadows. He gave her a grin he knew she couldn't see and slipped around the corner into the structure.

Garen slung his bow over his shoulder and drew out his Blade of Woe. The dagger seemed to call out for blood once more with it in his hand. He silently approached the nearest vampire until he was only inches from the creature's back.

Garen placed a hand on the shoulder of the vampire and shoved his dagger through its back, into its heart. The vampire made a gurgle of blood before dropping to the floor dead.

The other vampire looked at him in fear but started looking around. Garen looked down to see that the shadows, though they had dispersed from killing the vampire, once more encased his body.

"What was that!?" The vampire shouted and the gargoyles growled, both searching for him ready to pounce.

Without missing a beat, Garen pulled his dagger from the corpse of the vampire and quickly made his way behind the other vampire. He repeated the process again, but this time the creature managed to get out a cry of alarm before dropping dead.

The two gargoyles roared and ran at him. Garen faintly heard yells from above him before being forced to dodge the swipe of one gargoyle's claw.

Garen grabbed his dagger from the back of the dead vampire and dodged through the pair of gargoyles. He stood up and drew his Nightingale Sword from its sheath at his hip . He took a couple steps back and readied himself for another attack from the gargoyles.

The gargoyles growled at him and charged. Garen drew in a deep breath.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted at the Gargoyles who ran into the exploding ball of fire leaving his mouth.

Both gargoyles howled in pain and fury. Garen stepped up to them, slashing at one with his sword and stabbing the other with his dagger. A chill ran through the air and a pair of ice spikes buried themselves into the chests of the creatures. They both fell forward and Garen had to dance way to avoid being crushed under them.

Garen turned back to the entrance to find a smirking Serana twirling another spike of ice in her hand.

"Nice of you to join me." Garen barbed at her but smiled warmly at the help.

"Just letting you have your fun." Serana replied nonchalantly, a smile warming her eyes.

Garen was about to quip back, but he felt his strength being drained of him and a red glow surrounded his form. Serana looked up above him and a snarl twisted her face. She flung her spike out and a moan of pain was heard above him. The glow around him dissipated and he turned around in time to see a vampire fall from the floor above him to the ground.

"Thanks." He said to Serana and felt his strength begin to return.

"No one is allowed to touch you." Serana spoke walking up to him.

"Well, no one but me that is." She gave him a sultry smile and walked past him.

"Whatever you say lass." Garen chuckled before following her up a flight of stairs to the level above them.

Standing before the sphere of swirling blue light was a lone Orc vampire. He stood gazing into the sphere and tossing a stone orb up into the air before catching it again.

"I should have known it would be a matter of time before the Dawnguard came for me." The Orc snarled out and turned around to face them.

"But what I don't get, is why Harkon's whore daughter is with you." The Orc snarled out, anger in his eyes. Garen's grip on his weapons tightened until his knuckles were white.

"Have you really decided that you hate your father so much that you turn on your own kind?" The Orc spat out at Serana.

Garen let out a growl and the Orc turned to him. "And keeping a werewolf as a pet? Your father has let you fall so far."

Serana summoned up an ice spike into her hand and threw it at the vampire. The spike sunk itself into the Orc's shoulder and he snarled in pain.

"Yol." Garen breathed in. "Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted at the vampire.

A ball of fire exploded out from his mouth towards the vampire and Garen followed close on its tail. The vampire howled in pain as the fires began eating away at his skin. His cries died only a moment later however, when his head rolled from his shoulders onto the floor.

Garen stared down at the headless corpse, letting his anger run its course. A soothing hand found its way to his arm and the last of his anger seemed to drain out of him. Garen looked to Serana to find a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied to the silent question.

Garen looked down at the floor once more, and found the orb the vampire had been holding. He bent down and picked it up. Magical power radiated off of the orb and blue light, the same color of the sphere next to them, swirled within the orb.

Garen looked around them and found a pedestal on the other side of the sphere, The pedestal had glowing lines and runes engraved on its surface the same cool of the sphere and the orb. Garen's puzzle oriented mind had already put the pieces together.

He walked over to the pedestal to find a groove on top of it. The groove looked to be the right size to hold the orb.

"Be ready for anything." Garen spoke to Serana.

"What are you…" Serana spoke but Garen dropped the orb into the groove.

The sphere itself all but disappeared and fires sprung up in braziers around the cavern. Garen turned to see the grey robed form of an old man on his knees in the center of what had been the sphere.

"Thank… Thank you." The man spoke, his voice raspy and like crumbling old paper.

The old man looked up at Serana. Serana stepped forwards to try and help the man up, but he stumbled backwards. Garen got a look at his face which was twisted in fear and horror.

"No! Stay… Stay back!" The the man cried out and bumped into Garen.

The old man spun around and Garen placed his hands on his shoulders. He looked into his eyes and held the man's gaze.

"Relax. She's with me." Garen spoke his voice calm and soothing.

"But… But she's one of them!" The man spoke and pointed to the corpse on the floor.

"Yes, she's a vampire. I swear on my honor and name as Harbinger of the Companions that she will do no harm to you. You are safe and among friends." Garen spoke evenly.

The man looked at him in surprise. "Harbinger of… Then you're…" He stammered.

Garen nodded and let his hands drop from the other man's shoulders. The old man visibly calmed and beamed up at Garen.

"It is a great honor to meet you Harbinger. I've heard quite a bit about you. Your stories have spread across most of the Empire."

Garen smirked and looked to see Serana rolling her eyes at him. "The honor is mine…"

"Dexion. Dexion Evicus at your service." The man spoke bowing slightly.

"Well then Dexion. I have been looking for you, or someone like you, for a while now." Garen spoke warmly to the man.

"Really now? What service could I be to you?" Dexion asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I need you to read an Elder Scroll for me." Garen spoke and the man's face lit up.

"You have an Elder Scroll? Why of course I will read it! Just not here. I'd rather we do it in a nicer place." Dexion spoke excitedly.

"I was thinking the same thing. My friend and I are apart of a group called the Dawnguard. We have a stronghold that would be more suitable and less prone to unwanted eyes." Garen spoke and Dexion nodded.

"Very well. Let us head there."

Garen lead the three of them back out of the cave. He didn't notice that Serana kept close to his side, perhaps to reassure Dexion that she would cause him no harm.

* * *

It took the three of them three and a half days to reach Fort Dawnguard. With Dexion being with them, they couldn't ride Shadowmere so they had opted to take a carriage to Riften from Solitude.

Garen used the time spent in the carriage to recoup some much-needed rest. He spent all of the first day of travel sleeping. When he awoke he found Serana and Dexion both asleep. While Dexion had kept to his side of the carriage, Serana was resting against his side. Garen had somehow managed to find sleep once more felt a sense of calm with the weight of Serana on his arm.

For the rest of the journey, Garen had spent his time speaking with Dexion. The old sage asked him a million questions and he gave a million answers. Most of his questions were if some things were true about him or not. He had chuckled when he caught Serana listening to them with rapt interest, but was pretending to not be listening.

Garen looked grimly at the fort that they now stood before. He still was not sure what would happen when Serana entered the fort, but whatever it was he would protect her with his life.

The three approached the gate outside of the fort and were hailed once again by Gunmar. The large man brought them inside the keep without any questions. Once inside the fort, they found Isran and Lydia deep in conversation in the main hall of the fort.

"Isran! He's back." Gunmar shouted to the Redguard and the eyes of both Isran and Lydia fell on them.

Lydia's face brightened at seeing him, but Isran scowled at Serana over his shoulder. The Redguard was clearly only barely able to tolerate that Serana was in his company. Garen stepped forward with Dexion in toe.

"Dexion, this is Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard. Isran, Dexion Evicus, he's a Moth Priest." Garen introduced the two men who shook hands.

"It's an honor to meet you." Isran spoke evenly.

"And the same to you. Now tell me…" Dexion spoke and rubbed his hands together. "Where is this Elder Scroll?"

"I have it here." Garen spoke and pulled the scroll from a scroll case on his back. He still felt the weight of his own in that same case, but he pushed the thoughts of it aside.

Garen handed the scroll off to Dexion, who hastily opened it. The paper of the ancient artifact glowed as did Dexion's eyes.

"I see a vision." Dexion spoke, his voice far away. "It is the image of a great bow."

Dexion gasped and his eyes widened slightly. "I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!"

Auriel. That name sounded familiar to Garen, but he couldn't think of where he knew it. Garen pushed the thought to the back of his mind before he could lose his attention on Dexion.

"A voice whispers to me. It says 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.'"

Dexion tilted his head, as if trying to hear the words of someone from a great distance away. "The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. There is more here, but it is hidden inside two other scrolls. One tells of ancient blood and the other of the great wyrms."

Dexion closed his eyes and rolled the scroll back up. He handed the scroll back to Garen. Dexion placed a hand on Garen to steady himself.

"I… I must rest." Dexion spoke, his voice weak.

"Gunmar. Take Dexion here to one of our private chambers. Keep him safe." Isran spoke to the large man. Gunmar nodded and half carried half dragged Dexion deeper into the keep.

"I have some connections at the College." Garen spoke to Isran. "I'll see if any of them can give us some clues as to where these other two might be."

Isran nodded and retreated deeper into the fort himself. When Garen, Serana and Lydia were alone, Garen turned to the other two women. He slipped the scroll back into his case before speaking.

"I already have one of them." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Why didn't you tell Isran then?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can count the number of people I trust with that information on one hand. The two of you are on that short list." Garen groaned to himself. "There are a few that know who I wish they didn't."

"I know who as the other one then." Serana spoke and both Garen and Lydia turned to her with eyebrows raised.

"When my mother sealed me away with the scroll I had, she had one of her own. She probably still has it." Serana spoke hurriedly.

"Do you know where you're mother might be?" Garen asked, his attention fully on the vampire.

"No that's the thing. My father has had gods only knows how long to look for her. I can't think of a single place she would be able to stay hidden for this long." Serana spoke and took on a thoughtful look.

"She's in the castle." Garen spoke simply. Serana looked at him with confusion.

"Rule one of being someone like me, you need to know where to hide if shit goes to hell in a handbasket. Most of the time if a person wants to hide from someone, they don't do it in the obvious places that people go into hiding in. They go to the one place that the person looking for them will never even think to search."

Serana's face looked as if a candle had been lit in a dark room. "That makes perfect sense! I know just where she would go too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lydia spoke. "Let's get going."

Garen turned to Lydia with sorrow in his eyes. "Lydia I can't let you come this time."

A crossed look twisted Lydia's features. "Why in Oblivion not?" she asked, a slight tint of anger in her voice.

"We're going to a castle full of vampires and we need to do it without being detected. The risk of you being turned is bad enough. I won't risk you becoming something I know you would loath because I let you follow me." Garen spoke placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You have even said it yourself at times that you are not the most stealthy individual. If you were, I would consider it. Unfortunately the odds are against us if you were to come with us."

"Then what of her?" Lydia nearly spat and nodded to Serana.

"Lydia believe me when I say this. If I could, I would go there alone and simply steal the scroll from Serana's mother. I've stolen the clothes off of someone's back before because I was bored. Stealing a scroll would be a cakewalk. Something about this however tells me that it won't be that easy."

Lydia accepted defeat, but the anger that twisted her face still remained. "Fine. I won't like it but I'll stay. I'll make sure Dexion stays safe, if anything happens to him and we can't read those scrolls, we are screwed."

"Thank you my friend." Garen spoke softly and pulled Lydia into a tight embrace. He knew how hard it was for her to let him go out alone, for her to do something like this took a tremendous amount of willpower.

"Just hurry back and stay safe." Lydia whispered softly into his ear.

When the two parted, Garen wisely chose not to mention the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. Garen and Serana left the fort and headed back to Riften.

* * *

A/N: So this was basically done when I posted up the last chapter. I was originally going to have this and the last chapter be one bigger one, but I feel they flow better on their own. Other than that, sorry about spamming your inboxes with chapter updates!

As I said in the last note, the rating was bumped up. The reason for that is that later on there will be some adult content, while not full blow smut, it will just fit the M rating better than it would T.

Again, massive, massive thanks for the reviews! I always welcome them and it's awesome knowing I'm doing a good job with this story. As always, thanks so much for the follows, favorites and views!

Hope you all liked this! There will be a bit of a delay in the next chapter as I am going to shift my full attention back to my other story. I've been neglecting it for far too long and I really need to get my next chapter for it out.

Until next time!

Edit: Fixed Dexion's name. Stupid ingame subtitles had his name spelled with an A for some reason.


	9. Chapter 9: Bond of Battle

Chapter 9

"_Weak. He's weak. You're strong! CRUSH HIM!" A voice reverberated throughout Garen's mind. _

_Garen looked at the fleeing daedra hunter, a Vigilant of Stendarr, and he could see the fear in the other man's eyes. Garen lowered the hood of the heavy black robes that covered his body. The Vigilant's eyes widened in fear when he gazed into Garen's thirsty red eyes. _

_In a burst of inhuman speed, Garen lunged at the other man and ripped his head to the side. Garen sunk his fangs into the mans neck. He feasted on the other man's blood. When he was done, he let the body fall to the floor with a sickening thud._

"_Very good my child. Now, come to me!" The voice reverberated through his head._

Garen sat up with a jolt. Garen worked to calm his ragged breathing and looked to the form lying in the bed next to him. Serana's features were peaceful and it warmed his heart to see her completely at ease. If he could give someone the peace he wouldn't have, he would do it in a heartbeat. He had known it was only a matter of time before his terrors would return and now it seemed the had come back to him in the Brotherhood sanctuary.

He and Serana had stopped here to get a night of rest along their journey to Castle Volkihar. They were only taking the time to sleep in a real bed rather than the ground of the forests and mountains. Garen had no problem sleeping in the wilderness, but Serana did and he agreed to stop for her sake.

Garen sighed and silently got out of his bed. If his terrors had returned, then there would be no more sleep for him to get this night. Garen left the room, closing the door behind him, and headed out of the sanctuary completely. The place was deathly quiet, no one was up and about at this odd hour, not even little Babette.

Garen sighed in relief and closed his eyes when the harsh winter air of the northern Skyrim weather tickled the flesh of his face and bare chest. He relished the feel of the cool snow beneath his feet and toes. Like most Nords, Garen was never bothered by the cold. Unlike most Nords however, he barely felt the cold that everyone else complained about. Garen sat down on the snow and rested his back against the nearby rock face. Garen closed his eyes, finding comfort in the howling of the wind and wolves off in the distance.

"Can't sleep." The familiar sweet voice of Serana spoke next to him and Garen sighed.

"No." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine." She said and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Garen looked to her and saw the concern in her eyes. "I never am."

Serana looked as if she was about to say something, but Garen cut her off. "I've lived with this for a long time Serana and I don't doubt I will die with it. Don't worry about me, you get used to it after a while."

"Is there anything I can do?" Serana asked quietly.

"For me? Not really." Garen chuckled, trying to make light of a dark topic. "The only thing that gives me what little sleep where my past doesn't haunt me is for those close to me to be happy."

Garen looked down at Serana, a smile on his face. "The best thing that you can do is, after this mess with your father is done, find out what you truly want in this world and make it yours. Be it to settle down and have a family of your own or to live your life alone in the middle of nowhere, do what would make you the happiest."

"And what about those that you keep from the happiness you want them to have?" Serana asked quietly.

"What? You mean like Lydia and Vex and the dozens of other women that have a hero complex yearning for me?" Garen chuckled and shook his head.

Garen looked to see Serana with a raised eyebrow looking up at him curiously. "I may be thick at times Serana, but I'm not stupid. After a while, even I pick up on these things."

Garen looked out over the water. "No. I won't curse someone with trying to find happiness with me. There is none to be found in arms that only know how to kill. If anything, they would want to know about the past that I so carefully hide. When they find out about that, then it would be more a path of sorrow for them than a path to joy."

"You don't deserve that Garen." Serana whispered to him.

Garen shrugged. "I might not, but it's what life has handed me. Only thing I can do is run with it."

Garen smiled down at her, but his smile faded when he saw the tinges of blue on her lips. "We'd best get you inside."

Garen stood up, and scooped Serana into his arms. He cradled her close to his chest and brought her back into the sanctuary.

When he reached his room, Garen set her down gently on his bed. He made to leave, but Serana's hand on his wrist stopped him. Garen meet her glowing orange eyes and nodded to her silent question. He climbed into his bed and settled down next to her, encircling her in the warmth of his arms. She buried her face into his chest, and it was only a matter of time before he felt her soft even breathing of sleep.

Garen felt a tear streak down his check. Despite everything that he told others, he always had a deep pitted pain in his chest that would never be eased by a lover's embrace. He would never have someone to be the one to listen to his pains and fears. He would never have someone to help bear his burden with. At the same time, without his own selfish thoughts, he would never want anyone to need to bear that burden other than him.

* * *

"You really need to stop showing off." Serana spoke once they had crossed the water from Skyrim's mainland to the island of Castle Volkihar.

Garen dismounted from Shadowmere and looked up at her with a toothy grin. "What? You don't like that I'm clever enough to see the bigger applications to frost spells?"

After Garen had helped her off of Shadowmere's back, Serana sent him a glare. "No. Especially not when I don't think of them first."

Garen chuckled. "Hey, I had incentive to think of a better way to cross the water. Shadowmere and I were fine with her swimming us across but nooooo, you didn't want to get wet."

Serana slapped his chest playfully. They had come to the point where they needed to cross the water and Garen had suggested that very thing. Serana had protested against it, so he came up with his bright idea. He had come up with, and then put into action, to freeze the water below them with a frost spell and then Shadowmere would run across it. His plan had worked, barely, and much to Serana's displeasure and to Garen's inflated ego.

"You'd better go girl." Garen spoke to Shadowmere and rubbed her neck. "We can't risk you being seen out here."

Shadowmere bowed her head. _Stay safe my Listener. Keep her safe as well._

"I'm always safe! What are you talking about?!" Garen protested to the horse, earning him a snort from both Shadowmere and Serana.

"Still talking to yourself? Or is she actually talking to you?" Serana asked a teasing note to her voice.

Garen had forgotten that Serana couldn't hear Shadowmere. The horse had explained to him that, much like with the Night Mother, only the Listener of the Brotherhood could hear her voice.

"I'm insane so what? You've gotta be worse for sticking around with me for this long." Garen chuckled to her.

Shadowmere snorted and Serana glared at him. Garen shook his head and the horse began swimming back to the mainland.

"So, where is this back door you were talking about?" Garen asked, letting the seriousness back into his voice.

"It's on the side of the island." Serana spoke and motioned for Garen to follow her.

Serana lead him to a small cove set into the island. The cove held an old dock, the stone of the surrounding area was all that was left of the place. Serana began walking towards a nearby set of stairs when Garen caught movement from above them.

Garen grabbed Serana and pulled her to him, he placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream she was about to let out. Garen pulled her and himself over to hug the wall of the cliff face. Garen took his hand from her mouth and held a finger up to his lips. Serana looked at the hardened look in his eyes and nodded.

He pulled his bow from his back and nocked an arrow. He scanned the docks around them before seeing a shadow move out towards the waters. Garen pulled back the string of the bow and let his arrow fly. A moment passed before he heard the clatter of bones falling to the stone floor.

"Skeletons." Garen spoke softly to Serana.

"Makes sense. My mother was a master at necromancy, she taught me everything I know." Serana nodded, whispering to him.

"We're going to need to do this the old-fashioned way. I can't risk my thu'um being heard nor can I risk shifting for the same reason." Garen grumbled.

"I have an idea." Serana looked at him with a devious grin on her face.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Garen sighed a backed away from Serana. Serana's grin widened and she grabbed his arms and leaned next to his head to whisper into his ear.

* * *

"I told you I wouldn't like this!" Garen shouted to Serana after dodging a swing from the blade of a skeleton.

"Oh shut up! You're the reason my plan didn't work!" Serana yelled back and sent a spike of ice into the skull of a skeleton.

"How about, your 'plan' was complete shit to start with!" Garen yelled back and bashed a skeleton in the face with is sword, sending its skull flying and its body crumpling to the ground.

"All you had to do was get them all in one spot! How could you screw that up?!" Serana shouted and sent another spike into another skeleton.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the whole bow using skeletons thing made it hard!" Garen batted the skull off of one skeleton and kicked another off the edge of the highest level to the dock.

Luckily for them, the horde of skeletons that had started out as over two dozen, had been thinned down to only a handful. They both worked well together. Garen kept Serana behind him, being a living shield for her, while she took down enemies with her spikes. Garen batted the skeletons aside and kept them at bay, letting Serana take them down one at a time.

They had been backed up to the door they needed to enter, but the Skeletons kept them from going in. They couldn't risk the skeletons just following them into another group of enemies, so they had to deal with them here and now.

It didn't take them long to finish mopping up the skeletons that were left. When they are all either headless, frozen, or at the bottom of the cove, Garen turned to Serana.

"You ok?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, and her eyes dropped to Garen's side.

He looked down to find a gash in his ribs. The wound wasn't deep and his adrenaline kept him from feeling it. His hand lit up in the soft yellow light of restoration magic and he pressed it to his side. The wound stopped bleeding and healed before their eyes. He looked back up to Serana and smiled.

"Come on. We'd best see if we can't find your mother." Serana nodded and the two stepped inside the castle.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was only really twenty minutes) Garen and Serana stepped out into the open air garden. Garen took in a massive breath of the fresh air, but grimaced.

"I'm going to be smelling death for weeks after this." Garen winced when the near overpowering smell of death came into his nose.

"If you ever come back here Serana, let me know. I'll give you a cart load of scented candles for this forsaken hell hole." Garen spoke and sneezed.

Serana slapped him playfully before stepping onto the stone tiling of the garden. She looked around with worry in her eyes.

"This... This place is wrong. No one has been here in centuries." Serana's voice was quiet, the tinge of sorrow in her voice.

Garen began looking around himself. In the center of the large area, set a sun dial. On second glance, the plates set in the floor of the dial, were actually the moon and not the sun. Around them, in flower beds, pots, and vases, were the rotting and decayed remains of what must have once been a beautiful garden. In one of the flower beds, he saw a slight glint from what little sunlight reached the place.

Garen walked over and picked up the shiny object. From the looks of it, it was a plate from the dial that had been at one point removed.

"Oh great." Serana spoke, drawing Garen's attention to her. "The passages into the castle are sealed off. Now what?"

Garen looked around and found another plate sitting in a pool of rainwater a few feet away. Garen walked to it and pick it up as well. Garen walked up the stairs to one of the sealed off exits to the room, and found another plate to the dial just in front of it. Garen rolled his eyes and picked it up.

Garen looked to Serana to find her looking around and feeling the walls of the courtyard. He sighed and walked back to the dial. He placed two of them back into their proper places before turning to Serana again.

'Hey Serana!" He yelled and she turned to look at him.

"When I find your mother, I'm going to give her a lesson in puzzles." Garen spoke before dropping the last plate into its slot.

The ground under him shook and the titles between the ring of plates and the dial itself sunk into the ground, forming a set of stairs.

Serana looked at him open mouthed. "How did you….?"

Garen chuckled. "I've explored Dwemer ruins a lot. The puzzle traps those geniuses used, make anything we make look like a lame horse made it."

Serana walked over to him and glared up at him. "If your ego gets any bigger, you won't be able to fit into doors." She spoke in a voice that was completely serious, but her eyes held a warm light to them.

"After you lass." Garen chuckled and motioned towards the stairs.

"Really? Chivalry? In a place that could no doubt hold even more undead for us to kill?" Serana looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trying to be nice lass, geeze." Garen shook his head and descended the stone stairs, Serana close on his heels.

* * *

"Serana." Garen spoke placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"When… We see… You're mother… I'm going to… Chew her out…." Garen panted out.

"There is… No reason… To be... This…. Paranoid." Garen's knees gave out and he fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow." He groaned out and Serana laughed at him.

"I won't blame you." She laughed and rolled him onto his back.

As Garen struggled to regain his breath from the near constant fighting they'd done getting through this newest set of tunnels, Serana sat down next to him. They had fought for every step they took. They had to fight their way through innumerable numbers of skeletons and gargoyles. They couldn't walk down a hallway without needing to kill something on their way through it.

They had at last, cleared out the tunnels to get to Serana's mother's laboratory. Serana had known her mother had one and that it was in this general area, but she had never actually been here or there.

"You… Ok?" Garen panted out and Serana looked at him.

"Thanks to you, yes." She replied and looked down at the newest hole in his chest armor.

During their last fight, he had stopped an arrow meant for her by jumping in front of it. His magic had healed it with ease, but the hole where the arrow had struck still served as a reminder.

"Serana." He said softly once his breathing had returned to normal. "It's not your fault. I have plenty more scars than just that one and it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I don't want to be the reason for one of those scars to be your last." Serana spoke softly and looked away from him.

"Serana." He spoke softly and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "If the time came to it, I would give my life for you to be safe. It's not your choice, it's mine. As long as I still have breath in my lungs however, I will see to it that neither of us meet an early grave."

Serana wrapped him in a tight embrace. Inspite of what he had told her, his entire body was sore from the abuse he had put it through for the last few hours and her hug didn't help any. Serana buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, he could feel wetness on his skin.

"You're all I have in this world Garen." She spoke, managing to keep the sob out of her voice. "I can't lose you."

"Aye lass." Garen whispered softly and hugged her back. "It'll take more than a few arrows to take me from this world."

For what seemed like hours, Garen sat there simply holding Serana while she cried herself dry into him. He sat there, gently rocking her back and forth, letting her let loose emotions that had no doubt been hidden away for longer than even she could remember.

After a long time of Garen simply holding Serana and offering what comfort he could, Serana looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear lines streaked her cheeks. Garen gently brushed them away with his thumbs and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered softly to him.

"No thanks needed lass." He smiled back down at her.

Serana stood up and Garen followed her back to his feet. She looked to the last hallway that had been hidden behind both a wall and a gargoyle.

"We'd best see what's at the end of the tunnel." She spoke somberly and Garen nodded.

The two walked to the tunnel and up a flight of stairs ending in a door. The door was locked, but Garen wasted no time in picking the simple contraption. Garen placed his hand on the knob and looked to Serana.

"Ready?" He asked and she only nodded.

Garen opened the door and a wave of cold stale air rushed out to meet them. Garen stepped inside the door and torches flickered to life around the large room they had come to.

Garen looked around the massive room with wide eyes. If he were raiding the place, this would be a jackpot for the ages. The walls around the room were lined with innumerable shelves and all of them were filled. The shelves contained any number of valuables, ranging from ancient tomes to alchemy and enchanting reagents. He looked around to see a large section of shelving filled with every kind of soul gem one could think of, both filled an empty. Another large section held only Daedra hearts.

Garen's jaw dropped and he swore he was drooling. Everywhere he looked he saw vast sums of unconverted coin, just sitting there. An uncharacteristic giggle coming from Serana broke him out of his dream like awe.

"What?" He looked at her and she grinned at him.

"You look like a kid in a candy store." She giggled at him and began looking at one of the shelves of books.

"I think it could be more compared to the first time I saw a woman naked, just this is waaaaaaay better." Garen felt his hands twitching at his sides, eager to begin shoving the items around the room into his pockets.

"That's not weird at all." Serana giggled from a book she had picked up.

"Shut up! If I took and sold even half of this to the right people I could live like a king from now to the day I die!" Garen exclaimed excitedly.

Garen looked to a table beside him. Sitting atop it were even more piles of herbs and reagents that Garen had no clue what they were used for. Under the pile, the spine of a worn and tattered book poked out at him. He carefully removed it from the pile and began leafing through it. The writing was neat and clean. To him it was all nonsense, but he recognized that it was a journal or notebook, not a printed tome.

"Serana. Did your mother keep a notebook?" Garen asked walking over to the vampire.

"Yes she did…" Serana looked up from her own book and looked at one in Garen's hands.

"And that's it." Serana put the book in her hands back on a shelve and snatched the notebook away from him.

"Maybe there's something in here saying where she is hiding." She hurriedly leafed through the book.

Her eyes lit up and her hands stopping their turning of the pages. She looked up to Garen with awe in her eyes. "She.. She went to the Soul Cairn."

Serana spoke as though this was some big deal, but the name didn't ring a bell. "I take it that's bad for us?"

"Not necessarily. I just have no clue as to how to get there." Serana sighed and seemed to deflate.

"So what is this Cairn place?" Garen asked still confused as to the significance of the name.

"It's the place where souls used in soul gems go after the gem is destroyed." Serana spoke reading her mother's notebook still.

"Here. It says that she has a portal here in the laboratory and the ingredients needed to open it. Only problem is that one of them is her blood." Serana looked up at him defeatedly.

"Why not use yours? She's your mother so you two have the same blood, or close to it." Garen spoke, offering his only idea. When it came to magic other than that used for healing and the basics of destruction, he was out of his element.

"That might work. We'd need to try it to know." Serana spoke, a hopeful spark to her eyes.

The two of them looked around for the reagents needed. Once they had them, and Garen's pockets were a bit fuller, the two of them stood on the balcony overlooking the rest of the room. Sitting in the center of the balcony was a small basin. According to the notebook, the reagents were to be placed into the basin and then the blood added last.

Serana placed the reagents into the basin, but hesitated when she pulled out her dagger. Garen placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"If you need it, I'll do it for you." He spoke evenly, but she shook her head.

"Here goes nothing." Serana mumbled and cut into her hand.

She winced in pain, but the look faded when her blood began to drop into the basin over the reagents. The ground around them shook and Serana pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest.

Below them, some of the tiling that made up the floor lifted up out of the ground and swirled to make a set of stairs leading to the floor. The area where the tiles had once been was now a swirling dark purple portal.

Garen lit his hand up in a soft yellow light and took Serana's hand in his. When his palm touched hers, she winced in pain, but the look was gone as soon as it had come. Garen looked to Serana's eyes and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked, nodding to the portal below them.

'Together?" She asked in response.

"Together." He smiled back.

Hand in hand, the two took the first step down to the portal. Something inside him screamed at him. Something yelled that this wasn't right. Something inside him cringed when the dark purple light touched his boots.

* * *

A/N: So this was super easy to write and did it while taking a break from A&amp;D. Really like this chapter (and what I have planned for the next one)so hope you all like it too!

Major major thanks once again for the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome! As I told LordProtector in a PM, I absolutely hate myself for making Lydia go through that pain that I am. For AbsenceOfTruth, This isn't going to be a harem fic, the conflicting loveshape (I don't even know what to call the mass that is Garen's love life) is all just for the added drama.

Spoiler alert for the next chapter, it's going to be a full Serana PoV chapter and will be a major push for Garen and Serana to be a thing.

Anyways, hope you all liked this!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

Chapter 10

"Ready?" Garen asked her, a smile in his eyes and his hand still warm in hers.

"Together?" Serana asked, slightly afraid of his answer.

"Together." He nodded and gave her a smile that warmed her dead heart.

With her hand still in his warm grip, they started descending the stairs to the portal. After only the second stair, a welcoming feel tickled her, beginning at her feet. Garen on the other hand, squeezed her hand him pain, but he forced them on.

After several more steps, his grip was death itself on her hand. She looked up to his face and was shocked at what she saw. Serana, using every ounce of strength she had, pulled herself and Garen back up to the balcony.

Once they were back at the top of the stairs Garen's grip on her hand relaxed. Garen looked down to her and met her gaze with his own.

"What's wrong?" Garen asked as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?! You've aged ten years in minutes! That's what's wrong!" Serana spoke, horror in her voice and eyes.

He had indeed aged quite a bit. His face was more weathered, but only enough to deepen the lines of his face. His normally thick, dark hair had massive streaks of silver in it and his short beard was completely silver.

"Serana." Garen spoke softly. His eyes holding hers in the captivating way that made her earn for him, body and soul. "What happened."

"It… It must be the Soul Cairn. I think it was draining the life from you." Serana spoke softly, cursing herself for not thinking of it before.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known." She stammered out, tears welling in her eyes. She had nearly been the death of him and it scared her.

"Serana." Garen spoke her name again. His voice seemed to cover her in a warm blanket that she never wanted to leave.

"You did nothing wrong. No one is perfect." Garen's calm, soothing voice sobered her a bit.

"There must be some way for us to go in." He spoke evenly, forcing her mind back to the task at hand.

"There is. You either need to not be alive, or we could pay the Cairn's toll." Serana's voice hardened, she couldn't fail him.

"What do you mean 'not alive'?" He asked a perplexed look on his face.

"Vampires are not counted among the living. So you could either become a vampire or die to not be alive anymore." She spoke softly, looking away from him.

"And the toll?" He asked, bringing her face up to look at him again.

"I could trap part of your soul in a soul gem. You'd be weaker inside the Cairn, but then you wouldn't need to become like me." She spoke withholding the word monster.

"If you want, I could turn you, but it would mean giving up your boon from Hircine." Serana spoke softly.

"What would turning me entail?" Garen asked her. A warm light came to his eyes, a warmth that tried to sooth her worries and almost worked.

"I would need to bite you and then mix some of my blood with yours. It can be a very…. intimate thing…. for us." Serana spoke and looked away from him.

Part of her wanted him to let her turn him. It would mean the chance at an eternal life with him. Part of her however, wanted him to refuse. To turn him, would mean that it would change him. For all she knew, it could change him to what he was before Mara had saved him.

Garen breathed a heavy sigh. "You chose."

Serana's gaze snapped back up to him. "Wh… What?" She stammered not believing her ears.

Garen cupped her face in both hands and wiped away tears she didn't know she'd been shedding. He gave her a smile and she swore her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Serana, I only trust one other person more than I trust you. I won't make you do something that you don't want to do. In this case, I will let you chose which you would rather do."

Garen's faith in her was awe-inspiring. No one in her life had ever told her anything close to what he had just said. For someone to put their very life in her hands, she was humbled by him.

"So you wouldn't mind taking Lord Bal's gift?" Serana asked still unsure that this was the waking world.

Garen smiled at her and shook his head. "Not at all. Not when it comes from you."

"But you said…" She began to protest. Garen placed his thumb over her lips, silencing her.

"Yes, getting it from someone like your father would make it a curse. From someone like you, it is a gift, a boon." Serana only nodded in response.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Garen's only response was a smile and to tilt his head to the side, fully exposing his neck.

Serana hoisted herself up by his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. She placed a light kiss to his neck and he shivered. His arms around her tightened. With a tear still just behind her eye, she sank her fangs into his neck. His neck muscles tensed but relaxed just as quickly.

Garen's blood began flooding into her mouth and the taste surprised her. While most men, Nords mostly, tasted like watered down mead, Garen's was nothing even close. It felt as if an oddly sweet fire had flowed into her mouth. It was unlike anything she had tasted before and she had to stop herself from drinking it down like it was water.

She faintly heard herself moan at the taste on her tongue and Garen chuckled under her.

"That good?" He chuckled out and she could only moan again in affirmative.

Serana forced herself out of her daze and bit her own tongue, causing her blood to begin mixing with his. After a few moments of letting their blood mix, she forced the combination into his body. Once the last of the mixture left her mouth, she pulled her fangs out of his neck, the wounds healed by themselves behind them.

Garen set her back down, but she kept her arms around him. Without warning, a wave of dizziness washed over her and the corners of her vision darkened.

She was dimly aware of Garen sitting her down on the floor in his lap. She could hear his words, but they sounded like they were coming down a long tunnel.

A voice spoke in her mind and her vision went completely black.

_You must see what he will not tell you. For both his sake and yours you must endure what he has._ The voice spoke. It was soft and kind, almost motherly.

* * *

Serana's vision cleared and she became aware of her body again. She felt shorter, strange and awkward.

"GAREN! RUN!" A woman's voice yelled out to her.

Serana looked up to see a rather beautiful Nord woman with a dagger in her hand. Her face looked over her shoulder at Serana, her eyes pleading with her to do as the woman told her. Over the woman's shoulder Serana could see three well armed men with blood and lust in their eyes. Each held nasty looking weapons and were grinning ear to ear with malice.

Serana turned around fear in her every being. She ran as hard and fast as she could, not looking back. After a minute of solid running through the narrow alleys and streets of the city she was in, Serana heard a woman scream in pain.

Tears ran down her face and she ran faster.

Her vision blacked out again.

* * *

Serana's vision returned and she gazed upon a plain of death. All around her bodies were strewn about. A few feet away, she could see two figures, one standing and the other kneeling on the ground. Both looked to be warriors, but they had different uniforms and colors on their armor.

Serana took a few steps closer to the two figures and recognized one of them. There stood a younger Garen. By the looks of him, he was in his late teens. Serana recognized the armor from the slain Imperial troops she and Garen had come across looking for Dexion. His armor was drenched in blood as was his sword. In place of a longsword like he used now, Garen wielded a massive greatsword and it rested on one of his shoulders.

The other figure was a woman and she appeared to be crying over the remains of another soldier. The woman was wearing light armor as opposed to Garen's heavy armor, a sword and shield lay on the ground next to her.

Serana got a closer look at Garen's face and the look upon it sent horror down her spine. His face, while usually mirthful with pain buried far below it, was twisted into evil joy and malice. In his eyes, in place of the warm light she knew, was a dark burning rage and lust for blood.

Serana watched in horror as Garen gripped his sword in both hands and lifted it above his head. The woman looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes. Garen merely grinned down at her with the same lust for blood that was in his eyes.

In a flash, Garen swung his sword and the woman's head rolled off her shoulders. Garen planted his sword in the woman's headless body and let out a yell of triumph that made Serana fall to her knees.

Garen began walking away from the carnage of the plain and whistling a nameless tune. The simple act of him walking away as if he had just had the time of his life made her stomach weak.

Serana's vision darkened once more.

* * *

"Garen Dragonsbane!" A man shouted in front of Serana when her vision cleared again.

Serana snarled at the man, who only narrow his eyes at her.

"You are to be executed for the slaughter of your entire platoon and for being a vampire." The man spoke and Serana only laughed.

"They sacrificed themselves so that I may prosper. They died at the hands of a god." Serana spoke, but it was Garen's voice that spoke and not hers.

The words that left her mouth made a shudder run down her spine. She felt joy and mirth at the thought of slaying this man and feasting on his blood as well. The feeling was wrong and part of her cried out against it. She squashed down the feelings of revulsion. She was strong and these mortals were weak. It would be an honor for them to die at her hands.

The man in front of her looked to someone behind her and nodded. A burning pain washed over her head and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"I think it's gone." A man in Stormcloak armor sighed in relief.

The man looked to Serana and smiled in relief.

"It was good to met you kinsman. I am going to the town down the road. If you want I wouldn't mind the company there."

Serana smiled to the man and nodded. The man began walking away from her. In a burst of inhuman speed, she rushed up behind the man, wrench his head to the side, and sank her fangs into the man's neck. She grimaced at the taste of the man's blood. It tasted like sour milk.

Once the corpse was drained of blood, Serana let the corpse fall to the ground.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled evilly down at the corpse.

Serana began casually walking down the dirt road she was on and closed her eyes, basking in the moonlight above her.

* * *

Serana smirked down at the bloody corpse at her feet. Her mark had been an easy kill, not even worth her time. The woman was one of her first contracts in the Brotherhood which was the only reason she had come out of her way to kill this waste of a body.

Serana wiped the blood off of her daggers before sheathing them. She would go find Babette and make this trip worth it at the local tavern.

Serana walked out to the small house she was in, ignoring the cries of anguish coming from the woman's children.

* * *

Serana felt he life fading away from her. She looked around in a daze before her eyes settled on a motherly woman frowning down at her.

_Understand what I have shown you child. _The motherly voice she had heard earlier spoke.

_Do not take this as something to fear him for. Take this to know what it is he is forced to live with everyday of his life. _The woman spoke in her head.

_Know that with his past comes great sorrow. Speak with him before you go any further in your journey._

For the final time, Serana's vision darkened.

* * *

Serana felt her eyes slowly flutter open. She was not in some different place or one that she had never seen before. She was in her mother's laboratory.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, she felt herself sitting on something, a comfortable warmth originating from one side encircled her. She snuggled closer to the warmth and felt strong, secure arms tighten around her.

Serana turned her head and looked up into the face of the Garen she knew. His face was lined with worry, but he offered a smile to her.

"Finally decide to get up from your nap lass?" His warm voice asked. For the first time, Serana felt the underlying meaning to that word.

Lass, the name he had so often called her. She somehow, deep down, knew that it was akin to those that called their wives or husbands love. She felt her heart warm at this knowledge.

Serana smiled, but looked down at the arms that encircled her, the hands that held her close to him. She knew that they had done, what crimes they had committed. Even with this knowledge, she still felt as if this was the safest place in all of creation.

Serana looked back up to Garen. Her eyes met his and she felt a pang of loss that his eyes were no longer that shade of sky blue she had come to love, but now a soft glowing orange. His skin was paler and the heat radiating off him was not as intense as it had been.

"Garen." She spoke softly, finding her voice. "We need to talk."

"About what lass?" He asked, his eyes hardening.

Serana sighed. "About you. And your past."

Serana gave him a pleading look. Garen's shoulders slumped in defeat and he looked away from her.

"What do you know?" He asked in a voice that she could barely hear.

Serana told him all that she saw, even the part of the woman sitting over her. Garen took it all in, not looking at her the entire time she spoke. When she finished, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You don't need to bear this alone Garen." She spoke softly to him and turned his head to face her.

"It's my burden to bare Serana. I won't ask you to try and hold the weight on my soul with me." Garen spoke, sorrow and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want you to bare it alone. I want to hold that weight with you." Serana spoke softly and leaned in closer to him.

"Trust me Serana you don't want to do this." Garen spoke but his eyes showed that he wanted nothing more than for someone to help hold up the crushing weight.

"I know what I want Garen. I want this. I want you." She spoke softly before pressing her lips to his.

Her kiss was full of passion that she had long been holding in. It spoke of the want, no the need, that she had for this man. Serana felt fear well in the pit of her stomach, maybe everything he had said was true and he really didn't want anyone.

Serana began to pull away from him, only to be pulled back and her kiss returned with equal passion. She sat there in the blissful heaven that was Garen's embrace while her fears melted away like snow at the first light of summer.

When they finally parted, Serana looked up into Garen's warm eyes. She smiled up at him.

"You know what this means right?" She asked, a sly smirk on her face.

"Enlighten me." He spoke resting his forehead against hers.

"You're never going to be rid of me." She spoke and Garen grinned at her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Garen chuckled before their lips met once more.

When they pulled apart once more, Serana looked at the stairs behind them and sighed.

"I would like nothing more than to spend a while longer like this." She spoke softly. "But we do need to find my mother."

"Alright then lass. We'd best get going." Garen sighed and they stood up.

The two of them walked down the stairs and into the portal without a problem. Once on the other side, Garen let out a low whistle.

"Wow this is bigger than I expected." He spoke and looked around the barren landscape around them.

Off in the distance, the dark silhouette of a castle could be seen. All around them were small crumbling buildings and the ground was ash and dust. Around them, the spirits of the dead wandered around, seemingly ignoring them and each other.

Garen pointed to the castle in the distance. "Your mother is there."

"How do you know?" Serana asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know how, I just do." He shrugged and began walking towards the silhouette.

Serana followed him. She took his hand in hers and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to get this out before I forgot parts of this.

I honestly don't feel like I did Serana justice, but this needed to be all in her PoV. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, if it is sorry about that.

Anyways, hope you all liked this. Major thaks as always for the follows, favorites and reviews.

K0H I personally don't care for the Botherhood armor, which is part of why I didn't give Serana a set of it. It also is more distinguishable and carries a worse reputation than the Guild armor.

Please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11: The Cairn

Chapter 11

"I've been wondering." Serana spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them.

"About?" Garen asked, his gaze sweeping the landscape around them.

"Your name." Serana asked, following his lead.

The two of them had been walking for the better part of an hour to get to the castle like structure they had spotted. During that time, forms made only of black mist had ambushed them several times over. They remained vigilant lest they be forced to fight the creatures again.

"Which part." Garen chuckled giving her a warm smile.

"Both I suppose. The vision I had was well before you became a dragonslayer, so how did you get that name?"

"Well, Garen, is a family name. My mother once told me that it had been passed down through her family for generations. Had my mother been a man and not a woman, she'd probably have been named it as well. As to my surname, it's also from my mother." Garen took in a steadying breath, memories of his mother were always painful. Serana gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"My mother told me that during the great Dragon War, the first Garen Dragonsbane, was one of the greatest dovah slayers in the war. Dozens of dovah had fallen to his hands earning him the name. The only reason he is not heralded as a hero even to this day is because the knowledge from the time has been lost to the rest of the world in the numerous Nordic ruins. Only my family kept the story in the family by passing it on to each generation."

"Ok, one thing I still don't get is why you were given all this from your mother. the name Garen I can understand, but why your surname as well?" Serana looked up at him with curiosity and wonder in her eyes.

"My father was killed before I was born." Garen shrugged. "I never knew him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Serana muttered softly.

"Don't be." Garen smiled down at her. "Can't miss what ya never had in the first place."

Serana nodded solemnly. Garen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a comfortable silence fell over them once more.

After several more minutes of walking, the two of the stood in front of the castle. Garen's shoulders slumped at seeing that it was surrounded by a clear, slightly purple magical dome. Serana turned to him, an amused expression on her features.

"So how are we getting in oh master of puzzles?" She smirked at him.

"I don't do magical ones." Garen glared at her.

Garen's head shot up and a glazed look passed over his eyes. Wordlessly Garen walked around the castle to the back side of it. Serana hurried to keep up with him. When they finally stopped, a figure emerged out of the shadows of the back entrance to the castle. The woman that stepped forward looked exactly like an older Serana. How much Serana looked like the woman was remarkable.

"Mother?" Serana spoke in a quiet voice and the woman stepped closer to the barrier that separated them.

"Serana? What…. Why are you here?" The woman asked Serana, confusion in her voice.

The woman noticed Garen and glared at him. "And why do you keep the company of a halfbreed. Have you lost your mind!"

"OI!" Garen shouted in protest, but Serana silenced him with a hand on his arm.

"It was unwise of you to come here. If your father knew…." Serana's mother looked Garen in the eyes. "And bringing a stranger here no less….."

Serana cut her mother off with a yell. "This 'stranger' has done more for me in the last few weeks than you and father have done my entire life!"

"Serana! How dare you!" Serana's mother yelled back.

"NO! How dare YOU!" Serana yelled back.

Garen could feel the anger radiating off of Serana. He placed a steadying hand on her back and she sent him a thankful look.

"You sealed me away without first asking me. You didn't even consider what I thought. You never asked if it was the right thing for me. You are just like my father. You both used me for your own gains." Garen could feel the anger draining out of Serana with every word.

"I'm sorry Serana. I didn't know." Serana's mother spoke and turned to Garen.

"Tell me. Who are you and why have you brought my daughter to this cursed place?" Serana's mother spoke barely meeting Garen's gaze.

"My name is Garen Dragonsbane. And Serana is with me because magic isn't my forte. That and I... We need your help stopping Harkon."

"My help? Has Serana told you nothing?" Serana's mother practically hissed out.

"The prophecy my fanatic husband has been pursuing requires Auriel's bow and the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour. Serana and I are both Daughters."

"Alright." Garen shrugged. "Then give us the other scroll and we can leave. That scroll will probably say where the bow is. Having it would make stopping him that much easier."

Serana's mother scowled at Garen and turned to Serana. "Why did you follow him here. He knows nothing of our plight!"

"HEY!" Garen shouted, his thu'um making the ground shake. "You don't understand who I am and what I've done."

Garen took a step forward and Serana's mother took one back involuntarily. "I am the last dragonborn. I have slain the World-Eater and have been both a vampire and a lycan. I have faced foes that would tear you apart and have walked away unscathed. I have bested the best traps of the dwarves and returned Nocturnal's blessing over Skyrim."

Garen took another step forwards and Serana's mother another back. "I'm pretty fucking sure I can keep Serana safe and kill an insane vampire, even if Lord Bal was the one that cursed him."

"I have been given the boon of a dozen different Daedric Princes. I'm pretty sure that Lord Bal wouldn't have given me this if I was to only die at the hands of Harkon." Garen snarled out and pulled a mace out from one of his pouches.

Garen held up the Mace of Molag Bal for both vampires to see. In his hand it glowed a hungry green light.

"Very well." Serana's mother spoke, her fear barely hidden in her voice. "I will give you the Elder Scroll I have, but you must bring down this barrier first."

Garen nodded. He could see the unbridled fear of him in Serana's mother's eyes that didn't show on her face. "What must we do."

"There are three Keepers. They are the best of the Ideal Master's soldiers. If you kill them, the barrier will fall. But be careful, there is a dragon that lurks in these lands. He is charged with overseeing the Keepers. He will likely investigate their deaths."

Garen smirked and put away his mace. "What part of dragonborn didn't you get?"

"Ready to go lass?" Garen asked Serana, not giving her mother a chance to reply.

Serana smiled and began walking away from the barrier and her mother. Garen watched Serana walk until she was just out of hearing range.

"Your contract has been accepted Valerica." Garen spoke plainly to the vampire behind him.

"How did you…?" She stammered.

"Wuld. Nah. KEST!' Garen shouted and in a second was standing next to Serana.

Serana looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing." He grinned at her.

The two continued to walk away from the castle and Serana's hand found his.

"Thank you." She spoke softly to him.

"For what?" Garen asked, sending a concerned look her way.

"For standing up for me." She smiled up at him.

"Your mother needed to be dropped down a level or two. She's too arrogant." Garen spoke and Serana's smile faded a little bit.

"Besides, no one has the right to do that to you. I'll be damned if I let the woman I care for most be insulted like that." Garen grinned down at her.

Serana stopped and put a hand on the back of Garen's neck. She pulled him down to her and their lips met. When they parted Serana was smiling, and holding back tears of happiness.

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

Garen chuckled. "You can show me later."

Serana shoved him away from her, but couldn't keep her grin hidden. She shook her head and began walking away from him again.

"Ass." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Aye, but I'm your ass." Garen chuckled walking in step with her.

* * *

"So how do we get up there?" Garen asked Serana and looked up at the tower floating in the air above them.

Garen and Serana had already taken out two of the keepers with relative ease. One of them had nearly cut Garen's head off, but thanks to his already fast reflexes combined with the speed of being a vampire, he had narrowly avoided the hair cut starting at his neck. The other was a complete pushover. Garen had managed to keep it focused on him long enough for Serana to bring it down with a volley of ice spikes. In both cases they came out unscathed but it was starting to tire Garen down.

"I'm going to guess by that thing." Serana said and pointed to a small well directly underneath the floating tower.

Garen stepped up to it he could feel the magical power rolling off it in waves. Garen stepped onto the well and looked at Serana over his shoulder.

"I'll shout if this works." He grinned at her and stepped into the well.

Instead of falling down into a well, dark energy formed around him. The next thing he knew he was standing in the same spot, just a hundred feet up on a platform.

"Garen?!" He heard Serana yell.

"Nope! Didn't work!" He yelled out over the edge, looking down at Serana.

"I'm dead and leaving you for a ghost." He yelled and Serana made a rude hand gesture to him.

He watched as Serana also stepped into the well and the next moment she was standing behind him. Garen turned to her with a sheepish grin on his face. Serana glared at him.

"You're lucky I need you alive." Serana glared at him in mock anger.

"Come on." Garen grinned at her. "Lets get this last Keeper. You can punish me for that later."

"Promises." Serana spoke with a sly smile.

Garen drew his sword and dagger. He gave Serana a smirk before darkness enveloped his form and he disappeared from sight. Garen grinned at seeing Serana sigh in exasperation of his disappearing act.

"If you hear fighting, that'll probably tell you where I went." Garen spoke before creeping around the outside of the tower.

It only took him a matter of minutes before he found the last Keeper. Inspite of his invisibility, the Keeper turned to him and drew a massive greataxe off its back.

This Keeper, just like the others, wore armor and weapons made of dragon bone. Any features that the Keeper may have had were hidden by an inky darkness that surrounded the areas that were not covered in armor. If the being had eyes, Garen knew that they would be boring into him.

Garen gripped his two weapons and could hear his dagger calling out for blood. Garen charged forwards and swung low at the creature. His sword connected, burying itself into a gap in the Keeper's leg armor.

Garen looked up to see the creature, unfazed by the attack, rise its axe above its head. Garen used his momentum to slide through the Keeper's legs. The Keeper swung down missing Garen by only a hair's breath.

Garen hastily pulled his sword free of the creature's leg and it turned around to face him. The Keeper brought its axe back to swing again. Garen took in a deep breath of air, knowing he didn't have time to dodge the swing.

"Fus. Roh. DAH!" Garen shouted at the creature.

Unlike most foes, who would have been thrown away like a ragdoll, the Keeper was only shoved back a dozen feet. Garen heard the tell-tale sound of magic being charged up just before a spike of ice protruded from the other side of the Keeper.

Both Garen and the Keeper looked to see Serana standing on the other side of Garen, another spike already in her hand. Garen used the distraction of the Keeper to his advantage. Garen charged the Keeper once more. This time both his blades found their marks in chinks of the Keeper's chest armor.

The Keeper let loose a howl of pain that sent spikes of pain into Garen's skull. Garen pulled his weapons free just in time to be knocked away from the Keeper with a powerful backhand. When Garen crashed to the ground, he looked up to see the keeper turn and rush Serana.

In one fluid motion, that only comes from years of training on the battlefield, Garen jumped to his feet and sheathed his weapons. Garen watched in horror as the Keeper slammed into Serana, throwing her over the edge of the platform.

Garen yelled out in rage and rushed the Keeper, pulling two of his throwing knives from their sheaths. The Keeper turned to face Garen just in time for him to shove his knives into the helmet of the Keeper.

Garen paid no attention to the Keeper as it fell to the ground dead. He continued his rush forwards over the edge of the platform, following Serana. At the last moment, Garen changed his momentum from being forwards to being downwards. His change in momentum rushed him to Serana, allowing him to catch up with her.

When he reached her, Garen wrapped his arms around her and looked down to the rapidly approaching ground. In mid air, Garen put his back between the ground and Serana.

"GAREN!" Serana yelled to him over the rush of the air in his ears.

Garen took in another deep breath, feeling his thu'um rapidly building in power.

"Feim. Zii. GRON!" Garen yelled out.

Only seconds later, Garen and Serana slammed into the ground with such force that they should have been turned to paste. Garen held onto Serana, waiting for his breathing to even out once more.

"What did you do?" Serana asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"One of the perks of being me." Garen chuckled out, tightening his hold on Serana.

"It's a shout I know. Makes me and anything I'm holding or wearing immune to harm for a time." Garen groaned and felt something, probably a bone, digging into his back.

"For once." Serana breathed out. "I'm glad you decided to show off."

Garen chuckled and looked down at the woman in his arms. "Anything for you lass."

* * *

"I'm impressed. It took you less time to bring the barrier down than I expected." Valerica spoke with raised eyebrows when the two returned to the small castle.

"If those were the best warriors they had I'm disappointed." Garen spoke walking up to Valerica.

"And why is that." Valerica nearly scowled at Garen, taking a step away from him.

"Because other than the last one, they were all easy to defeat." Garen shrugged in nonchalance.

"The scroll is this way, follow me." Valerica scowled at Garen. She turned and began walking into the castle.

Garen and Serana followed behind her. Garen leaned down to whisper into Serana's ear. "I think she's starting to like me."

Garen couldn't repress his grin when Serana let out a small noise, that of a stifled laugh.

The two followed Valerica into the castle just as a roar filled the air. The roar was close and Garen could feel the soul of the dovah rapidly approaching. Something was off about the soul, almost as if it was tainted somehow.

"No." Valerica spoke. "Darnehviir is coming!"

"Let him come." Garen spoke with a grim smile on his face and in his words.

Garen drew his weapons and felt the soul of the rapidly closing dovah just seconds away. Garen walked out into the large courtyard that they had stepped out into, raising his head to the skies.

"What are you doing you fool!" Garen heard Valerica yell out from behind him.

Any other words she cursed him with were drowned out when a massive dragon landed in the center of the courtyard. Garen closed his eyes to shield them from the cloud of dust the dragon kicked up upon landing. When he opened them again, Garen met the gaze of the massive dovah sitting in front of him and smiled.

The creature before him was nearly as massive as the ancient dragon Paarthurnax and that was saying something. The creature was wrong however. The scales that should have been a dark grey or even a black shade, were a sickly green. The dovah's flesh seemed to be weak and rotting. A strange ooze dripped off the massive creature, what it was Garen didn't want to know.

"Feel my thu'um zeymah. Feel the thu'um of hin al." Garen spoke to the dragon and drew in a huge intake of breath.

"Su. Grah. DUN!" Garen shouted and lunged forwards at the maw of the dragon.

Garen felt the dragon's own intake of breath and rolled to the side of its maw. iIn a blur of movement that no one save a god could see, Garen struck at the dragon's head.

In the matter of a second, Garen swung his sword and dagger, landing several solid strikes on the dragon's hide. His attacks left huge gashes in the dragon's thick hide. The dragon turned his head to face Garen and he could feel the anger and power of its thu'um radiating off the beast.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" The dragon's deep voice resonated throughout the courtyard and the ground shook with the power of his thu'um.

In a burst of speed, thanks to his vampire blood and his shout, Garen shoved the maw of the dragon upwards. His surprising move bought him enough time to get under the dragon and away from the jet of searing purple fire that the dragon spewed forth.

Garen felt and heard the dragon roar in rage. The dragon launched itself up off the ground, the force of the dragon's rapid ascent threw Garen to the ground. Garen looked up to the dragon's form circling around the courtyard. In the corners of his vision, he saw skeletons begin to claw their way out of the ground.

"GET BACK HERE!" Garen yelled up at the Dragon. "JOOR. ZAH. FRUL!"

A wave of blue energy lashed out from Garen and slammed into the dragon. The dragon's wings failed and he began plummeting to the ground.

"WHAT FOUL MAGIC IS THIS!" The dragon roared as it fell.

Garen grinned up at the falling dragon, but it quickly faded when he realized where it would land.

"Wuld. Nah. KEST!" Garen shouted, and he was launched to the other side of the courtyard.

Garen heard a loud crash and the ground shook under him. He looked back to see the dragon had crashed to the ground in a heap. Garen grinned at the dragon, the feeling of besting such an ancient creature filling him with satisfaction.

Garen rushed forwards to the downed dragon who was now struggling to rise. When Garen reached the ancient beast, he bowed his head in respect to the beast.

"Rest well brother." Garen spoke to the dragon, before shoving his sword into the underside of its skull, burying it to the hilt.

Garen watched the light fade and die in the dragon's eyes before pulling his blade free. He was expecting the typical rush of energy to fill his body after slaying a dragon and he devoured its soul, but it never came. Garen stepped away from the corpse of the beast with wide eyes when a purple flame began to consume the corpse of the creature.

"That can't be good." Garen spoke aloud.

He looked around to find Serana and her mother, they were surrounded by the remains of skeletons. Valerica's eyes were wide in awe at seeing the dragon defeated. Serana held a smirk on her face and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"Do you know what that was?" Garen asked Valerica while walking over to the two women.

"Durnehviir is tethered to the Soul Cairn. I think he was only displaced to reform later." Valerica spoke after Serana gained her attention with an elbow to the ribs.

"You know for how long?" Garen asked and Valerica only shook her head.

"I can not say. It could be minutes, hours, days, I don't know." Valerica sighed.

"Then we'd best get that scroll and get out of here quick. I'd rather not kill the beast a hundred times just to get to the portal." Garen spoke and Valerica nodded.

The elder woman headed over to a small alcove in the wall of the courtyard. Garen could see a host of alchemy supplies and a table for mixing them. While her mother's back was turned Serana embraced Garen.

"Don't do that to me again." Serana whispered to him. He knew that she meant nearly being roasted by a dragon and Garen could only shake his head.

"I can only promise that I will keep you safe when it comes to dragons." Garen replied embracing her back. "But I'll do my best."

They parted and Valerica returned to them. Under one arm was the Elder Scroll, under the other was a satchel. Garen looked at the bag curiously when Valerica handed him. Valerica, seeing his confusion, opened the bag, revealing it to be full of odd looking healing potions.

"Blood potions. They have the same effect as healing potions, but for vampires, they also serve to quench your blood thirst as if you had just feed." Valerica spoke and Garen took both the bag and the scroll.

"Thank you." He spoke and slipped the scroll into his case on his back. The feeling of having three scrolls on his back was unsettling to say the least.

"You could come back with us if you want." Garen supplied, to the surprise of both Serana and her mother.

Valerica shook her head. "No. If I return, it will be that much easier for Harkon to get the blood he needs for the prophecy. I can't and won't risk it."

Valerica sighed. "Once my infernal husband is dead, then maybe I will go back to the mortal plane."

Garen nodded and looked to Serana. "I'll head outside. I'll wait out there if you want to speak with your mother."

Serana nodded with a thankful gleam to her eyes. Garen nodded the Valerica and walked away from the two women. He began humming to himself once he was out of earshot of them.

Garen stepped out of the castle and froze at the sight of the massive form of Durnehviir sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Well fuck." Garen muttered to himself, his hand already reaching for his sword.

* * *

A/N:

zeymah = brother

hin =your

al = destroyer

Well thank you all for reading! Hope you liked this as much as i liked writing it!

Massive massive thanks for the continued support guys, your follows, favorites and reviews make me want to keep writing this every day. I'm also really glad to hear you like the last chapter, wasn't 100% sure how it would be when I posted it, glad to know it was well received.

Anyways, please let me know what you all think!

Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Friends, Old and New

Chapter 12

Serana and Valerica watched Garen's retreating back as he walked away from them. Serana smiled a bit at hearing him being to hum under his breath.

"Do you truly know what that man is?" Valerica asked causing Serana to look at her mother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Serana asked, curious as to what her mother would do to try and drive a wedge between them.

"He is a murderer Serana. He is nothing more than a paid killer." The steel in her mother's voice bit into her hard.

"He is so much more than just a warrior mother." Serana replied, her own steel forming in her words.

"If you know what he does for a living then why do you defend him so? I admit we are not much better, but what we have done is nothing compared to what his order has." Valerica spoke, leveling an even gaze on her daughter.

"How do you know what it is he does?" Serana asked and her mother stiffened.

"I had unfinished business that needed to be taken care of. He informed me that my prayers were heard." Valerica smirked at seeing Serana's jaw slacken.

"What… What do you mean?" Serana asked, sending a look towards the door Garen had left through.

"I mean that he is a speaker for, and maybe even listener of the Dark Brotherhood. How long until his Mother orders him to kill me or even you? What then Serana? What will you do when money will turn him against you?" Valerica's words hit Serana hard and her eyes dropped.

Would it really happen? Would he really turn away from her all because he was ordered to do so? Was everything he had said until now merely a giant lie?

"_Serana." _Garen's voice filled her mind and warmth filled her from head to toe.

"_If the time came to it, I would give my life for you to be safe."_ Garen had spoken to her and she knew the truth in his words. She had never felt as much care and kindness and even love from anyone than she had when he spoke those words.

"He wouldn't do that to me." Serana spoke softly and looked her mother in the eye.

"There is more to him than you would think mother." Serana spoke and Valerica's smirk faded.

"He is not only the Listener, but also the Harbinger of the Companions and a devout follower of Mara. With the teachings of Mara and the honor of the Companions behind him, I suspect he would kill himself before turning on the ones he loves." Serana's voice was calm and even.

"If only others could follow the same path."Serana turned away from her mother and began walking to the door that Garen had left through.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a strange circle of candles. In the center of the candles were skeletal remains and a few reagents that were common in alchemy. The way that the reagents were laid out was odd, but she paid no mind to it. Whatever arts her mother practiced here, she wanted no part of.

Serana walked out of the castle, but not before catching the last words of her mother.

"My daughter is a fool and in love with an even larger fool." Valerica sighed.

Serana grinned at the words. She was indeed in love with Garen, but it was her mother that was the fool for not seeing what was the truth.

* * *

"Well fuck." Garen spoke at seeing the massive form of Durnehviir sitting in front of him, his hands already reaching for his sword.

"Hold, Dovahkiin. I would speak with you." The deep voice of the dragon spoke, in almost a soothing tone.

Garen took his hand off of his sword and looked into the massive dragon's eyes. "Speak your mind ancient one."

"I wish to name you Qahnaarin. It means…" Durnehviir spoke, but Garen interrupted him.

"Vanquisher. I am honored. A title from a dovah is high praise indeed." Garen nodded smiling up at the dragon.

A rumble shook the ground slightly. "And you even know our tongue! You continue to impress me Dovahkiin." Durnehviir spoke in a chuckle.

"I would request something of you, Qahnaarin." Durnehviir asked and Garen bowed his head in respect to the dragon.

"If I can do it, I will." Garen spoke and raised his head to look at Durnehviir directly again.

"I am bound to this plane of Oblivion, thanks to my own search for power. The Ideal Masters tricked me and have tethered my soul to this plane." Durnehviir spoke in distaste.

"It has been far too long since I have felt the freedom of the skies and the winds rushing against my scales. I ask, if I were to teach you how to summon me, would you do so and bring me to your plane once more?" Durnehviir asked, a hopeful gleam to his eyes.

"If you are bound to this plane, would it not kill you to be away from it?" Garen asked, his gaze turning thoughtful.

"If I were to be gone for too long, yes. But I would be able to be away from this infernal pit for a time." Durnehviir spoke and Garen nodded.

"Give me the knowledge of your name and I shall summon you when I return to the mortal realm." Garen agreed, and he swore the dragon smiled.

"You have given me something that no one else has been able to do in these countless centuries Qahnaarin." Durnehviir bellowed and let out a thundering laugh.

Behind him, Garen felt Serana's presence behind him. He smiled to himself, knowing that she must be astonished at what she had heard. Durnehviir fixed him with a stare and he felt power begin to rush into his body, soul, and mind.

"I will await your summons Qahnaarin. Fight well and kill often." Durnehviir spoke, a gleam in his eyes.

"And to you brother." Garen spoke and the dragon lifted off from the ground.

Garen felt Serana next to him and he looked down to grin at her. She looked up at him with an amused smile.

"Making new friends are we?" She asked, and Garen chuckled.

"Just a bit." He spoke and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of this godsforsaken place."

"Lead the way then." Serana spoke, wrapping her own arm around his waist, almost possessively.

The two made their way back to the portal. They stayed like that, one arm around each other, and they met no resistance. Garen felt a smile come to his face when he felt the cool air of Valerica's laboratory kiss his face.

After they had ascended the steps back up to the balcony, Garen made his way to a sturdy looking chair and collapsed in it. He let all of his muscles slacken. After what seemed like days in the Soul Cairn, they finally had the chance to stop and rest. He knew they couldn't stay here, but he at least needed to rest his weary limbs.

Garen smiled when he felt Serana lightly settle into his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms about her waist and she sighed in content. A comfortable silence fell over them like a warm blanket and they simply sat there for a while.

"We should probably be leaving soon." Garen spoke softly.

"Mhmmm." Serana nodded against his chest.

"Just tell me when." Garen spoke and rested his chin on the top of Serana's head.

"It might be a while." Serana spoke and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wake me when you're ready." Garen whispered before his exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep.

* * *

"So how are we getting off this island?" Serana asked, once the two of them had left the catacombs of Castle Volkihar.

"Wait and see." Garen simply grinned and took in a massive breath of air.

"Dur. Neh. VIIR!" Garen shouted, causing the ground around them to shake with the pure power of the shout.

In front of them a massive swirling purple-black portal opened up in the ground. Out of the ground, the massive form of Durnehviir flew up into the sky. He let out a triumphant roar before landing before the pair.

"You are a man of your word Qahnaarin." Durnehviir spoke and Garen could see the massive grin on the dovah's features.

"I am, but I ask for a favor in return." Garen spoke and the dragon nodded.

"Of course simply ask and it will be done." The dragon spoke and Garen placed a hand on the beast's snout.

"I need you to fly Serana and I to Fort Dawnguard." Garen spoke simply. He could feel Serana's glare boring into the back of his skull.

"Is that all?" Durnehviir laughed. "Of course I will Dovahkiin. It is the least I could do for the freedom you have given me."

Durnehviir lowered his head so that his neck was resting on the ground. Garen turned to Serana and gave her a sheepish grin. She walked towards him, her eyes squinted and giving him a glare of daggers.

"You'll pay for this." She spoke to him. Garen lifted her up onto the dragon's neck then hoisted himself up behind her.

"I'm looking forward to it." He whispered into her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist. Garen grinned when he felt her shiver against him at his words.

Before either got the chance to retort, Durnehviir launched them up into the air. Serana let out a shriek of surprise and grabbed hold of his arm. Garen threw his head back and laughed into the wind. He wrapped his other arm around Serana and she leaned back into him.

If Garen had thought that running on the plains as a wolf was a freeing sensation, then it was nothing compared to the feeling of dragon flight. He could feel the power of the creature under him. He could almost feel the muscles of the dragon move to keep them in the air. His dragon soul longed to be able to feel this on his own, but it was saddened that this was as close as he could get.

After nearly an hour of the wind rushing over them and Skyrim under, Durnehviir began slowing down. In the rapidly approaching distance, Garen could see Fort Dawnguard. After another few minutes, Durnehviir landed just outside the wooden gate to the keep.

Garen slid off of the dragon's back and then helped Serana down. He turned to the great dragon and bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you ancient one." Garen spoke and then lifted his head to look the dragon in the eyes.

"The pleasure was mine Dovahkiin. If you need me again, simply call and I will come as soon as I can." Durnehviir spoke, bowing his own head slightly.

"Hunt well and kill often my friend." Garen spoke, placing his hand on the dragon's snout.

"And the same to you Qahnaarin." Durnehviir spoke before launching himself into the air again with a roar.

Serana and Garen began walking towards the gate only to be stopped by a shout from above.

"Halt!" The voice called out. For some reason, it sounded familiar to Garen.

Garen looked up to see a soldier in Dawnguard heavy armor. Expertly held in the man's hands was a wicked looking bow of daedric make. The soldier had an arrow nocked and drawn back, the soldier's aim was for Garen's head.

"State your name and business." The soldier spoke, but Garen turned to see Lydia walking up behind the man.

"Their fine to come in Talmar. This is Garen Dragonsbane and his friend." Lydia spoke to the man, gritting out the word friend.

"Wait Garen?" The soldier spoke and lowered his bow.

The soldier vaulted over the lower barricade and landed as light as a feather, even in his heavy armor. He pulled off his helmet and walked up to Garen, bringing their faces close. Garen's eyes widened in recognition as did the soldier's.

"Holy fucking shit." Both spoke at once.

The two men embraced, and Talmar lifted Garen off his feet despite being a foot shorter. Talmar laughed and slapped Garen's back several times. Garen repeated the action and could feel the odd looks that both Lydia and Serana were giving the two men. When the two men pulled apart they both had massive grins on their faces.

"I thought you were dead. Glad to see I was wrong." Talmar spoke looking over Garen's and Serana's forms.

"I was as good as dead when they hauled me off. Ironically a dragon that wanted to end the world saved my life." Garen laughed and nodded to Lydia who had walked up behind Talmar and was giving them odd looks.

"Really now? That must be quite the story." Talmar chuckled.

"Nice to see you took control of your little problem since last we met." Talmar beamed up at the larger man.

"I've done more than just that brother." Garen laughed and slapped the man on the back.

"HA! I can see that! One of them is standing behind me glaring daggers into my back isn't she?" Talmar laughed.

Garen looked and Lydia was indeed glaring at held back a laugh of his own when he noticed something was off about Lydia. Something in the way she stood was wrong to him.

Garen turned back to Talmar and both men sobered up. "I would love nothing more than to catch up my friend, but I must see Dexion."

Talmar closed his eyes, Garen knew from years of knowing the man that what he was about to say was not good.

"There has been a complication Garen." Talmar spoke. "It'd be best if I take you to see him."

Garen nodded and followed his friend up to the fort. The two men didn't notice that neither Lydia nor Serana followed them.

* * *

Serana and Lydia both watched Talmar lead Garen up to the fort. Once they were out of earshot, Lydia turned to Serana with a sad look in her eyes.

"There was nothing I could have done, was there?" She asked Serana in a small voice.

Serana shook her head. "He kept you at bay to protect you. He was convinced that no one should be with him. He thought it best if he forsake his own happiness for that of others."

Lydia stood in front of Serana, a pleading look in her eyes. "What happened to him?"

"We needed to go into a place that could only be entered if you were a vampire or in a soul gem." Serana offered and Lydia's silence asked her to continue.

"When a vampire like me and my family turns someone, it's intimate. That means different things for different vampires. For some it could be a blood bond, for others they see parts of the person's past." Serana spoke, looking away from Lydia.

"I saw parts of Garen's past. What I saw…." Serana shuddered at the thoughts the resurfaced.

"I saw things that make me in awe of the strength of will of that man. What he has done is a burden no one should live alone with." Serana looked up to Lydia's gaze once more to find the other woman crying silent tears.

"Believe me when I tell you this Lydia." Serana spoke placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Garen did what he thought was best to protect you. He wanted no one but himself to know what he has been through. He was happy to grow old and die alone so long as those he loves, like you, would find someone other than him to spend the rest of their lives with." Serana spoke and Lydia pulled her into an embrace.

"He could have told me." Lydia sobbed into her shoulder.

"No. He never would. We both know he's thicker than stone." Serana spoke earning a soft chuckle from the other woman.

Serana returned the woman's embrace and pulled her close. "Garen does love you Lydia. But he loves you too much to put you through a pain he himself barely lives with."

Lydia pulled away from Serana and smiled to her. "Promise me one thing Serana."

"Anything." Serana spoke smiling herself.

"Make him happy. Show him that he has people that he can let his guard down with." Lydia asked looking over her shoulder at the two men that had just entered to fort.

"I will do my best, but only if you help me." Serana spoke and Lydia smiled.

"I'll help where I can." Lydia nodded in agreement, wiping away the tears that had recently fallen down her face.

"We should go and follow them. You might want to see what has happened." Lydia spoke solemnly and Serana nodded.

The two women went into the fort, following the steps of Garen and Talmar.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is a bit shorter than usual, but I don't think that having what I've got planned next would fit that well in this chapter. Other than that, I really enjoyed writing this and I'm mostly done with the next chapter so it should be up in a day or two.

Going to let you all know now, Talmar is going to be an OC that I have in here and he will be a reoccurring character sort of how Lydia is at this point. You'll find out more about him and how he knows Garen in the next chapter.

As always thank you all so, so much for the continued support. Thank you all so much for the continued reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome.

As danadanaBATMAN and K0H pointed out, and I confirmed here in this chapter, Valerica did do the Black Sacrament for Harkon.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you all think.

Until next time!

Edit found out that I'd been spelling Qahnaarin wrong. Went through and fixed it.


	13. Chapter 13: Sharing Pain and Joy

Chapter 13

Garen looked at his old friend out of the corner of his eye. The Nord was exactly the same as he had been when he last saw him two years ago. He was a foot shorter than Garen and also slimmer and not as muscular. His thick raven colored hair and chiseled features were the same, but his eyes were hardened from the toll the last two years had undoubtedly taken on him.

Garen knew from experience, that the shorter and less muscular man was a force to be reckoned with. Though it never really served much practical purpose when they were in the Imperial Legion together, Talmar was a master at unarmed combat. His prowess were even more impressive when they were used in the heavy armor he favored.

When he was forced to fight with a weapon, Talmar had prefered to use a bow. In the Legion, when they were in the same unit, Garen and Talmar were a perfect fighting force. Garen at the time, and even now when he could, favored a greatsword. Garen would keep their foes away from Talmar while the other man picked off foes with deadly aim that was exponentially better than his own.

"So tell me Garen." Talmar spoke while the two men walked towards the fort.

"How is it that a person, starting out as the strong silent type, becomes a bloodthirsty vampire, then the savior of the world and someone manages to have women dangling off his every word?" Talmar gave Garen a massive smile that Garen couldn't help but return.

"This." Garen spoke simply and pulled out his amulet of Mara. "Mara saved my life. I owe everything to her."

Talmar nodded. "Good to see you finally have purpose in life now other than the next kill in battle brother."

"Thanks." Garen chuckled out. "I'm glad as well."

"So you and Lydia…" Talmar trailed off, the question lingering in the air between them.

"No." Garen spoke already knowing where Talmar was going.

"You're insane to pass up a woman like her. She's strong both in body and mind. and Speaking of her body…." Talmar had a far away look to his eyes and Garen couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm more of a short, pale skinned, orange eyed kind of guy." Garen smirked shoving Talmar out of his dreamy look.

"Called it." Talmar smirked and Garen grinned at him.

"So what brings you to be a vampire hunter?" Garen asked and realized they were nearly at the doors of the keep.

"Looking for you really." Talmar spoke glancing at him. "Last I had heard of you, you were quite the bloodthirsty vampire. If there was any hope of finding you, it was with the Dawnguard. Glad to see I was mostly right."

"Well you did find me and I am a vampire, just not the whole bloodthirsty part." Garen spoke and the two entered the keep.

"Turned by your girlfriend there?" Talmar asked casually.

"Yes." Garen replied, sweeping the area around them for any possible threats.

"Figures." Talmar spoke and started leading Garen to one of the side rooms of the keep.

"Dexion?" Talmar asked when they stopped just outside the room.

"Talmar? Yes come in lad." The old man spoke and both Talmar and Garen entered the small room.

Garen's eyes widened when his gaze fell upon the old sage. Sitting in the room was Dexion with heavy bandages wrapped around his head covering his eyes.

"What in Oblivion?" Garen let out and Dexion's head turned to face him.

"Ah Garen my boy! it is good to see you again." Dexion chuckled out. "Or rather hear you."

"What the hell happened?" Garen asked and knelt next to Dexion.

The old sage let out a sigh. "It was my fault. In my haste to read your first scroll, I neglected the proper preparations to read a scroll. I am paying for it with my eyesight."

"Will it ever return?" Garen asked and Dexion shrugged.

"It may or may not. If it does, it may be days or even years before it does." Dexion spoke out calmly.

"Tell me. Did you find the other two we need?" Dexion asked, his voice almost hungry for the information.

"We did, but if you can't see to read them how…?" Garen spoke but Dexion raised a hand, silencing the Nord.

"There are places where one not of my order can read Elder Scrolls. I know of one in Skyrim. Your search was not in vain young one." Dexion spoke and his features took on a far away look to them.

"There is a grove of trees where certain moths reside. These moths can give nearby people the ability to read a scroll without losing their sight. You simply need to gather up a fair amount of them for their power to grant you the ability to safely read the scrolls." Dexion spoke and Garen felt two more presences behind him.

Garen looked over to see Serana and Lydia standing in the doorway. Serana had the same look of shock on her face that he suspected he had.

"Tell me where I must go." Garen spoke, turning back to Dexion.

"The name of the place is the Ancestor Glade. You shouldn't have much trouble there, few know of its existence."

Garen nodded and placed his hand on the sage's shoulder. "Thank you my friend."

Dexion smiled. "Of course. Now if you excuse me, I must rest. The last few days have been tiring ones."

Garen stood up and the four cleared the room. Garen shut the door behind him and turned to the others.

"I know where this place is. I will be leaving in the morning. I'm not going to ask any of you to come but you can if you wish."

Serana gave him a cross look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you. You're not getting rid of me."

"Yeah, I'm coming too." Talmar spoke. "Didn't find you just for you to get your ass killed without someone watching your back."

"Yeah, you're stuck with us Garen. Whether you like it or not is irrelevant." Lydia spoke.

Garen smiled at the three of them. "Well, nice to see that things will never change."

"And yet others do." Garen heard Isran's snarling voice from behind the three in front of him.

All four turned to look at the snarling Redguard. Isran met Garen's eyes. and his scowl deepened.

"I gave you the support of the Dawnguard and you spit in our faces by becoming one of them." Isran snarled out and strode to stand in front of the large Nord.

"Your unfounded hate for vampires will one day kill you Isran. And if you don't stop treating those trying to help you like shit, then it will come sooner than you expect." Garen spoke, his voice calm and even. It didn't go unnoticed that the others around the two men shuddered at Garen's words.

"Threatening me already? Your tainted blood must have corrupted you more than I would think."

"Isran. I am stating a fact. The reason I have yet to tear your spine out is because I still need your help." Garen spoke and the Redguard backed down slightly. Garen's cold even stare was starting to get to the other man.

"This is exactly why I hate your kind. Always holding the threat of…." Isran spoke but Garen silenced him by grabbing his throat and lifting him off the ground.

Garen brought Isran's face level with his. "I wouldn't kill you because of what I am. I would kill you because you are a complete and total asshole. You have done nothing to help me stop a major threat to all of Skyrim while I have nearly died on several occasions trying to do so. You have sat here in your fortress while innocents are slain. If you want to protect Skyrim from this threat then do something about it."

Garen let the Redguard drop to the floor. "Until you do, stay out of my way."

Garen looked to the others around him. "Let's go. I have some things I need to do in RIften before we leave."

All of them nodded. All save Talmar followed Garen out of the keep. Talmar turned to Isran and dropped his helmet at the man's feet.

"I quit." Talmar spoke simply before rushing to follow his old friend.

* * *

"Garen why in oblivion do you need to keep getting into fights with this thing." A disgruntled Tonilia spoke when Garen handed her his black leather tunic.

"Hey, it's not like you have anything better to do." Garen gave the woman a sheepish grin.

Tonilia sighed and shook her head. "It's kinda battered, I'm just going to make you a new one."

"That's fine, I still have my spare from last time." Garen nodded and Tonilia smirked.

"That you do. And I'll need your measurements again. That damned paper keeps disappearing on me." Tonilla spoke with a sly smile on her face.

"You don't really. You just want to see me without my shirt on." Garen grinned at her and took off the loose tunic he was wearing.

"Guilty." Tonilia spoke and began wrapping her measuring strip around parts of his upper body.

"Ah, there ya are lad." Garen heard from the doorway and looked up to see Brynjolf standing there.

"Heyas Bryn. What have I been missing out on the last two weeks that I've been gone?" Garen asked.

Lydia had explained to him that he and Serana had been gone for just over two weeks. Serana then explained to all of them that time on different planes moved at different speeds. While it had been two weeks on Nirn, in the Soul Cairn it had only been about a day.

"Not a whole lot." Brynjolf shrugged. "Mostly missed Vex raising hell to me for a week and us picking up a few new clients."

"Nice to see that business is still booming." Garen grinned to the other man.

"Indeed it is lad." Brynjolf chuckled. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. I'd rather not become guild master and you dying is how it happens. Watch your back out there lad."

"Always do." Garen spoke and Tonilia gave him the ok to leave.

Garen put his shirt back on and walked out the door but stopped next to Brynjolf. He put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"You won by the way." Garen whispered to the other man, earning a raised eyebrow.

"I could practically hear Delvin salivating at the bet you two made." Garen grinned and walked away. He could heard Brynjolf's booming laughter follow behind him.

* * *

Serana, Lydia, and Talmar all sat around a table in the Bee and Barb Inn. They had decided to wait for Garen there while he had dealt with some business that he needed to tend to. Serana knew that he was headed to the guild, but wasn't saddened that he hadn't brought her with him. She was actually waiting for the chance to talk with this Talmar character and find out more about him and how he knew Garen.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Garen?" Lydia asked, jumping on the question as soon as they were delivered their mugs of mead.

"Garen and I are both thick. It takes us a while to put two and two together. For all I knew, you were talking about a different Garen." Talmar shrugged and took a gulp from his tankard.

"It seemed like you and Garen know each other rather well. Care to tell how you two met?" Lydia asked and Serana nodded, she too wanted to know.

"Well, he and I grew up on the streets of Cheydinhal together. Neither of us had parents, so we stuck together to survive." Talmar shrugged as if he had just told them that the sky was blue.

"Wait Garen was an orphan?" Lydia asked, looking between Talmar and Serana in confusion.

"His mother was killed by thugs when she was protecting him as a child." Serana spoke softly and Talmar nodded.

"That's more than what he told me at the time, but yes." Talmar spoke, downing the rest of his mug.

"Back then Garen was a runt. I was even taller than him back in those days." Talmar laughed and it brought a smile to both women's lips.

"He and I ended up getting into some major trouble later on and were conscripted into the Legion. Turned out we were assets and moved up farther than any other conscript had before us. Last time I saw him was when he was being hauled off to Skyrim to be executed." Talmar spoke, still acting like this information was a breath in the wind.

Lydia gaped at Talmar. Serana knew that most of the information Talmar had just shared, Garen hadn't. Talmar waved for another round and it was brought over quickly.

Talmar grinned at the two of them. "I've been starting to feel upstaged by him even more and more now. First I find out he's a dovahkiin and slew the World-Eater. Now I find out the hundred and a half titles he has. And even more so at seeing him in the company of two beautiful women such as yourselves." Talmar smiled slyly at them over his fresh mug.

Serana smiled at seeing Lydia's cheeks flush at the comment. Before Talmar could further capitalize on his flattery, two large shadows fell over their table. Serana saw that Talmar's eyes harden just as Garen's would, but his muscles stayed completely relaxed.

"Why don' you two ladies ditch this piece of skeever shit and come with us." A deep Nordic voice, slurring with drunkenness, spoke behind Serana.

"You two lads might want to leave while you're ahead." Talmar smiled up at the two men standing behind Serana and Lydia. He wore a shit eating grin begging them to keep going.

"Piss off." The voice behind her spoke and Talmar set his mug down.

Serana looked to see a sight that confirmed her suspicions. Behind her and Lydia were two burly Nord men. Both had mugs in their hands and both could barely stand.

"I'm feeling in a generous mood today so I'll give you one last chance. Leave now, or I'll make you leave." Talmar spoke pushing himself away from the table slightly.

Serana watched the two men freeze up when a hand appeared on their shoulders. Garen's face looked down at the two Nords and the three of them sitting at the table.

"You had best do as the man asks. I'd hate for Maven to find out you two have been causing trouble… again." Garen spoke with ease and the two men sobered up in fear.

"Yes my lord." The both spoke before hurriedly running out of the inn.

Garen grinned down at her and took the open seat next to her. "Getting acquainted with my old friend have you two?" Garen asked both her and Lydia.

"You just missed me telling these two fine ladies that you used to be a short little prick." Talmar grinned at Garen. Serana again couldn't help but notice the slight coloring of Lydia's checks.

"Hey! That's not fair! Just because I was short as a kid doesn't mean anything!" Garen laughed out and motioned for a mug himself.

"Get everything done that you had to 'my lord'?" Talmar spoke in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you." Garen replied casually, before gulping down his tankard.

Serana realized that Garen and Talmar would likely be ignoring Lydia and her for a while as they caught up with each other.

"I see you've been busy while we were gone." Serana whispered to Lydia, making the other woman blush profusely.

"It's hard to pass up a man like him." Lydia whispered back, smiling slightly.

"They are both so alike, I can see why you'd like him." Serana smiled to Lydia.

"Don't worry. You'll have help getting this one." Serana spoke and Lydia looked at her curiously.

"I promise." Serana spoke and placed a reassuring hand atop Lydia's.

* * *

It was late into the evening when the four decided to retire for the night. Once Garen and Talmar had finished trying to one up each other with their deeds over the last two years, they made plans to leave for the glade before midday. Lydia and Talmar both claimed to have rooms at the inn and had stayed behind when Garen had left with Serana.

Garen led Serana to the small home he had been given by Jarl Maven Black-Briar. When they stepped inside the small home, Garen noticed a box sitting just inside the doorway. Garen bent down to open it when Serana spoke, wondering inside the small building.

"Why didn't we stay here last time we were in the city?" Serana asked and Garen could nearly feel the sly smile on her lips.

"It was being worked on. If we had stayed here, there would have been a host of problems just trying to get in." Garen shrugged and opened to box. Sitting inside was a new black tunic for his guild armor.

_Gods she works fast._ He smirked to himself.

"Mhmmmm. Sure it was." Serana spoke, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Believe whatever you like lass, I only tell the truth." Garen smiled to her, standing from the small box.

"We've got two choices for sleeping. I have a guest room downstairs and a bed up here. Pick the one you want and I'll take the other." Garen spoke simply and Serana stood in front of him.

"Well, there is another choice." Serana smiled coyly up at him.

Garen raised an eyebrow at her. Before his mind could formulate a reply, Serana placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips met and what she had hinted at finally registered in his mind. Garen deepened their kiss and Serana wrapped her arms around his neck.

Garen, without parting from her, scooped Serana up in his arms. He carried her to the large bed that dominated most of one room in the small house and gently laid her down. Garen quickly toed off his boots and followed her down.

Their lips met once more and he could feel the passion and want radiating off of the woman next to him. He began lightly, teasingly, ghosting his hands over Serana's clothed body. She moaned slightly and pressed into him, demanding more. Garen grinned and pulled away from her lips. Serana let out a small sound of displeasure, but it faded when his mouth made its way to her neck. Serana exposed her neck more to him when he ghosted his teeth, ever mindful of his fangs, over her fair skin.

He felt Serana's hands begin to pull at his tunic. He answered her silent demand by parting from her only long enough to be rid of the garment. Serana's hands began to wander over his chest, exploring the skin that covered the hard muscles underneath.

Garen gently slid his hands under Serana's tunic and began caressing her back and sides. Serana shivered at his touch. She brought his head away from her neck and pressed her lips into his. Her lips parted slightly and he snaked his tongue into her mouth. Serana's tongue sought out his and she moaned against him. Garen felt twinges of pain begin to come from his groin and he became painfully aware of the effect she was having on him.

He trailed one of his hands over her taut stomach until it found its way to one of her breasts. He cupped it in his hand and began to massage the mound of flesh. Serana moaned, but then stiffened in his arms.

Garen looked into her eyes that had once been filed with passion and desire, now they held only pain and fear. Garen, despite the demand of his body to continue, pulled away from her completely. Serana relaxed once he was no longer touching her. Her eyes were downcast and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Serana? What's wrong?" Garen asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's nothing that you did." Serana's voice was small, but he could hear the truth in it.

"I want this. I really do." She shook her head and met his eyes. Garen felt his heart clench at seeing tears welling in her eyes. "But I can't."

Garen pulled Serana into a tight embrace which she reciprocated. Serana buried her head into his shoulder and she began to shake as she let the tears fall onto his skin. Garen simply held her and rubbed her back, whispering soothing nothings to her.

"Serana please." Garen pleaded a while later once she had stopped crying. "Tell me what is wrong. I want to help."

Serana pulled away from his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Thank you. And I suppose it's only fair."

"Back when my family and I were still mortals, we were devout followers of Molag Bal. On his summoning day, it is tradition for his female followers to be offered to him. Those that survive the ordeal become pure blood vampires." Serana spoke and rested her head on his arm, not breaking eye contact with him. Garen could see the pain that this memory was bringing up in her eyes, it was the same pain he saw when she froze.

Garen cupped her face with one hand and placed his thumb over her lips. "Serana. You don't need to relive this. I know that it's like. I don't want you to relive that pain." Garen spoke softly.

"I need to Garen. I saw what you've been through. Maybe if you know what I have, it'll help." Serana smiled up at him.

Garen nodded and placed his forehead against hers. If Serana thought it would help and she could bare it, he would do his best to give her the solace he could.

"To say that the ritual was traumatic is understating it." Serana spoke, her eyes taking on a far away look.

* * *

A/N:

Well there we are chapter 13! Hope you all enjoyed this. The last bit in here was a bit tricky to write. I needed to re-write it a few times before I found the right point where they would stop.

Thank you guys for your continued support. The follows, favorites and reviews are very much appreciated. Also I just noticed that this story has passed the 5k views mark (it's actually sitting at just under 7k right now.) So just wanted to thank you all from reading once more even if you are a silent reader.

Please let me know what you thought. I'm always looking to see what you guys like/dislike about anything I write.

Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Visions

Chapter 14

Garen looked around at the snow covered rocks and trees for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since they had set out from Riften just two days ago, he had the feeling of being watched. Whoever it was that was following him and his three companions was going to great lengths to not be spotted.

_It is not just you my Listener._ Shadowmere's calm voice spoke in his head. _I feel it too._

_You having any luck pin pointing where this person is? Or even what for that matter?_ Garen spoke back in his mind.

_No._ The horse replied back, disgruntlement in her voice.

Garen caught Talmar's gaze with his own. Even though his friend was encased in heavy Daedric made armor, Garen could tell he was feeling the same thing. Garen slid his hand down his thigh and Talmar placed his hand next to his hip, palm to the rear.

To any that didn't know them since they were children it would seem like just odd motions that they made. To them, it was their own language, one they had developed to survive the harsh life of growing up on the streets.

_Feel it?_ Garen's gesture asked Talmar.

_Following us. _Talmar replied.

Garen nodded and twirled one finger in a circle pointing to their right.

_Keep watch right._ Garen motioned and Talmar nodded.

Talmar turned his head to face Lydia. Garen heard the man begin to speak to his housecarl, but paid no attention to the words. While it seemed like Talmar was simply striking up a conversation to pass the time, Garen knew he was also keeping an eye on their right flank.

Garen smiled a bit when he saw Lydia's cheeks flush slightly and a smile come to her lips. She turned away as if to hide the coloring, but Garen knew that Talmar would've noticed. Garen knew all too well that once Talmar set his eyes on something, or someone, he wouldn't give up. For once, he was glad it was one of his friends and not some tavern wench.

Garen turned his gaze back to in front of them, his eyes still scanning the horizon. He bent his head and brought his mouth down next to Serana's ear. He felt her shiver at the feel of breath on her skin.

"We're being followed. If we need to fight, stay on Shadowmere." He whispered to her before placing a light kiss to her neck.

Serana seemed to melt into him and her eyes closed. "Let… Let me see if I can detect them." She stammered and Garen wrapped his other arm around her, doing his best to hide her actions from any unwanted eyes.

Serana held her hand up in front of her chest and it glowed an eerie red. Garen looked to she her eyes lit in the same color and her gaze unfocused. She looked around them and her eyes returned to their normal warm orange.

"Nothing." She whispered to him, turning her head up to face him.

"Undead maybe?" He whispered back before covering her mouth with his.

Serana made a small sound akin to a yes against his lips before they parted. Serana looked forward, a smile pulling at her lips. Sure, what he did was to hide their conversation, but Garen didn't mind the added benefits of being this close to the woman in front of him.

Garen looked around to see Talmar looking towards him. He knew that if the other man's face could be seen, a massive grin would be plastered on it. Garen made an obscene gesture to his friend, but held his hand in front of his mouth.

_Vampires._ The gesture served to tell the other man as well as telling him to screw himself.

Talmar chuckled audibly and tapped his thigh with one hand.

_Understood._ Talmar responded and they continued on in silence.

* * *

"You guys stay out here. This shouldn't take long." Garen spoke once they had reached the entrance to the glade.

"Seriously?" Talmar spoke, dismounting from his horse. "You're going in there and you don't know what could be in there? You really expect me to let you do that?"

"Well, I know there are some trees and some moths in there." Garen smirked at his friend and slid off of Shadowmere. "I think I can handle myself."

"But..." Talmar spoke, but Lydia placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You're not going to change his mind Tal." Lydia spoke soothingly.

Garen raised an eyebrow at the two. Whenever Garen had called his friend by the nickname, he had threatened to cut off his manhood and throw it into a hog pit. When Lydia used it however, the man seemed to relax a bit.

"Can't blame me for trying." Talmar mumbled.

"You run into trouble and you shout you hear?" The man spoke sternly to Garen.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble hearing it." Garen chuckled.

Without looking back, Garen walked into the shadowy entrance to the glade, becoming part of the shadows as he walked. After only a few short minutes of creeping his way through the dark tunnel, the shadows turned into a bright, near blinding light. The sight before him was impressive to say the least.

All around him were trees, flowers and a myriad of small animals. The flowers all bloomed in a hundred different colors and the oders they gave off was near intoxicating. At the far end of the glade, a small waterfall fell from the mountains around him. The entire glade looked to have not seen head or tail of a man nor mer in centuries. Garen let out a low whistle as he took in the sight before him.

Garen began descending into the glade when he spotted the only non-natural piece of the place. In the center of the glade, sitting in a small pool of water, sat a ring of small stone pillars. In the center of the ring, a pedestal stood with a knife sitting atop it.

"Must be how I get the bark." Garen muttered to himself.

While Dexion hadn't told him of how to gather the moths he needed to read the scrolls, he had read of the ritual before. It surprised many that Garen would be the type to enjoy reading when he was alone. Garen however, made it a point to take any books that he would come across in his travels. One never knew when it would be that a bit of information would come in handy.

Garen took the knife from the pedestal and stood in front of one of the trees in the glade. Carefully, he took the knife and slid it over the tree, scraping off a sheet of the tree's bark. Garen replaced the knife upon the pedestal and looked around the glade.

In order to read the scrolls, he would need a fair amount of the moths around him. Sure enough, Garen spotted several clusters of the moths all milling about various other trees. Garen passed by a few of the groups of moths and they all followed him.

Once he had a swarm of moths around him, Garen pulled one of the scrolls from his case. He could feel the moths begin to hum around him and the scroll felt even more powerful than it had before in his hands.

He pulled the scroll open and the paper began to glow. His vision went black, but then returned a moment later. In place of looking at the glade around him, his vision was only of a glowing map of Skyrim. One part of the map shown brighter than the rest and harsh glowing lettering appeared above it. At first he couldn't understand the words, but then he recognized them to be of ancient Nordic script. The lettering became clearer and he read the words.

_Darkfall Cave._ The words read.

His vision darkened and cleared once more. The paper of the scroll returned to its normal tone and he closed it up. Garen returned the scroll to his case and pulled out his own scroll. The very scroll he had used to learn the words that would help him defeat Alduin.

Garen pulled the scroll open and his vision went black. His sight did not return as it had before. At the edges of his mind he heard words being spoken. He focused on them and the words entered his mind. The voice seemed to be familiar, but he didn't know the deep masculine voice that spoke to him.

_You must fulfil this prophecy my son. Like everything in your life, it will not be without its perils. Even if you succeed, you will be forced to pay for your victory. Be warmed my son, nothing in this world can last._

The words faded from his mind, but a vision appeared in front of him. Garen looked down to see a woman cradling a body in her arms. The woman's face was hidden behind her raven hair. The armor of both the woman and the body made his eyes widen. The woman was wearing the brown leather of his guild, and the body wore his Nightingale armor. Garen could almost hear the woman's sobs and saw her entire body shaking.

Another figure, this one clad in Daedric armor, knelt down next to the woman. The figure placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"He's gone Serana. There's nothing you can do for him." Talmar's voice spoke to the woman.

Garen felt his knees buckle under him and a pair of boots that he didn't recognize entered his vision. Garen tried to see who it was, but his vision returned to the glade around him. Garen fell to his knees and bent his head.

_I'm sorry Serana._ He spoke silently in his mind.

Garen knelt there for several minutes before another voice entered his mind.

_Listener! We are under attack!_ Shadowmere's voice broke Garen out of his state of shock.

_What's happened?_ Garen asked, standing up and drawing his weapons.

_Vampires from Castle Volkihar followed us._ Shadowmere spoke in reply. He heard her whinny in his mind and knew that she was fending off attackers herself.

_On my way._ Garen spoke and sprinted back to the tunnel.

Garen took in a massive breath when he reached the dark tunnel, but didn't slow down in the slightest.

"Wuld. Nah. KEST!" Garen shouted, all the while still sprinting. In a moment, he was flung through the tunnel and out into the dark night air of Skyrim.

When he had entered, it had been midday. Seeing his visions must have taken longer than the few short minutes it had seemed like. Garen shoved the thought away when he took in the sight before him.

All three of his companions were engaged in combat with no fewer than three foes. Talmar and Lydia stood back to back, each protecting the other's flanks while fending off their own attackers. Serana was mounted atop Shadowmere and they were surrounded by vampires. Serana's hands were alight in magical energy and she was firing spells of at her assailants.

Garen felt anger spike through him and seeing one of the vampires stab into Shadowmere's flanks. Though he knew the horse could not be killed by normal means, the thought of someone harming a friend, even if it was a horse, filled him with rage.

Garen sprinted up to the vampire and, in a blur of motion, loped the creature's head off. The vampire's corpse turned to dust before it even hit the ground.

Garen turned to the next closest vampire and growled at the creature, daring it to attack him. The vampire grinned wickedly and lunged towards him. Garen knocked the vampire's sword away and shoved his dagger into the underside of the vampire's jaw. Garen swore he heard the blade cackling in glee at tasting blood once more.

He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck and spun around just in time to dodge an attack from another vampire. Garen shoved his sword through the vampire's chest and shoved the creature away.

Garen heard a shriek from next to him. He looked to see Serana being dragged off of Shadowmere's back. Rage and pain both rushed through Garen's body.

After a moment, Garen grew in height. His limbs extending and his muscles becoming even more powerful than they had been as a wolf. His fingers elongated and turned into claws. He felt an extra set of limbs sprout out from his back.

He reared back and yelled out in rage. He wore a grin and wicked smile at seeing every vampire around him and his friends back away from him in fear.

Garen let out a battle cry and leaped over Shadowmere. He grinned when a sickening crunch sounded through the air. He looked down to see he had turned a vampire into a disintegrating pancake. He looked to see Serana's attacker had let go of her and was trying in vain to back away from her.

Garen lunged forwards and grabbed the vampire by the throat. He lifted the creature off the ground and punted it into the side of the mountain, turning it into a smear on the cliff face.

"WHO'S NEXT!" Garen yelled out, crouching over Serana protectively.

Garen's grin widened at seeing every one of the vampires that had attacked them drop their weapons and run for their lives.

"I've always loved a good hunt." Garen laughed out and chased after them.

His bounding strides easily ate up ground and he was upon the first vampire in seconds. He shoved his hand through the fleeing creature's back. It exited the other side with its heart held tightly in his grasp. The creature's corpse turned to dust around his arm.

Garen chased after the rest of offending vampires, their cries of terror that filled the night air invigorating him.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Garen had raced off in pursuit of the vampires that had attacked them and he still had not returned. The cries of terror and wolfish howls of glee had long since faded from the night air. Serana was still haunted by the way Garen still sounded like a wolf even in the form of a true vampire.

Serana shivered as she scanned the area around them for what seemed like the hundredth time. The look in his eyes when he had begun his slaughter of the vampires was one she hoped to never see again. His eyes were full of such anger and hate that she felt the need to hold him and tell him it was all fine, but the gleam of joy and mirth and bloodlust made her want to find a hole to hide from him in.

Serana turned when she heard the light clinks of metal armor settling next to her. Next to her stood Talmar, his helmet off and his bow on his back. He seemed to be scanning the horizon like she was.

"He'll be fine." The Nord spoke after a moment of silence.

"How can you be sure?" Serana asked in a small voice.

"Because unlike in the past, he has something to live for. Something to come back to." Talmar gave her a small smile.

She couldn't help the light coloring that came to her cheeks and turned back to watch the horizon. Off in the distance, a large shadow was shambling its way towards them. After a few seconds, Serana could pick out the shape of wings protruding off the shape.

"He's back." Serana whispered.

She felt both joy at seeing him returning, but fear at what may have happened to him. The first time for a vampire to change into their true form was one that changed the vampire in more than just the body.

"I'll let you speak with him alone first." Talmar spoke to her before squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Serana hesitantly made her way towards the large shadowy shape walking towards them. When Garen got close enough for her to make out details of him, she noticed that his head was bowed and he seemed to be dragging his feet.

Serana and Garen stopped just a few feet from each other. Serana watched Garen shift back into his human form. She felt her heart-break that he refused to meet her gaze. Serana walked up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Garen hesitated but returned the embrace. Serana felt him bury his head in her neck and his body began to shake.

"I'm here Garen. I'm here." She whispered to him as she held him tight.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." Garen whispered once his body stopped shaking.

"Don't be." She whispered back and forced him to look at her.

"We all have our demons. I can handle seeing yours as long as you can mine." Serana spoke and held his face in her hands.

Garen nodded and she pulled him down to her. Their lips met and spoke of the love that she still held for him. Nothing would keep her from seeing the man that he was, not even what she had turned him into.

When they parted, Serana looked up into eyes still filled with sadness. Garen let out a shuddering breath before speaking.

"When the sun rises, I will need to leave." He spoke softly and she nodded.

"We'll be gone when the first rays touch us." She smiled up to him.

"No." He spoke and shook his head. "I'm going alone. I need you to say with Talmar and Lydia."

"What? Why?" She asked, concern and fear in her voice. Fear that she would lose him beginning to creep into her mind.

"If your father knows what we are after, then you going to find the Bow with me will increase his chance to fulfil the prophecy." Garen spoke somberly.

"If he takes you from me…" Garen let his words die in the night air, his gaze dropping from her.

"I'm going with you." She spoke defiantly, forcing him to look at her again. "I'm not going to lose you."

Garen smiled. "No, you're not. I'm cashing in our deal. No questions. No complaints."

"Fine." She scowled. "But I'm making you pay for it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her.

Serana took his hand in hers and they walked back to their camp. When they stepped into the firelight, Garen explained his plan to Talmar and Lydia.

"No." Lydia spoke immediately.

Talmar however put a hand on Lydia's arm and shook his head. Lydia sighed in defeat and sulked off to her bedroll.

"You had better not do anything stupid." Talmar spoke to Garen.

"Hey! This is me we're talking about." Garen joked.

"Even more reason for it brother." Talmar smirked back.

The two men clasped arms before Talmar spoke again.

"You'd better come back. If you don't Serana here will probably hunt you down and kill you for leaving her. When she does, I'll hunt down your spirit and kill that too." Talmar spoke solemnly and Garen nodded.

"Not even the World-Eater could kill me. I will come back, don't you worry." Garen spoke in an equally calm tone.

* * *

A/N:

And getting closer to the end of the Dawnguard DLC! I can't wait for this to be done as I have quiet a bit planned. Most of it dealing with how Serana deals with Garen dying... Oh did I really just type that? Do I really mean that? Am I posing questions that make you want to punch me?

In all seriousness, I hope you guys liked this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it.

Again, massive, massive thanks for the continued support, it's very much appreciated.

Please let me know what your thought and maybe even who you think it was that entered Garen's vision at the end. I'm curious to see who gets that right.

Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Path into Light

Chapter 15

Garen had told the others to get some sleep. He would keep watch for the night and he knew that sleep would not be coming to him this night. To his surprise, and thanks, Serana decided to stay up with him until she fell asleep.

The two sat there, watching over the camp with watchful eyes. Garen had his back to the nearby cliff face and Serana sat in his lap, nestled up against his chest. He held her close and silently thanked her for the simple action.

After several hours of silence and Talmar and Lydia both very much asleep, Serana broke their silence.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly to him.

"For what?" He asked. Her eyes were cast away from him and he gently forced her to look at him.

"For turning you into that creature." She spoke and the sadness that was laced in her voice made his heart clench.

"You couldn't have known that would happen Serana. I don't blame anyone but myself for what I became." Garen spoke softly and rest his forehead against hers.

"But I should have know you would change at some point. The only way for me to turn you was to make you like me and my family. I should have told you what you could become." Serana spoke and the pain in her eyes made his heart clench in pain.

Garen pressed his lips to hers, hoping to try and sooth out some of her worries. When they parted, Serana seemed to be a little more at ease.

"No one is perfect Serana. At least now I know what will trigger it without thought. It's much like when I was a wolf. I could change at will, but anger and rage would bring it out against my will." Garen spoke and Serana nodded.

"I don't want to lose you to that beast." She whispered softly. "I don't want to lose you the way I lost my father."

A tear ran down Serana's face and Garen cupped her face in one hand. He wiped away the tear with his thumb and smiled down at her.

"I promise you Serana. You won't lose me to that. I will do everything in my power to prevent it." Garen spoke softly to her and she smiled back.

_You will lose me to you father. Not to the beast._ Garen thought grimly.

He carefully hid the thought from his eyes and face. It would do no good for her to know what he knew. He couldn't bare to see her have that knowledge, not now.

Garen and Serana returned to their comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Serana drifted off in his arms.

For the rest of the night, after Serana fell asleep in his arms, Garen dwelled on the vision he had been given. The voice that had spoken to him seemed like a voice from his past, but he could not place a name or face to it. He knew it was none of Daedric Lords he had come to serve, but their voices could be changed at will.

What haunted him most was what he had been shown. The more he thought of it, the more he accepted his death. He had never been afraid of death, there were many times when he would have welcomed it. Now however, while he did not fear it, he loathed the idea of leaving those he loved and what would happen to them after. He felt anger boil up in him that he would never have the chance to give Serana the life she deserved.

When the first rays of light touched their camp, Garen cloaked himself in his Nightingale armor and woke Talmar.

"Good luck brother." Talmar spoke and the two men embraced.

"Keep them safe for me." Garen replied, and Talmar nodded.

Garen set off on foot, not looking back at the camp. He would leave Shadowmere with Serana. She would need her more than he for the time being.

_Good luck and godspeed my Listener._ Shadowmere spoke in his mind as he left.

_Thank you Sister._ Garen thought back. _Take care of Serana._

_I will care for her as one of my own_. Shadowmere spoke and he knew that her head was bowed.

When the sun had reached its zenith, Garen stopped. He looked around and perceived that nothing save a few small critters were near him. He drew in a deep breath.

"Dur. Neh. VIIR!" Garen bellowed out.

The ground shook and the massive dragon that was Durnehviir burst out from a portal that had formed. The dragon roared out in triumph and joy before landing in front of Garen.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin. What has made you summon me to your world once more?" Durnehviir spoke, a mirthful gleam in his eye.

"I need you to give me a lift." Garen spoke and Durnehviir nodded.

"Where is it that you wish to go my friend?" Durnehviir asked, resting his neck on the ground.

Garen mounted the beast's neck. "Darkfall Cave."

Durnehviir roared and launched the two of them up into the sky.

* * *

When Serana woke, Garen was already gone. She had felt at ease falling into blissful sleep in his arms, but something had seemed to be troubling him before she was pulled into the dark abyss of sleep.

Serana looked around their small camp to see Talmar saddling his and Lydia's horses. Lydia was also awake and busy strapping on her steel plate.

"So where are we going?" Serana asked and began rolling up hers and Garen's bedrolls. She found it odd that he didn't bring his with him.

"Whiterun." Lydia spoke, giving her a smile. "The Companions are the best warriors in Skyrim. If they can't keep you safe, then no one but Garen can."

The three of them ate a quickly made breakfast. For Lydia and Talmar, it was leftover venison from the previous night's meal, for Serana it was one of the blood potions that Garen had given her.

After their camp was packed, they set out towards Whiterun. By midday, the ground shook under them. All of them looked around in alarm when they heard a dragon roaring in the distance. Moments later the dragon roared again and Serana could pick out the silhouette of a dragon flying towards Markarth.

_Be safe love._ Serana sent her thoughts to Garen.

The three continued on after a few moments more of waiting.

* * *

When Durnehviir landed, it was just outside a small cave entrance. Garen quickly dismounted the ancient dragon and bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you my friend. Your aid is very much appreciated." Garen spoke to the dragon and met his gaze.

"You are welcome Dovahkiin. It is a small task for the massive favor you have done me." The dragon replied bowing his head slightly.

"Hunt well and kill often my friend."

"The same to you Dovahkiin." Durnehviir spoke before launching himself into the sky with a roar.

Garen watched his silhouette until it disappeared on the horizon. Once he could see no more of the dragon's dark shape, Garen turned and walked into the dark cave. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light almost immediately and he felt at home in the dark depths of the cave.

He crouched down and began creeping his way into the cavern. He could feel Nocturnal's shadows cloak over him as he walked. While he did not think he would face any hostile creatures or men, one could never be too careful in his line of work.

Garen drew his bow and nocked an arrow after several minutes. He could hear the soft taps of one of his most hated foes. He continued forwards, more cautiously this time.

He came upon a bend in the tunnel and looked around it. Sure enough, a massive frostbite spider was there. It appeared to be wrapping up a victim in webs to eat later. Garen drew the string back of his bow and let the arrow fly. The arrow sunk home and buried itself deep into the creature's body. The spider fell to the ground dead.

A grim smile came to his lips. Only a few days into his time in Skyrim he had needed to fight one. The spider had managed to overpower him and had trapped him. He had only been saved from being eaten by his thu'um burning away the webs that had trapped him.

Garen made his way up to the corpse of the spider to find that its victim was already dead. Garen said a quick prayer over the man's corpse before moving on. It would take too much time for him to give the dead man a proper burial.

After several more minutes of creeping along the passage, Garen came to a chasm in the tunnel. The chasm was spanned by an old, rickety looking bridge. At the far end of the bridge the tunnel seemed to go on.

Garen looked over the edge of the chasm and let out a low whistle. Several hundred feet below him, a river raged on. It would be quite the fall if he were to slip, but he'd survived worse.

Garen cautiously made his way over the bridge. A few planks fell out from under him, but he reacted quickly enough to avoid falling. On the other side he let out a sigh.

"Dead end. Should've know." He sighed out. and felt along the rock face. There was always the chance that he would find a lever or button to reveal a secret door.

Finding no such mechanism, he turned around and began to carefully step back over the bridge.

About halfway over the bridge, it collapsed under him. There was nothing he could do to stop his fall, or dash to the other side fast enough.

"FEIM!" Garen shouted and braced for the hit of water.

When he dropped into the water below, it enveloped him in a freezing cold embrace. He felt himself being quickly swept down river and struggled to stay above the surface of the water.

After what seemed like several hours of endlessly being swept away by the river and being dropped over countless waterfalls, Garen found himself on a shore of the river. He pulled himself away from the current with the remnants of his failing strength. He lay face down on the bank and shivered. He summoned flames to his fingertips and ran his hands over his body, drying himself of the freezing water.

Exhaustion overcame him in an undeniable wave. A dreamless sleep swept him away from the freezing feeling he felt in his very bones.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Serana, Lydia, and Talmar reached the gates of Whiterun. They made a quick stop at Breezehome to allow Talmar and Lydia to change out of their heavy armor and into something more comfortable.

Once the two were ready, the three of them headed to the large hall of Jorrvaskr. Even from outside of the massive building, Serana could hear the revelry and mirth of the Companions inside.

The three stepped in and other than one of the Companion's they all ignored the newcomers. The lone Companion that noticed their entrance was a woman named Aela. Serana had only briefly met the woman when she had come to ask from Garen's help all those weeks ago.

"Lydia. It is good to see you again my friend." Aela spoke as she approached the three.

"As it is to see you again Aela." Lydia smiled to the other woman and they embraced.

Serana, out of the corner of her eye, noticed Talmar trying his hardest at not letting his gaze linger on the Companion's revealing armor. She held back a laugh at seeing that he wasn't quite succeeding.

"And who is it that you have brought into our hall? Two recruits I hope?" Aela asked when the women parted.

Aela's gaze raked over Talmar's muscled form. Even Serana had to admit that Talmar was very much the image most Nord woman looked for in a man. Strong, scared, and tall (unless you compared him to Garen that is). The look that Lydia gave Aela didn't go unnoticed by Serana. It quite clearly screamed for the other woman to back off.

"Not exactly." Lydia spoke, as if the look had never passed between them. "This is Serana. Garen has asked that we bring her here for protection."

"Protection? Why does he not protect her himself?" Aela replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Or is she too tempting for him?" The woman smirked, causing Serana to blush slightly and look away from the woman.

"It's a long story, both of why he isn't with us and what she means to him." Lydia spoke through grit teeth at the Companion.

Aela looked taken aback from comment. The way her face and eyes were seemed to ask a silent question to Lydia. Lydia nodded to the Companion.

"I see." Aela spoke before turning to Serana.

"If what Lydia says is true then I, and the rest of the Companions, will protect you with our lives. Someone that close to our Harbinger will not be harmed." Aela spoke evenly to Serana.

"Thank you." Serana spoke, her voice soft and humbled at the woman's words.

"I ask that you stay with us here in the hall. It would be easiest to keep you protected in here. You are welcome to use Garen's room in your stay."

Serana found herself being embraced by Lydia. "Talmar and I will be in Breezehome if you need anything. Anything at all and you come to us. You hear?"

Serana nodded and returned the embrace. Lydia parted from her and Talmar gave her a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder before the two left.

Serana turned to Aela. "Show me his room."

Aela nodded and lead her to the lower level of the hall. When they were alone and no longer able to be heard by any of the Companions in the room above, Serana turned to Aela.

"How did you know…?" She began but the Companion cut her off.

"That you and he are intimate? I wasn't sure when Lydia said something, but now I can smell his scent all over you. I will say this only once, if you cause him any amount of pain, I will hunt you down and kill you." Aela spoke calmly.

Serana only nodded. The two continued until they reached the last room in the lower level of the hall. Aela opened the doors to a larger room that was mostly just a massive bed, a few dressers, and a chest.

"Sleep well." Aela spoke coldly before leaving.

Serana closed the door and stripped of all but her smalls. She slid in under the furs of Garen's massive bed and felt immediate ease wash over her. His intoxicating scent was still in the furs and made a heat settle deep in her core. The scent was one that she missed, even when she was in his arms. Ever since she had turned him, he no longer had the smell of pure untamed wilderness on him. She thought of how, in the past, he felt like a forge being used by a hundred smiths at once. Now his warmth was still there, but it was as if the smiths had all closed the forge for the day and it was cooling off.

She missed everything that he had been. While he had not changed much since she had turned him, there was a hunger for blood that lurked in his eyes now. A hunger that made her shiver in fear every time she saw it come out.

_Would a normal life really be so bad? Would it be any worse than what I have now?_ She silently thought to herself.

_Would being with Garen make it worth the limited time?_ She questioned and already knew the answer.

She fell to sleep in moments. Her dreams filled with possible futures, futures with the man that had stolen her heart.

* * *

Garen drew in a ragged breath as he awoke from his exhaustion induced slumber. He lifted himself up on his hands and knees before coughing up a lung full of water. Once the water was out of his lungs, he rolled over to catch his breath.

He looked around and found it oddly easier to see in this new cave. He looked up at the ceiling of the cave and found it covered in an oddly glowing moss. The moss varied in colors from green to blue to purple. He looked around further at his surroundings to see that the cave continued on in one direction while the river continued in another.

Garen stood up and followed the cave deeper into the earth. It wasn't long before he found a campsite. He first spotted a still burning fire and his bow was in his hands on reaction. As he got closer, he could see spatters of blood over everything in the small camp. When he finally reached it, he found a body, or what was left of one.

The corpse was torn to pieces. By what, Garen couldn't even begin to guess. he had never seen such brutality from either men or beast. Garen knelt down and covered the pieces of the body with a blanket. He said a quick prayer to whoever the person had worshiped before moving on.

It didn't take him long to find out what had torn apart a body like it had. After only a few minutes of traveling down the tunnels he came into a massive cavern. On the other side from where he stood, two massive shadows stood around another campfire. Garen picked out black rough fur and a disgustingly twisted face from the flickering flames.

_Trolls._ Garen spat out mentally.

He had fought the vicious creatures before. Every time he had, his flaming hands and fire breaths brought them down quickly and without much harm to him.

Garen summoned up flames to his fingers and slung his bow over his back. He ran into the cavern, his foot falls not making a sound. When he had crossed half the distance between him and the trolls, he clenched his hands and threw them forward. A massive ball of fire shot out from his hands and slammed into the two trolls.

They howled in pain and anger while the flames ate at them, burning them alive. Garen felt an odd rush of joy at the creatures' pain and it made him run faster. He sent out another ball of fire into the two before he finally closed on them.

The two trolls fell to their knees, still howling in pain. They took notice of Garen and he could see the fear in their hideous smiled in malice at the pain and fear of the two creatures. He drew in a deep breath before shouting at them.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted and the two were once more engulfed in flames.

They let out a final howl of pain before their bodies were turned to black ashes. Garen grinned down at them, but then took a step back in horror.

He looked down at his hands, not believing what he had done. He grit his eye closed.

_I can't let this consume me. Not again. Not now._ He thought to himself.

This was the same way he had started down his path of bloodlust in the Legion. He would be damned if he let history repeat itself.

Garen turned away from the bodies of the trolls and walked deeper into the cavern. It was not long before he found a pillar of light at the far end.

* * *

A/N: And one chapter closer to the end! Only 2-3 chapters left before my diabolical plans come to fruition. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had a great time writing it.

Once again, massive, massive thanks to you guys for continuing to support this story. Your favorites, follows, and reviews are very much welcomed. Letting you know now, both K0H and GreasyTacoTruck have brought up some interesting ideas, some of them I may or may not be acting on.

I am not sure if the next chapter will be super short or super long. I am going to be covering the fight with the vampire snow elf (I forget his name ATM and I'm not going to look it up yet) and I'm not sure if I will have the battle with Harkon in the next chapter or not just yet. So whatever I decide upon will determine the length of the next chapter.

Please let me know what you all thought!

Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16: The Demon Within

Chapter 16

Garen squinted at the harsh light from the pillar, waiting until his vision could handle the added light. Once his vision cleared, the light seemed to be falling on an altar to some god that he was not familiar with. Closer to him, was another altar, but much smaller. Kneeling in front of it was an elf with hair and skin as white as bone.

Garen crept forward and once the light began to touch him, the elf's head snapped up. His eyes instantly locked on him, boring a hole into his very soul.

"You there! Step into the light." The elf spoke in a calm and commanding voice.

Garen let Nocturnal's shadows fall from him and walked up to the elf. He pulled down his hood and mask, allowing the elf to see his face.

"I assume you are another traveler seeking the Bow?" The elf asked as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"I am." Garen nodded.

"Then I must ask a favor, a price of sorts." The elf responded, moving around he shrine to stand before him.

"Name it." Garen spoke and was amazed that the elf actually stood at eye level with him.

"If you can successfully enter the Chantry of Auri-El, Then you must kill the Arch-Curate to retrieve the Bow." The elf spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"Why? If the Arch-Curate is to be killed, why not kill him yourself?" Garen asked, raising an eyebrow at the elf.

"He has been corrupted. He has fallen to the sway of the Betrayed." The elf spoke turning and walking away from him.

"Who are the Betrayed?" Garen asked, following behind the elf.

"They are the elves that the world now know as Falmer. They were cursed and turned from Snow Elves into the creatures they are now."

"So you're a Falmer?" Garen asked in awe.

"I prefer Snow Elf thank you. And Yes. I am Knight-Palladine Gelebor. I am the protector of this Wayshrine and one of the last two pure Snow Elves still alive."

"And the other is…" Garen spoke but the elf cut him off.

"My brother, the Arch-Curate Vyrthur." The elf spoke turning on him.

"Will you accept my conditions?" The elf asked.

"What must I do?" Garen nodded.

The elf smiled and the ground began to shake around them. The larger altar rose out of the ground behind the elf.

* * *

"And I thought Falmer alone were bad enough." Garen shuddered once he had dipped his Initiate's Ewer into the first of the Wayshrine basins. "Now they have pet bugs that make a dog look like a mouse."

Gelebor had explained to him, in long boring detail, what he needed to do. His job was to travel the route that initiates to the Chantry once needed to make in order to would need to dip the ewer he'd been given into five different wayshrine basins and then dump the water into another basin at the Chantry itself.

To Garen it was all a giant waste of time, but if it was the only way in as Gelebor had said, he would do it.

Garen had been forced to either fight or sneak by the Falmer that filled the cavern system up to the first Wayshrine that he now stood in. He tried to not fight whenever he could, but when he did, he was forced to quell the ever-growing hunger for blood that welled up in him. Not even drinking a few of his blood potions had helped.

A portal opened on one wall of the Wayshrine and he stepped into it. He slammed his eyes shut against the blinding daylight that he was teleported into. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in a massive valley. Everywhere he looked the place was covered in snow that had not been disturbed in centuries.

He looked around and picked out the shapes of three of the remaining four Wayshrines. They seemed to form a loose triangle around a massive frozen over lake. In the center of the lake, Garen thought he could pick out the outline of a word wall. Garen made a mental note to stop there and see if he could learn something from it later.

"Well not going to get there just sitting on my ass like this." Garen shrugged and set off towards the closest Wayshrine.

Garen set a foot onto the ice of the frozen lake and instantly pulled away. Something was under the ice. A pair of somethings more likely. And whatever they were, they were powerful. The power he felt was akin to that of a dragon's soul, but it was different.

"Dur. Neh. VIIR!" Garen shouted and the dragon landed in the snow behind him.

"So soon Dovahkiin?" The dragon asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Haha." He spoke back, not taking his eyes from the ice.

"There's something under the ice and I need to cross it. Stay in the air above me. If anything jumps out, kill it." Garen spoke calmly.

"It will be my pleasure." The dragon gave a mirthful snort before launching into the air.

Garen, with the watchful eye of Durnehviir above him, stepped out onto the ice. He took each step with care, but found that unlike most icy covered lakes, the icy here was rough and solid, not smooth and slippery. He found that he could run and sprint across the ice without a problem.

He was halfway across the ice when it began to rumble under him. He was nearly on the rocky island that the word wall sat upon when two massive dragons burst from the ice. They both roared and Durnehviir's roar soon joined them.

Garen managed to get a good look at the two dragons before they attacked him. They were both of a gold and copper tone, unlike the normal dull colors most dragons were. Their heads and backs were more streamlined than other dragons as well. The two seemed like they were both dragons born and raised to live in the water rather than the air.

One dragon was on him in an instant while the other roared in challenge to Durnehviir. Garen's dagger and sword sprung into his hands and he rolled to the side to avoid a nasty bite from his dragon. Garen took the chance to stab and slash at the dragon in front of him before the dragon reared its head back.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" The dragon yelled out and a gout of flame rushed towards him.

'WULD!" Garen shouted, dashing himself to the dragon's belly and away from the flames.

Garen shoved his blades into the soft under layers of scales of the dragon's belly and it roared out in pain and fury. Garen ducked under the dragon's wings to avoid being crushed by the dragon's belly dropping to the ice. When the dragon lifted itself back up,the ice was stained red with blood and he felt his bloodlust wash into his mind.

The dragon was hurt and he could feel its strength waning already. Garen charged the beast who tried to lunge at him. Garen jumped up into the air and landed on the dragon's head. The dragon tried to shake Garen off, but it only caused him to thrust his sword into the top of its skull. Garen felt his sword pierce into the dragon's brain and it cried out in agony. He grinned viciously and shoved the blade further in. The dragon let out a final cry of pain before its body fell limp.

He pulled his blade free and yelled out in triumph. The dragon's flesh began disintegrating and its soul rushed into his body to be devoured. He looked around the sky to see how Durnehviir was faring with his own dragon. He grinned even wider when the hostile dragon fell to the ice, unmoving. The other dragon's flesh also fell off its body and its soul rushed into him.

"Well done Qahnaarin! Your battle prowess certainly are what I expected." Durnehviir roared in laughter.

"Thank you ancient one." Garen spoke, feeling his bloodlust begin to recede, but it still lurked in the back of his mind.

"There is one problem I can see." Durnehviir spoke, sobering both of them up. "You are far more bloodthirsty and vicious than the last time we did battle. It seems the curse of the vampire has affected you more than I had thought."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Garen asked, gaping up at the dragon.

"With any male vampire, and some female ones, there is an insatiable hunger for blood. It seems that you are just beginning to feel this lust for blood rise in you." Durnehviir spoke, somberly.

"Is there a cure for it?" Garen asked hopefully. He wanted nothing more than to remain a vampire and to spend eternity with Serana, even with the vision he had been shown. If it meant living with this hunger, then it was not worth changing into a bloodthirsty monster just for a longer life.

"The only way to rid yourself of it is to cure your vampirism." The dragon spoke somberly and lowered his neck to the ice.

"Come. You can dwell on it later. I suspect you need to travel still."

Garen nodded and mounted the dragon's neck, forgetting about the word wall. Durnehviir launched them up into the air and spiraled towards the fourth wayshrine.

* * *

"Thank you for your help my friend." Garen spoke once Durnehviir landed in front of the Chantry.

"You are most welcome Dovahkiin. Be careful in there. I sense great evil awaiting you in those halls." Durnehviir spoke with a bowed head.

"I will. Hunt well and kill often." Garen spoke with a bowed head of his own.

"The same to you young one." Durnehviir spoke and launched himself into the sky.

Garen sighed and pulled forth his ewer. Durnehviir had saved him a great amount of time by flying him to the last two wayshrines. They had passed two Falmer villages and Garen was even more grateful for the help. It would only have slowed him down more to need to make his way through those areas.

Garen found the final basin and poured the water of the ewer out into the basin. The water followed to the door and stopped in an intricate design at its base. The door opened silently, welcoming him into the Chantry.

Garen crept into the large entry hall of the chantry and everything felt just… wrong. While most places of worship had the feeling of divine power that humbled any that entered, a power of evil and darkness surrounded this place. Garen slowly crept through the place, his weapons drawn.

It wasn't long before he came into one of the main halls, and his heart would have stopped if it had still been beating. The entire room was filled to the brim with Falmer. Garen pulled back around the corner he had turned and peered around carefully.

The Falmer however were all frozen solid. Whatever had been able to do this to this many foes at once must have been a powerful mage indeed. Garen cautiously walked up to one of the frozen Falmer and tapped against it. He had half expected it to come alive and try to kill him, but it simply sat there.

Garen shrugged after looking around at the frozen Falmer once more. He spotted a hallway on the other side of the hall and crept his way towards it. The hallway lead him to another large hall. This time there were only a dozen or so frozen Falmer that lined the walls of the place. On the far side of the large hall was a throne made of ice. Sitting atop the throne of ice, was another Snow Elf.

For where Garen was, it looked as if the elf was asleep. He took two steps into the hall and the elf's eyes shot open. The elf stood up and his eyes locked onto Garen.

"Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow?" The elf spoke mockingly.

Garen let the shadows that cloaked him fall and walked boldly into the center of the hall.

"Pretty much yeah. Hand it over and I'll leave." Garen spoke, his tone cold and confident.

"A shame. I would have considered it had you brought your girl with you." The elf spoke and Garen's fists tightened around the grips of his weapons.

"Alas, your usefulness is at an end. It seems that not even one of our standing can do something right. I will simply need to take the girl myself." The elf spoke with a smirk on his face.

"You touch her and I will gut you like the swine you are." He snarled at the elf.

"You can try!" The elf yelled and the hall around them began to shake.

The sound of shattering glass filled the hall. Garen looked around to see that the frozen Falmer were coming to life. Garen grinned at their twisted faces and they surrounded him.

"Now, die to my thralls!" The Snow Elf yelled out.

As if on queue, the Falmer all lunged forwards at him. Garen brought in a deep breath and felt both his thu'um and lust for blood grow inside him.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted.

Unlike in the past when he would use his fiery breath, the fire did not come out as a simple ball of fire. This time, a gout of raging fire shot out of his mouth just as it would if he were a dragon.

Garen spun around, using his fire to bath everything around him in the searing Ice Falmer cried out in pain and they all began to melt under his torrent.

When his flames died, Garen stepped past the ring of water that the Falmer had become. A grin of pure, untamed malice found its way to his lips.

"Now. Give me the Bow." Garen spoke out to the elf.

"I am not done yet!" The elf shouted, his eyes wide in hate and fear.

A massive portal opened up in front of Garen and a massive Ice Atronach stepped out. The hall around them shook once more.

"I won't let you ruin centuries of preparation!" The elf shouted. "Kill him!"

Garen readied himself to fight the massive icy creature, but both he and it were knocked off their feet a moment later. A blinding flare of light radiated from the elf and the walls and ceiling of the hall burst outwards.

Above them the moon was shining and the stars were out and bright. Garen caught a glimpse of the elf running out onto the balcony that had appeared behind him.

Garen quickly stood up and the Atronach tried to rise as well. Garen jumped onto the massive creature's back, forcing it back down. Garen stabbed downwards into the head of the Atronach and viciously twisted his blades. The creature went limp and Garen quickly followed after the elf.

"It's over Vyrthur. I gave you the chance to give me the Bow and live, but you have declined my offer." Garen spoke, his voice holding an evil viciousness to it.

Garen sheathed his weapons and let the beast inside him come out. Garen watched the Snow Elf with a grim mirth as he changed into the beast that lived inside him. Garen let out a howl of triumph once he had fully transformed.

"I will not go without a fight!" Vyrthur yelled out.

The elf drew the dagger from his belt and it glowed an eerie blue light. Garen grinned and rushed the elf.

Vyrthur dodged his initial assault, and stabbed at Garen. The blow landed on his side, but it was only a glancing one. Garen let out a howl of rage and lunged forwards.

Vyrthur managed to dodge once more, but Garen caught him with a blow to the side with one of his claws. Vyrthur staggered back and sent a spike of ice into Garen. The spike buried itself into his back and Garen howled in pain, his rage ever-growing.

Garen turned on Vyrthur to find him smirking at him. In a blinding burst of speed, Garen lunged forwards again. His wings shot forward and impaled Vyrthur on them, one on each side of his chest.

Garen lifted the Arch-Curate up into the air, bringing their faces level to each other. Garen snarled at the elf whose eyes were wide in fear and terror.

Garen thrust his hand into the elf's chest and pulled out the elf's heart. Vyrthur let out a cry of utter pain that sent shivers of pleasure down Garen's spine. Vyrthur began to disintegrate around his wings and a cool night breeze swept the ashes away. Garen let out a roar of triumph and shifted back into his mortal form.

His bloodlust began to recede and Garen felt to his knees. His head hung low as realization of what he was becoming again dawned on him.

_Is this what I am fated to become? Is this the way to save Serana from all that pain?_ Garen thought thinking to the vision he had witnessed.

_No my son._ The voice from his vision spoke in his head. _Killing something only to become it later will only lead to your own destruction._

Garen let his shoulders slump. He knew what he needed to do.

Behind him, Garen heard light foot falls. He didn't look up when Gelebor spoke behind him.

"So it is done then. If this Wayshrine has been restored, then my brother must be dead." Gelebor spoke.

"He is. Now your part of the deal." Garen spoke softly.

"Indeed. Though there is one more thing you will need with the Bow." Gelebor spoke and Garen finally looked up at the elf.

"The bow can shoot Sunhallowed Elven arrows. These arrows will unleash the Bows full power. I have a few here, but I can also bless any Elven arrows you may have to be Sunhallowed."

Garen reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a quiver full of Elven arrows. While he himself prefered Daedric arrows, having various arrow types made it all the better for framing different groups of crimes.

Gelebor radiated a blinding light and handed the quiver back to Garen. Garen took the quiver and slung it over his shoulder.

"I do believe you have earned this." Gelebor spoke, kneeling down and holding out his hands. In them, sat Auriel's Bow.

Garen gently took Bow and marveled at its craftsmanship. It was by far the most beautiful piece of weaponry he had ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you. And don't freak out at what I'm about to do." Garen spoke and Gelebor gave him an odd look.

Garen dew in a deep breath and shouted into the skies."Dur. Neh. VIIR!"

Garen heard a roar in the distance. Moments later Durnehviir landed on the railing of the balcony.

"You called Dovahkiin?" The dragon spoke curiously.

"I need to go to Morthal. And quickly." Garen spoke and mounted the dragon's neck.

"I will get us there before sunrise." Durnehviir spoke somberly, feeling Garen's somber mood.

Durnehviir roared and launched them up into the sky.

* * *

A/N: So I have this week off, but I'm going to be super busy tomorrow. I wanted to get this chapter out today and then 17 out sometime Thursday.

The final battle between Harkon and Garen will most if not all of the next chapter. I'm betting that chapter 18 will be a bit of a surprise to you all. Other than that, not giving away any spoilers.

Anyways, hope you guys liked this and where this is going.

Again, massive, massive, thanks for the continued reviews, follows and favorites.

-Phildozer: have you noticed that the only ones that have threatened Serana are women? I don't know about you but anytime that I've had a woman pissed off at me, I've feared for my life. I think that in their own ways, both Aela and Vex could have a chance at killing Serana. It would be close, but Serana probalby would win if she had to fight them.

-danadanaBATMAN: Garen's had too much of a calming effect on Serana for her to fight someone unless she was attacked. As for Garen going off alone, that's just him being dumb and trying to protect Serana.

Super glad that no one has guessed who it is that will be the main focus of the last of 17 and all of 18. I think it might come out of left field for some of you.

Anyways, Hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17: The Ultimate Price

Chapter 17

It was just two hours until day break when Durnehviir and Garen set down outside of Morthal. Garen slid off of the dragon and turned to the ancient creature.

"I will need your aid once more in just a few hours my friend." Garen with his head bowed to the dragon.

"I will await your summons. I must return to the Cairn, but I can return when you need me." Durnehviir spoke softly, careful as to not let his voice be heard in the village.

"Thank you my friend. You don't know what your aid means to me." Garen spoke softly and Durnehviir gave a soft rumble.

"I was in love once too youngling. I know exactly what it is my aid means to you." Durnehviir chuckled out.

"I will see you soon." Garen chuckled back.

He stepped away from the dragon and watched and purple flames engulfed him. When the flames subsided, Durnehviir was gone.

Garen sighed and made his way into the village. He passed by all the guards and remained undetected with ease. In this town, people tended to frown on friends of Falion.

Garen silently made his way to the Redguard wizard's home. To his thanks, the man was sitting outside on his porch. Garen, as silent as the night, sat down on the bench next to the wizard.

"It is good to see you my friend." Garen spoke softly and pulled his hood and mask down.

"Garen! I told you not to do that! Next time you might make my heart stop!" The Redguard chuckled out, clutching his chest.

"What can I do for you my friend?" The Redguard asked. All Garen did as a reply was to meet the other man's eyes with his own.

"Ah. I see. Got yourself that problem again have you? Tell me, how'd you get it this time?" Falion asked and settled back against his house.

Garen spent the next hour telling his friend of why he had become a vampire again and the woman behind it.

"So." Falion chuckled out when Garen had finished.

"The great Garen Dragonsbane, slayer of the World-Eater, made a decision with his heart for once instead of his mind." Falion chuckled and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Or perhaps with another muscle?"

Garen chuckled. "A little of all three."

"Fair enough." Falion chuckled out and looked out over the horizon.

"Come. It is time." Garen nodded and followed his friend.

Falion lead Garen to the Summoning Stones outside of Morthal. Garen had been here once before to cure himself of vampirism when he caught it again on a contract for the Brotherhood.

Garen stood in the center of the stones and the first light of day touched his face. Falion held up a black soul gem that Garen had given him and his eyes took on a far away look.

"I call upon the Oblivion realms, the home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea! As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is a beginning for that which has ended." Falion chanted and Garen felt a pulling at a part of him deep in his mind.

"I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer! As the sun ends the night, end the darkness of this soul, return life to the creature you see before you!"

With Falion's last word, Garen exploded in a ball of sunlight. When the blinding light faded, he felt his own blood rushing through his veins once more. He felt a part of him being locked away, a part of him that he wanted to never see again. Part of him that he wanted Serana to never see.

"Thank you my friend." Garen spoke softly and Falion nodded.

"Keep this up and I might need to start charging you." The man winked at him before walking back to the village.

"It will never happen again in my life my friend." Garen spoke somberly when the Redguard was out of earshot.

* * *

A black-robed figure watched the scene of Garen's cleansing unfold. Neither men would be able to see him. The figure shook his head in disappointment. He had hoped that his son would go to the Companions to be cured and not this fool mage. It mattered not however.

"You called my father?" A voice spoke next to him.

The figure turned to regard the kneeling specter next to him.

"Yes my son. You must go to the town of Whiterun. Find the woman named Serana and warn her of your Listener's foolish plan." The figure spoke in a deep voice that seemed to emanate from everywhere at once and yet nowhere at the same time.

"It will be done my father." The specter spoke and vanished.

The figure looked down at Garen once more and sighed. Leave it up to his most promising son to think for the sake of others first and not his own wants.

* * *

"Lady Serana?" A voice spoke next to her bedside.

Serana instantly jolted awake and looked to the intruder. Her heart leaped into her throat at seeing the familiar specter kneeling at her bedside.

It had been over two days since she had arrived in Whiterun and there had been no word of Garen. It was almost as if he had fallen off the edge of the world. She knew, deep down, that his specter brought news that would either fill her with hope and joy or destroy her.

"Yes?" She spoke tenderly. "What is it?"

The specter looked up and met her eyes. "I have been asked to inform you of my Listener's plans."

"What of them?" Serana asked, sitting up in Garen's bed.

"My Listener is on his way to Castle Volkihar. He intends to take on and kill your father." The specter spoke and fixed her with a cold even stare. "Alone."

'Wh-what? Why would he do that?!" She asked, and shrank a bit, hoping that her voice hadn't woken the others.

"To protect you." The specter spoke calmly.

"If he plans to take on my father alone, why are you telling me this?" Serana asked. It wasn't that she wasn't glad that she was told, she was ecstatic, but it didn't make sense.

"Even the Listeners answer to a higher power." The specter spoke.

Serana wanted to ask more questions, but the specter vanished.

In a huff, Serana quickly dressed in her armor and gathered her things. She stormed out of Jorrvaskr and sprinted to Breezehome, ignoring the sting that the rising sun brought to her eyes. She flung open the door to the home and ran inside and up to the room that Garen had used.

"Talmar! Lydia!" She shouted and flung open the door to the room.

The sight before her made her blush and look away. Lydia's and Talmar's naked forms were sprawled out on the bed and intertwined with each other.

"Serana?" Lydia spoke and the woman was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"It's Garen. He's gone to face my father. And he's gone alone." Serana spoke hurriedly.

"Son of a mother…" Talmar spoke but trailed off. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone."

"Lydia get your things. We need to go now if we have any chance of reaching him before he reaches Harkon." Talmar spoke with authority. Both Lydia and Talmar sprung into a flurry of movement.

Not even twenty minutes later and the three were galloping on their horses away from Whiterun.

* * *

Garen pulled himself out of the freezing cold water and onto the banks of Castle Volkihar's island. He quickly dried himself with hands of fire and looked out to the sky. Durnehviir's shadow was already out of sight.

Garen had found that he needed to wait two days before Durnehviir could answer his summons again. He had taken the first day to go to the Brotherhood sanctuary in Dawnstar. He had slipped into the place unnoticed and spent the second getting some much needed sleep.

Garen knew that a dragon landing anywhere near the castle would draw attention that he didn't need. Instead, Garen had Durnehviir simply fly past the castle, and he dropped off into the water. Never in his life had he been more grateful to feel the freezing cold waters cloak him.

Garen brought the shadows of Nocturnal around him and he crept up the bridge to the castle. The gargoyles that sat on the bridge seemed to shift a bit, but they did nothing to hinder his passage.

When Garen reached the massive gate to the castle, he spotted a nearby open window. He grinned and pulled a rope and hook out of his belt. he managed to hook the ledge and it held fast. He pulled himself up into the window, pulling the rope back up with him.

He looked around to find that he was in the main hall of the castle. The same hall that he had refused the curse Harkon had offered and where his life had changed forever.

Garen silently dropped down into a loft of the hall that was both shadowed and out of sight. Garen blended into the shadows as easily as one would take a breath.

"So the dragon did nothing other than fly past our walls?" Harkon's annoyed voice filled the hall and Garen's gaze snapped to the man.

"N-n-no milord." a groveling vampire spoke at Harkon's feet.

Garen's breath stilled, what would Harkon do? Would he expect something to be amiss?

"Then it is of no consequence. Report back to your station." Harkon spoke and the vampire ran away from the lord.

"Lord Harkon!" Another voice spoke.

Garen traced the sprinting vampire with interested eyes. The vampire stopped in front of Harkon and panted.

"Yes? What is it?" Harkon spoke. Garen could feel Harkon's anger and annoyance rising.

"Our forward scouts…" The vampire panted. "Have spotted three riders coming from the road to Solitude."

"They have identified one of the riders to be Lady Serana." The vampire spoke, having caught his breath.

Garen's heart and the blood in his veins froze.

_Why the hell is she coming here?!_ Garen shouted in his mind.

From his spot in the shadows, Garen could see a cruel and malicious smile come to Harkon's lips. Garen felt his blood boil at the sight.

"Good. When she arrives let her in. Convince her that I want to speak with her. Tell her…" Harkon trailed off, his grin widening.

"Tell her that I want us to be a family again." Harkon spoke with such malice that it left no doubt as to his real plans.

"Aye milord." The vampire spoke before hurrying away from the vampire lord.

"As for the rest of you!" Harkon shouted to the rest of the vampires in the hall.

"You are to play the part of the accepting and welcoming family Serana wants. If any harm comes to her, or she thinks that something is off, I will personally see to your punishments." Harkon spoke out in a cold and deathly calm voice.

Harkon and Garen both looked around the room. Garen saw fear in the eyes of every vampire in the hall. To think that he had almost lost himself to the monster Harkon had become… horrifying was putting it lightly.

"I will be in the cathedral until she arrives. Bring her to me when she does." Harkon spoke and walked up to the loft Garen was hiding on.

Harkon walked past Garen and he followed. The vampire lord suspected nothing as the two entered into a massive, dark, ancient looking chapel. Garen looked around and immediately found where he would carry out his plan of assault.

At the far end of the chapel, a shrine to Molag Bal sat. Blood flowed from the image of Bal's mouth into a basin below. Harkon strode confidently to the shrine and stood there, looking intently into the basin of blood.

Garen silently crept up to one of the balconies on one side of the chapel. From there, he climbed up to the rafters and support beams that lined the ceiling. Once he was settled, Garen drew out Auriel's Bow and nocked one of his Sunhallowed arrows in it. He pulled the string back, but held his shot when Harkon began to speak.

"It is almost done. Soon all of your children will be free to roam the lands without fear of the sun's cursed rays." Harkon spoke over the altar.

"Zul. Mey. Gut." Garen whispered and looked to another corner of the chapel.

"You are a fool to think so Harkon." Garen laughed out.

Garen grinned when Harkon spun around, his eyes wide in surprise. Harkon's eyes searched the corner where Garen's voice had come from.

"If you think I will allow you to enact your foolish plan you are gravely mistaken." Garen laughed out and fired an arrow into Harkon.

Garen's eyes widened in awe at the miniature sun that exploded when the arrow impacted Harkon's chest. He looked at the bow in his hands, if anyone would have been there to see his face, it would've been akin to a child receiving a gift from a hero.

"SHOW YOURSELF DOG!" Harkon howled out when the light faded. His hands glowed a strange purplish and the door they had entered through was sealed by a magical barrier.

"I WILL FIND YOU AND TEAR YOU APART!" Harkon yelled out.

Garen looked to a different part of the room. He willed his voice to come from there now.

"You'll need to find me first!" Garen laughed out, his voice mocking Harkon on a level that no one had dared to do so before.

Garen shot another arrow from the bow and laughed at the sun exploding out from Harkon's leg. He used the cover of the blinding light to move to the other side of the chapel. No point in letting the vampire pin down his location.

Harkon's eyes lit up in fury. He raised a hand and it glowed an eerie red light. Harkon thrust his hand forwards and a ball of red energy rushed into the corner that Garen had just occupied.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Garen laughed out, coming from the corner that was alight in red energy. "You're going to need to do better than that!"

"My daughter will be here in minutes!" Harkon shouted and darkness began to shroud his form. "And when she is I will use her life blood to taint that infernal bow of ours!"

At the last word, the darkness lashed out from Harkon and he stood there in his true vampire form. Garen's eyes widened when the darkness lashed out and raced to hit him. He let another arrow fly and it caught Harkon in the arm.

Another sun exploded to life just when the dark energy hit Garen. The energy forced Garen to lose his balance and he fall to the chapel floor.

He heard Harkon cackle in glee. "It seems you will die faster than you expected dog!"

Garen stood and laughed at Harkon. The vampire was covered in black scorch marks. Garen's hysterical laughter seemed to give Harkon pause.

"What are you laughing at!" Harkon roared.

Garen, in a blur of motion that only comes from the battlefield, fired another arrow into Harkon.

"You." He spoke coldly. "I know I will die this day. But I'll be damned if I won't take you with me. And I sure as hell won't let you harm Serana."

It was Harkon's turn to laugh. "What do you care for my daughter? To you, she is just another vermin to be slain in this world. She will be dying for the good of all vampires!"

Garen fired another arrow into Harkon. "I will send you to Sithis in pieces!"

Garen's blood boiled at Harkon's words. He slung his bow over his shoulder and pulled out his blades. To his surprise, both his dagger and his sword called out to taste the blood of this vampire. He was more than happy to oblige them.

Garen roared out a battle cry and rushed Harkon. Harkon let out his own roar and rushed Garen.

Garen spun to the side and slashed at Harkon. His sword caught the vampire's already wounded arm and the limb came right off. His dagger found its mark in Harkon's leg. Harkon roared out in pain and fury at the wounds.

Harkon returned the favor and swung at Garen with his arm, making a massive series of gashes across his chest. Garen yelled out as a fire made its way out from his wounds to envelope his entire body. The pain was so intense that he nearly lost his grip on his weapons.

Harkon roared in triumph and Garen watched helplessly as the vampire's wings descended on him. Harkon impaled Garen the same way that he had done to Vyrthur. Only by sheer luck, did Harkon miss his lungs.

Garen cried out in agony and he dropped his weapons. Harkon laughed and lifted Garen up so that they were on eye level.

"Your plan seems to have failed you dog." Harkon grinned and Garen laughed, feeling blood begin to fill his mouth.

"What's so funny." Harkon snarled.

"A good thief." Garen spoke, meeting the vampire's eyes. "Is never unarmed."

Harkon's eyes widened, but it was too late. Garen flicked his wrist and one of his hidden throwing knives dropped into his palm. Garen thrust the knife up into the underside of Harkon's jaw. Garen grinned at Harkon as the light died from his eyes.

Harkon began to turn to dust and Garen fell to the floor with a crash. Garen rolled over so that he was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Serana." He mumbled to himself.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin…." Garen began singing to himself. It was only fitting in his mind that he leave this world with that song in his ears.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!" Serana yelled in fury when she entered Castle Volkihar.

"He's in the cathedral milady. Is there something wrong?" One of the vampires, Vingalmo, asked her.

Serana shoved the vampire aside. She stormed up to the doors of the cathedral. All of the vampires in the hall that had come to welcome her shied away in fear of the fury filled vampire. Talmar and Lydia followed close on Serana's heels.

Serana flung open the doors to the cathedral and the sight before her made her freeze. Laying on the ground of the cathedral were a large pile of ashes and a body lying next to the pile.

"... fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal." Garen's voice, while weak, filled the air of the chapel.

"Garen!' Serana yelled out and rushed over to his side, dropping to her knees when she reached him.

Garen smiled up at Serana weakly as she took in his appearance. His skin was deathly white and his lips were slowly turning blue. His chest armor was torn to shreds and his life blood seeped out from large, nasty wounds. She could see the white of bone in the wounds.

Serana gasped when she met Garen's eyes. They were no longer the glowing warm orange that they had been, but where now back to their natural icy blue. That very same blue that she had thought she could lose herself in for the rest of her life. Now the light in his eyes was slowly fading as his blood seeped out onto the floor and her.

"I'm sorry Serana, but there was no other way." Garen spoke, his voice was soft and failing him.

Serana's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I could have helped you."

"I could have saved you." She choked out.

Garen weakly brought a hand up to her face and held it in one hand. His thumb brushed against her cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling. Serana held his hand to her face, holding it as if it would keep him in this world.

"I wouldn't have let it happen. You know me." He smiled. "Too thick to see things quick enough."

Serana laughed weakly. Leave it up to him to try and make light of the darkest of times.

"I don't have much time. Just remember Serana, I love you. I always will." Garen spoke softly and Serana's vision blurred with tears.

Serana bent down and gently pressed her lips to his. They parted and Serana rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She sobbed out.

"Sovngarde awaits." Garen breathed out and his hand went limp against her face.

Serana began sobbing uncontrollably. She picked up Garen's body and cradled it in her arms. She began gently rocking back and forth as a sorrow like she had never felt before consumed her fully

Talmar gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone Serana. There's nothing you can do for him."

Serana heard a pair of footfalls come close and stopped just outside of her vision.

"There is nothing she can do. But I have a debt to pay." A somber voice spoke and made Serana's eyes widen. She looked up into the eyes of the one person she had not expected to be there.

* * *

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil aren't I?

I had this mostly done last night, so I decided to put it out early.

Anyways, on to chapter 18! (it's almost done)


	18. Chapter 18: The Love of Mothers

Chapter 18

3E 28

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me. for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear." Valerica chanted and stabbed into the ribcage of the skeleton she knelt over.

She had finally gained the time to perform this ritual. She had needed to do this in order to deal with her fanatic of a husband. She would be damned if he would be able to carry out his idiotic plan. The best way she knew to stop him, was for him to be killed. What better way than with professionals?

"Lady Valerica." A deep voice spoke from behind her. The voice sent shivers down her spine, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the exact same time.

"Who are you?" Valerica asked and turned to around to a figure cloaked in black robes.

She tried to peer into the hood to see the person's face, but the darkness that was there seemed to be made of the void itself.

"You have prayed to my wife. I am here to take your contract." The figure spoke evenly.

"I need my husband to be killed. He is…" Valerica spoke, but the figure raised a gloved hand

"Lord Harkon. One of the first vampire lords along with you and your daughter. Yes I know who and what you are." The figure spoke calmly.

"As you know, my children work for payment." The figure spoke and paced slowly in front of her.

"I am prepared to pay any amount of gold needed." Valerica spoke, irritation starting to creep into her voice.

"It is not gold that I seek." The figure spoke calmly, ignoring her tone.

"Then what?" Valerica asked, her impatience getting the better of her.

"It will be some time before my son who can carry out your contract will be born." The figure spoke ignoring her question.

"There is a ritual that you must perform when the time comes. When it does, you will perform it. In doing so you will save the life of the one person your daughter will love more than even you."

At the mention of her daughter, Valerica's hands clenched. But if it would give her daughter the happiness she wanted her to have, then she would do anything.

Valerica took in a steadying breath. "Want must I do."

The figure stepped up to her and placed its hands on each side of her head. She felt power flow into her mind and her eyes widened at the information she'd been given.

"You… You want me to… " She sputtered and the figure stepped away and vanished.

_I will come for you when the time comes child of the night._ The figure's voice spoke in her mind.

* * *

Two weeks ago.

"Your contract has been accepted Valerica." The large Nord calling himself Garen spoke to her. His back was to her and her eyes widened.

"How did you…" She stammered.

"Wuld. Nah. KEST!" He shouted and in an instant he caught up with her daughter.

Valerica could see Serana give him a teasing look and they kept walking away from her. Her firsts clenched in anger when only moments later, Serana pulled the large Nord into a deep and passionate kiss. From the way that Serana acted around this Nord, her fears and anger grew.

_Of course it had to be a thick headed egotistical son of a bitch._ Valerica thought to herself.

That Nord had dared to shout her down, and in front of her own daughter no less. She could feel the same growing hunger in him that her husband had once held, until it consumed him. If Serana knew what was good for her, she would forget about this fool of a man.

* * *

Valerica had been impressed with the Nord's displays of skill and powers in combat. Had he been anyone else, she would have even found them to her satisfaction. Knowing what it is that she would soon do for this oaf however, tempered those thoughts.

The way her daughter continued to show love and affection to this man was sickening. With every intimate action the two made, her hatred of the Nord grew.

The way her daughter continued to defend him, even after she told him of what he was, made her feel sorrow. She knew it was too late for her daughter and now herself as well. She vowed to keep an eye on this Nord. Perhaps he would find a way to change her mind.

* * *

Present day

Valerica watched with glazed eyes at the events that unfolded before her. It horrified her at how easily the Nord changed into his vampire form. It terrified her more as to what he did with it.

She watched on in horror as the Nord impaled the Snow Elf on his wings and proceeded to rip out his heart. The Nord roared in a bestial triumph that sent shivers down her spine. It was hard to believe that this was the same person that treated her daughter with such tenderness that she had never seen before.

Valerica watched on curiously as the Nord shifted back into his mortal form and dropped to his knees. She found it heartening to know that there was still some level of humanity left in him when his shoulders began to shake.

Valerica stood in shock at the scene before her. She had not expected this man to go out of his way to cleanse himself of his affliction. It touched her on some deep level that this man regarded her daughter so highly that he would give up one of the greatest powers know to men and mer just so that he would not become what Harkon had.

It was all for her daughter. It wasn't some ulterior motive. It wasn't some Aedra or Daedra that was making him do it, but his own free will.

Valerica's vision returned to the desolate place that was the Soul Cairn around her. She heard a soft swish of robes behind her and turned to face the black-robed figure that had visited her all those centuries ago.

"It is time." The figure spoke, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

She knew who and what this figure was, and it only served to make his presence all the more disturbing. It was not often that the Dread Father himself would involve himself in mortal matters.

"Before I go, I have one question." Valerica spoke, looking directly into the void of shadows that was the figure's face.

"Ask." The figure spoke evenly.

"Why him?" Valerica asked simply.

"My wife favors him. More so than any of our other children before and in the future. She asks little of me and yet I ask much of her." The figure spoke and seemed to shrug.

"I wish I knew what that was like." Valerica spoke somberly.

* * *

Garen took in a deep ragged breath. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was still in the chapel of Castle Volkihar, but there was an odd mist around the place.

Garen sat up and looked around. He saw nothing around him save the odd mist. Not even the ashes that had once been Harkon were to be seen. He felt his heart sink. He had last remembered Serana learning over him and tears streaking down her face.

"I see you are finally up." A voice spoke behind him.

It was the same voice he had heard all those months ago when he hid in the coffin of the Night Mother to hide from Cicero. The only difference was the voice was oddly lively and cheery. It lacked the usual raspy note to it.

Garen looked behind him to see a stunningly beautiful Dunmer woman leaning against a nearby column. The woman was smirking at him and his jaw dropped.

"You really do look better in person." The Night Mother chuckled out. "My corpse sees everything as large blurry shapes."

"What…? How…?" Garen stammered.

The Night Mother shook her head and pulled Garen to his feet. "One question at a time my son."

"Where are we?" Garen asked, gesturing around them.

"We're in a place between life and death. While your body has lost its life, your soul is not yet ready to move on." The Night Mother spoke, smiling up at him.

"Come, we have much to discuss and little time for it." She spoke and pulled on Garen's hand for him to follow her.

Garen obliged, feeling the need for answers to far too many questions.

* * *

Valerica strode through the halls of Castle Volkihar with her head held high and confidence in her step. Any of the other vampires of the court she passed shirked away from her. It seemed that the news of Harkon's demise had already spread like wildfire.

She strode into the castle cathedral and her heart shattered at the sight before her. Her daughter was on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably over the corpse of the Nord that had stolen her heart. Next to her, a man in armor crafted by Daedra knelt next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. Another woman was on her knees only feet away, weeping as well.

"He's gone Serana. There's nothing you can do for him." The man in the heavy armor spoke, tenderness and sorrow laced in his voice.

Valerica walked over to the body and took in its gruesome state. Her husband was just as much of the monster that she had remembered to inflict wounds like these.

"There is nothing she can do. But I have a debt to pay." Valerica spoke somberly.

Serana looked up at her with wide eyes. Valerica met the eyes of her daughter and felt her own tears begin to well up. She held them at bay and knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Let me see to him. I owe him and his father a great debt and I must repay it." Valerica spoke but Serana didn't let go of the Nord's corpse.

"Serana." Valerica spoke, her voice calm yet authoritative.

"What are you going to do?" Serana asked and clutched his body closer to him.

"His soul has not yet left this world. I can return it to his body. I can bring him back." Valerica spoke and Serana's eyes light up in hope.

"This must be done alone I fear." Valerica sighed out and Serana let go of the Nord's corpse.

"Do it." Serana spoke her voice demanding and full of joy.

Valerica knew that there was always a price for magic power. For one such as this it was the highest she would ever pay, but for her daughter it would be worth it. She wouldn't tell her daughter what would happen, it would be better if she didn't know.

"We will be right outside." Serana spoke and the man in the Daedric armor lead her and the other woman out of the cathedral.

Once the doors had closed, Valerica looked down at the corpse before her.

"You had best treat her like a goddess. You don't and I will have my vengeance." She spoke coldly and closed her eyes.

Valerica laid her hands of the Nord's large chest and concentrated on her magic energy. She felt the spring of power in her well up and answer to her call.

"Sithis, lord of death and the void itself, I call upon your power." Valerica spoke and felt every bit of energy that made her up spark to life.

"I ask you to return the soul of your child to this body and give it life once more." Valerica spoke and her entire being began to hum in power.

"I give you my own life and soul in exchange for the gift I ask you of." Valerica spoke and felt her very soul start to be pulled from her body.

"I trade you my life for his. My soul for his. Return him to the world and take me from it." Valerica spoke and her body erupted into pure energy.

Her soul found itself being dragged into the dark void that Sithis called his home.

_Your deal has been accepted and your contract paid in full. Welcome home Valerica._ The voice of Sithis spoke in her mind.

* * *

Garen yelled out in pain that he had once thought to be unfathomable. It felt as if his mind, body and very soul had been ground up. It felt as if every essence of his being had been turned into some sick kind of sausage and was being forced into the casing that was his body.

Garen yelled out again and the entire castle shook with the power of his thu'um. He curled into a ball and felt along his chest. His wounds had sealed but fire sparked from them at his touch. His armor was in tatters, but it could be replaced.

Through the dense fog that was his pain, one thought sparked in his mind. One word that seemed to be his only reason for life

_Serana! _ His entire being seemed to yell out where his voice could not.

Faintly, to ears that seemed to be both his and not his, Garen heard a loud slam. In moments, a hand was on his shoulder and Serana's face was in his vision.

He managed out a weak smile before his pain dragged him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Garen weakly felt his body and mind come into focus. He felt soft, comfortable sheets and pillows under him. His fingers slowly clenched around fine silks and linens.

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a dark room. He looked around and remembered, as if it had been a distant dream, coming into this room with a living version of the Night Mother.

On one side of the large room he found himself in, a door slowly opened. The door opened to reveal Serana, but her face and the lines of her body were slumped in worry and concern. Serana looked to him and he tried to raise himself, but his limbs would not obey him.

Serana noticed the action and her eyes widened, a hopeful light bringing them to life.

"Garen!" She yelled out and rushed to him.

She kneeled on the massive bed he lay in and looked him over. Garen weakly turned his hand over and managed to raise it to cup her face. Serana covered his hand in hers and leaned into his touch. Tears began to well in her eyes and a joy filled smile made its way to her face.

Serana leaned over him and gently placed her lips to his. Her simple touch lit a fire inside him that invigorated his muscles.

"Don't you ever do that again." Serana whispered to him softly.

Garen tried to speak, but he found himself wrapped in Serana's tight embrace. He returned it as best he could. He felt Serana begin to shake and sob in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She choked out.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while Serana." Garen spoke softly, his voice raspy from not using it.

"Listen." He spoke and made her look him in the eyes. "There is something I must tell you."

It pained him to do it, but Garen told Serana what the Night Mother had told him. He felt his heart jump into his throat when he told her of what his mother had done. He told her of the deal that Valerica had made with Sithis all those years ago and of how she carried it out.

"She sacrificed her life on this world for mine Serana." He spoke softly and looked away from her, unable to met her gaze.

It was his fault that she had lost both her parents in the span of only a few minutes. He had slain one with his own hands and the other had given her life to keep him in this world. Garen couldn't fathom what kind of pain Serana felt. What kind of hatred she would now feel towards him.

"Garen." Serana spoke softly. "Look at me."

Garen slowly met Serana's gaze and found not the hatred that he expected, but unwavering love. She smiled slightly at him.

"I'm not mad at you" She spoke and rested her forehead against his.

"Y-you're not?" He stammered not believing the words he had just heard.

"No." Serana spoke softly and shook her head.

"You have been asleep for over a week, and in that time I've had a lot of time to think. Though she had an odd way of showing it, my mother cared for me with all her heart. Everything that she did was to try and protect me and keep me safe." Serana spoke softly and began tracing her hand over his chest.

"Whatever her reasons were, she must have thought that keeping you in my life was more important than her staying in it. I feel only sorrow at losing her, but I feel far safer in this world knowing that you'll be in it." Serana spoke softly. "With me."

Garen smiled and Serana brought their lips together once more.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me? Before you died?" Serana asked, a sly look on her face. Garen nodded.

"Tell me what it was."Serana pleaded lightly.

"I told you that I loved you. And that I always will." Garen spoke and a fire seemed to light in Serana's eyes.

"Is it still true?" She asked and Garen felt a stirring in him at her words.

'Yes." He replied, his voice slightly husky.

"Then show me." Serana spoke and brought her lips to his once more.

The passion that radiated from each of them was intense and they lost themselves in the feel of the other. They lost themselves in the feel of being united in mind, body and soul.

* * *

A/N: I'll let you all imagine how that played out for them.

Anyways, that was it! I have finally drawn all the lines from all the dots. Hopefully you all see that I've been foreshadowing this chapter and last for quite some time. Last chapter was the main reason why Garen had hidden knives on him. It also showed that Garen would really go so far as to lay his life down for Serana, just as he said he would.

Hope you all liked this and the last chapter. Both of them were extremely enjoyable to write. I hope you all were fairly surprised (if not completely) to find out who was in Garen's vision and what happened to keep him alive.

I do have more planned for this story, so this is not the end. The next few chapters will be more fluffish and deal with stuff from the Hearthfire DLC. After that is Dragonborn.

Please let me know what you thought of the last chapter and this. I am very interested to see what your reactions are to this.

Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19: Time Off

Chapter 19

Six months. That's how much time Serana needed.

Once Garen had recovered from his wounds and could walk around with only the support of a walking staff, he and his friends begun making their plans to leave the vampire castle. Serana had told them that, while she wanted nothing more than to go with them, she needed to stay.

With both her father and mother gone, it fell to her to lead the Volkihar clan of vampires. Serana had tried stammering out an apology, but Garen had stopped her. He knew from needing to juggle the responsibilities of leading three of the most powerful groups in Skyrim that it was a hard thing to be put in the spot of a leader.

Serana had explained the myriad of tasks that she needed to have done and estimated it would take roughly six months for everything to be in order. Garen knew it was a long time, but for her he could handle it.

Talmar and Lydia both understood as well and it was settled. They decided that the three of them would head to Whiterun before going their separate ways. Garen needed to speak with Jarl Balgruuf about a matter in the city as well as ask Aela for a favor.

Talmar had been expressing a desire to become a Companion and Garen saw no reason not to endorse man had everything that a Companion needed and would fit right in.

As for Lydia, Garen didn't know but he put his money on her staying with Talmar. He had noticed that the two had become increasingly close, even to the point of seeing them give each other secretive looks. He felt happy for his two friends. It was good to see them both end up with a person that complimented each other, both on and off the battlefield.

When it was time for the three to depart, Garen was reluctant to leave. He wanted to stay with Serana so much that it hurt, but he knew she needed to do this on her own. With promises to met in Dawnstar after she was done, the two parted. Garen didn't dare look back else he lose his resolve in letting her tackle her responsibilities alone.

They reached Whiterun without much problem save for dealing with the wildlife of Skyrim. Even though it was midday when they arrived, Talmar and Lydia were exhausted.

"Going to go and make sure my bed still works?" Garen smirked at the two.

'"It could be worse." Talmar spoke with a laugh. "We could be werewolves making sure it still worked."

Garen laughed and Lydia glared at the two men. She shook her head and went into Breezehome.

"I'll bunk in Jorrvaskr. I like the bed there better anyways" Garen chuckled out.

"See you in the morrow." Talmar spoke before following Lydia into Garen's home.

Garen shook his head and headed for the hall of Dragonsreach. He wanted to get his business in the city done quickly. Garen walked into the hall with his head held high. Out of the corners of his eyes he caught one of the younger maids of the hall admiring his form hugged in his guild's black leather.

Garen smirked and thought of how some things would never change.

"Ah! Garen! It is good to see you again my friend!" Jarl Balgruuf called out once he had ascended the sort flight of stairs into the throne area of Dragonsreach.

"It is good to see you in good health my Jarl." Garen smiled at the man.

Balgruuf rose from his throne and crossed the room to met Garen in the middle. The two clasped hands.

"Tell me, what brings you to my hall?" The Jarl asked, a smile on his face.

"I have come to ask a favor." Garen spoke calmly, very few would even think to ask a Jarl of something, even fewer could do it.

"Anything! My hold and my people owe their lives to you." The Jarl smiled at him.

"I'd like to ask that the deed for Breezehome be given to Lydia and that she no longer be bound as my housecarl." Garen spoke and Balgruuf's eyebrows raised.

"What has brought this on? Has she done something…?" Balgruuf began but Garen silenced him.

"She has been the best of friends to me, but I have a feeling that in the coming months she will need the home more than I." Garen spoke, giving the Jarl a knowing smile.

"I see then. I'll have the deed transferred to her at once." Balgruuf nodded.

"Thank you my Jarl. Now unless you have need of me, I must be going."

The two shook hands and Garen left the hall. Garen headed down to the hall of Jorrvaskr to see if he could find Aela.

As he closed in on the hall, Garen could hear the sound of steel ringing together. It was a sound that filled the air around the hall often while he members spared together. Garen went around the the back of the hall, deciding to see who it was that was fighting this time.

Garen looked on in amusement to see Farkas and one of their newest initiates, a young burly Nord, sparing together. Farkas held no weapon, but the young Nord held a large greatsword in his hands. The Nord sung at Farkas, who easily deflected the attack with his bracers.

"You're going to need to do better than that cub." Farkas smirked at the young Nord.

Garen could feel the Nord's anger rise. Garen smirked at knowing what Farkas was doing. The others may not like to admit it, but Farkas knew what he was doing and what would teach a recruit the best.

The young Nord swung recklessly at Farkas again. Farkas stepped inside the swing and swept the Nord's feet out from under him. Farkas used the young Nord's lack of footing to disarm him and push him over.

"Remember." Farkas spoke when the young Nord fell on his back. "The only way to win a fight all the time, is to keep a cool head."

"Or to not be there at all." Garen called out walking towards the small porch off the back of the hall. "That always works too."

"Not everyone has your skill at the bow Harbinger." Aela's smooth voice spoke from one of the benches.

"Not even you?" He ask a playful eyebrow raised.

"Only on a good day." Aela chuckled.

"What has kept you from the hall for so long this time?" Aela asked when Garen sat across from her.

"Oh a bit of this and a bit of that." Garen smirked at her.

"I need a favor." Garen whispered so that only Aela could hear.

"You want our gift once more do you not?" Aela asked.

Garen was glad that she had picked up on it so easily. It saved him from an awkward conversation that he didn't want to have.

Garen nodded and Aela sighed. "Very well. Meet me in the underforge later tonight."

"Thank you." Garen spoke and stood from his seat. "Until then, I will be in my room."

* * *

Garen let out a howl of satisfaction. It felt better than he thought it would to feel the tall grasses of Skyrim's plains under his paws again.

Aela had given him the gift of Hircine back to him and now he was letting the beast out once more. The underforge had a secret exit that lead out into Skyrim. Garen had left through it and had shifted immediately. After that, he simply ran.

"Happy are we?" A rough chuckled sounded behind Garen when he finally stopped.

Garen looked to find a hard breathing Aela sitting on her back haunches looking at him, an amused light in her dark brown eyes.

"Yes." Garen chuckled out and flopped onto his back. "You have no idea how good it feels to be like this again."

Garen shifted back into his human form and lay in the grass, staring up at the stars. Aela shifted as well and lay next to him.

"Who was she?" The huntress asked after a few moments of silence.

"Who?" Garen asked not knowing who the woman was talking about.

"The woman that Lydia brought for us to protect. Who was she?" Aela asked, an odd note to her voice.

"She is the best thing to have happened to me." Garen spoke wistfully. "She is the only person I could ever see myself growing old with."

"What does she have that I don't?" Aela mumbled and Garen nearly missed it.

Garen sat up and looked Aela in the eyes. Her eyes were full of sorrow and longing.

"Aela. You are a woman that no man or woman will ever be able to tame. You may want a life of forever being a hunter, a warrior, a Companion, but I don't." Garen spoke evenly and sighed.

"I want more than anything to be able to settle down and have a family. I want to one day hand my responsibilities off to someone else and then grow old in a home with my family." Garen spoke and lay back down.

"I know that you would feel like a caged bird in a life like that. I will not tame the untamable." Garen spoke evenly and glanced at Aela. She seemed to have regain her composure.

"Kodlak always told me to find what it was that I wanted in this world. He told me to find a man to settle down with and have my own pups with." Aela spoke with sorrow in her voice.

Garen felt his own sorrow at the mention of Kodlak. The elder Companion had been like a father to all of them. When he had passed on, that job had been given to him. There were too many times where he wished for Kodlak to still be around to help with his troubles.

"I thought that man would be you." Aela spoke and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Kodlak didn't mean that literally Aela." Garen spoke not looking away from her.

"He told you to find what you wanted in this world. he gave the example that most women seek and are content with. He knew, just as I do, that you would never fit into that sort of lifestyle." Garen spoke and Aela nodded.

"You would be best to find someone that shares your wants and desires. Someone that wants the same thing you do."

"Someone like Farkas." Garen smirked.

Garen looked over to see Aela's cheeks had reddened and she turned away from him. He laughed and couldn't control it.

"What are you laughing at?" Aela growled at him.

"I can't… Believe… He followed… My… Advice." Garen managed to get out and held his sides.

"Wait what?" Aela asked perplexed.

"You guys give him too much shit. He is definitely smarter than you give him credit for." Garen spoke once he got his laughter under control.

"So you…" Aela spoke but Garen cut her off.

"Yes. He had talked to me about it and I gave him a speech that gave him the courage to start." Garen spoke a smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Aela spoke softly.

"You're welcome." Garen smiled at her.

* * *

Garen left Whiterun two days after the night he spent running with Aela. He had made sure that Lydia was given over Breezehome and then needed to keep her from breaking down in tears at the news. Lydia had been ecstatic at the news, but also thought that he was leaving her life. It took both Garen and Talmar to convince her otherwise. Lydia's odd mood swings were giving him chills, but Talmar seemed to have the woman under control.

Garen set out for Riften and after a day of hard running was at the Ragged Flagon. Brynjolf had told him that everything was fine and he picked up a few jobs to do while he was out. After a day of making sure everything in the guild was running smoothly and punishing a member that thought stealing from the rest of them was a good idea, Garen set out again.

This time he made a stop at Nightingale Hall to replace his lost armor. Serana had told him that when they had removed it to check him for any wounds that had not been healed, the armor was consumed in a black flame. Garen found it odd, but the armor was magical by nature and with the wounds the had sustained in his fight, the armor would've been useless anyways.

After his very brief stop, Garen headed to the Throat of the World. He had not been to the hold of the Greybeards in some time and thought it time he see the elders. He also wanted some advice from a figure that was the closest thing he had to a father in this world.

Garen knelt at the foot of the word wall at the very peak of the Throat of the World. The one he had come to see was not here, but Arngeir told him that he would return soon.

Garen used the isolation to clear himself of all thought and let himself simply exist. It was a way for him to relax and unwind from all that had happened in his life and something he had not done in some time.

The ground around him shook and he felt the soul of the one he had come to speak with above him.

"Drem Yol Lok Garen. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" The deep thrumming voice of Paarthurnax spoke above him.

"I wanted to speak with you. And I would be honored if you would give me some advice." Garen spoke and looked up at the ancient dragon sitting on the wall before him.

Garen told his mentor of all that had happened to him in the last month or so. He told the dragon of how he had saved the world once more and the conflicts he had faced to do it. Everything he spoke of paled in comparison to what he talked the most about.

Serana. The woman that held his heart and mind hostage whenever he wasn't in combat of helping someone else. Garen told Paarthurnax everything about her and what he felt for her. When he was done there was not a thing left he could divulge about her.

The old dragon chuckled above him. "It seems the wild soul that resides in you has found its mate."

Garen looked at the dragon curiously.

"All souls have a another that goes with it. Some take a while before they find their mate and they are reincarnated in different forms until their mate is found. Other than the soul of the first dragonborn, all before you have shared the same soul. It seems your past selves have found the one you've been searching for." The dragon elaborated for him.

It felt odd to know that bit of information. He had always assumed that a spirit and soul was the same thing. If what Paarthurnax said was true then they were two separate entities that made up a person.

"I have two things for you young one." Paarthurnax spoke, his eyes glazed in thought.

"The first is to follow your heart with this one and not your mind. The two may have the same desire at this point, but never the less listen to your heart." Garen nodded and knew the truth of the words the dragon had spoken.

"And the other, is a favor. I ask that when you are reunited with this woman, this Serana, that you bring her to the Throat and bring her to see me. There is something I would say to the two of you."

Garen looked up at the dragon in astonishment. "You.. You want me to…"

"Yes. I know that I do not care for visitors, but in this matter I would like to meet this woman." Paarthurnax replied and Garen nodded.

"Then when I next return, I shall not be alone." Garen spoke and stood up.

"I look forward to it young one."

* * *

Garen sat in a corner of the dark bedroom of one Brina Merilis. One of the things he had been given by Brynjolf was a request by the new Jarl of Dawnstar to see him. Garen had planned to head to the small town anyways, so whatever the Jarl wanted would only be icing on the cake.

Garen looked to the door when it silently opened and the Jarl walked in holding a lit candle. Garen smirked at seeing that he had still gone unnoticed. The Jarl set the candle on the table and began to undress herself.

"It is good to see you alive and well Jarl Brina." Garen spoke once the woman had her shirt half off.

The woman froze and Garen stepped into the light of the candle. He was dressed in his black guild armor and a smirk was plastered across his face.

"Was this really necessary?" Brina asked and put her shirt back on.

"You only said you wanted to speak with me. If you don't want me waltzing into your hall and room to wait for you, then you should have said so." Garen shrugged. He had indeed waltzed into the place and could barely hold in his mirth that he had gone unnoticed.

"Now I know." The woman looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"If we could get down to business, my organization and I would much appreciate it." Garen spoke, his tone and eyes taking on a business manner.

"While I have already paid you for your assistance in getting me this position, I would like to thank you personally." The woman spoke in the same fashion he did.

Garen snorted. "Framing that fool that used to be in control of this town and his family for murder was a walk in a park. He was getting on my nerves anyways, always snooping around in my business."

"Even still." The woman spoke calmly. "You did a great service to me and my people. For that I wished to make you a land owner in the hold."

Garen nodded. "I am honored. I will be back for you to do it publicly in the morrow. Until then I suggest you get your rest."

Garen faded into the shadows and left the room. This was certainly unexpected. Building a home with his own hands would be refreshing and take up much of his time. He smiled and wondered what Serana would think.

* * *

A/N: And chapter one of the fluffy-er chapters has been completed.

Hope you guys like this and where I will be taking this short little part of the story. I have about a year of events that I plan on hitting and I think you guys will like them, or at least not hate them.

Thank you guys all so much for the continued support and for the reviews on 17/18. I'm really glad to see you liked them and that what I did was as much of a surprise as I intended it. Hopefully I can continue to put out chapters that are as good as if not better than what I've already put out.

Anyways, please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!

PS- this story has just passed the 10k views mark, so I wanted to thank everyone that has read the story up to this point. You guys are awesome.


	20. Chapter 20: The Greatest Gift

Chapter 20

Garen wiped off the sweat that covered his brow. He set down his hammer and stepped back to admire his handy work. He was by no means a carpenter or builder of any sense of the word, but his home in the Pale, Heljarchen Hall, was coming along nicely.

It had taken him two months to build the majority of the home and it was nearly done. All he had left was to finish a few more rooms and to furnish it. He felt a massive sense of satisfaction to know that aside from the foundation for the place, he had built his home all on his own. With the foundation, he had pulled in a few favors and had a small army of men and women dig it out and set it in a week.

Garen took a seat in the snow around him and took the chance for a small break from his work. He was determined to finish the final rooms within the week and have the place furnished within a fortnight.

Garen's ears perked up when he heard the sound of boots crunching through the snow. Garen sniffed the air and caught only the scent of a single boy. He looked around and caught sight of a boy walking towards him.

"Are you Garen Dragonsbane?" The boy asked once he was no more than a dozen feet away.

"I am." Garen nodded and stood.

The boy approached him and held out his hand. In his hand was a folded piece of paper. Garen took it and read the note over.

"So Stormcloak wants to see me again." Garen sighed and shook his head.

Ulfric had been trying for years to get him to join the rebellion. Every time he tried, the answer was the same. It didn't stop the man from trying and Garen knew better than to simply ignore the summons.

"Thank you lad." Garen spoke to the boy and pulled out a few septums. "Here, for your troubles."

"Thank you sir!" The boy spoke excitedly before taking his gold and running off.

Garen sighed. He would finish his construction and see about having a local carpenter send him his furnishings before heading to Windhelm. Ulfric may be a Jarl, but he was not one that had any sway over him.

* * *

Garen walked out of the Hall of Kings with exhaustion in his being. He had run to Windhelm once his work was complete and his order for his furnishing placed. When he reached the ancient city, Ulfric had his men bring him directly to the him.

Just as Garen predicted, the entire trip was a waste of his time. Ulfric had tried to convince him yet again that he was the true high king. Garen, for what felt like the hundredth time, told him that there would be no winner in a civil war. Ulfric refused to see that if he took Skyrim over, the full weight of the Empire and the Thalmor would fall on him and the people of Skyrim.

Garen saw that their discussion would go nowhere and vanished from sight. Sometimes being the best thief in Skyrim paid for itself. The look of shock that both Ulfric and his lapdog, Stone-Fist, had at simply vanishing into thin air was worth every second of it.

Garen walked out of the palace courtyard and decided to take the back streets out of the city. While he walked, something around him felt off. He couldn't place a finger on it, but something was wrong and it bothered him.

After several minutes of walking down various allies and back streets, Garen heard soft sobbing. He looked around and found a small girl, no older than seven winters, sitting on the ground crying into her knees.

The girl seemed to be small even for her age. She had long, unkempt brown hair that hid her face from him.

Garen let his footfalls be heard and even began to whistle softly to himself as he approached the small girl. The child seemed to not notice him and he sat down next to her.

"What is wrong little one?" Garen asked, his voice full of sorrow and his mind thinking back to when he was no different than this poor soul.

"No one bought any flowers today." The girl sobbed out and threw her arms around him.

Garen was taken by surprise at the girl's action, but he wrapped his arms around the girl. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered soft comforting noises to girl seemed to calm down a bit, but she still didn't let go of him.

"What is your name little one? Where are your parents?" Garen asked the child softly, hoping that he didn't already know the answer.

"My name is Sofie." The girl mumbled into his chest before looking up at him. Garen was stunned by the bright shade of blue that was the girl's eyes.

"My mother died when I was young. My papa…" The girl spoke and another wave of tears came over her.

"My papa was a soldier. One day he left and… And didn't come back." The girl sobbed out and Garen pulled her in close.

The girl leaned into him and seemed to drink in the comfort that radiated off of him. Garen pulled the girl into his lap and comforted her as best he could. The girl cried in his arms until there was nothing left in her.

"I try to sell flowers so I can buy food, but sometimes no one buys any." The girl spoke quietly and Garen felt his heart being pulled in a million directions at once.

"I know what it's like." Garen whispered out and the girl looked up at him a disbelieving look on her face.

"When I was young, only a year or so older than you, my mother was killed trying to protect me. I wouldn't wish the life I had on anyone." Garen spoke softly to the girl.

"Tell you what little one." Garen smiled down at the girl and caught a sparkle in her eye. "If you want, I'd like to give you something that no one ever gave me. If you want, I'd like to try and give you a family again."

The girl's entire face lit up in joy. "Y-you really mean it?"

"I do, so long as you want it." Garen smiled down at her.

"I would love that!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll be the best daughter ever. Thank you so much papa." Sofie spoke excitedly in his ear and Garen felt his heart swell.

"And I'll do my best to be the best father I can daughter." Garen chuckled out.

"Come." He spoke standing up and carrying Sofie in his arms. "Let us get a good meal and a good night's rest. We'll head to our home in the morrow."

Sofie smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you papa."

* * *

The trip back to Heljarchen Hall was relatively uneventful. Thankfully, Garen had asked Shadowmere early the morning they left if she would allow his new daughter to ride with him. Shadowmere had understood his predicament.

_I can sense great potential in the one you have chosen Listener._ The horse had spoken to him.

Sofie was in awe of the mighty horse that was Shadowmere. When she found out that she would be riding her, excitement was putting it lightly.

The two spent the day and a half trip to Garen's newly built home getting to know each other. Garen found it amusing that Sofie had dreams of becoming an adventurer and becoming famous like the dragonborn had. Garen held back the little tid bit of him being that dragonborn, there was no need for him to make her burst with that knowledge.

Over their trip, Garen spotted all the things that one would need later in life to be both an adventurer and a thief in this world. Sofie showed very little fear and was always interested in what Garen would tell her. The girl seemed to soak up information like a sponge would water.

She always asked questions, ones in particular about how he could blend in with the darkness so well. Garen had laughed and simply said that it came with practice. Sofie asked if he would show her and he agreed to when she was older.

Most of all, Sofie loved his stories. When they had stopped for the night, Sofie had trouble sleeping with the noises of the forest around them. Garen had set her in his lap and told her of his namesake. He had told her of the first Garen Dragonsbane and the hero he had become. Sofie was in awe of the story and asked for more. Garen continued to tell of his ancestors until the child fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Here we are." Garen spoke when they reached the newly built hall.

"Welcome home little one." Garen spoke softly to his daughter.

Sofie looked upon the home in awe. "This is really my home?" She asked in disbelief.

"Indeed it is little one." Garen spoke softly and dismounted Shadowmere.

Sofie tried sliding off the horse herself and nearly fell face first into the snow. Luckily, Garen caught her before she could.

"Easy there little one." Garen chuckled and set the girl down on the ground.

"I'm sorry papa." Sofie mumbled and looked at her feet.

Garen knelt down and made her look at him. "Don't be sorry. Life is full of mistakes and bad things. All we can do is learn from them and make the world around us brighter."

Sofie smiled at his words and threw her arms around his neck. Garen chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head.

"I love you papa." Sofie spoke and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too Sofie." Garen smiled to her and held back tears. He didn't know why or how, but this little girl had stolen his heart, but in a different way than Serana had.

_Listener._ Shadowmere spoke and he could feel a shudder run through her voice.

Garen stood up and sniffed around. A breeze brushed his face and he could smell blood in the air.

_I smell it too. Watch over her._ Garen spoke back to Shadowmere.

"Sofie, stay with Shadowmere, I'll be right back." Garen smiled to the child, who nodded excitedly.

Garen walked towards where the scent was coming from. Once he hit the cover of the woods around his home, he crouched low and pulled his Nightingale Bow out. As he moved deeper into the woods, he could smell blood even stronger than before.

A loud roar sounded followed by a harsh yelp. Garen raced forwards and came upon a lone ice saber surrounded by a pack of ice wolves. The wolves had the saber surrounded and bleeding from a myriad of wounds.

Garen caught the gaze of the saber and its eyes pleaded him for help. Garen was all too happy to oblige. He let loose an arrow and it buried itself into the skull of one wolf. Three more arrows followed, each finding a killing blow in a wolf.

With half the pack gone in seconds, the wolves howled and raced away. Garen put his bow away and looked to the saber. It growled weakly at him, but the strength in its legs failed it and it collapsed to the snow covered ground.

Garen approached the beast with caution. The Saber growled weakly, but he could tell it was only a held his hands over the large cat and they glowed a bright yellow. Slowly he placed his hands on the cat's side and the saber tensed. The saber relaxed when his magic did its work and the saber's wounds closed.

"Rest now sister." Garen spoke soothingly after detecting the pheromones the cat gave off. "You are safe now."

The saber huffed, but its eyes closed. Soon he could feel and see the saber's easy breathing.

Carefully, Garen lifted the large beast up in his arms. The cat was heavy, but he was a Nord and had carried heavier before.

He carried the safer out of the forest and towards his home.

"Sofie!" Garen called out and the young girl was in front of him in a moment, eyes wide in awe of the creature in his arms.

"Help me get her inside." He spoke softly and Sofie nodded.

* * *

"Papa! Look!" Sofie exclaimed while they were eating dinner later that same day.

Garen looked over to where the girl was pointing and saw that the ice saber's eyes were open.

"Toothless is awake!' Sofie exclaimed and Garen groaned.

He had tried to keep the girl from becoming attached to the saber, but his daughter was having none of that. She had even gone so far as to name the beast. Sofie had pointed out that one of its signature tusks were missing and insisted on calling the beast Toothless since.

Garen met the gaze of the beast and it stared right back at him. One benefit to being a werewolf was the innate attunement to nature. When Garen looked into the beasts eyes, he saw not a mindless creature, but a sister of the wild thanking him for saving her life.

Sofie giggled next to him and rushed over to the creature. Garen's muscles tensed up in reflex and was ready to kill the beast should it try and harm his daughter. Sofie knelt down next to the saber and began scratching the beast behind its ears.

To his surprise, the saber's eyes closed and it began purring. Sofie giggled again and the cat looked up at her. The saber dragged its tongue over Sofie's face, eliciting a yell of surprise and pleasure from the girl. The beast lay its head back down and looked to Garen once more.

_Your cub is safe with me._ The cat's eyes seemed to say to him and he nodded.

Garen picked up some of the meat he had been eating until then and tossed it to the cat, who ate it up hungrily. Garen took some of the meat that was still roasting over the nearby hearth and tossed it to the cat. The saber ate it quickly and then returned to purring at Sofie's affectionate scratching.

Garen smiled at the unlikely pair. A fully grown saber cat who could kill with a simple twitch and the girl with no fear. Garen smiled at how similar he was to his adopted daughter.

* * *

Over the following weeks, Garen slowly but surely consolidated his belongings in Heljarchen Hall. Most of his possessions he had kept at either Breezehome or in his room at the sanctuary. He had brought everything from Breezehome with him and had made near daily trips into Dawnstar for the rest of it.

He found it ironic that as a single man, he had a near full armory in his basement. He had mannequins of all the various sets of armor he had collected over his travels. He had weapon racks full of a myriad of weapons from various places. Locked in one area of his basement was his collection of Daedric artifacts. He made sure to keep them under lock and key at all times. Those were one of the few things he didn't want his daughter to find.

His daughter was everything he could hope for. She was imaginative and creative. Cunning and clever. And most of all she was a ball of energy. Everyday, she found some new way of wearing out both him and Toothless.

As Garen expected, Sofie and Toothless were definitely an odd pair. While the saber could have left at any time, she had opted to stay with him and his daughter. Now it seemed that the two were inseparable. wherever Sofie went, the large cat was not far behind. At first Garen had found it unsettling that the cat had kept a constant watch on his daughter, but now he was thankful for it.

The first night that Toothless had stayed with them, she had slept outside Sofie's door. The next morning, Garen found the door slightly ajar and had nearly panicked. He was stumped when he found the large cat in Sofie's room, curled around her like a protective blanket. Since then he had needed to brace Sofie's bed so it would hold the added weight of the saber.

* * *

One day, Garen received a message from Whiterun. The message had been from Lydia and Talmar. The were asking him to visit them, both to stay in touch and to deal with something the Jarl had brought up.

"Sofie." Garen asked when the girl had come in from outside, her saber on her heels.

"Yes papa?" The girl asked curiously.

"How would you like to take a little trip with me?" Garen asked and the girl's eyes lit up.

"Can Toothless come too?" She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Of course she can little one." Garen chuckled and picked the girl up.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whiterun. We're going to visit some friends of mine. You remember me telling you of Talma and Lydia?" Garen asked and the girl's eyes lit up. She had loved hearing stories of his adventures and ones with his friends were her favorites.

The girl nodded excitedly, before letting out a yawn. Garen chuckled and carried his daughter to her room.

"Get some rest Sofie. We'll leave in the morrow."

"Goodnight papa. I love you." She mumbled out when he lay her down on her bed.

"I love you to little one. So much." He smiled down at her, but she was already asleep.

Garen placed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her room. Garen looked back to see the large saber already on her bed and snoring along with her. He smiled at the sight before silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: So fluffy stuff and I'm trying to nudge some events forwards at the same time.

Hope you all like this and like seeing the more tender side to Garen. In the next couple of chapters it'll be out rather often. I will probably have a few more chapters like this before I get into anything remotley related with the Dragonborn DLC. I feel like going through Dawnguard I was a bit to serious and had too much of the doom and gloom feeling.

Once again, thank you all so much for the continued support through reviews, fallows, favorites etc.

Please let me know what you thought and how I did at writing the 'dragonborn becoming a parent' thing.

Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting the Family

Chapter 21

Garen and his daughter spotted the city of Whiterun just before evening of their second day of traveling. Garen wished he could have run the two of them there, but he wasn't sure how his daughter would take the knowledge of his gift.

"Welcome back to Whiterun Thane Garen." One of the guardsmen on duty at the gates to the city spoke when Garen and Sofie approached.

"It's good to be back kinsman." Garen replied with a nod.

The guard stiffened however when he looked over Garen's shoulder. Garen turned to see Toothless following close on his heels. Garen chuckled.

"At ease guardsman. She is a friend." Garen spoke turning back to the guard.

"If anything happens…." The guard warned but Garen cut him off with a glare of death.

"Nothing will." He spoke in a deathly cold voice.

Garen ignored the guards and pulled open the gate to the city. He strode in with Sofie by his side and Toothless behind them.

Sofie looked around with wide eyes. She had not been out of Windhelm until he adopted her and every new sight was exciting for the small child. The bustling city of Whiterun was small compared to Windhelm, but with all the people it seemed bigger.

The people that were passing by the gates gave the ice saber a wary look, but at seeing who it was that it was with, they shrugged and moved on. The people of Whiterun had long ago realized the odd things that would follow their thane and savior. Ever since he had shown up at Dragonsreach riding a dragon, they had learned to accept the oddities around Garen.

Garen took Sofie's hand and lead his daughter to the small home of his friends. He knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer.

They didn't need to wait long as only minute after knocking, Talmar opened the door and stepped out.

"Garen! I didn't expect you to show up this quickly!" The man exclaimed and the two entered a back slapping embrace.

"I didn't want you to wait around for me." Garen grinned at his friend.

Talmar took notice of the girl next to him staring up at the two men with wide eyes.

"And who might this be?" Talmar asked with a smile, kneeling down to be on the same level as the girl.

"Talmar, this is Sofie. My daughter." Garen spoke with pride in his voice.

Talmar looked up at him with a bewildered look on his face. Garen chuckled.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll tell the two of you at the same time."

Talmar nodded and turned to go back inside. He paused when he spotted the saber sitting protectively behind Sofie.

"I'm not even going to ask." Talmar muttered and shook his head.

Garen chuckled and he, Sofie and Toothless followed Talmar inside.

"Who was it?" Garen heard Lydia's voice shout from upstairs.

"Come down and find out." Talmar shouted back, mirth in his voice.

Lydia descended the stairs, looking as beautiful as the day he had first met his friend. Something was off about her though and one sniff of the air confirmed what he had thought.

"You work fast don't you." Garen smirked in a whisper to his friend.

"That's why we asked you here." Talmar whispered back in a smile.

"Garen!" Lydia cried out and rushed to embrace him in a hug.

Garen was caught off guard and the Nord woman nearly knocked him over. Garen smiled at hearing Sofie giggling down at his feet. Lydia heard the sound at looked down at the small girl.

"Lydia, Talmar, I'd like you to met Sofie Dragonsbane. My daughter." Garen spoke and lifted the girl up so that she was at eye level with everyone save him.

"It's nice to met you my dear." Lydia beamed at the girl in his arms.

"When did this come around?" Lydia asked, looking to Garen for an answer.

"Papa adopted me from Windhelm." Sofie supplied for him with her own beaming smile.

"I can't say I would have thought you the type. But I can't say I'm not happy for you brother." Talmar spoke and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Wait." Sofie spoke looking between him and Talmar. "You two are brothers?"

"Not by blood, but he is the closest thing I have to one." Garen spoke to his daughter.

"Then how...?" She began, but Lydia stopped her.

"Just because people are not related, doesn't mean they can't be family. Just like how your father isn't your blood father, but if you let him he is your father in every meaning of the word." The woman replied.

"So does that mean you are my family too?" Sofie asked with wonder in her eyes.

"If you want us to be child." Talmar laughed out and Sofie nodded.

"I'd like it if you would be." Sofie spoke earning a smile from both his friends.

"Then we are little one." Talmar grinned at her.

Both Talmar and Lydia looked down at Garen's feet when a low yawn could be heard. Toothless had settled down and was laying at Garen's feet.

"Why is there an ice saber in my home?" Lydia asked, a guarded looked on his face.

"Because Toothless is good and she won't hurt anyone." Sofie supplied defensively.

"Garen?" Lydia asked, not taking her eyes from the beast

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Garen shrugged.

"Congratulations to the both of you by the way." Garen spoke, earning himself two odd looks.

"How did you…?" Lydia began but he simply tapped the side of his nose.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled.

"We are thinking to be wed in Riften soon. But we want to wait until Serana can be there too." Talmar spoke and Garen smiled at the man.

"I'm sure she would love to be there." Garen spoke and thought off the vampire.

"Come settle in. I was just about to start dinner." Lydia spoke

"You're in for a treat little one." Garen smiled at Sofie.

"Lydia's cooking is some of the best in Skyrim." Garen beamed at his friend.

* * *

After they had eaten and after talking for hours, Garen and Sofie (mostly Sofie) decided to turn in for the night. While Garen would have stayed in Breezehome, the spare room had been converted into a child's room. Sofie wanted to stay with him, so he decided on bunking in Jorrvaskr. The bed in his room there was big enough for four and was the most comfortable bed in the hold (he should know since he tried all of them for fun).

Garen had settled in and his daughter cuddled up next to him. Toothless curled up on the floor by the door.

"Papa." Sofie asked, once she had settled in at the crook of his arm.

"Yes Sofie?"

"Is it true that the Companions are werewolves?" She asked without a hint of fear.

"Some of us are yes." Garen replied.

"Are you one?" She asked and he was stunned out her voice holding only curiosity.

"Would you be upset if I was?" Garen decided to probe and see if she could handle the information.

"No and you didn't answer me." Sofie replied and he chuckled.

"I am a werewolf little one." Garen replied and Sofie wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks so cool." She replied sleepily.

"I love you papa." The girl spoke and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too Sofie." Garen replied and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning, Garen left Sofie with Talmar and Lydia to get to know her new aunt and uncle other than from what he had told her in stories. He set out for Dragonsreach and the Jarl that had summoned him. Upon arrival to the hall, Garen was brought into the war room of the hall.

"Ah Garen. It is good to see you have some so quickly." The Jarl spoke and looked up from the map covered table he was leaning on.

"I respect you more than most others my Jarl." Garen spoke and walked up to the other side of the table.

"Before we get down to business, I must ask you something." Balgruuf spoke standing up straight. "Why have you brought an ice saber into my city that is not a pelt?"

"Because I am not going to kill my daughter's companion and she insisted on bringing the cat." Garen spoke looking the Jarl in the eyes, his voice dead serious.

"I was not aware that you had a daughter." Balgruuf spoke with raised eyebrows.

"She is a recent addition to my family." Garen smiled and looked to the table between them.

"I see. I know from experience that a father can't do much once he his the thrall of his daughter." The Jarl smiled and turned back to the table as well.

"So what is it that you need my aid with?" Garen asked, his voice taking on the calm business like tone it did in a room of war.

"The Stormcloaks are pushing to try and take several keeps in Skyrim. Ulfric is asking for my help, but I do not feel that he deserves it." The Jarl spoke in a similar tone.

"He doesn't. While he may be my elder in years, he is still a young upstart. He can not see the bigger picture if he carries on with this idiot war." Garen spoke earning a laugh from the other man.

"You speak as if you are older than even me." Balgruuf chuckled out.

"After what I've seen, I am. I have seen war and been apart of the slaughter that the Legion will bring. No good will come from siding with Stormcloak in this conflict." Garen spoke and Balgruuf nodded.

"The Legion has the support of Solitude, Riften, Morthal, and thanks to me Dawstar. Ulfric has the support of Windhelm, Markarth, Winterhold, and Falkreath. In numbers and training, the Legion has the upper hand. The only thing that Ulfric has is the home field advantage and undying loyalty to the betterment of Skyrim." Garen spoke critically.

"You'd be best off staying neutral for the time. One move in either direction and the other force will be on you in a heart beat. Unless myself or one of my organizations can sway more support to either side, this conflict will stay an annoying matter for everyone." Garen remarked and the Jarl nodded critically.

"What should I do if one side or the other demands me to pick a side?" Balgruuf asked.

Garen was glad that Balgruuf was the Jarl of a key hold like Whiterun. He was one of the few people that could see where he was lacking in skill. Since most of the Jarls had no experience with war, they only went after coin or protection. Balgruuf however, asked for real help from other parties.

"Stall. Stall until you can get word to me. If that doesn't work or they are knocking on your door, do what you feel is best to keep your people safe. If I had to decide, I would side with the Legion." Garen spoke giving the Jarl and even stare.

"Thank you my friend. I much appreciate it."

"Know this my Jarl. No matter what you chose, if Whiterun comes under siege you will have the aid of the Companions in defending the city." Garen spoke and Balgruuf's eyebrows raised.

"I thought that the Companions would not involve themselves in political matters."

"We won't. But this is our home and we will lay down our lives for it." Garen spoke, his voice deathly calm.

Balgruuf nodded. "Now on to matters of defense of the hold."

* * *

Garen and Sofie spent a week in Whiterun. While much of his time was taken up by the Jarl or helping the other Companions, Garen still found the time to be with his daughter.

He couldn't hold in his laughter when he found his daughter atop the back of Toothless one day after leaving Dragonsreach. It was a sight that was both frightening and endearing at the same time. If the saber had allowed his daughter to do something that was nearly insulting to the beast's kind, he wondered what else she would do for his daughter.

One day when Garen was helping one of the newer Companions train with the sword, Sofie had watched him in awe. When he was done and the younger companion on his back in exhaustion, Sofie had asked him if he would teach her too.

Garen beamed at his daughter. He was happy beyond belief that his daughter showed interest in learning such a valuable skill. He knew all too well what a harsh land Skyrim could be and knew that everyone, no matter their race, size, or age, should know how to defend themselves. He agreed to teach her and they started the next morning.

Garen was surprised the find how much of a natural Sofie was at wielding a blade. All Nords are born with battle in their blood, but Sofie was even more so.

She started off with a dagger and he spent the day teaching her the defensive tactics of fighting. She picked up on it quickly and even began to realize that she could use her smaller size against him.

When they were both exhausted from training and bent over their knees, Garen heard claps and cheering from the porch of the hall. He looked over to see Talmar, Lydia, and some of the other Companions clapping. He knew there had been eyes on them for most of the morning, but he didn't realize who it was.

Garen chuckled and fell face first into the dirt ground. He heard Sofie do the same next to him.

"Thank you papa." Sofie wheezed out.

"Don't thank me yet little one." Garen chuckled. "It'll only get harder if we keep doing this."

"I can handle it." Sofie spoke out with confidence.

"I know you can little one." Garen chuckled, his voice full of pride.

* * *

Serana looked out over the water surrounding Castle Volkihar. She smiled when the first rays of sunlight graced her face. She had long since come to love the sight and feel of the sun inspite of the sting it brought to her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Lady Serana?" A voice spoke behind her.

"Yes Vingalmo, I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Serana replied and looked over her shoulder at the vampire.

"You know that once you do this, you can never return. You will be bared from your home til the day you die." The vampire spoke, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"This place stopped being my home a long time ago." Serana sighed and thought of where her real home was.

"Just remember." Serana leveled a cold stare at the other vampire. "If you go against what I have set down, I will finish what my lover started."

"Understood milady. It will not happen." The vampire bowed in respect and went back inside the castle.

"I will see you soon love." Serana spoke aloud to herself.

"I just have one more thing to do before we met again." She smiled and began walking down the bridge to the water below.

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter of a chapter, but what i have next would feel forced in this one.

Very much glad to see you guys are liking the fluff and lighter side that I have put in this for the last few chapters. I'm also glad that you guys liked how I had Garen take on the mantel of parenthood.

Thank you guys so much for the continued support. I say it in every AN because it really does make writing that much easier and more enjoyable.

-danadanaBATMAN: Yes I did take Toothless' name from HTTYD. When writing the last chapter I thought to put in an animal companion for Sofie. I decided that since she's 7, she would name the cat and it would be something silly.

-K0H: What more can one ask for? well it'll happen next chapter. And as with everything, the calm won't last.

Hope you all liked this. Please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22: The Deal

Chapter 22

Sofie's cries of joy and laughter filled the air around their home. Garen watched from a rocking chair on their porch while his daughter played with her saber pet.

Garen watched on in amusement when the saber pounced on his daughter, knocking her to the ground. The girl let out a shriek of delight when the saber dragged its tongue over her face.

"Papa! Help!" Sofie called out in mock terror.

Garen chuckled and stood up. A breeze flew into his face and he froze. Garen noticed that Toothless had smelled it too. There was someone heading towards them and the scent was unfamiliar to him.

Garen motioned to Toothless to stay where she was and the saber nodded, understanding his gesture. Toothless lay on top of Sofie, both to protect her and to keep her from suspecting anything was wrong.

Garen walked out towards the girl and caught sight of the person coming towards his home nearly instantly. Garen picked out a figure cloaked in heavy black robes with its hood drawn up. From the stride, the figure was a woman. Something about it though pulled at the back of his mind.

The figure looked up and looked to the his daughter pinned under the cat. The figure drew out an elven dagger and slowly advanced on the saber. Garen growled and shifted into his wolf form.

Garen snarled and rushed the figure. With a mighty leap, he pounced on the figure, knocking her to the ground and the dagger out of her hand. Garen brought his face close to hers and snarled. The hood parted and revealed a face that he had not expected to see.

"Is this really any way to greet me after all this time?" Serana smirked and Garen froze.

"Serana?" He asked and used one paw to completely pull back her hood.

Garen shifted back into his human form and stared into the pits of green warmth that were her eyes. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"What… What happened?" Garen stammered out.

"I cured myself. For you. For us." Serana smiled up at him.

"You… You didn't need to do that." He spoke and felt tears begin to well up in him. Serana had rid herself of part of what made her her, all because of him.

"But I wanted to." She whispered. "I want to spent the rest of my life with you. No matter what."

Garen felt a fire light in the pit of his stomach and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, demanding, passionate kiss. Serana returned the kiss with equal force and love.

"Papa?" Sofie's voice made Serana freeze and Garen pulled away.

"What's going on?" Sofie asked, her voice full of worry and concern.

Garen smiled at Serana and stood up. He quickly jogged over to the girl, still pinned under Toothless and picked her up. Toothless kept her eyes on Serana, and her stance ready for a fight.

"There is someone here that I want you to meet little one." Garen smiled to his daughter and walked over to Serana.

"Sofie, this is Serana Volkihar. Serana. This is Sofie Dragonsbane, my daughter." Garen spoke with an awkward smile. Not once had he thought of what Serana would think or do in reaction to his newly made daughter.

"You're her." Sofie spoke in awe. "Papa told me stories about you. I thought you were a vampire."

Serana chuckled and smiled at the small girl. "I used to be. But I cured myself."

"Why?" Sofie asked, ever curious.

"Because I love your father and I want to live my life with him." Serana smiled to the both of them.

Garen dropped to both knees and set his daughter down. He took Serana's hands in both of his.

"Serana Volkihar, you and I have been through things that would tear most friends apart, but were only driven closer. When I am near you, I feel at home and complete. When you are near, I feel blessed beyond belief." Garen spoke looking up into Serana's warm green eyes.

"Will you do me the honor of allowing me to take your hand and your heart? Will you marry me?" Garen asked and tears began streaming from Serana's eyes.

Serana dropped to her knees as well and stared into Garen's eyes. "You never needed to ask."

Garen smiled and Serana pulled him into a deep kiss. When they parted, Garen rested his forehead against Serana's and smiled at his wife to be.

"Papa?" Sofie peeped up next to them in a confused voice.

"Yes little one?" Garen replied in a chuckle.

"Why are you and Serana crying?" Sofie asked, her voice full of concern.

"We're crying because we're happy." Garen smiled.

"Sofie." Serana spoke. "Would you mind it if..." She trailed off, and held back even more tears.

"If I became your mother?" She asked once she had her voice under control again.

"Y-you want to be my mama?" Sofie asked in awe and Serana nodded.

Sofie let out a squeal of glee and threw her arms around Serana's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. Serana and Garen both chuckled and Serana returned the hug.

"I have a real family again." Sofie sobbed out in her own tears of joy.

* * *

A figure, cloaked in brown robes, watched the actions of the three before him. He didn't know who either the woman nor child were, but he really didn't care. All he cared about was the large man with false claims of being dragonborn.

There was only one true dragonborn and that was his mater. The figure scowled at the sight before him. His master had tasked him with finding this charlatan. Now that he had found him, he and those under his command were to kill him in the most public way possible.

His master wanted the entire world to know what falsehoods this one had been spewing and that his master would soon rise again.

The figure had only heard snippets of their conversation, but what he did hear made him smile. The false dragonborn would be wedding this woman. A grim smile played over his lips, he knew exactly what to do now.

The figure snuck away from the area, as silent as a mouse, and headed back to his camp and those under them. They had many preparations to make.

* * *

Later that night, Garen felt a complete sense of peace and home that he had never felt before. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms and a daughter that was everything he could want in her room down the hall.

After he had put Sofie to bed and told her a story of one of the many ancient Nord heroes he knew of, Serana had ambushed him. She had taken hold of him, dragged him to their room and proceeded to make him glad he knew how to cast the muffle spell. Garen had quickly found out while he was in Castle Volkihar, that Serana tended to get a bit loud when he pushed the right buttons.

Now the two of them simply lay in each others arms. Garen held onto the woman he thought he would never have, while Serana lazily traced the myriad of scars on his bare chest.

"How did you find her?" Serana asked, breaking their silence.

"I stumbled on her while leaving Windhelm." Garen sighed at the memory.

"She was crying in the streets late the night I was about to leave. I was taking back alleys out and found her. I consoled her and she stole a part of me that I thought you had taken already." Garen spoke simply and Serana smiled up at him.

"If you aren't saving the world, you're saving the world of a little girl." Serana smiled and pulled herself up on top of him.

"Reminds me of what you did for me." She whispered in a sultry voice before leaning down and their lips met.

"And that's why I love you." Serana spoke when they parted.

"So you're not mad?" Garen asked. The question had been in the back of his mind since she had returned to his life.

"Not even close. Before I was sealed away, back when I was a mortal, I wanted children of my own. Those hopes were dashed when I became a vampire, but I still wanted to be a mother." Serana smiled down at him.

"You've given me so much Garen. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Serana spoke, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You already have." Garen whispered to her and pulled her into another deep kiss.

"You better cast that spell of yours again." Serana smirked to him when they parted.

"I wouldn't want to scare my new daughter so quickly." She smiled sultrily to him.

Garen grinned and did as he was told.

* * *

After a week of Serana having been in his life once more, he received a dire visit from Farkas. The large man told him of a mission that had gone awry and that Aela had been hurt, and hurt bad. Farkas, with a fire in his eyes that Garen knew all too well, asked him to come to Whiterun. Garen was the only healer gifted by a god close enough to help her.

Garen agreed and after a hasty good-bye to his daughter and Serana, the two left, running away at great speeds. The two didn't stop running until they reached the city in near record time.

When Garen reached Aela, she looked as pale as the snow. He took stock of her and brought forth his amulet. He closed his eyes and his hands lit up in a blinding yellow light. When he opened his eyes, Farkas swore that they shone like the sun itself.

Garen placed his hands over Aela's chest and the power of Mara ran through the two of them. The wounds that were most dire healed nearly instantly. Those that were minor were not healed from Aela, but simply transferred from Aela to Garen.

Ancient stories told of Nord healers that could call upon the powers of the gods to heal the wounds of others completely. Those that the healers could not heal were transferred to the healer. There was a risk involved with such magics, but the healers were held close to the bosoms of gods and protected from the wounds.

In this case, Garen did the same thing. A myriad of small cuts opened up on his flesh, but they sealed nearly instantly. When the lights faded, the color to Aela's skin had been restored and Garen collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

Garen looked around him. The last thing he remembered as healing Aela in Jorrvaskr and then the sensation of falling. Now he was in a place full of darkness. As he looked around, figures began emerging from the darkness.

One of them he knew instantly. Lady Mara was the first to step into his vision. Her very presence seemed to bring light to this dark place.

_You have done well child._ She smiled to him, though her voice was in his mind. _It has been some time since my power has been invoked like that._

The next figure that stepped into focus was Lady Nocturnal. She said nothing, but simply nodded to him and Mara.

A black-robed figure stepped into focus next, on his arm was the living form of the Night Mother. Garen had never seen the Dread Father before, but he couldn't mistake the Night Mother for anyone. The Night Mother smiled warmly at him, but said nothing.

Slowly, one at a time, the various Daedric Princes that Garen had earned the boon of, stepped into focus. The only one missing was Hermaeus Mora. The various Daedric lords all seemed to scowl at each other. Garen knew that very few had any liking of the others. The only ones that didn't show dislike towards each other were Molag Bal and Vaermina, who showed up together and side by side.

Garen looked around the assembled gods and the first thought that sprung to his mind was he had inadvertently killed himself.

"You are not dead my son." Sithis spoke up, the Night Mother no doubt having told her husband his thoughts. "You are merely asleep in the mortal world."

Garen relaxed slightly. "Then why am I and all of you here?"

"We are in an awkward predicament." Clavicus Vile grumbled out. "Of needing your help."

"You're all gods. Why would you need the help of a mortal like me?" Garen asked perplexed.

"I know best when I say this my friend." Sheogorath chuckled out. "We gods need mortals for some things as we can't do everything ourselves."

"Silence my son." The Night Mother chided the other god, earning a raised eyebrow from Garen.

"What he means to say is that we are running out of options to deal with a problem." Sanguine laughed out at the apologetic look Sheogorath sent he Dunmer woman.

"And this problem is?" Garen asked, quickly getting annoyed with the length the gods were taking in explaining his matter to him.

"The only Daedra Lord that is not here." Hircine growled out.

"We do not yet know what it is that the foul bunch of tentacles has planned yet." Meridia shuddered out. "But he has a champion that has been killing our own."

"So why are you telling me this? Can't you just kill this person and move on?" Garen asked, still not following.

"No." Molag Bal sighed out, clearly bored. "If we act directly in these matters, it would start a war between all of us. In short a war of Daedra would destroy Nirn."

"So why come to me then?" Garen asked, hoping that he could get on with this some time soon.

"Because my child." Mara smiled to him. "You have the favor of all the Daedric Lords as well as every Aedra. You are the only one that can intervene in these matters on behalf of all gods."

"If I must, then I will help you. On one condition." Garen spoke out, giving every god in the area a look that spoke of death should they decline. Garen may have been a mortal, but all of them save Garen knew of the power that lay in his veins should he unearth it.

"After this I will be living a life of peace. Should any of you have a problem that need solving, you will not bother me with it. Unless the world will implode without my help, you are to leave me and my family alone." Garen spoke out.

Around him every god nodded. The Night Mother smiled at him. He knew that she liked it when he took control of a situation like this, she had complimented him on it a myriad of times.

"Then we will let you know when we have more information." Mehrunes Dagon snarled out and left.

Slowly all but Sheogorath and the Night Mother left. When it was just the three of them, the Night Mother gave him a brief hug.

"I am so proud of you my son." She whispered to him before fading.

"It seems you are her favorite." Sheogorath chuckled out and walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" Garen asked the god curiously.

"I used to be a mortal like you….' The god spoke but Garen cut him off with a groan.

"And let me guess, the you took an arrow to the knee?" Garen groaned. He had heard various guards all over Skyrim tell him something similar and he was getting tired of it.

"Are there really people that say that?!" Sheogorath laughed and bent over his knees.

"Yes. All too often." Garen chuckled out and covered his face with a palm of his hand.

" No I didn't take an arrow to the knee, I took ones to other parts of my body, but not my knees. And when I was a mortal I was the Listener for a time." The god laughed out.

"I'm glad to see our line still produces such fine heroes. It'd be a shame if I was the last one." Sheogorath smirked at him.

"Wait what?" Garen asked, perplexed at what the god was implying.

"Yes. You and I are both Dragonsbanes, or rather I used to be." The god smiled to him.

Garen's jaw dropped and Sheogorath laughed at him.

"I'm sure your mother told you about the Hero of Kvatch yes?" The god asked and Garen could only nod.

"That was me. Before I ascended to godhood I was a Garen Dragonsbane just like you. When I ascended, my wife was pregnant, but I didn't know. If I did, I would have stayed with her. I'm glad to see that my line has continued inspite of me leaving the world early." Sheogorath beamed at him.

"So what you're saying is. I am related by blood to a god?" Garen asked in awe of what he had just been told.

"Yep!" Sheogorath laughed out.

"In fact, many of the world's greatest heroes are from our line." The god smiled at him. "The hero of Daggerfall and the Nerevarine are two others that come to mind."

"In reality, you're Garen Dragonsbane the hundred and forty-eighth or something stupid like that." The mad god smiled at him

Now that he spent the time really taking in the mad god's face, Garen could see the family resemblance. Sheogorath had the same features, but his jaw and cheek-bones were softer and his eyes were different colors. One eye was red while the other blue in testament to his madness..

"I think I've had enough of the big reveals for the week." Garen mumbled out, earning a laugh from Sheogorath.

"Fair enough. I will send you back. Your wife and child are no doubt worried sick about you." The mad god smiled and faded from view.

* * *

After two days, Garen did not wake up. Farkas once more made the trip out to Garen's home and brought Serana and Sofie back with him. Garen was still out cold when they arrived at Jorrvaskr, but when Serana took his hand, he squeezed her hand.

Serana and Sofie were never far from his side. The only time they left was to eat. After a week of slumber Garen awoke.

"I can definitely go without that happening again." Garen mumbled out when he awoke.

A moment later, he heard shrieks of joy and his daughter was atop him in seconds. Garen found his hand being squeezed by Serana and looked over to her.

"How long this time?" He asked sheepishly.

"A week." Serana smiled weakly.

"Sorry. I got caught up with a relative." Garen smiled to his wife to be.

* * *

A/N: Yes I made a joke that was about an overused meme and I am proud of it...

Anyways, as I said, the fluffiness will be ending in a chapter of two. And just in case you are wondering, in every Elder Scrolls game where you can name the hero, I have named mine Garen Dragonsbane and then said that they are all related in some way. I wanted to express this when I remembered that Sheogorath in Skyrim is the hero from Oblivion.

Hope you all liked this chapter and glad to see you guys liked the last one too. Thank you all once again for the continued support.

Please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!

Edit: thanks to usrus105 for pointing out an awkward spelling mistake...


	23. Chapter 23: The Dragon's Gift

Chapter 23

Garen was glad to be back around mortals again. Despite only being around the gods for what seemed like a handful of minutes, being reminded that he was one of the few that could be the savior of Nirn was sobering from the high of his current easy life.

The first thing that Garen did once he awoke, was take Serana to see Lydia and Talmar. Both the couple and his wife to be were shocked at the news that they shared. Serana pulled Lydia into a back breaking embrace when she found out that the woman was with a child and that the two were going to be wed.

When Lydia and Talmar saw that the woman had cured herself, they both gave Garen a look telling him that he better not screw his chance up. Lydia's look faded however then they told their friends of the news and their plans to be wed as well.

Lydia took Serana by the hand and lead the other woman up the stairs talking excitedly. Garen only chuckled at seeing the pleading look for help Serana sent him.

"And you and I thought we'd never live to see this day." Talmar smirked at him.

"A lot of things have changed." Garen smiled at his friend.

"That they have." Talmar smiled and they both looked down at Sofie when she let out a loud yawn.

"It seems she got tired out quick." Garen chuckled and picked his daughter up in his arms.

"I'll go put her to bed. After that…" Garen trailed off and Talmar grinned at him, knowing what he planned.

Both he and his friend were deeply rooted in the traditions that Garen's mother had taught him. In the past, in place of 'stag parties' that were the norm now, they would be heading out for a final hunt. To them it was a change from hunting for sport to hunting for their family. While it would seem dull to most others, Garen and Talmar were far from normal Nords.

* * *

Some how the news of the dragonborn's upcoming wedding spread across Whiterun, then all of Skyrim like wildfire. Garen, as usual, was the last to find out.

Jarl Balgruuf told him, inadvertently, when he had come to talk with Garen. The Jarl had found Garen in the midst of one of his training sessions with Sofie and was perplexed at the young girl's skill.

When Garen took notice of the Jarl, he asked what it was he could do for him. The Jarl beamed at him and spoken words he never thought he'd hear.

"I have heard you are planning to marry someone. I would be honored if you hold it in my hold." The Jarl beamed, but the look faded at Garen's raised eyebrow.

"Where in Oblivion did you hear that?" Garen asked, giving Sofie a much needed rest.

"Everyone is talking of it! I doubt that all of Skyrim doesn't yet know. It is big news indeed when the hero of our land decides to take a spouse after such a long time being untethered." The Jarl smirked at him.

"I will need to talk with Serana about it." Garen sighed before sitting down to rest.

The Jarl nodded and left him and his daughter.

_If all of Skyrim knows then I'd best not repeat the mistakes of others_ Garen thought to himself. He had made some very dangerous enemies, ones that he both knew and didn't know of.

* * *

"What do you think." Serana asked him later that night, snuggling up next to him.

"I don't much care for the spotlight, but if you are fine with it I am too." Garen smiled down at her.

"There are risks involved." Garen mused and Serana began tracing the lines of his scars in thought.

"If we do this, there would be a few things we'd need to do." Garen mused, thinking back to when he had a contract to kill a bride at her wedding.

The act had been simple and at the time Garen had laughed at how bad the security at such a high profile wedding of it now, Garen could see each and every flaw that there had been along with a hundred ways to fix all of them.

"Such as?" Serana asked before pulling herself up to place a kiss on his lips.

_Two can place this game._ He smirked to himself.

"I'll tell you later." Garen smiled and rolled on top of his wife to be, eliciting a small squeal of pleasure when his own lips set to work on her neck.

* * *

The next day, Garen took Serana and Sofie and a small trip. Neither of them had been to the Throat of the World before, but both of them had heard of it.

The family left early in the morning. Sofie rode atop Toothless and Serana rode on Garen's back. Sofie was still in gleeful awe of him when he shifted. To her, it was the coolest thing in the world for her father to have such a gift.

Toothless easily kept up with Garen and he made sure to keep an eye on his daughter. Sofie seemed to be completely at home around Toothless, even more so when she was astride the cat. Garen smiled inwardly, he and his family were definitely a weird bunch.

When the three of them reached High Hrothgar, Garen shifted back into his human form and motioned for his family to be quiet and wait for him at the doors.

the massive monastery and found the man he was looking for straight away. Kneeling in the center of the entry hall was a lone, grey robed figure.

"Ah. Garen my boy." Master Arngeir whispered to him. To the Greybeards, it was but a whisper, to everyone else it was a normal tone.

"What brings you to us once more?" The sage looked up at him, a smile on his face.

Garen knelt before the master Tongue and bowed his head. "I ask permission for my wife and daughter to follow me to the peak."

"Hmmmm." The elder man mused.

"I was told that you would be one day visiting with a woman, but never of a daughter." Arngeir smiled to him.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it either." Garen smiled sheepishly to the elder.

"Never the less, if Paarthurnax wishes to see your wife, I see no reason for him to not also allow your daughter." The sage smiled to him.

Garen smiled and stood from his spot. "Thank you master." He bowed and went to let Serana and Sofie in.

Garen bid the two to follow him and stay close. He didn't want the others to be disturbed by the visitors. Sofie looked around the stone monastery in awe. If it weren't for her still sitting atop Toothless, Garen had no doubt that she'd have wandered off by now.

Garen lead his family out to the courtyard behind the large stone monastery. He lead them to what seemed like open air and only the clouds around the mountain.

"Garen, where…?" Serana began, but he held up a hand.

"Lok. Vah. KOOR!" Garen shouted and the clouds around the mountain parted, revealing a narrow path leading to the very peak.

Garen smiled to Serana and took her hand in his. His smile widened to a full grin at seeing Sofie's jaw hanging open. Garen chuckled and lead Serana and Sofie to the very peak of the mountain.

The ancient dragon was nowhere to be found. Garen motioned for his daughter and Serana to stay where they were before taking his usual spot in front of the word wall. Garen bowed his head and focused on the energy around him. He could feel the soul of Paarthurnax not far off.

A roar filled the skies and he smiled. Garen heard the faint sliding of metal against leather when Serana pulled her dagger free of its sheath.

"Garen." Serana spoke, her voice full of worry and concern.

Any response Garen would have made was lost when Paarthurnax roared and landed on the wall above him. The dragon roared at them and Garen could feel Serana placing herself between Sofie and the dragon.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin. It is good to see you again." Paarthurnax spoke and bowed his head to Garen.

"Drem Yol Lok Paarthurnax." Garen replied, keeping his head bowed. "I have returned as I said I would."

The dragon made a deep sound in his chest, one akin to a mumble of thought.

"When you were last here, you made no mention of a youngling." Paarthurnax spoke and craned his neck to see the smile girl who was no doubt staring at him in awe.

"My daughter was brought into my life and family after we spoke my friend." Garen replied and looked the dragon square in the eyes.

A huff of smoke rose from the dragon's nostrils. The dragon narrow his eyes at Garen, but his gaze was unwavering. Garen could tell that the dragon could sense the truth of his words.

The dragon lifted off the wall, only to settle back down next to it. The dragon's form shimmered and shrunk. In a blur of light, Paarthurnax' form changed from that of an imposing ancient dovah, to one of an old sage in faded grey robes. Paarthurnax' human form was much akin to what Kodlak had been like, old and wise, yet still fit and able.

Paarthurnax strode up to Serana and looked her in the eyes, ignoring the blade pointed at him. He nodded and then moved around the woman to look at Sofie. A smile came to the ancient dragon's human lips at seeing the girl in shock and awe of him.

"I can see why you have made the choices in your life that you have my son." Paarthurnax chuckled before standing in front of Garen. The dragon lightly put his hands on Garen's shoulders and the Nord stood to his full height.

"I am glad that you have finally found the peace you have sought for. Both for your self and for the soul of the dovah living inside you." Paarthurnax smiled to him.

"Thank you my friend." Garen smiled back. "That means more to me than you might think."

"You are welcome my son." Paarthurnax spoke before pulling him into a hug.

Garen was surprised that the ancient dragon would do this, but he returned the gesture none the less.

"Come." The dragon spoke when they parted. "Let us talk over some dinner. I would like to get to know the two women that have captured the heart of my student."

Paarthurnax began walking down the path they had just ascended, Sofie right next to him. Garen could hear the girl begin to ask the ancient dragon all sorts of questions. Garen sighed in relief when the dragon smiled at his daughter and began answering them as best he could.

"That wasn't what I expected." Serana spoke softly to him when the followed the ancient dragon and the small girl.

"I didn't know _what_ to expect to be honest." Garen grinned at her.

* * *

When the Dragonsbane family returned to Whiterun the next day, they found a rather irate looking Lydia waiting for them outside Breezehome. Lydia looked Garen square in the eyes with a look that spelled trouble.

Garen told Serana that he would rejoin her and Sofie later. Serana headed towards Jorrvaskr with Sofie's hand in hers and a smug smile on her face. Whatever it was that Lydia was mad at him for, Serana seemed to think he deserved it.

"Garen." Lydia's fuming voice made him flinch. "Follow me and tell me what in Oblivion these gods damned things are all about."

Garen raise an eyebrow at the Nord woman but followed her inside. What it was that Lydia was talking about was readily apparent immediately after stepping into the small home.

Talmar was sitting at the long table that served for a dinner table, but in place of food or dishes or even nothing at all on the table, there were piles upon piles of letters.

"What the fuck." Garen stammered out, very glad that Sofie wasn't in earshot.

"My words exactly my friend." Talmar chuckled out. "It seems you have quite the fan base in Skyrim."

Garen slowly approached the table and picked up one of the letters. He opened it and skimmed the contents. It was a letter congratulating him on finding the person of his dreams, followed by paragraphs of sappy-mushy stuff that made his fingers itch to kill something.

Garen dropped the letter back to the pile and looked to his bemused friend.

"Are they all like this?" Garen asked, eyeing the piles in fear. There had to be several hundred sitting before him.

"Not all of them. Some are people saying that they can't wait to find out the date and place of the wedding so they can attend. Some are people threatening to kill you if they find out you didn't chose someone of their race. Some of them are from women that have two reactions; they either hate you and want to tear you limb from limb for not marrying them, or gushing over how you DIDN'T pick someone." Talmar smirked at his friend.

"Now." Lydia snapped from behind him. "You two are going to sift through all of these. You will find out which you need to reply to and which are trash. Those that you need to reply to you will. And then my house will be clean of every scrap of paper before dinner."

Garen and Talmar both looked at the irate woman in horror. Both thought the same thing and wanted nothing to do with reading through the countless letters that were there.

"Wait." Talmar peeped up. "Why do I need to help him?"

"So that Serana and I can have a girls day." Lydia smiled evilly at them.

Both Garen and Talmar shuddered. No man on Nirn wanted to know what that would entail. The very thought of finding out would send one to go slaughter a deer with their bare hands and then bathe in its blood, using its heart as a sponge.

"Race you." Talmar turned to his friend.

"Hundred gold says I finish my half first." Garen replied, knowing that the competition would make it go that much quicker and possibly less dull.

"Two hundred says I finish first and each letter the other finishes, the other must take a drink." Talmar smiled to his friend.

Lydia sighed and walked out of her home. Leave it to those two to turn a serious task into a drinking game.

* * *

Talmar and Garen were both half done with their task and both well into their tankards. Luckily for them, both could hold their liquor rather well and they were only slightly feeling the effects of the mead. They had decided on three hundred gold for the winner, and toned back the drinking as neither of them wanted to die from alcohol poisoning.

Garen paused when he picked up a letter written in easy, flowing script. Garen quickly opened the letter and raced to the signature. Garen nearly crushed his tankard in anger at seeing that Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim, was the sender.

Garen slowly read over the letter and found, much to his distaste, that the backstabbing elf thought it a good idea to attend Garen's wedding. Garen sifted through the writing to find that the elf was stupid enough to think it a good idea, but not much else. The woman had written several pages of text that was basically several tons of dovah dung.

"Talmar." Garen spoke, his anger barely contained.

"Hmmp." His friend replied, lifting his tankard to his lips.

Garen handed his friend the latter after he had set his mug down. Garen watched Talmar's face as the other man came to realize the exact same thing he had.

"What are you going to do about this." Talmar asked and Garen gave the man a wicked looking grin.

"The best thief in Skyrim is sitting right in front of you, or did you forget that little bit?" Garen smiled and Talmar replied with an evil grin of his own.

* * *

Elenwen felt something off while preparing herself for sleep. She didn't know what it was, but she had a strange feeling ever since she had entered her private chambers. She went to the door and checked the lock once more and shrugged her shoulders.

A breeze rolled in from a window that she knew had been closed just previously. She raised her guard and her eyes flicked all around the dark room.

She heard a soft rustle of clothes coming from her bed and readied herself for a fight. As the highest ranking Thalmor official in Skyrim, one could never be too careful.

In one hand, she charged up an ice spell and the other made the room shine in a light that rivaled the sun.

Sitting on her bed, a smirk plastered across his face and clad in the black leathers of the thieves' guild's guild master, was a person she had only barely remembered. He was familiar in that she remembered him attending a party of hers once, but after only a short hour there, he had disappeared.

At the time, she was disappointed for she found him to be quite handsome, for a Nord that is. Later on she found out that there was a security breach in the Embassy not long after the Nord had disappeared.

Now, the same man had the nerve to be in her own chambers. He dared relaxing on her bed, taunting her with that stupid smile and her undergarments twirling around his fingers.

At seeing the small garments of clothing spinning in the air, Elenwen looked down at herself. She let out a shriek to find herself completely naked and bare to this Nord's eyes.

"Guards!" Elenwen yelled out and tried to cover herself.

"Don't bother." The Nord chuckled. "No one outside this room can hear you."

"What do you want? And how in Oblivion did you manage to get those off me!?" Elenwen shouted at him and his grin only widened.

"Does the armor mean nothing to you?" He asked, still spinning her small cloths around in the air.

Elenwen glared at him.

"As to what I want..." The Nord trailed off and stood from her bed.

Elenwen felt a shiver run down her spine. Part of her still wanted to claim this Nord and allow him to ravage her. Another, smaller, part wanted nothing of the sort.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from my wedding." The Nord spoke, his voice and face not changing from the smirk and playfulness of before.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Elenwen stammered, feeling both confused and a little disappointed.

"I didn't properly introduce myself to you at your little party." The Nord smiled to her.

"My name is Garen Dragonsbane. You are more likely to know my by the title of Savior of Nirn. Or perhaps Slayer of the World-Eater. Or maybe even simply as the dragonborn." The Nord spoke and fear dawned on her, causing the heat that had sprung up in between her legs to die down.

"So." The Nord spoke and stood in front of her, towering above her. "You and your band of rats that you call the Thalmor, will not show their faces anywhere near Whiterun."

"If I see head or tail of either you or anyone from your little cult, I will come back here." The Nord spoke taking a step towards her, forcing her back.

"And when I come back here." The Nord took another step forward and she another back.

"I will not let you know I am here." Another forward and another back.

"You will know I am here, just before my blade pierces your void of a heart." He bare back and ass were now against the cold metal of the door to her room.

"And when the light dies from your eyes, Sithis will take you and torment you for your crimes." The Nord growled at her and she shrunk away in fear.

"Do I make myself clear?" The Nord asked and she nodded yes in haste.

The Nord pulled his fist back as if to strike her and she closed her eyes, bracing for the blow. The blow never came and when she opened her eyes the Nord was gone. She looked around and found the room back to the way it was when she entered.

The window was closed and the light from her spell had died. Her small clothes were on her once more and it seemed as if nothing had happened.

Elenwen walked over to her bed and found a piece of paper on it. She recognized it as one page of the letter she had written to the dargonborn. Over top of the flowing writing, was a hand print in black ink. Under it, written in blood, was a haunting sentence.

_You have been warned._

Elenwen dropped the paper and backed away from her bed. Never before had she been rendered as powerless as she was now.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be the weddings of both Garen and Serana as well as Talmar and Lydia. All I will say ATM, is that GAren will not be thick for once...

Once more, thank you guys so, so much for the continued support from reviews, follows, favorites etc.

I am very glad to see that you guys not only liked my tie in with the previous games, but also my conversation with Sheogarth. Even cooler is that you guys actually liked my joke about that awful overused meme. And ursus105, you did ruin the joke -_-. On the other hand, you did point out a rather embarrassing typo. (thanks for that tbw)

Hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it, as any and all feedback helps.

Until next time!


	24. Chapter 24: The Day of Binding

Chapter 24

The week leading up to Garen's wedding was turning out to be even more stressful than hunting and killing Alduin had been. Garen never thought it to be possible to top the threat of the world ending should he fail, but somehow this event topped it and more.

His only saving grace was being able to sneak away from his duties for a time to do some minor thievery and treasure hunting. Luckily for him, Serana and Lydia had gone off to Solitude to buy their respective cloths for both the weddings that would be held in Whiterun. Serana had brought Sofie with her in order to give the two 'mother daughter bonding time'.

Garen and Talmar had managed to slip away from the chaos of preparations that was Whiterun a few times to explore a couple of the nearby Nordic ruins. In one such ruin, the two had found a family that had been completely preserved along with many of their possessions.

Among the possessions, they found a set of traditional Nordic ceremonial garb. The clothes were simple and yet elegant in its simplicity. The cloth was green with silver embroidery. On a nearby wall, an old and faded coat of arms in the same colors was hung over the graves of what Garen assumed were the heads of the family.

Garen and Talmar paid their respects to the dead and left, taking only the garb with them. Garen knew just who to take this to in order to have what they wanted made.

* * *

Various friends of Garen's had been showing up in Whiterun in the days leading up to the event. One of them was now sitting in the Bannered Mare Inn, enjoying a hearty round of mead.

Garen walked into the inn and found the small Redguard woman he was looking for. Without being noticed, he slipped into the seat next to her.

"I need a favor." Garen spoke quietly. His voice was rather distinguishable and he didn't want someone hauling him away for some stupid reason..

"And I need a dragonbone dagger." Tonilia replied with a smirk.

"Done." Garen replied and the Redguard woman looked into his dead serious eyes.

"What do you need?" She asked. Whatever it was that had the normally jovial and joking man this serious was something to pay attention to.

"I need you to make the ceremony cloths for me and my friend." Garen spoke and pulled out the cloths he had found in the ruins.

"Use the same design, just the colors need to be different." Garen told the woman when she took the garb.

"What colors?" Tonilia asked, eyeing the fabric.

"Blood red for the main, black for the embroidery." Garen told the woman, earning him an odd look.

"Odd colors don't you think?" The Redguard asked him

"If they weren't my family's colors then yes." Garen replied with a smirk.

"Any idea why those colors were used? I know that they have different meanings for the different Nord families." Tonilia asked inspecting the garments closer.

"The Dragons have the same color blood as men, thus the blood red. The black is the color of death. The Dragonsbane patron was a master of the death of dragons." Garen shrugged out and looked around.

The doors to the inn were flung open and a rather pissed looking Proventus Avenicci stormed in.

"You." The small Imperial spoke and grabbed his arm.

"Dragonsreach." He hissed out and pulled Garen from his chair.

"Now." The man snarled and shoved him towards the door.

Garen sighed and began his walk to the hall. This week would be the end of him, one way or the the other.

* * *

"I ain't ever bettin' with you again Bryn." Delvin Mallory grumbled to his friend.

"You never learn lad." Brynjolf smirked to the Breton. "Ya never bet against that Nord."

Delvin hated to say it, but the other thief was right. In the last year he had lost several hundred gold to Brynjolf all because he had bet against Garen doing something. Now he lost even more when they got together with their friend and guild master to find out that this whole marriage business was true.

Sure he was happy that the man had finally found something to make his life meaningful, but it was tempered with the loss of so much gold.

Garen had greeted the members of the guild that wanted to attend his wedding four days prior to the event date at Whiterun's gates. There was only one person that didn't want to go, and that was one who couldn't go as he was bedridden with a broken leg.

Garen had welcomed them to the city with warm, open arms. Delvin was surprised to see that Vex wasn't as moody as he thought she'd be. In place of being a total bitch and chewing Garen out for his choice, she was just distant and aloof.

Everyone in the guild knew that Vex had wanted Garen for herself, but they all knew the two wouldn't have worked out. Vex was too hot-headed and Garen too noble. This knowledge didn't stop them from congratulating their friend and guild master though.

Delvin smiled when he spotted the large Nord talking with Tonilia. A few minutes later, his smile grew to a full blown grin at seeing the Nord being hauled off by a man that was half Garen's height and a forth his weight.

This would be an interesting event indeed.

* * *

The plains outside of Whiterun were full of more people than Garen had seen in one place. He'd didn't doubt that half of Skyrim had come to see the event before them. All around him were people of all classes and creeds. There were everything from the poorest of the poor, the the richest of nobles gathered around the small stage that had been constructed.

Garen was able to pick out with ease the members of the guild and the Companions all around the perimeter. Next to him, all in black robes, were his brothers and sisters from the Brotherhood.

Garen scanned the crowd around him. Few people actually knew who the Dragonborn was, much less what he looked like. Garen had decided to use that to his advantage.

When he explained his plan to Talmar and Lydia, they both agreed to it. Unlike him and Serana, the other couple didn't mind the spotlight. As far as they cared, the fewer people that knew Garen, the fewer threats he'd have. Garen thanked them and swore to make sure that nothing were to happen.

So, the ceremony that was being watched by most of Skyrim, was not his wedding, but a mirror of the real thing done by Talmar and Lydia. While it was not he and Serana being married, the ceremony was the real thing for his two friends. They were being wed in the way they wanted and for them, it as only the two of them and no one else.

Garen scanned the crowd once more. The main reason for the deception was to prevent an assassination on himself. Garen knew all too well that there were people that wanted him dead. The chaos that Skyrim would be thrust into should he be murdered would tear the realm apart.

Off to his left, Garen spotted four men cloaked in brown robes with their hoods drawn up. Their robes were adorned in bones that seemed to give some protection. Under the hoods, Garen could faintly see masks made of the same bone in an odd tentacle-like motif.

Garen raised his guard and remembered the words of the gods. They had told him that Mora was killing off the champions of the other Daedra. Who better a target than one that was the champion of all of them?

Garen's suspicions were confirmed when the men pulled longbows from their robes.

Garen tapped Nazir on the shoulder and motioned to the group of masked men. Nazir nodded and the two moved off in the direction of the brown robed men.

Silently, without anyone taking notice, Garen and Nazir slit the throats of two of the men and nocked the other two out by choking them into unconsciousness.

Garen heard the crowd around them cheer and looked to see Talmar and Lydia embracing and sharing their first kiss as a family. Garen could faintly make out tears running down Lydia's cheeks. He knew how much this day meant to her and was happy beyond belief that she had found the person for her in the arms of his brother.

Nazir and Garen silently hauled the bodies away from the crowd. He would interrogate the survivors later, but now, it was time for him to congratulate his friends and prepare for his own wedding.

* * *

Garen, Serana, and Garen's extended family gathered around the Skyforge. The only light around them was that from the moon and the still burning forge beside them.

Around them were Garen's guild mates, his fellow pack members and his siblings. Interspersed among them were Jarl Balgruuf, the Greybeards, Jarl Mavin, Talmar, Lydia and Sofie. In the very back of the group, unbeknownst to all but Garen, were the human forms of Paarthurnax, Durnehviir, and Odahviing.

The group of people all watched with smiles as the man they had come to regard as a brother, a comrade, a protector, a father, and in one case a son, be bound to the one person that could give him a sense of wholeness.

The two stood on opposite sides of a small altar that only held a small goblet and a knife atop it.

Despite the large group of people around them, Garen had eyes only for Serana. She was stunning and breath taking in the dress she wore. It was a well fitted, simple black dress that both hugged her form and accented her pale skin. When Garen first laid eyes on her in the dress, he was stunned. His reaction was not lost on her when he noticed her face beginning to flush red under his gaze.

"Serana Volkihar." Garen spoke, breaking the expectant silence that had fallen over the forge.

"With my blood I offer you my heart and soul." He spoke and picked up the knife.

"I offer you what protection and love I can give." He spoke and cut his palm open.

"I swear on all I am to keep you safe and care for you with all my being." he held his now bleeding hand over the goblet and his blood began to slowly drip into it.

"So long as I still draw breath, my arms will be your walls. My blades will be your tools. My existence shall be in your hands." Garen pulled his hand back and a small flare of light flashed in his palm. The wound was sealed and the goblet was half full of his blood.

Garen looked to see Serana smiling at him. She knew just as well as he that an oath like his was one that was binding in every sense of the word. Garen could see her visibly humbled at having his entire existence placed in her hands.

Serana picked up the goblet and slowly drank the contents, accepting his offer and oath. By the way her eyes closed, Garen could tell she enjoyed the taste, even if she was no longer a vampire.

Serana replaced the goblet on the altar once she had downed every drop of his blood.

"So long as I still breath, I will be your hope." Serana spoke and took the knife herself

"I will hold you up when you are at your weakest and stand beside you when you are at your strongest." She said with barely contained emotion and cut her own palm.

"In your darkest days I will be your light." She allowed her blood to begin dripping into the goblet.

"In your brightest, I will be your anchor." Garen felt a burning stir in the pits of his soul at her words.

"I will be your reason for life and your reason to take it." Serana pulled her hand back.

Garen's palm once more lit up in a soft yellow light. He took Serana's hand in his, healing the wound and also to keep her with him. He could feel her about to collapse out of emotion and was her pillar, just as he said he'd be.

Garen lifted the goblet to his lips and slowly began drinking in the contents. He had tasted blood before and most times it was dull and left a metallic taste in his mouth. With Serana's it was sweet and oddly fruity. Garen didn't know what would cause it, but he would not question it, at least not now anyways.

Once he had drained the goblet, he set it down on the altar and closed the gap between him and his wife. Serana looked up into his eyes and he into hers. He cupped her face in both of his hands and brushed the tears that had fallen from her features.

He slowly lowered his head to hers. They shared a kiss of deep burning passion that radiated from both of them. A cheer rang out from his family, the family Serana had willingly joined. Garen and Serana both smiled when Toothless let out a roar of her own to join the cheers of the others.

The couple parted and Garen rested his forehead against hers.

"Forever, I am yours." They both whispered to each other.

* * *

Garen and Serana had only been wed just a few hours ago and they already wanted to be alone. Their extended family had dispersed somewhat, but the Companions and the dragons were still there chatting with them.

"Garen." Serana whispered to him, with had hand on his arm. Her voice was contorted in discomfort and he knew that something was wrong.

"I don't feel right." She spoke softly and Garen looked into her eyes.

Garen felt an odd stirring inside him when he looked into her warm pits of emerald green eyes. In her eyes, he saw something stirring inside of her as well.

"We need to get you to the underforge." He whispered and put his arm across her shoulders.

Garen should've known this would happen, but in his desire to follow the tradition of his people, he had neglected one important detail.

Serana only nodded and he lead her to the hidden chamber below the Skyforge. Garen sealed the entrance behind him and turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry Serana. I should've seen this coming." He spoke in a voice of defeat and self loathing. He had forced something on the person he cared most for, and never even thought to ask her about it.

"For-for what?" She asked leaning against him.

"For making you like me." He spoke somberly and to his surprise Serana smiled.

"So you're saying I'm a wolf now?" Serana asked without a hint of anger or hurt.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't even…" Serana cut him off by placing her lips to his.

"Don't be sorry." Serana spoke to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Garen could feel the beast inside her struggling to be free. He knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it in for very long, he certainly couldn't.

"Let it out." Garen spoke with conviction and Serana gave him a curious look.

"The first time is painful. It's frightening and controlling the beast in your first change is near impossible. But I'm here. I'll keep you safe." Serana nodded and smiled up at him.

In his arms, Serana began to shift. Garen coaxed his own beast out and shifted fully when she was only halfway through her first change.

Serana let out a howl when she had fully transformed. She was still in his arms, but the beast in her tried to escape. Garen look into Serana's eyes and saw the battle raging between man and beast.

Serana raked her claws over Garen's chest, but with being this close the claws only barely drew blood. Garen snarled and looked into Serana's eyes. He could see that Serana was hating herself for doing it, but the wolf cared nothing about his pain.

Garen hated himself for needing to do this, but for the first change, the wolf needed to be controlled. The wolf needed to know who was in charge, who was dominate.

Garen lifted Seran up and slammed her into the ground, only hard enough to knock the air from her. He pounced on her and pinned her arms to the ground. She began to struggle and he brought his maw onto her neck. Serana stilled at being in such a position. The wolf knew that if it tried anything, it would be the last thing it would ever do. That didn't stop it from trying though.

Serana struggled and Garen clamped his jaw down. He didn't yet draw blood, but any more pressure and he would. Serana's wolf understood finally that he was the alpha and that there was no getting out of this. Serana fell limb, but Garen didn't move. He would hold like this until Serana got control of her beast.

"Garen." Serana spoke out awkwardly after a while.

The first time speaking as a wolf was weird and awkward. The maw of the wolf wasn't suited to speaking and it took some time to master the feat.

Garen pulled away from Serana and unpinned her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was in complete control.

"Yes lass?" He smiled down at her.

"How do I change back?" She asked, panic tainting her voice.

"Think of yourself as a human. Then will it to be." Garen spoke simply.

Serana closed her eyes and her face contorted into one of concentration. After a few moments, she shifted back into her human form. Garen changed back as well and smiled down at his wife.

"I'm sorry." Seraan spoke and placed a hand to his chest.

Garen looked down and rolled his eyes. The cuts Serana had made into his chest, while it had torn the clothing, had already scabbed over.

"Don't be." Garen replied and placed a his to her lips.

"You will never need to apologize for anything to me." He spoke softly to her and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She spoke softly and pulled him down to her. "Thank you for giving me your gift."

"Its just one more thing about me that you will hold for the rest of our lives." Garen smiled to her.

"You know." Garen began, a sly smile on his face which Serana mimicked.

"This place is completely soundproof." Garen brought his lips down to Serana's once more.

"Are you just going to talk about it? Or are you going to act on it?" Serana teased when he parted from her.

"Yes my love." He grinned at her indirect order.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very good at writing scenes like the wedding, so I hope I didn't do too bad of a job.

Hope you all liked this chapter as in the next Garen will need to stop being lazy and deal with some problematic people. It might take me a little longer between updates while doing the Dragonborn stuff, as I've only done it once and it was quit some time ago. I promise that I will make sure to sprinkle in some more fluffy chapters/moments as DB can be quite dark.

Thank you all for the continued support with your follows/favorites/reviews, they are all very much welcomed and appreciated.

Please let me know what you thought!

Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Ghost from the Past

Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** _If you have issues with writings depicting torture, please skip to the second section of this chapter. While it is not graphic, some may have hard time with it.

While he would never openly admit it, there was a small part of him that relished in torture. Garen smiled to his Keeper as he approached the torture room of their sanctuary. It had been only a week since he and Serana had bonded and he had been given the time to get information that he sorely needed by his wife a few days prior.

"Ready Cicero?" Garen asked with a dark and evil smile.

"Oh yes Listener. Yes, yes yes!" The mad jester cackled in glee.

"Then let us see to my would be killers, shall we?" Garen grinned wickedly at the Keeper and walked into the pitch black room.

Garen heard muffled groans of discomfort and hunger from the only two occupants of the room. He smiled at their pain and made a ball of blinding white light appear in his palm. The two men, who wore nothing but the bruises that he and the other members had given them in their trip to the sanctuary and the scars from earlier days. They yelled out in pain from the sudden burst of light, causing them to force their eyes shut.

Garen nodded to Cicero and the jester skipped over to his table of toys and tools. He looked over them before picking up a wicked looking scalpel.

"I hope you two have reconsidered my offer." Garen spoke to the two men.

"Fuck you." One of them spat out.

"My wife might object." Garen smirked back and kicked the man hard in the shin. The man cried out in agony at the searing pain that he caused. The day before, Garen had broken the man's legs, but he still held onto his information.

"We will never betray our lord! You are a false dragonborn! There is and only will ever be one!" The other man snarled out at him.

"See that's where you're wrong." Garen chuckled.

"Go head Keeper." Garen nodded to the jester.

Cicero let out a cackle of glee. The jester moved towards the man, his scalpel in hand. Cicero began cutting into the man's skin, carefully flaying it from his flesh. The man let out a cry of pain that filled the halls of their sanctuary.

"One way or another, gentlemen, I will get what I want." Garen spoke calmly as his Keeper pulled a strip of skin from the man.

"Be it in this life, by my hands, or in the next by the hands of Sithis, What information you have will be given to me." Garen spoke, ignoring the cries of the man.

"I will give you this offer every day until you either die, or I get what I want. Give me the location of your master and I will let you live and let you go free."

"And why should we listen to you heretic?" The first man spat out at him.

"It's heretic now huh?" Garen smirked and stood in front of him.

"I'll also let you keep these." Garen smirked and kicked with all his might into the groin of the man.

The man cried out and tried to curl up into a ball on instinct. He smiled grimly at seeing that that man was now sobbing like a three year old lost in a market square.

"How about you?" Garen asked the other man.

Cicero picked up on what he was trying to do and ran the blade of his scalpel up the man's leg and stopped just below his manhood.

"NO! Please!" The man shouted and tried in vein to protect his nethers.

"Tell me what I want, or I'll have my Keeper feed you your own dick." Garen smirked.

"Oh please." The jester cackled out in glee. "Let sweet Cicero do it Listener!"

"No! PLease! I-I'll tell you what you want!" The man screamed out in fear.

"Just-just get this psycho away from me!" The man pleaded as Cicero inched the tool to the base of the man's manhood.

Garen waved Cicero away.

"You're no fun Listener." Cicero pouted.

"Now speak." Garen commanded.

"Solstheim!" The man cried out when Cicero stabbed the man's thigh with his scalpel before walking away from him.

"Our order is based on the island of Solstheim." The man breathed out.

"We are a cult to Lord Hermaeus Mora. The first dragonborn Lord Miraak is our high Priest." The man spoke and tried to protect his nethers as best he could.

"That's impossible." Garen hissed out and his fists clenched at the name of Miraak.

"That traitor died when his temple was leveled in the Dragon Wars!" Garen hissed out.

"The man that you follow is not who he claims he is." Garen snarled.

"But he is the dragonborn!" The man cried out in fear of Garen's tone.

"He is a tongue and nothing more." Garen hissed out and stormed out of the room, Cicero on his heels.

"Let them go." He hissed out.

"But Listener…" The Keeper began, but Garen cut him off with a deathly look.

"Let them go and follow them. After an hour of trailing them, kill them and burn the bodies." Garen spoke in a voice of barely contained rage.

"It will be my pleasure." Cicero cackled out and bowed to him.

Garen stormed out of the Sanctuary.

* * *

"Papa!" Garen heard Sofie cry out in joy.

He looked up and smiled at his daughter running down the path towards him. Even though he had been fuming over the information he had received from the cultist, it all seemed to vanish at the sight of Sofie running towards him in glee.

Garen laughed and picked his daughter up in his arms. Sofie placed a kiss to his cheek and he one to her forehead. Sofie hugged him around the neck and he continued his walk towards their home with her in his arms.

"I'm glad you're home." Sofie spoke happily and grinned at him.

"I am too little one." Garen chuckled.

"Please don't leave me home alone with mama again." Sofie pouted.

"And way is that?" Garen chuckled, knowing that his daughter had some silly reason.

"She can't cook." Sofie pouted and Garen nearly dropped her in laughter.

"Don't say that." He laughed out. "I've just had more practice at cooking than your mother has."

Garen spotted Serana watching them walk up to the home. He raised his voice so that his wife could hear him.

"Unlike me, your mother hasn't needed to make her own meals all her life." Garen called out.

Garen could see the glare Serana was giving him from where he was and beamed back at her. He knew that she tried, but she wasn't used to that art that was cooking just yet. He taught her what he could, but he had learned to simply know what would taste good and what wouldn't. Whenever he made a meal, he added some of a myriad of things for spice and flavor. He never used a cookbook and it irked his wife.

"And unlike me, you're father is used to sleeping outside." Serana barked back, but he could hear the playful note in her voice.

"I can handle sleeping under the stars." Garen grinned at her when he got closer. "The question is whether or not you can handle not having your giant pillow with you."

Serana narrowed her eyes at him. She knew just as well as him that he was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Did you do what you needed to?" Serana asked, sidestepping his question.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." He smiled to her. He conveyed to her through his eyes, that is smile and demeanor were false, but he didn't want Sofie to know.

"Come on inside, diner is almost ready." Serana smiled to him. Garen set Sofie down who gave a sour look at the thought of Serana's cooking.

"What are you making?" Garen asked, curious to know what his wife was trying today.

"Elk steaks." She replied and Garen licked his lips.

"Making mine extra bloody I hope?" He smiled and felt his mouth watering. Elk was by far his favorite meat, there was no way she could mess up something like it, as elk was easy to cook and didn't need much seasoning.

"Of course." She smiled and he hugged her. Garen heard Sofie sigh and walk off when they kissed and he grinned when the parted.

"I'm glad your home." Serana whispered to him, her voice holding promises and temptations.

* * *

Once Garen had tucked Sofie in for the night and told her a story of the Hero of Kvatch, Garen told Serana of what he had found out.

"So who is this Miraak person?" Serana asked. Garen wasn't surprised that she didn't know, few people remembered the first dragonborn.

"Back in the time when Dragons ruled over NIrn, there was a cult that worshiped them as gods. The high priests of the cult were known as Dragon Priests and were often men of great power." Garen spoke calmly to her, trying to remember everything he had read on the time.

"The most powerful of them, was a man named Miraak. It was discovered that he was the first dragonborn shortly before the time when the Dragon Wars started. When the first Tongues, the first Garen Dragonsbane with them, asked for Miraak's help in slaying the dragons the traitor laughed in their faces. He told them that he didn't need the help of pitiful mortals." Garen spoke, keeping his anger in check.

"Miraak turned his back on men and mer and started his own uprising. He slaughtered hundreds of dovah without a problem. One of his initiates was still loyal to the dragons however, and they raised his temple with him in it." Garen told her calmly.

"Even in death, his betrayal of man and mer was not forgiven, and certainly not by me." Garen spoke calmly and Serana placed a soothing hand on his chest.

"There is one good thing that came from it." She smiled to him.

"Had Miraak killed Alduin the first time, you would not have been the last dragonborn. Which means that you may not have lived to meet me." She smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Had we not met, my life wouldn't been nearly as interesting as it has been." She smirked.

"Nor as fun." She gave him a sly smile before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I hate to break the mood, but this must be said." Garen's shoulders slumped when the parted.

"I need to go to Solstheim." He spoke evenly.

"And I'm going with you." Serana replied and he was about to argue, but she cut him off.

"Whether you like it or not I'm going with you. Sofie can stay with Lydia and Talmar while we are gone. I sure as hell am not going to risk you pulling another stupid stunt like the last time I let you go and fight a powerful foe." She gave him a look that gave him no room for argument.

Garen let out a sigh. "If you must come then who am I to argue?" He smiled weakly at her.

* * *

After giving Lydia and Talmar a weeks notice, the two happily welcomed Sofie into their home until Garen and Serana could return.

Sofie cried that her parents would be leaving for a time, but Garen managed to get the girl to calm down and promised they would return soon. Sofie protested that that was what her blood father had said, but Garen gave her a look that pushed the thoughts from the girl's mind. He calmly told his daughter that when he made a promise, he would keep it, no matter the cost.

Garen and Serana said their goodbyes to their daughter and friends. Garen could see that Srana was barely holding in tears. He knew that Sofie's words had gotten to her, but she also knew that Garen's word was one of the few things that couldn't be broken.

The two left Whiterun, neither daring to look back, lest they lose their conviction to their daughter's saddened eyes.

Garen ran them to Windhelm, much to his amusement. While Serana could run with him as her own wolf, she claimed that she enjoyed riding him and knew that he liked it. Garen couldn't hold in his laughter at his wife's innuendo, be it intentional or not, and admitted that he did enjoy it.

Garen and Serana slipped into the docks of Windhelm without being spotted by any of the guards. Garen had made sure that they wouldn't see him, lest they have orders to bring him to Ulfric. Garen was in no mood to deal with the idiot that was the Jarl of Windhelm.

The two found the docks with little trouble. Only one boat was docked now, and Garen saw the name painted on the side. _Northern Maiden_ was the name painted on the side in rough script. From everything he had gathered, it was the only ship that would make trips to Solstheim.

Garen and Serana walked up to the boat and were spotted by a man giving orders to the crew of the boat. They seemed to be loading a trade goods and other such things unto the boat. The man walked over to the two and seemed to be disgruntled at the guild armor they both wore.

"What do you want?" The man snapped at him. "I need to be out before the tide goes."

"We want to book passage to Solstheim." Garen spoke to the man and crossed his arms at the man's brisk tone.

"No." The man snapped. "This isn't a passenger boat."

"I can make it worth your while." Garen spoke calmly, and the man seemed to become less hostile.

"How so?" The man asked, his interest in possible profits peaked.

"I represent a group that needs to expand our influence. Solstheim would be a foot hold for it." Garen spoke calmly, and the man urged him to go on.

"We would be willing to give you part of our profits should you allow us to set up a trade route between Riften and Solstheim."

"How much are we talking here?" The man asked, numbers running through his head.

"Five percent of our profits." Garen replied.

"Fifteen." The man countered.

"Ten." Garen provided his own counter.

"Deal." The man held out his hand and Garen shook it.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement Captain…" Garen trailed off.

"Gjalund. Gjalund Salt-Sage." the man supplied for him.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you…" The man trailed off.

"Garen. Garen Dragonsbane." He replied and the man's eyes widened.

'You…. You're him." The man stammered and Garen nodded calmly. He could feel Serana smirking at him from behind.

"Where shall we stay while we make the trip?" Garen asked and stepped onto the boat, helping Serana to do so as well.

"F-follow me milord." The man stammered and lead them below decks.

"You know." Garen whispered to Serana. "I still haven't gotten used to this kind of treatment yet."

"You're still just a dumb Nord in my book love." Serana chuckled out.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned back at her, getting a small laugh in return.

* * *

Garen stood at the bow of the _Northern Maiden_ next to his wife. While he was enjoying the salty breeze from the sea, Serana was not faring as well as him.

"How can you stand this." Serana rasped out after dry heaving over the side of the boat.

"I just have a stronger stomach than you is all." He smiled sheepishly at Serana, who glared at him.

"As soon as we dock, I am going to beat you." Serana glared at him before heaving over the side again.

"Promises." Garen smirked at her and rubbed her back soothingly. Though the gesture wasn't much, it seemed to help her some.

Garen spotted the coastline of Solstheim in the heard Gjalund walking up behind them.

"Only about an hour before we land milord." The captain spoke to him.

"Thank you captain. And I told you, just call me Garen." He gave the man an even look over his shoulder.

"Aye sir." The captain spoke before moving to rejoin his crew.

"That is an hour more than I want to spend on this cursed boat." Serana groaned out and Garen took her hand in his.

"It will only be a while longer. The first trip is always the hardest. When we come back, it'll be easier." Garen smiled to his wife and she weakly smiled back.

Garen helped Serana out off of the boat once they had docked. It seemed that she quickly regained her footing and her look of wozziness faded. Around them, the crew of the _Northern Maiden_, began unloading their cargo. Captain Gjalund began talking adamantly with the dock master, but Garen paid the two no mind.

He and Serana walked down the docks and towards the small town they had docked at, Raven Rock if he remembered correctly.

"You there." A Dunmer called out to them. Garen and Serana stopped and the elf walked up to them.

"I don't recognize either of you." The elf glared at them. "State your business."

"We're here on business with Mallory." Garen replied evenly.

"Glover? What could you possibly want with our smith?" The elf asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Like I said, business. I doubt that his brother wouldn't help the man out in a time of hardship." Garen shrugged.

Before they had left Skyrim, Garen had talked with the guild in order to get a valid reason for passage to the island. They had decided to set up trading between the guild and Delvin's brother Glover Mallory. Glover was a smith in Raven Rock and, as Delvin recalled, made some of the best weapons around. Glover was also a rather well connected man on the island, if anyone could point him in the right direction, it was Glover.

"Hmp." The elf grunted. "I suppose not. Just remember you're in Raven Rock, sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. You will follow our laws while you are here."

"Yes sir." Garen nodded and the elf left them.

"Best find Mallory." Garen smiled to his wife and she nodded with a smile of her own.

They walked into the small town and began looking for the Redguard man.

* * *

A/N: Due to how I have Garen's background, I am going to be changing up some parts of DB like how he already knew of Miraak. There won't be a lot of changes, but there will be some.

Hope you all liked this! Next chapter will delve into helping out the people of Solstheim before I get fully into the main quest liine of DB.

Please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!

Edit: i'm dumb and forgot to put the disclaimer at the start. Sorry about that. Also went through and fixed errors that I found (i prob didn't get all of them).


	26. Chapter 26: The Mine

Chapter 26

It didn't take long for Garen and Serana to find Delvin's brother. Glover's forge was near the center of the small town. Sitting at the grindstone was the Breton they were looking for, sharpening a wicked looking sword made of a metal Garen had never seen before.

"Mallory." Garen spoke simply standing in front of them man.

"Who's askin'?" The Breton grumbled out, not looking up from his work.

"Name's Garen." The Breton looked up at this.

"Your brother told you we were coming I presume?" Garen asked and the Breton nodded.

"That he did. I was surprised to hear from him after so long, but if it's guild business you're here on I can help." Mallory replied and stood up from his work.

"It's nice to see a guild master that doesn't mind getting his hands dirty again. That Mercy Frey was always a tool in my book." Glover walked over to Garen and held out his hand.

"He was definitely a tool alright. That toolbag was the reason why the guild was in the shithole." Garen chuckled back and shook the man's hand.

"Really now? That I didn't see coming." Mallory chuckled and smiled at him and Serana.

"So, what can I do for ya?" Glover asked and Garen couldn't help but notice Mallory's eyes lingering on Serana. Garen smirked at the other man's interest, he was far from a jealous man and seeing his wife have the same effect on others as she did on him only made him feel luckier than he really was.

"We're looking for a group of cultists that worship Hermaeus Mora. Their leader is a man named Miraak, you know him?" Garen asked and Glover's eyes shot back to him.

"Miraak?" Mallory mused. "I can't say that I do. The name sounds familiar though. I'll ask around, maybe someone that's been here longer knows him."

"Fair enough. Mind letting us know anything important about Solstheim itself? I'd rather not do something that will get me killed, or worse get this one here to kill me." Garen smirked at Serana, earning a chuckle from Mallory and a small smile from his wife.

"There's not much difference between the laws of Morrowind and Skyrim. The only thing you'd really need to be careful of is the Skaal to the north. They don't take kindly to outsiders, so I don't know much about them other than they are the Nord natives of the island." Glover shrugged.

"Although If you're looking for something to do while you wait for me to get the information you need…" Glover trailed off,

"I assume you have something in mind?" Garen smirked at the man.

"Indeed I do. There is an old mine that's been shut down for centuries at the far end of the town. The owner, Crescius Caerellius, wants to go and explore it to find out why it was closed. He's well into his twilight years now and his wife doesn't want him to meet his end in that place."

"Let me guess." Garen chuckled. "She asked you to do it or to find someone that could just to keep him safe?"

"Pretty much." Glover smiled. "If you don't mind spending some time in a dark cave spelunking for a few hours, why not try and clear out the mine? I'm sure it won't be a problem for the slayer of the World-Eater."

"I don't mind caves at all, I'm at home in them." Garen grinned and looked at Serana. "My wife on the other hand might not want to join me."

Serana rolled her eyes at him. All because she had complained about being in a cave one time, Garen wouldn't let it go.

"Very funny ass. I'm not letting you fall to your death alone." She smirked at him and shoved him playfully.

"So where can we find this mine?" Garen asked, holding in a retort that he doubted anyone around them wanted to hear.

Glover pointed to a nearby road that lead to the north east of the town. "Just follow that road. At the very end is the mine."

"Say, what kind of metal is that? I've never seen the likes of it before." Garen asked pointing to the blade that Glover had been working on.

"Oh that? That's Stalhrim. It's native only to this island and it's better than the ebony stuff that can be made. Only thing better than it I've found is Daedric crafted weapons and armor." Glover spoke with pride as he looked at the blade.

"Or dragonbone." Garen shrugged and Glover looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dragonbone?" Glover asked, his thoughts of the blade discarded.

"Yep. If you take the bones and scales from a dread dragon, they make some fine weapons and armor. Only problem is that they're unnecessarily heavy." Garen shrugged.

"If you could get me the materials to make a set or two, would you mind bringing them to me? It's been a dream of mine to make armor from those ancient beasts." Glover asked, a spark in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Garen chuckled and he and Serana left the man to his own devices.

"I'm not sure who I like more, him or Delvin." Garen whispered to Serana.

"They're the same in my book." Serana chuckled. "Neither can keep their eyes from wandering."

"Glad I'm not the jealous type?" Garen asked with a smirk.

"Yes and no." Serana replied with a smile.

"Yes because you don't make a scene whenever you or I catch someone staring at me. At the same time though, part of me wants you to." Serana smiled and Garen chuckled.

"Yeah, that might have half the guards in a town on me if I made a scene." Garen grinned.

"Let's see what this mine has in store for us shall we?" Garen asked and held the door open for Serana.

Serana smiled and walked in. Garen followed her in and heard a couple arguing after only a few steps in.

"...you almost feel to your death! I'm not spending the rest of my days as a widow!" Garen heard the angry and concerned voice of a woman chidding a man who was no doubt the person they were looking for.

"And I'm telling you that I'll do whatever it takes to find my great-grandfather's remains. He's down here, I can feel it." Garen heard an older Imperial man reply.

"That was almost two centuries ago. There may be nothing left to find." The dunmer woman replied soothingly when Garen and Serana found the two. They were arguing in front of the entrance to the mine itself.

"Perhaps we can help." Serana smiled to the two, drawing their attention.

"Who are you?" The elder Imperial snapped.

"We were sent by Mallory." Garen supplied and the Dunmer perked up.

"Really?" She asked hurriedly, her face brightening up.

GAren nodded. "See Crescius? Let these young people take care of it for you."

"Fine." The old man grumbled. "Here's the key to the mine. Let me know what you find when you're done."

"Thank you so much." The dunmer hugged both him and Serana eagerly before the older couple left.

"Ready?" Garen asked and twirled the key around in the air.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Serana sighed.

Garen opened the mine and they began their descent into the depths of the island.

* * *

"Did I mention how much I hate spiders?" Garen shivered after he had finished turning the last of the Frostbites they had come across into a pile of ash.

"Don't worry love." Serana gave him a sly and mocking smirk. "I'll protect you from them."

"You better!" Garen joked. "Why do you think I married you? Some men marry for love, I marry so that I'll have someone to kill spiders for me."

Garen laughed after Serana hit him with the flat of her blade. She gave him a look that was both joking and disapproving of the joke. He couldn't tell if she really took offense to it or not.

"The fact that I fell head over heels for you also has nothing to do with it." He smiled sheepishly and she gave him a smirk.

She shook her head at his poor save and lead him deeper into the mine.

"The path's blocked." She told him over her shoulder and Garen spotted the wooden barricade blocking their path further in.

"I got it." He groaned and stepped up to it.

"FUS!" He shouted at the wood and it splintered inward. Luckily the earth around him shook only slightly.

Garen stepped past the now destroyed barricade and found himself in familiar surroundings.

"Nordic ruins." Serana sighed out while Garen shook with glee. Nordic ruins always held surprises and the best treasure he could think of.

"Now we know why the mine was shut down." Garen supplied, poorly hiding his excitement.

Garen sheathed his Blade of Woe and pulled forth, from a pocket that had no rights to hold it, the sword Dawnbreaker.

"Good thing I brought this beauty." Garen smiled and Serana gave him an odd look.

"What is that?" Serana asked, eyeing the light that it shed around them.

"Dawnbreaker. The sword made by a Daedric Prince to kill undead." Garen spoke with pride. "I never had the chance to get it while we were trying to stop your father."

"Glad I'm not a vampire anymore." She spoke and looked into the ruins.

"Come on. I bet there's something good in here. I can feel it." Garen beamed and lead his wife into the ruins.

* * *

Garen was definitely right on both accounts. They needed Dawnbreaker to help them kill the small army of Draugr that were entombed in the ruins and they also found a large amount of magical items. Garen figured the items would get them a couple thousand gold on their own.

They came across a small river that flowed through the tomb and it was the only way to go deeper in. At the end of the river was a small cavern with an odd door had spiderwebs of red energy running through it that seemed to originate from some odd glowing cracks in the frame.

"Well." Serana spoke leafing through the journal of a corpse in the cavern. "We found Crescius' ancestor."

Garen looked over to Serana kneeling by the corpse. He caught an odd red glimmer from under the corpse.

"What do we have here?" Garen asked himself and pulled out a massive greatsword from under the body.

Garen let out a low whistle as he held the blade in his hands. It was light and balanced perfectly. It was even still sharp after two hundred years of being in the ruins. Along its blade, there was a spiderweb of red energy that ran through it.

Garen swung it a few times experimentally and found it to be one of the best crafted greatswords he had ever had his hands on. He swung it in a mighty swing and a wave of red energy lashed outward from it.

Serana and Garen both looked at the blade in astonishment.

"What the…" Serana began.

"Yep. This thing is awesome." Garen grinned at the blade.

A light went on in Garen's mind and he looked at the door, his grin widening. He swung the blade towards one of the red lit cracks. When the wave of energy struck the crack the light died and part of the frame moved.

After repeating the action a few more times, the door opened to reveal a long passageway.

"Let me go first." Garen cautioned and took a step into the hall. He had a bad feeling about the passageway.

After two steps in, Garen heard a soft clink of a mechanism triggering.

"Garen!" Serana shouted, having heard it too.

Garen jumped back, just in time to avoid being sliced in two by a swinging axe. All down the hallway more axes swung.

"There's probably something on the other side to turn it off. Let me go through first. I'll shout if you need to follow with them still on." Garen spoke calmly, watching the swing of the axes, getting the time of the swings down.

"You better not be thinking of doing something stupid." Serana chided him, knowing that he was.

"It's a puzzle, why would I do something stupid." Garen smirked at her before stepping through the first set of axes.

Garen slowly and carefully made his way through the hallway. All the while, he could feel Serana's eyes boring into the back of his skull, pleading for him to be careful. Had she not been there, he would have simply sprinted through while ethereal, however he didn't want to give his wife a heart attack.

At the end of the passage, an iron gate blocked his way. On the wall next to it was a lever, Garen pulled it and the gate lifted. Behind him the axes stopped swinging and retracted into the ceiling. Garen heard Serana's foot falls approaching him, but another noise downed it out. The tell tale crack and fall of a sarcophagus opening filled his ears.

Garen looked into the room that had just been unsealed. In it was a large pool of water, as if the river had flooded to room. At the far end was a word wall. Between him and the wall, a Draugr lich floated in the air. The mask covering its face confirmed that it was a Dragon Priest.

In one hand, the lich held a staff and the other was empty. Both the staff and its hand crackled with lightning.

"Garen? What's wrong?" Serana asked, her voice was louder than it needed to be.

Garen put a hand over Serana's mouth and pulled her out of sight of the room. When he let go of her mouth he held up a finger, gesturing for silence.

He peered into the room again and sighed at seeing that the lich hadn't heard Serana.

"There's a Dragon Priest in there." Garen spoke softly to Serana.

"The room is filled with water and it seems to like lightning." Garen looked to Serana and she nodded.

"Maybe if we catch it by surprise..." Serana spoke aloud and Garen nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He grinned.

The two made their way around the edge of the room without being spotted by the lich. Once they had passed the pool of water, Garen let out a battle cry and charged the lich with his new greatsword.

The lich let out a cackle and sent a bolt of lightning at him. He felt the energy rush through his body, but it didn't stop him. Over his head, Serana's ice spikes found their marks in the Lich's chest.

Garen roared and swung a mighty blow at the lich. The undead however sidestepped his attack and batted him aside like a rag doll.

"Garen!" he heard Serana cry out.

Garen landed in a heap and his head smashed into the stone floor with a sickening crack. He heard a roar of anger fill the room and looked to see a werewolf Serana rushing the lich.

The lich tried to hit Serana with lightning attacks, but she dodged them. Serana pounced on the lich and tore it limb from limb.

Garen let his head fall back to the floor. In moments, Serana was at his side. She rifled through her pockets before pulling out a red flask. She poured some of the contents on his head and then pressed the bottle to his lips.

"Drink." She urged and he did so.

Garen felt the pain in his head recede as the potion began its work. Serana placed his head in her lap carefully. They simply sat there until Garen could sit up on his own.

"Why are you so stupid?" Serana asked, concern in her voice.

"They usually aren't strong in hand to hand." He replied with a sheepish grin.

Serana rolled her eyes. "Don't do it again." She scolded before pulling him into her for a kiss.

"Now." She spoke when they parted. "Let's find a way out of here."

Garen nodded and stood up. he slowly walked over to the nearby word wall and read the words written there.

"DIIV!" Garen shouted after he absorbed the knowledge of the words on the wall.

Around him a subtle glow formed. Garen looked down to see his chest had spikes of glowing energy growing from it. The spikes were akin to those on a dragon's chest and back.

"Huh. This is new." Garen mused before walking towards the only exit of the room. He noticed Serana giving him an odd look.

"What is that?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I assume that it gives me the aspects of a dragon. Once all three words are used, it'll be almost as if I was a dragon." He smiled and Serana gave a snort.

"Only thing keeping you from being a dragon is your body." She smirked. "And I like that he way it is."

Garen grinned at her and they stepped through a short hallway together. They came into a small room. In the center, a pedestal stood with a thick black book resting on it. Garen stepped up to the book and ran a hand over its cover. It seemed to have some sort of random swirling design on its cover. He felt like he should know what it was, but he couldn't quite tell.

"Garen." Serana cautioned, looking at the book as well.

Garen felt an irresistible compulsion to open the book. He opened it and the pages glowed green. Green-black tentacles shot out of the book and wrapped themselves around him.

"Garen!" Serana shouted out and tried to reach for him.

Garen let out a shout of his own before he was dragged into the pages of the book.

* * *

A/N: Blarg cliffhangers. One thing I'm going to change from the game is how often Dragon Aspect can be used.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Until next time!


	27. Chapter 27: The First Book

Chapter 27

"Garen." Serana spoke cautiously, her eyes locking onto the massive black book sitting on the pedestal in the room.

Serana looked at the book and felt a wave of revulsion wash over her. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't natural. She looked at the odd design on the cover and something pulled at the back of her mind.

Garen pulled the cover of the book open and the pages flashed a sickly green color. Out of the book, black inky tentacles shot out and wrapped around Garen. Serana's eyes widened in shock and fear. She knew what the book was now.

It was a black book of Hermaeus Mora. The books were said to be portals into Mora's realm and any that could survive the trials of the books would be given knowledge and power.

"Garen!" Serana yelled out and tried to keep him in this world.

Her efforts were in vain however, and Garen was ripped from her grasp and pulled into the book. The book closed itself once the last of her husband had been pulled in.

Serana tried to open the book, but it was sealed shut.

She dropped to her knees and sobbed. She didn't know what to do. She was powerless to help the other half of her in a trail that could no doubt be the end of him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Serana picked herself up. She picked up the black book and cradled it close to her chest. She looked around and found a set of stairs leading out of the ruins.

With a heavy heart and slow steps, Serana slowly made her way out of the ruins and the mine.

* * *

Garen landed with a solid thump into a place he had never been to. He rubbed his head and looked around. The air was dark and gloomy and looking up, it seemed as if the sky was full of ink. Around him were walls made entirely of books. Some of them looked to be new and others looked to be as old as time itself.

These book walls surrounded him in a circle, but one end was open. Outside of the small ceilingless room, Garen saw an odd looking path that had black inky water surrounding it. Along the path, were arches and pillars, also made from books.

Approaching him, was a floating creature. Most of it was hidden by black robes, but its face was one from nightmares. The creature had small glowing yellow eyes and thick tentacles sprouting from its flat head.

It looked up at Garen, it's eyes boring into his skull. A hand emerged from its robes and it was alight in a sickly yellow-green light. The creature shoved its palm towards him and a ball of the same light rushed towards him

Garen dodged the attack and charged the creature. He let out a battlecry and with a mighty swing of his new blade, cut the creature in two.

"Ah, Garen." Garen heard a slow drawling voice above him Garen looked up to see the mass of tentacles that was Hermaeus Mora.

"It is good to see you again." The Daedric Lord drawled out.

"I see you have found one of my books. Interesting is it not?" The Daedric Lord spoke in a smug tone.

"What do you want Lord Mora?" Garen scowled up at the Daedra.

"As of now? Nothing. But I will soon have another trial for you." The Daedra spoke cryptically.

Garen opened his mouth to spit back a retort, but the Daedra vanished.

Garen sighed and looked down the path.

"Only one way to go." Garen sighed, his shoulders slumped.

He began walking down the path, his thoughts turning to Serana. He hoped that she wouldn't kill him when he found a way out of here.

* * *

Garen was knocked back by the massive lumbering creature of tentacles. The thing was as big as a giant, if not bigger, and its entire body was just a mass of tentacles, much like Lord Mora was, only humanoid in shape. Garen groaned and picked himself back up.

"DIIV!" Garen shouted. The effects from the shout had dissipated shortly after his arrival in this cursed place. Against this foe, he certainly needed to extra help.

Garen charged towards the creature, his greatsword pulled back for a swing. The creature kicked out at him, but he jumped up, dodging the attack. Garen swung his sword, the wave of red energy biting into the creature's shoulder and the blade following right behind it. The sword was stuck in the creature's shoulder and Garen used it to his advantage.

Holding onto the sword with one hand, he pulled his Blade of Woe from its sheath with the other. Holding the dagger in reverse grip, Garen stabbed the blade into the creature's face. The creature let out a roar of pain that ground at his ears, but Garen stabbed again and again.

The creature managed to bat Garen away, throwing him from the creature, his sword still in its shoulder. The creature let out a final howl of pain before falling over, dead.

While before the creature's hits had felt akin to being bashed in the chest with a warhammer, this last time, it was much softer, more akin to being hit with a pillow than anything else. Garen looked down at the ethereal armor that surrounded his chest.

"Best. Shout. Ever." He grinned to himself.

Still grinning like an idiot, Garen made his way over to the corpse of the creature. He bent down and grasped the hilt of his sword. After several minutes of straining, he finally pulled the sword out, landing on his ass in the process.

Garen chuckled at the silliness of it all and made his way towards the last room of the strange path. The only object in the room was the black book, sitting open on a pedestal. Garen sighed and approached the book.

* * *

Serana sat in her room in The Retching Netch, the local inn of Raven Rock. It had been two days since Garen had been sucked into black book that she held in her arms.

In the last few days, she had told Glover of their success. Now, the mines were bustling again and miners had actual work. To the people of Raven Rock, it was a victory like no other.

To Serana, the victory was hollow. Garen still had not returned, and Serana had a pit in her stomach that worried over him.

"Please be quick my love." Serana whispered to herself and rest her head on the book.

In her arms, the book pulsed with power. She looked down at it and the cover began opening. Serana set it on the floor and the cover sprung open. The pages pulsed green and from them, Garen was thrown back into the world.

"Ow." Garen groaned out when he landed face first on the floor of her room with a solid thump.

"Garen!" Serana giggled out. She had to admit that even with all her worrying in the last two days, it was funny.

"Ow." He groaned again and rolled over onto his back.

Serana was on him in an instant. She punched him square in the chest, hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Garen asked rubbing his chest. The look on his face told her he already knew.

"That's for being an idiot." Serana scolded and punched him again.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Garen pleaded, fending off another punch.

Serana ignored his question and tore his arms away from in front of him. She leaned down and brought him into a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever do that again." She spoke softly when they parted.

"No promises. I might need to later." Garen spoke with a grim look on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Serana asked, the look on his face setting fear into her being.

"When I was out cold after healing Aela, my mind was taken to Oblivion." Garen spoke somberly.

"There is inner conflict between Hermaeus Mora and the rest of the gods. There is one champion of Mora's that is causing all this strife." Garen spoke out softly to her.

"Before I was sent back from Mora's realm, the Night Mother pulled me into the Void. She confirmed that the name of the champion is Miraak and that Mora gives him safe heaven in his realm." Serana looked into Garen's eyes to see them full of sorrow.

"So what are you going to do?" Serana asked, pulling him into an embrace to ease his pain.

"I need to find the book that will bring me to the right part of Mora's realm and then kill this Miraak." Garen sighed out and rest his chin on top of Serana's head.

"Then we'd best not waste anymore time." Serana spoke and made to pull away.

"Not yet. I need rest. We can start tomorrow." Garen spoke softly and Serana knew there was no arguing with him.

* * *

"Garen! Serana!" Glover Mallory greeted the two with a massive grin as they approached his forge.

"Mallory." Garen smiled to the man and Serana nodded.

"Thank you both so much for clearing out that mine. You have no idea how much that'll help us." Glover beamed that them.

"Glad we could help." Serana smiled to the man.

"Now the question is whether or not you can return the favor." Garen smirked and Glover chuckled.

"Yeah. I asked around a bit, and while no one knows anyone alive by the name of Miraak, one of the elders told me about a place called the Temple of Miraak." Glover spoke, his smile fading.

"That's exactly what I was looking for." Garen grinned to the man. 'Did this elder tell you where it is?" Garen

"He did the next best thing." Glover grinned and walked into the house behind him.

A moment later, the Breton returned with a rolled up piece of parchment. The Breton handed the roll to Garen. Garen unrolled it for both him and Serana to see. The paper was a map of the entire island, on it was every known location that the elder had ever been to,

"Damn." Garen spoke out in a low whistle.

"The temple is circled in charcoal." Glover chuckled out.

Garen found the small temple like marking on the map and grinned. The temple was actually rather close. By his guess, it would only take an hour of walking to get there.

"Thank you my friend." Garen grinned at the man.

"You've more than earned it." Glover waved off before turning back to his forge.

"Ready to go now?" Garen asked Serana.

"I thought that was the plan." Serana rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"So remember how we were doing to go to that temple? And how we weren't going to get side tracked?" Serana teased Garen on their way to Fort Frostmoth.

"Hey, it's not my fault that this just happens to be on our way." Garen chided back earning a roll of Serana's eyes.

"And if you were asked to help birth someones child you'd say that was on the way too." Serana barbed elbowing him in the ribs.

"No." Garen shuddered. "Unless it was you, no."

"Oh really?" Serana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me."

"I've seen childbirth before, I'll just say it's not pleasant. For anyone." Garen looked away from Serana.

"Why?" Serana asked, her voice holding both concern and interest.

"I like the quiet and births are far from quiet. Only times I haven't minded being load is when I'm around you." Garen grinned at Serana and she gave him a small smile.

"So would you mind if we had children of our own?" Serana asked timidly.

Garen stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you think I wouldn't be fine with it? I did become a father before you came back, didn't I?"

Serana looked at her feet as if embarrassed. Garen stepped up to her and forced her to look at him.

"Serana? What brought this on?" He asked softly, tenderly.

"Lydia's pregnancy got me thinking again…" Serana trailed off and Garen nodded.

"Serana if you truly want children that are our flesh and blood, then I shall do everything in my power to provide your dream for you." Garen replied with a small smile. He bit on his tongue to hold back his other thoughts.

Serana looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered before pulling him into a light kiss.

Garen broke away when he heard the tell-tale hiss of an arrow in flight. In a blur of motion, Garen turned to the keep that was just in bow range and held up his hand. A shimmering shield sprang to life and stopped the arrow in mid flight. Had he not erected his ward in time, the arrow would have left a nasty mark in his brain.

"Looks like touchy-feely time is over." Garen smiled sheepishly at Serana and they both pulled out their weapons. Serana her dagger and ice in her other hand, Garen his bow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this took longer than normal and that it's shorter than normal. I've got a bnch of stuff going on the limits my writing time quite a bit.

Anyways, Hope you all liked this! Thank you guys once more for the continued support!

Please let me know what you thought.

Until next time!


	28. Chapter 28: The Temple

Chapter 28

Earning the favor of the guards of Raven Rock was easy enough. They simply needed to clean out an old fort and report their success. The two of them had done it quickly and reported back to the captain of the Redoran Guard.

Now Garen and Serana slowly walked along the path that would bring them to the Temple of Miraak.

They walked in silence to the temple, but slowed to a halt about a mile out. Around a mile away from the temple, they found the first skeleton.

Sprawled out on the ground the the throes of agony, was the skeleton of a massive dragon. Garen walked up to the skeleton and ran his hands over the ancient bones. When he looked at the skull something was off about it.

"There's no horns." Serana spoke, picking up on his confusion.

"Looks more like the head of a snake than a dovah." Garen agreed.

"There could always be different types of dragons, not just the ones in skyrim." Serana mused.

"That would explain the two I killed getting Auriel's bow." Garen mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Serana exclaimed. Garen grinned at her sheepishly, he'd forgotten to tell her about that.

"I had help from Durnehviir." Garen replied and Serana relaxed slightly.

"Please tell me things like this next time." Serana sighed in defeat.

The two walked on towards the temple. The closer they got, the more skeletons they passed. Garen swore he counted at least thirty just on the walk there.

When they were only a few hundred feet from the temple, Garen and Serana spotted a Nord. The man was carrying building materials and walking in a trance-like state towards the temple.

As they walked, they spotted even more Nords in the same trance-like state repairing the broken down temple.

"You must fight against what is controlling you!" Garen heard a heavy nordic accent speak. From the tone, Garen guessed it was a woman.

Garen motioned for silence and he and Serana crept closer towards the temple. The two crept up the massive flights of stairs that lead up to the temple. They stopped when they found a small group of Nords working around a large monolith in the center of a ring of arches. The stone of the monolith was engraved with a large tree. Garen found it odd, but as far as he could tell, this was the temple of Miraak.

Looking around him, he spotted even more skeletons of dragons draped over the arches and wrapped around them. He counted at least twenty around the temple itself.

"Yrsa, can you hear me? We must leave this place!" Garen heard the Nordic voice speak again.

Garen looked down to see a Nord woman in carved Nordic armor trying in vain to free her kin. Whatever it was that held these Nords enthralled was strong and powerful magic.

"Stay in the shadows." Garen whispered to Serana. She squeezed his hand and faded from sight. Garen grinned to himself. Serana had become quite the master of stealth in their time together.

Garen stood from his spot and calmly walked to the monolith. He left his greatsword on his back and his Nightingale Sword and Blade of Woe at his hip. He made sure to keep his hands from looking like they could be reaching for his weapons.

"You there!" The Nord woman called out to him, having caught his approach.

"You are you? Why are you here?" The woman asked, her voice both hostile and protective.

"Name's Garen Dragonsbane. And I'm here looking for payback." Garen replied calmly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dragonsbane?" The woman asked looking at him in wide eyes.

"So the stories are true." She mumbled.

"You clearly know me, or at least of me, so why don't you introduce yourself." Garen asked her evenly.

"I am Frea of the Skaal. I'm here to free my people, or avenge them if I must." The Nord replied, gritting out the last few words.

"Then it seems you and I are here for the same reasons." Garen replied cooly. "I'm looking for a man named Miraak, or rather his head so I can stick it on a pike."

"My father told me he had returned, but I didn't believe them." Frea mumbled.

"The first dragonborn hasn't returned. This man calling himself Miraak is but a charlatan. He must be punished for his crimes." Garen grit out, feeling his anger welling at the mention of this Miraak being the same one that his patron knew.

"If you are truly Garen Dragonsbane and the dragonborn of this age, then Miraak is the same one from history." Frea countered, a stubborn look on her face.

"I will prove you wrong." Garen snarled out. He looked around and at the base of the monolith and found a set of stairs spiraling into the earth below it.

Garen let out a whistle, signalling Serana to catch up before descending into the earth.

"Garen!" He heard Serana shout and sniffed the air.

Luckily he had only taken a few steps down and could smell the two scents that had not been there before. He quickly went back above ground and spotted the trouble immediately. There were two cultists, dressed in the same manner as the ones from Whiterun, that were rushing towards Serana and Frea.

Garen glared at the cultist running towards Serana.

"Liss. Slen. NUS!" Garen shouted. The cultist, in mid swing, was encased in ice and frozen solid.

Garen pulled out has sword and dagger and rushed to Frea's aid. When he reached her, the cultist had already landed a nasty hit on her leg, but she gave as good as she got. Garen intercepted the next blow meant for Frea, blocking it with his sword.

With a vicious slash, Garen used his dagger to cut open the cultist's neck. Blood spewed forth and drenched him, covering him head to toe with the other man's life blood. Garen stabbed the man through the chest for good measure before shoving him away.

Garen looked over to see that Serana had, literally, melted the statue of the cultist that had tried attacking her. Serana nodded at him and gave him a thumbs up, signalling that she was fine.

Garen turned to Frea. She was sitting on the ground, holding her wounded leg. Both her hand and under clothes were soaked in blood. Garen knelt down and pulled her hand away. Frea made a sound of protest but he gave her a glare that silenced her.

The cultist had been extremely lucky with his hit. Had he been any higher or lower and her armor would had been the only thing to be damaged. The man had managed to miss the artery in her leg however, which was her only blessing.

Garen pulled the armor off of Frea's leg and heard footsteps behind him. Garen ignored the gasp from Serana and the groans of pain from Frea while he put aside the woman's armor.

He closed his eyes and called upon Mara for her blessing and healing magic. When he opened them, the amulet around his neck and his wedding band both glowed in a bright warm yellow light. The light spread to cover his arms and hands.

Garen gently placed his now glowing hands to Frea's leg, one on the wound itself and the other above it. Frea let out a hiss of pain when he touched her, but he applied more pressure to the wound. In moments the light faded and Garen pulled his hands away.

"By the All-Maker." Frea gaped out, looking at her now healed leg. The only sign that there had been any wound at all was a scar, but even that looked as if it had been there for years.

"You'll need to take it easy, Mara may be able to heal your wounds, but she cannot replace the lost blood." Garen spoke gently and began strapping Frea's leg armor back on.

"The stories are true." Frea gapped at him in awe.

"What stories?" Serana asked.

"There is an old legend amongst the Skaal. It tells of a time when the first of the soul eaters will plunge the land into misery and strife. The legend tells that there will come a champion, blessed by all the gods, both the bane and friend of dragons, who will come and rid the world of a threat long forgotten." Frea spoke, not looking away from Garen.

"You have the blessing of the All-Maker in you soul. You have the gift of Mara's favored children. I sense about you the air of death itself. And you two smell like dogs." Frea spoke to them, conviction in her voice.

"I have no doubt that if I tried harder, I would sense something from each of the gods with you." Frea spoke standing up.

Frea swooned and Garen caught her, keeping her from falling down again.

"You are right about me. But you are wrong about Miraak. The dragons slew him when they leveled his temple millennia ago. There is no way he could have survived." Garen spoke coldly.

"Serana, make sure she doesn't over do it." Garen spoke to his wife.

Serana nodded and let Frea lean on her. Garen began his descent into the earth once more. Behind him he heard the slow foot falls of Frea and Serana following him.

After descending the stairs, the three of them were deposited into a small hallway. On each side were two rooms. A quick glance in each room revealed nothing of value save a few potions and a couple gems.

Garen sniffed the air. There was the scent of death and decay just like in every ruin, but there was also something else.

"Laas. Yah. Nir." Garen whispered out.

In his vision the red glowing forms of to men could be seen through the walls farther into the place.

"Follow slowly." Garen cautioned the two women behind him. "I need to take care of something."

Serana and Frea nodded. Garen cloaked himself in Nocturnal's shadows, earning a small gasp from Frea and a roll of the eyes from Serana.

Garen ignored the two's reactions and sprinted his way further into the temple. Inspite of his speed, his footfalls were still as silent as if he was walking at a casual pace.

After making his way down the halls of the temple, past a pressure plate, he found the two he was looking for. The two cultists were in deep conversation and had yet to notice him.

With the silence and discipline that most assassins only dream of, Garen quickly slit their throats. They were serving Sithis before either of them knew what had happened.

Garen made his way back to the two women quickly.

"Come on. The way is clear up to the next room." Garen motioned them forwards.

* * *

"Miraak was a fucking idiot." Garen mumbled out to himself after pulling the lever to stop the swinging axes he had just passed through.

"None of these things were worth being called traps." He grumbled to himself.

"The pressure plates were obvious, the tripwires were practically telling you they were there and the axes didn't swing fast enough." Garen grumbled. It made him angry when people tried using traps to protect places. No one on Nirn understood what a good trap was let alone how to make one.

"Seriously?" Serana looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're complaining that the place we're in isn't dangerous enough?"

"Yes." Garen spoke with a completely serious face.

"When Sofie gets older i am not letting her go anywhere with you." Serana sighed in defeat.

"Sofie?" Frea asked looking between the two of them.

"Our daughter." Serana supplied and a dark look passed over Freas face.

Garen smirked inwardly. Even he had seen the looks that Frea was giving him after and during the few skirmishes they had fought. Thankfully Serana had crushed anything the woman may have been planing with those two words.

"Oh." Frea spoke, disappointment in her voice.

"You're not the first young one." Garen grinned. "And I doubt you'll be the last."

Garen caught Frea glaring at him just before he turned around. He couldn't resist the chuckle. It seems that Dibella's gift was also a curse.

Garen moved down the newest hallway, past what looked like the rubble of a claw door. He hugged the wall and made sure to keep a dozen or so feet between him and the two women. After passing down another hallway with no resistance, they came to a fork. At one passage, an iron gate barred them.

Garen motioned for Serana and Frea to wait in the fork and he went down the other passage. Garen followed the passage until it reached a small alcove. In the alcove was a lever. After pulling it, he heard a loud and solid thump that made him wince.

Garen returned to the fork and gave the two women an apologetic look. The gate had been raised and a wooden bridge lead deeper into the temple and the earth.

"Pressure plate." Garen told Serana and Frea after stepping over it. With him pointing it out, the two managed to avoid the trap, even with Frea's bad leg.

Once they had passed the plate, three loud bangs sounded around them. Garen looked to see a Cultist sauntering towards them, two Deathguard Draugr at her flanks.

"I'm impressed." The cultist spoke in a smug voice. "I didn't think you would make it this far. Lord Miraak on the other hand thought otherwise. It seems that he was right."

"Are you going to have some stupid long monologue? Or can we just skip to the part where I send our soul to Sithis?" Garen spoke drawing his sword and dagger.

_Speaker. I have need of your aid._ Garen thought and the spectral form appeared next to him.

_Listener._ The specter spoke in his mind, knowing that it was not a time for words.

_Deafend Serana and Frea. Allow nothing to touch them._ Garen thought grimly.

He felt the specter's nod in his mind and the spirit's own sword sprung to life in his hand.

"Such fire." The cultist spoke, still in her smug tone. "I will enjoy breaking you and making you my pet."

Garen heard Serana growl at the woman's words and the cultist laughed.

"I will enjoy the light fading from your eyes when I butcher your wife." The cultist laughed out and the two Draugr began advancing towards him.

"DIIV!" Garen shouted and sprinted towards the cultist, ignoring the two Draugr.

Garen smiled grimly at seeing the cultist's muscles tense up. She must not have been expecting him to react so quickly.

The cultist charged her hands with ice and send a wave of icy spikes towards him. Garen grinned when they all hit him, but merely bounced off his ethereal armor.

The cultist pulled out a blade of ebony and managed to parry his attack with his sword. She was too slow however to dodge the upward thrust of his dagger. Garen could feel the Blade of Woe screaming out in ecstasy at the woman's blood flowing over it as it drank its fill.

"No one harms my wife." Garen grit out to the gasping cultist.

"May Sithis punish you for all of time." Garen grinned before loping the woman's head off with his dagger.

"Fus. Roh. DAH!" Garen heard one of the Deathguards shout and he looked to see both of them in combat with the specter.

The specter was only staggered by the shout, but it gave the Draugr the chance to land a few solid hits. The Speaker dropped to his knees and one of the Draugr raised its weapon up for the final blow. Before the blade could fall, a large spike of ice appeared in the center of the creature's skull.

Garen looked to see Serana sending a volley of spikes at the two distracted Draugr and in seconds, both fell.

"Return to the void my friend. Let our Mother heal your wounds. Rest in her embrace." Garen spoke softly to the Speaker and he nodded.

The Speaker vanished, leaving him with Serana and Frea.

"Are you two ok?" Garen asked and slowly walked up to them.

"Now that that bitch is dead yes." Serana grit out, anger still in her eyes.

"I am the same." Frea spoke, he hand still clutching her sore leg.

"Good." Garen sighed out, sending silent thanks to the Speaker.

"Let's keep going. There can't be that much left to this cursed place." Garen spoke and lead them towards the door on the other side of the room.

* * *

A/N: I was originally thinking of making this and the next all one larger chapter, but decided on breaking the two up.

Hope you all enjoy this! Also for my american readers, hope you all have a good 4th and to my non-american readers, have a good friday :D.

Please let me know what you think and if there's anything I could do to make this any better.

Until next time!


	29. Chapter 29: The First Dovahkiin

Chapter 29

"How much deeper can this place be?" Frea asked, almost in complaint. "I heard that Miraak's power was great, but to have such a large temple…"

"I've seen bigger." Serana spoke out, earning a snort from Garen.

"Say it and you're dead." Serana warned and Garen only gave her an innocent smile.

"Shhh." Garen whispered, holding up his hand for silence. At the very edge of his senses, he could fell a word wall nearby.

"We don't have much left of this place. I can feel it coming to an end soon." Garen spoke. in the past, word walls were always at the end of a ruin, there was no reason to believe that this would be any different.

The three of them entered a small room lined in sarcophagi. At one end was the word wall that Garen had felt. Draped over the wall, as if it was a trophy, were the bones of a massive dragon.

"Miraak was almost as good at killing dovah as I am." Garen mumbled.

"Oh? Why's that?" Serana asked him, for once genuinely interested.

"I've counted the skeletons of at least fifty three dovah both outside and in. It's not as much as I've killed, but most of these were all in one battle." Garen replied and slowly approached the word wall.

"And how many have you killed?" Frea asked, looking at the sarcophagi with cautious looks.

"If I had to guess, not including Alduin, one hundred and four." Garen replied seriously.

"I don't believe that." Serana replied, giving the sarcophagi the same looks Frea was.

"Believe what you want, when Alduin first showed up there were dragons everywhere. I couldn't go two miles without needing to kill one." Garen shrugged and began reading the word wall.

With the knowledge of the wall absorbed, Garen heard several resounding cracks of the sarcophagi opening. Garen spun around and pulled his weapons out. Around the room, Deathguards stepped from the sarcophagi.

"Mul. DIIV!" Garen shouted. Around him the ethereal armor appeared, but this time the armor spread to his arms and legs. At his waist he felt something grow into life. When he looked, he found that he had an ethereal dragon tail.

"Let us destroy your foes Dovahkiin!" A man's voice laughed out in blood lust next to him. Garen looked to see a set of the same armor standing next to him.

Standing there next to him was a set of ethereal armor, in the same fashion as his, with a massive ethereal greataxe in its gauntlets. While there was no visible spirit in the armor, Garen could tell that whoever it was was grinning ear to ear at the battle to follow.

"Stay behind us." Garen spoke softly to Serana and Frea, who followed his advice immediately.

The Draugr, all grinning evilly at them, closed in on them slowly. Garen tightened his grip on his blades and readied to attack.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted out and a massive ball of fire raced into the Deathguards around him.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" The ethereal armor next to him mimicked his shout, causing its own ball of fire to race into the Deathguards.

In moments, every Draugr in the room was covered in flames. The stench of charred dead flesh filled the air, forcing him to keep down his lunch.

"Let us fight!" The armor called out.

Both Garen and the armor rushed towards the Deathguards. Garen's blades began cutting into the dead flesh of the Draugr with ease, while the axe of the armor hacked off limbs.

In a flurry of slashes, thrusts, dodges and shouts, Garen and the armor dealt with the Deathguards with ease. His blood pounded in his ears the entire time and he could hear nothing but the beat of his own heart. Garen thought he heard, at several points, Serana screaming out his name in warning.

To his surprise, his new tail was actually apart of him, almost as if it was a third arm. Garen made full use of his new limb to bat away foes at his flanks and pin down others with thrusts through their chests..

Only with all the Deathguards dead at his feat and his breathing heavy did he regain his hearing. His weapons were drenched in the icor that embalmed the Draugr and that now covered the floor.

"Well fought young one!" The armor spoke, and Garen could tell he spoke with pride.

"Thanks." Garen muttered out and turned to face Serana and Frea.

"I'm glad to see that I was not the last great hero from our clan." The armor spoke and Garen looked at it with confusion on his face.

"I am Garen Dragonsbane. As your mother has told me in Sovngarde, you have followed in my footsteps and even surpassed me." The armor spoke with pride.

"Wait what?" Serana asked, and stood in front of the two.

"Yes. I am the first Dragonsbane. And I must say, I couldn't be more proud of where our clan has gone." The armor mused. "Although, the Hero of Kvatch becoming Sheogorath was unexpected."

"Yeah, please don't remind me that I'm the direct descendant of a Daedra." Garen spoke pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?!" Serana looked at him in astonishment.

"I'll tell you later lass." Garen waved Serana off.

"I shall return to Sovngarde until you have need of me again. Take care in the place, there is an evil in here that should not have been made." Dragonsbane spoke before fading from existence.

"Well, I've had weirder things happen." Garen shrugged before looking around.

"You mean to say that's normal for you?" Frea asked.

"I've seen nearly every god in one place just to talk to me. So in comparison, yes." Garen shrugged and spotted a door set in one of the sarcophagi.

Garen walked over to it and found it locked. He pulled out a couple lockpicks and some wax and in just seconds, had the door open and a wax copy of the key in his hands.

"Huh. Probably would've helped if I looked for a key first." Garen shrugged and pocketed the key.

Garen looked to the two women to find them staring at him, mouths slightly open.

"What?" Garen asked. "I'm the best thief in Skyrim for a reason."

Garen stepped through the now open door into a small meeting room. In the chairs ,that were arranged in a circle, all save one were occupied by a robed skeleton. By the robes on the bones, they looked to be priests to the temple, likely some of the higher ups. By the stab wounds and blood on each of their robes, clearly they had not been well liked.

The three of them passed by the skeletons and into the next room. They all stopped at seeing a large dining hall, filled with the burnt and charred remains of cultists. From the looks of them, they had been here when the temple was leveled and not just recently.

"What could do this?" Frea asked in a hushed voice.

"Dragons." Garen replied coldly. He knew better than anyone that a dragon was a powerful force even when it wasn't enraged at betrayal.

"Come on. We can do nothing for them, their spirits have long ago moved on." Garen spoke coldly looked around.

It looked as if it was a dead end, but Garen knew better. On one wall, he picked out the faint outline of a hidden passage. Garen walked to it and found a stone that was the release for the door. The door slid into the floor, revealing a passage leading even farther into the earth.

The passage lead into a small circular room with three outward facing statues. At seeing the statues, Garen were the exact representations of the massive tentacle creature Garen had fought in Mora's realm.

"These look ancient." Serana mused.

"And disturbing." Frea remarked.

"FUS. ROH. DAH!" Garen shouted in anger at the statues. The force of his shout shattered the statues into rubble.

"Garen?" Serana asked and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "What's... What's wrong?"

"Miraak." Garen hissed out, unable to rein in his anger. "That traitor cheated his fate and his death. I will kill him with my bare hands when I find him."

Garen looked down at the floor to see a grate in the floor had pulled back to reveal a staircase leading downwards. Garen, without a word, stormed down the stairs.

* * *

"This place." Frea spoke when they entered an odd inky room with a tentacle motif. "It feels… Wrong."

"What you're about to see will be even more wrong." Garen grit out.

Sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room was another black book.

"Garen what are you…" Serana began, but the look Garen gave her told her everything. "Just be careful."

"I always am." Garen smirked before walking up to the book and pulling the cover open.

"All-Maker protect us!" Frea gasped when the pages of the book pulsed a green light.

"I'm coming traitor." Garen mumbled when the book wrapped its tentacles around him and pulled him in.

For several moments, Garen had the sensation of falling. It lasted until he was dropped into Mara's plane. Unlike the last time, he was ready for the landing and landed solidly on his feet.

Unlike in the last book, there were several tall towers around him. In front of him was his goal. Standing amongst a group of the smaller creatures of Mora's realm, was a single man. His sickly green robes and dragon priest mask left no doubt as to who it was.

"Who are you to dare set foot here?" The man spoke, turning to Garen.

Before he could react, massive arms found their way to Garen's shoulders and forced him to his knees. Garen looked to see two of the larger creatures towering over him.

"Impossible… I was told that Alduin killed you." Miraak whispered and strode up to just out of arm's reach of Garen.

"And I was told you were slain millennia ago. Yet you cheated the fate you were given." Garen snarled back.

"No. You're not him. Unlike him, you have the soul of a dragon." Miraak snarled out.

"As you can see, I am very much alive, unlike that coward whose likeness you bear." Miraak smirked out.

"And unlike him, I will do what the dovah started and kill you!" Garen barked out.

"Such fire." Miraak chuckled. "Though you will need to wait for your chance to die at my blade."

"You may have slain Alduin, but you do not know of the true power a dragonborn can wield." Miraak stepped back and Garen could feel the man's thu'um building.

"Mul. Qah. DIIV!" Miraak shouted.

Garen watched the man be encased in his own ethereal armor, much like he had been, however Miraak's was not like his. Unlike his, Miraak's armor only covered small portions of his chest and forearms. From his head, the spikes and horns of a dragon sprouted out.

"Send him back to Nirn. Let him await my return like the rest of the world." Miraak spoke smugly before turning away.

Garen felt himself being pulled upwards and soon, he was shrouded in inky darkness.

* * *

Serana felt the black book in her arms pulse with power. Knowing what would happen, she set it down on the snow covered ground.

The cover to the book opened, and Garen was thrown out of it. The cover shut, and to her small disappointment, Garen landed on his feet.

"That was quick." She spoke and Garen looked at her. She could see the fury in his eyes and his anger radiating off his body.

"This isn't over." Garen spoke out, reining in his anger.

"What happened?" Serana asked and placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"I spoke with Miraak." Garen grit out. "He's planning to return to Nirn."

"Then I was right for us to head to my village." Frea spoke next to her.

As if noticing it for the first time, Garen looked around them. They were outside as opposed to in the temple.

"Where are we?" Garen asked, looking at their snowy surroundings.

"We were on our way to my village to the north. My father is our shaman and might be able to help us. If what you say is true, then we sorely need it." Frea spoke and Garen nodded.

"From the way he spoke, it seemed like Miraak was planning to return sooner rather than later." Garen spoke calmly, but Serana could still see the fire burning in him.

"Then we have no time to lose." Frea spoke somberly.

Garen picked the book up off the ground and slipped it into one of his pouches. The three set off towards Frea's village.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter, this just felt like the right spot to end.

As you can see, I'm definitely taking some liberates with the Dragon Aspect shout and what it does. I am also going to be changing how the next two main quests are given. Having the cleanse quest and the book quest be given at the same time made no sense to me.

Hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought and thanks for the continued support.

Until next time!


	30. Chapter 30:The First Word

Chapter 30

Garen, Serana and Frea walked in silence to the Skaal village. As they approached, Garen and Serana were able to pick out a faint yellow outline surrounding the village.

"What is that?" Serana asked, pointing out the outline to Frea.

"That is the barrier my father and the other elders have erected. It is to keep the influence from Miraak from reaching our people." Frea spoke calmly and Garen raised an eyebrow.

"Then how are you not under his influence now? I may not know much about magic, but even I know that it has its limits." Garen asked.

"I made this." Frea spoke and drew forth a small carved amulet in the shape of a dragon's head.

"It protects me from Miraak's curse, though it is the only of its kind." Frea spoke sadly.

"Even more reason for us to not waste time." Serana spoke grimly, urging them forwards.

Garen and Serana followed Frea into the small small huts round them were constructed almost entirely out of the hides and bones of animals. Around them, the village was nearly empty. Those few that were in the village, only a small handful, seemed to give Garen and Serana odd looks, but they turned away at seeing that they were in the company of Frea.

The three walked into the center of the small village and stopped a few yards away from three elders, all sitting in a circle with their heads down. Garen could feel the power radiating from the three.

One of them, the eldest, looked up at hearing them approach. The elder looked over the three of them with interest.

"Frea. You are back sooner than I expected. And who are these outsiders that you have brought with you?" The elder spoke and stood up.

"They may be the answer to our problems father." Frea replied excitedly.

"How so?" The elder asked looking at Garen and Serana with a thoughtful gaze.

"This man is dragonborn. He is able to confront Miraak." Frea spoke and the elder's brow rose.

"So it is true. Miraak has returned and you are the one to stop him." The elder mussed and stood in front of Garen.

"I am Stron, elder of the Skaal. Tell me, who are you two outsiders?" The elder spoke, looking up at Garen.

"I am Garen Dragonsbane and this is my wife Serana." Garen spoke evenly and Serana nodded.

"Dragonsbane?!" Stron exclaimed in awe.

"Then it is true. The descendant of one of the tongues has come to put an end to the cruel soul eater." Stron spoke out in awe, earning similar looks from the other villagers.

"Great." Garen muttered to Serana. "More attention that I don't need."

"I'll make you forget about it later." Serana replied in a sultry voice that spoke of untold promises.

"It has been foretold that you would be our savior in this time of our dire need." Stron continued, not hearing the couple's exchange.

"If you are to put an end to Miraak, you must learn the words that he has." Stron spoke calmly, earning Garen's undivided attention.

"Go to Saering's Watch. There is a word wall there and the first of the words to be learned by Miraak." Stron spoke calmly and Garen nodded.

"Ready lass?" Garen turned to Serana.

"Always." She replied with a smile and a wink.

Garen grinned and the two set off towards Saering's Watch.

* * *

"Looks like the dovah decided to have some fun." Garen spoke and kicked the frozen corpse of a Draugr.

"Yeah, good thing it hasn't spotted us yet." Serana spoke softly keeping an eye on the dragon sitting on the word wall above them.

"What makes you think she hasn't spotted us yet?" Garen asked, turning to Serana with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it hasn't attacked us yet. And how do you know it's a she?" She asked with her own curious look.

"Male and female dovah have a different feel to their souls." Garen shrugged and Serana rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She joked elbowing him in the ribs.

"And she does know we're here." Garen spoke, giving her a look of mock hurt. "She's just waiting for us to come to her."

"We'd best not keep her waiting then." Serana grinned and one of her hands was surrounded in dark energy.

The energy faded and one of the Draugr at their feet stood back up, readying its weapon and falling in behind Serana.

"Now who's the show off." Garen ribbed and the two began their ascent up to the word wall.

Garen and Serana approached the large dragon with caution. Much like the skeletons they had seen around Miraak's temple, this dragon looked more like a snake with wings and legs than what Garen was used to. Garen looked into the dragon's icy gaze with calm determination.

"So you are the dovahkiin that Lord Miraak warned me of." The dragon spoke in a hissing voice. "Funny, I imagined you to be bigger."

Garen glared at Serana when she snorted at the dragon's comment, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"You will feel my thu'um all the same ancient one." Garen spoke calmly up at the dragon.

"And a comedian too." The dragon smirked. "I will simply roast you and your companion alive from above."

"Come and try it." Garen smiled evilly at the dragon.

The dragon let out a mocking roar and lifted off the wall. As soon as the dragon began its flight, Garen drew in a massive breath.

"Joor. Zah. FRUL!" Garen shouted and a massive wave of blue energy lashed out at the dragon.

The dragon roared out in terror and confusion.

"What foul thu'um is this!" The dragon roared as it's wings failed it.

With a roar, the dragon crashed into the mountainside below them. Garen grinned and looked to see a wide eyed Serana next to him.

"What? You saw me do that before to Durnehviir." Garen shrugged and drew in another breath.

"Mul. DIIV!" Garen shouted.

His ethereal set of armor encased him once more, but the first Dragonsbane did not appear. Garen thought that he perhaps knew when he was needed and was not.

"Garen!" Serana shouted when Garen leaped off the edge of the small trace they were on.

Garen felt his adrenaline begin pumping through his veins as he fell. He braced himself for the impact of the fall, and to his surprise it was not the ankle shattering landing he had expected. Garen slammed into the ground but his legs absorbed the fall without harm.

He climbed out of the small crater he had created in the snow and calmly strode to the dragon. The dragon was trying in vain to rise, but each time it fell back to the ground.

"What-what are you?" The dragon asked in fear.

"I am the slayer of the World-Eater." Garen spoke calmly, drawing his greatsword off his back.

"Rest well sister." Garen spoke with deathly calm in his voice.

Garen raised his greatsword and raised it above his head. The dragon looked into his eyes, looking it's death in the face without fear. Garen brought his blade down and in a single, mighty slash, ending the wyrm's life.

"I'll just take this." Garen heard a voice speak next to him.

In the space that had been empty just moments before, a ghostly image of Miraak had appeared. Garen knew that the man was taunting him and that his face held nothing but contempt for the other man.

In front of them, the dragon's soul rushed out of it's body. In place of rushing into him, the soul rushed into Miraak instead.

"Thank you for the soul." Miraak smirked.

Garen yelled out in rage and shoved his blade through Miraak's chest. The image before him was just that however, an image. Garen's attack did nothing to harm Miraak and the man only laughed at him.

"There will be time for that later." The traitor laughed and his image faded from sight.

"What was that?" Serana asked, having made her way down to him.

"Miraka signing his own death." Garen snarled.

"No one steals from me." He snarled. "Not even a dead man."

* * *

"Look at them." Serana whispered. "They have no minds at all."

"Which is why I'm here." Garen smirked at her.

Garen turned to the stone that the people of the Skaal were working around. He drew in a deep breath and made sure that no one was between him and the stone.

"GOL!" Garen shouted at the stone.

Around them, the arches that had been built around the stone crumbled to the ground. The people that had been mindlessly working dropped what they had been doing. They all looked as if they had just woken up to a massive hangover.

"What's going on?"

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Why do I smell like shit?"

Garen couldn't help but grin at these peoples reactions. They were acting exactly like they had just woken up from a night of hard drinking.

_Wonder if 'Sam' has pulled that prank on anyone but me._ Garen mused thinking to when he had met the Daedric Lord Sanguine. After his own night of hard drinking with the Daedra.

"I think that was literally the easiest 'save the day' moment I've ever had." Garen spoke with a smile to Serana.

Around them, the ground began to shake. Out of the water that surrounded the stone, a massive tentacled arm reached out.

"I just had to say something." Garen sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Trouble really is drawn to you." Serana barbed, summoning ice to her hands.

"Oh so THAT'S why you stayed with me." Garen smirked at her and his sword and dagger sprung into his hands.

"Well I could always make you sleep outside." Serana teased back and sent a spike of ice into the massive creature.

"You wouldn't be able to handle being alone at night." Garen smirked before charging the creature.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" He shouted, running in behind the ball of fire.

The creature roared in pain and swiped at Garen. He dodged the clumsy swing with easy and hacked into the offending limb.

"You're just asking for it aren't you?" Serana laughed, sending a hail of spikes at the creature.

"I can take it if you can." Garen laughed back and stepped inside the creature's reach to attack it's legs.

With their combined prowess in combat, Garen and Serana made quick work of the massive creature.

With the creature dead, they made their way back to the Skaal village.

* * *

"Thank you outsider." Stron spoke with a joyful smile on his face. "You have freed my people and for that I am eternally grateful."

"If it hinders Miraak and benefits fellow Nords then I will help where I can." Garen replied with a smile. The two men shook hands.

"You have helped my people in a way that I never could. You can count the Skaal among your allies." Stron smiled to the two.

"Thank you. That means a lot to us." Serana smiled and shook the man's hand as well.

"I must ask something of you however my friend." Stron spoke, his smile fading.

"Name it." Garen replied quickly.

"Miraak's influence comes from the corrupted All-Maker stones. There are six around the island including the one you just cleansed." Stron spoke grimly, a dark look coming to his face. Frea laid a comforting hand on her father's shoulder and the man gave her a look of thanks.

"It would be my honor to cleanse them for you and your people." Garen replied, picking up on what the man was heading towards.

"Thank you my friend. If you do this, my people will be forever in your debt." Stron smiled to Garen.

"It is getting late. I will begin in the morrow." Garen smiled to the man

"I wish you luck then my friend." Stron spoke and the two men shook hands once more.

To both Garen's and Serana's surprise, Frea stepped up to Garen and pulled him into a back breaking hug.

"Thank you for helping our people." Frea smiled up at him and Serana when she pulled away.

"While you do this for us I will see if I can find out anything that might help you to defeat Miraak." Frea spoke with a smile,

"Thank you Frea." Serana smiled and hugged the woman as well.

Garen let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He was glad that Serana saw the harmlessness in Frea's action. He may not have been the jealous type, but he still was unsure if Serana was or not.

"Come on lass." Garen smiled when Serana pulled away from Frea. "We'd best get back to Raven Rock before it gets dark."

Serana nodded and they left the Skaal after saying their temporary farewells.

* * *

Serana entered their room at The Retching Netch Inn in Raven Rock and sighed.

Garen was still sitting on the bed reading a book he had found in Mora's realm. Serana had left to talk with Glover a few hours ago and Garen had been sitting in the same spot as he was now.

"Still reading that thing?" Seraan sighed in exasperation.

"Mhmm." Garen replied, turning a page.

Serana looked and was relieved that he had only a few pages left.

"What about that is so interesting?" Serana asked. She stripped and sat on the bed next to him.

"It's about a pirate king that used to make Solstheim his home port when he was still on the waters." Garen replied, not looking away from the book.

"The author of the book says that the man was a bear of a man, maybe as big as I am. The author also seems to think that after his death, his crew hid his armor across the island." Garen spoke and Serana rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?" Serana asked, stretching out next to him, hoping that the sultry way she was laying would get his attention.

Garen turned another page and a folded piece of paper fell onto his chest. Garen's face lit up and he picked up the paper.

"This is why." Garen smiled and unfolded the paper.

Serana gave a huff of exasperation. She never thought that any man would be oblivious enough to pass up sex for a book, especially when said man was a werewolf and could no doubt smell how much she wanted him right now.

"No bloody fucking way." Garen spoke with a massive grin on his face.

Serana looked at the paper with disinterest. As it turned out, it was a map of the island. On the map were several marked locations.

"I know what I'm doing tomorrow." Garen beamed and looked at Serana for the first time since she entered the room.

Serana gave him a sultry smirk when his jaw nearly hit the floor. Garen's jaw moved, trying to form words that would not come while he drank in the sight of her naked form. Serana smirked and took the book from his hands. She placed it on the table next to the bed. Serana pushed Garen down to the bed and straddled him.

"You'll have time to finish that latter." Serana spoke to him in a husky voice and pressed her lips to his.

His hands found their way to her hips and he deepened their kiss. Serana moaned into his mouth when his hands began to ghost over her skin. She whimpered however, when he pulled one hand away from her. She could feel the magical power begin to build around him. She grinned into his lips at knowing what he was doing.

Both Garen and Serana froze when they heard a knock at their door.

"Garen? Serana?" The deep voice spoke.

"It's Captain Veleth. I need to speak with you." The voice spoke and Garen groaned.

Serana smiled deviously. She could feel as well as smell Garen's want and need for her. While her need for him was screaming out for her to tell him to just ignore it, she felt the need to punish him for ignoring her earlier.

"Well? Don't leave him waiting." Serana smirked to him and slid off him.

Garen groaned and gave her a hurt look. She smiled innocently and he narrowed his eyes at her.

He got up and made his way to the door. He opened it and stepped out. Luckily for them, he was still fully clothed.

Serana listened to the muffled voices of Garen and the captain from her spot on the bed. The burning between her legs made her almost regret that she made him go, but the knowledge that Garen was in more pain than her made up for it.

"This had better be important." Garen's voice reached her, it's tone holding danger for the captain.

"It is." The captain replied in an annoyed voice. It was clear that the captain was not used to someone speaking to him like Garen did.

"It's a matter of life or death for the first councilor of Raven Rock." The captain spoke, still annoyed.

"Alright." Garen sighed. "Just let me let my wife know."

Garen stepped back into the room with a teasing smirk on his face.

"I'll be back in a few." Garen smirked and grabbed his belt with his sword and dagger.

"But… But…" Serana stammered, not believing what she was hearing.

"What? You weren't planning on doing anything tonight were you?" Garen asked innocently.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Serana moaned into his lips All too soon, Garen pulled away from her leaving her breathless.

"Sucks being teased doesn't it?" Garen smiled innocently before quickly leaving the room.

Serana flopped back down on the bed in exasperation. She couldn't blame anyone but herself though. Her thoughts turned to past nights and her hands wandered over her body.

* * *

It took all of Garen's willpower to stay concealed in the shadows of the tomb. Everything in him yelled at him to go back to his room and succumb to his wife's wills. He refused however to become, as Farkas put it, callored and put on a leash by Serana.

Garen had been mussing over it for over an hour now and was beginning to want to murder someone. Leashed or not, someone would die for taking him from Serana for this long.

Garen huffed in relief when he heard the door to the tomb open. Finally he had a reason to focus on something other than the woman in his room.

Garen had been asked by Captain Veleth to find out who it was that had been hired to kill the first councillor. The guards needed secrecy and Glover had told Veleth about what it was that Garen did for a living. While the captain didn't approve, he understood that with this, a thief was needed for the job.

Garen watched as one of the local Dunmer women walked into the tomb and Garen's sight. The Dunmer had yet to notice him and he snuck up behind the woman.

Garen pulled out his dagger and pressed it to the woman's neck. With his other hand he covered the woman's mouth.

"The guards will not come if you yell so don't even try. You will answer my questions. If I think you're lying I will kill you." Garen spoke coldly and removed his hand from the woman's mouth.

"Am I clear?" Garen asked and the woman nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked coldly.

"Tilisu Severin." The woman responded and tried turning around. Garen held her still.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to pay..." The woman spoke but Garen pressed his knife to her neck hard enough to draw blood.

"Not buying it. There is no reason for you to be here for a clan that hasn't been on the island in years." Garen spoke out coldly.

"It's a dead drop." The woman replied and held up a folded piece of paper.

Garen took the paper. "Tell anyone and I will torture you and your entire family until they beg for death. Only when I tire of the act will I give your soul over to Sithis."

The woman froze in his arms and her eyes widened. The woman turned around, but Garen had already left.

* * *

"The Ulen family?" Veleth mused as he read over the note.

"You must stop them before they can kill the councilor." Veleth spoke and handed the note back.

"Where do I need to go?" Garen sighed.

"Go to Ashfallow Citadel. The Severin family will stage their attempt there." Veleth responded coldly.

"I better get paid handsomely for this." Geran grumbled.

"What could you possibly be missing out on at this time of the night?" Veleth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The best sex that you could ever imagine a hundred fold." Garen smirked at the look of horror on the man's face.

* * *

"We will need to be fast. Once the alarm is raised we will been to leave the town quickly." Garen overheard a Dunmer speaking once he entered the large circular room.

At the far end of the room four people stood over a table. All of them were garbed in light citrinus armor that hid their faces. Garen didn't need to see their faces to know that they were his targets.

With speed and silence that was unmatched by any on Nirn, Garen snuck up to the four of them. One of them gestured to a spot on the map that covered the table. Garen paid them no mind however and grabbed the man's jaw and slit his throat.

The other three around him gasped in horror and began looking around. Garen however had already faded into the shadows and became part of them with ease. The three of them pull out their blades and spread out, looking for him.

Garen smiled. He loved it when his marks made it easier for him to kill them.

Only a few more minutes and a few more slashes and Garen's job was done.

By the time Garen had left the broken down fort, the sun was already beginning its ascent into the sky. Garen's shoulders slumped and he began his walk back to Raven Rock

* * *

A/N:

I have recently ordered new parts for my comp. As it turns out, my power supply can't handle the parts so I am going to be updating a bit slower until my new power supply gets here. I'm using my phone to write the chapters and a friend's laptop to post them.

Anyways, hope you all liked this. Please let me know what you think. I always appreciate the reviews and the feedback. Once more thank you all for the continued support, it very much helps.

I normally won't think of doing this, but I'm going to plug a fellow author. If anyone is interested, check out Fury of a Wolf and Temper of a Dragon by Listenerrayne. She's an awesome person and an up and coming author. Her story is pretty good, just needs some more people to know about it. If you check it out, you're awesome and if not, well you're still awesome for reading this.

Once more thank you all of the continued support by reviews, fallows, favorites and views. This story is just under 20K views, so I wanted to thank everyone for reading.

Until next time.


	31. Chapter 31: Death-Brand

Chapter 31

Serana awoke from a rather pleasant dream. She didn't know what woke her at first, until she took a quick sniff of the air. She could smell leather, blood and sweat that had just entered the room.

She heard extremely quiet, almost unheard, sounds of leather against leather and it being carefully placed on the floor. A heavy weight settled into the bed next to her and Serana let her muscles relax.

"Sorry I woke you." Garen whispered softly and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"What time is it?" Serana asked. She knew it was late when Garen had left, but she had fallen asleep not long after.

"Dawn." Garen yawned and wrapped his arms around her. Serana snuggled into the warmth that was his bare chest and sighed in content.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered softly to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't be." Garen spoke, exhaustion finding its way into his voice. "I'm just as much to blame."

"Was it at least important?" She asked, keeping him awake just a little bit longer.

"Well I saved the life of the first councilor and got a great payout from it." Garen smiled even in his tired state.

"What'd you get?" Serana asked, eager to hear what the people of Raven Rock would pay her hero of a husband.

"Two thousand gold and a house." Garen yawned.

"A house?" Serana asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Mhmmm." Garen nodded.

"And it's soundproof." He grinned.

"I like where this is going." She spoke spoke sultrily, but her charm was lost at seeing that Garen had succumbed to sleep.

"Sleep well my love." Serana whispered and placed a light kiss to his lips. She grinned and snuggled into his chest when his arms tightened around her.

* * *

Garen woke up slowly from a dreamless sleep to a ghosting tickle running its way over his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find Serana tracing the massive network of scars that covered his body with her fingers. He looked into her saddened face and felt his heart strings being pulled.

"So much pain." Serana whispered and looked up into his eyes.

"How did you get all of these?" Serana asked. Garen was surprised that it had taken her this long to ask about them, but he did keep them hidden as much as he could.

"Some are from saving the lives of my brothers in arms, some are from hard fighting, some are from being just plain stupid." Garen shrugged.

Garen lightly took her hand in his and traced her finger over five massive lines on his shoulder. "This was from my first dragon. Nearly lost the arm. I would have for sure if I wasn't a vampire at the time."

Garne traced her fingers over a large stabwound just below his ribs. "I took a blade for Talmar here in the Legion. Saved his life but nearly lost mine."

Garen traced a small gash on his arm. "Got this defending Vex when we fucked up on a job."

He moved her hand to his neck and turned his head so she could see the twin puncture marks there. "From the first time I was turned." He spoke somberly.

He held out his other hand and showed her the massive puncture mark on his palm. "From when I freed you from your prison." He spoke with a smile.

Garen turned his head to the other side and rested Serana's palm on his neck there. "From when you turned me." He spoke with as much love as he could muster.

"My favorites out of all of them." Garen spoke softly and Serana pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Sweet talker." Serana smiled to him.

"Every scar I have is a memory of something. Some are bad, some are good. Others are reminders of the best things in my life."

Garen held up his forearm to show a rather fresh scar. "This was from teaching Sofie how to defend herself. I couldn't be prouder to have this." Garen smiled.

"You're actually happy that our daughter cut you enough to give you this?" Serana asked playfully, running a teasing finger over the scar.

"Yes." Garen spoke with pride. "If she is able to hurt others in her own defence, then she has a better chance of surviving in this world."

"If she has it in her to hurt her father, it will make it easier for her to hurt others. Plus the fact that she felt immense sorrow about it will make it easier for her to keep her humanity." Garen smiled to his wife.

"And this is why I love you." Serana smiled, press her lips to his.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and take this to wherever it is you want it to go, we did make a promise to save the world again." Garen frowned when they parted.

"If you don't disappear again later, maybe we can see just how soundproof that new house of ours is." Serana teased with a sultry smile and her hands exploring his chest.

"Promises, promises." Garen returned.

* * *

"Garen! Serana! Good to see you finally decided to get up." Glover's voice reached the two when the passed by Mallory's forge.

"Your brother's still funnier Mallory." Garen barbed back.

"Yeah but I'm the handsome one. Right Serana?" Glover grinned at the woman next to him.

"Sorry Glover, I'm more of big dumb Nord woman myself." Serana smirked at the two men, who both gave her hurt looks.

"Where are you two lovers off to now? More deeds to save our fair town?" Glover joked, wiping his hands of soot and grime.

"That's in my job description of being dovahkiin." He snapped back with a chuckle.

"Long as you come to me for armor and weapon repairs, I'm fine with it." Glover chuckled.

"Maybe later Glover!" Serana called out and the two headed towards the earth stone by the coastline.

"I can still feel your eyes on my ass Glover!" Serana called out over her shoulder.

Garen doubled over in laughter when he caught Glover, red faced, quickly turning back to his work. Garen and Serana noticed that a few of the others in the town were sniggering at him as well.

"If nothing else that made my week." Garen spoke out, wiping away a tear of mirth.

"Oh really?" Serana spoke, a sly smile on her face. "I'll see if I can't top that then."

Garen grinned at her retreating back. He never thought it would be possible that he would fall in love with her more and more everyday, Garen jogged to keep up with her.

"So same thing as last time?" Serana asked when he caught up.

"No clue, was just going to wing it." Garen grinned and Serana gave him a dead look.

"Really? Not even a plan when everything goes to Oblivion in a handbasket?" Serana asked, stopping in her traces halfway to the stone. "Like it always does?"

"Why do you think I've ever had a plan at all?" Garen asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Garen continued walking forwards. Behind him, he heard Serana let out a groan and yell of frustration. Garen pulled out his sword and dagger as he walked to the the massive stone monolith. While he had no plan, other than to cleanse the stones, he knew that _something_ would happen when he cleansed it.

"GOL!" Garen shouted when he was only a few feet from the stone.

Just as before, the arches around the stone that had been built by the mindless people crumbled and collapsed. The people around him dropped everything and all had the symptoms of having the worst hangover in their lives.

"You might not want to be here." Garen yelled out to the people, who looked at him in confusion.

The ground around them and the monolith shook violently.

"Like I said, You don't want to be here." Garen yell and those that were not Redoran Guard flead quickly.

"You guys shouldn't be here either." Garen spoke when the shaking stopped.

Out of the waters around the monolith, two massive arms made of tentacles reached out on opposite sides of the monolith.

"LIke I said, you might not want to be here." Garen spoke calmly to the guards, who nodded in agreement and backed away.

Out of the waters, two of Mora's large creatures emerged. Garen adjusted his grip on his weapons and readied himself. Behind him he could feel the magical power building around Serana.

"Mul. DIIV!" Garen shouted and his form was encased in his ethereal armor.

The two creatures roared at him and charged him as one. Garen yelled out in challenge and charged them himself. Over his head, spikes of ice flew into the creatures. When they landed, the two roared out in rage.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted out and rolled under the lumbering swing of one creature and blocked the swing of the other.

The two creatures roared in rage while Garen's fiery breath ate away at them. Garen swung at one of the creatures with a flurry of swings, stabs, and slashes. While he didn't need to a thing to control it, his newly grown ethereal tail followed in with his attack of the creature. It was almost as if a part of him already knew what to do with the tail and how it would be the most useful.

Garen grinned when his tail wrapped around the arm of one creature, holding it in place with an unbreakable grip. With a mighty swing of his sword, Garen cut the arm off of the creature and it roared out in rage and pain.

Garen grinned and willed his tail into action. The ethereal limb hefted the severed arm of the lumbering creature and whipped it back at limb caught the creature square in the chest and knocked it over. Garen didn't see it get back up.

Garen turned to the second of the two creatures to find it already riddled with icy spikes. After another volley from Serana, the creature fell to its knees.

Garen calmly walked to the creature and looked into it's disgusting face. Garen saw the weakness in its eyes and grinned. Without a thought, his tail lashed forward and stabbed the creature clean through the skull. The creature fell forward when he pulled his tail out, never to rise again.

"So remember when I said the only difference between you and a dragon was your body?" Serana asked and he willed his armor to fade.

"Let's just say that now all you need is for that shout to add wings and a maw and you'll be there." She spoke almost in awe.

"Could you imagine what I could do if I had wings?" Garen asked, looking off into space. He felt himself drooling at the thought of being able to actually fly.

"One step at a time there love." Serana chuckled, bringing him out of his day dream.

"Come on, lets see if we can't cleanse the rest of the stones. If we get it done fast enough, I might be able to go treasure hunting before dusk." Garen grinned to Serana how only rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with you hunting for that armor you know." She spoke as they set off.

"Really?" Garen asked. "You don't have to."

"I do actually. Knowing you, you'll end up dead before you find the first piece." Serana spoke, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Life would be rather boring without you." Serana smiled sultrily.

"Plus, I don't think that Sofie would like losing her father." She spoke with a frown.

Garen echoed the frown with one of his own.

* * *

"GOL!" Garen shouted at the last of the All Maker stones.

They had taken care of the others without difficulty. Each one had caused either one or two of the massive creatures of Mora to rise from the waters. Each time, Garen and Serana had dealt with them without harm to themselves.

Garen's ethereal armor had played a major part in keeping him safe. He had taken several hits from the massive creatures, but he seemed to completely shrug them off. It was as if the armor gave him all the properties of having a dovah's thick and tough scales for armor, without the added weight. The extra limb certainly came in handy as well. He grinned at how useful having a third arm really was.

Just as with all of the others, the people around the last stone woke up and dispersed from the area. The arches that had been build crumbled and fell around them.

"Mul. DIIV!" Garen shouted, already knowing what would happen.

Unlike the other times however, when the ground stopped its tremors, four arms burst from the water.

"Well shit." Garen cursed out under his breath.

"Dur. Neh, VIIR!" Garen shouted out.

Next to him, the massive undead dragon burst from the ground, roaring in freedom. Durnehviir looked at the massive creatures that pulled themselves from the water and roared in challenge. Garen knew that the dragon knew what it was he needed this time.

"Let us fight your foes young one!" The voice of the first Dragonsbane spoke out next to him. Garen looked to see the patron of his clan with his weapon already drawn and ready for battle.

Garen grinned. With the ancient dragon, his ancestor, Serana and himself, there was no way they could fall to these creatures.

* * *

Serana looked on in horror as the four creatures rose out of the waters. Even with Garen's newfound abilities with his armor and shout, his ancestor and the massive dragon on their side, there was a part of Serana that told her to flea.

Serana had never in her life felt the urge to run from a fight before today. She didn't know what was different, but something in her yelled at her to run instead of fight. Something told her that it was the only way for something to still live.

Serana didn't know what it was that her body was trying to keep alive aside from herself. Never in her life had she feared death, nor had she ever had the urge to do anything but fight.

Now however, something was different. She didn't know what it was, but it was there.

Serana snapped back into focus when Durnehviir roared out in challenge, The dragon flew above them and sprayed forth purple fire at the creatures. The creatures howled in pain and rage at the flames eating away at their flesh.

Garen and his patron rushed forward into the midst of the creatures, ignoring the searing flames. It was as if the flames had no effect on them at all.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen shouted, and his patron echoed out the same shout. Two large balls of red hot fire found their way into the fray of the creatures, adding to the already searing flames of purple.

Serana charged up her hands with lightning. She knew that her ice would melt before it found its marks. While she much prefered to use ice, lightning was a very close second.

She gathered up her magical energies and sent out a massive bolt of lightning. It found its mark in the chest of one creature. The spell was powerful enough to kill it in a single blow.

Garen sent a grin to her over his shoulder before he was engaged in a creature of his own. Serana picked out the ethereal form of Garen's patron in combat with another.

She saw the last one charging towards her far too late, however. By the time she spotted it, it was almost on her.

A roar filled the air and Durnehviir swooped out of the sky to attack the creature rushing her. The dragon let forth a jet of fire into the creature, before snatching it up into his jaws. The draggon whipped his head around before throwing the limp corpse of the creature away.

"Best to keep an eye on all your foes youngling." Durnehviir smirked to Serana.

"Thank you my friend." Serana smiled to the undead dragon.

"Anything for the wife and child of my savior and friend." The dragon smiled before turning to Garen.

_When did Garen tell him about Sofie? _Serana thought to herself.

"Thank you for the freedom once more my friend." The undead dragon chuckled to the man.

"If that is all for now, I am going to go and hunt once more." Durnehviir spoke and bowed his head to Garen.

"Hunt well and kill often my friend." Garen smiled and bowed to the dragon.

The dragon roared and took off. The ethereal form of Garen's patron nodded to the both of them before vanishing.

"So." Garen smiled to Serana, "We still have a few hours of daylight, how bout we go hunting?"

"If you mean looking for pieces of a dead man's armor that may or may not be there, then sure why not." Serana smirked.

In the back of her mind, something still seemed off about what the dragon had said.

* * *

"Gods this guy was loaded." Garen whistled out at seeing the massive piles of coins in the entry hall of the burial chamber.

"You did say he was a pirate king." Serana smirked at his face of awe.

While Garen had no doubt that he had more coin back home, this was definitely a lot to see all piled up. The sight itself was awe inspiring and made him want to find out what it would look like if he did the same with all his wealth.

Garen and Serana walked into the hall, looking around at the piles of gold and loot. Garen made a note to come here later to collect as much of this as he could.

Halfway down the hall, Garen picked up a handful of coins and let them drain through his fingers back to the pile they had come from. Soon as they were picked up, a loud crash sounded behind them. They looked to see an iron gate had slammed down over the entrance of the hall.

"Looks like we need to find a way out." Garen muttered. "Best guess is killing whatever guardian Death-Brand left to protect him and his wealth."

"Only one way to go then." Serana spoke, pointing to the end of the hall.

Where there had once been a solid wall, a passageway now stood open. The two of them moved cautiously through the passage until they came to a large burial chamber.

The chamber was huge and filled with stone depictions of what Garen assumed was Haknir Death-Brand in his armor. At the far end of the room was an altar.

The two slowly moved up to the altar. Laying out on the altar were the skeletal remains of Death-Brand himself. By how big his skeleton was, Garen had to assume that the man was just as big as he was in life.

Garen noticed that the man's weapons, twin scimitars, were clutched in his hands. Both weapons glowed in an eerie light, showing them to be magical in nature. One glowed blue while the other glowed red.

Garen reached out slowly to try and take to weapons. When his hand was only a few inches from one blade, the eyes of Death-Brand's skull lit in a blue light. The jaw of the skull opened.

"So someone thinks they are worthy to take my legacy." The skull spoke.

Garen and Serana both stepped back when the skeleton sat up. The skull looked Garen straight into the eyes. An eerie chuckle filled the tomb around them.

"It figures that a Dragonsbane would be my downfall." Death-Brand spoke out and stood from his altar.

"How do you know my clan?" Garen asked, careful to not make any sudden moves.

"One in your clan was the only to be my equal when I was still among the living." The skull spoke out, drawing his swords.

"Let us see if her successor will surpass her, or fall to my blades." The skull chuckled out evilly.

Next to him, Serana charged up her magic, but Garen held out his hand to stop her.

"No. This is just him and me." He spoke calmly, drawing his own blades.

"A thief with honor? You must not be very good then." The skeleton chuckled out, taking in Garen's black leathers.

Garen grinned at the skeleton and charged the skeleton.

Death-Brand swung at him with a vicious double cross with both blades, but Garen dropped to his knees. He slid under the other man's attack and popped back up inside his arms. Garen slammed his elbow into Death-Brand's face, causing him to stagger backwards.

Garen knew better than to give this man any amount of reprieve, so he followed up with a sweeping kick to the man's legs. Death-Brand tried to jump over his leg, but the skeleton was too slow. Garen caught the other man with his leg, sending Death-Brand sprawling to the ground.

Garen wasted no time and was on Death-Brand in an instant. With vicious slashes from both blades, Garen cut off the man's arms at the elbows. Garen pressed a boot down onto the man's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Do me the courtesy of telling me who my only better is." The man hissed out in pain.

"My name is Garen Dragonsbane. I am dovahkiin, Listener of the Black Hand, Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild, Harbinger of the Companions and slayer of the World-Eater." Garen spoke calmly to Death-Brand.

"At least you aren't a push over." The skeleton chuckled out.

"End it." Death-Brand told him coldly.

Garen raised both his blades. He thrust down into the skull of Death-Brand and the blue lights in his eyes died.

Garen heard slow clapping behind him. He turned to see Serana smiling at him.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked sheathing his weapons.

"Only a little bit." She smirked at him.

Garen picked up the man's weapons and stored them in the pouch holding the rest of the man's armor.

"Come on. We should get back to Raven Rock." Garen smiled to her.

Serana looped her arm through one of his and they walked out of the burial hall.

* * *

A/N: I'm being loaned my father's old notebook until my new power supply gets here, so my updates won't be effected like I thought the would.

I wonder who will pick up on what I foreshadowed in this chapter. You won't need to wonder what it is for long if you don't, I'll be dealing with it in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, I will be having a fluffier chapter for the next one (meaning that it might be a bit shorter than normal).

Hope you all liked this chapter! Hope you liked the heavier amount of combat I put in here. And lastly hope you guys like the story and where it is going! Just letting you all know now, I have at least two more story arks that I want to write before I will consider putting this story down.

As always, please let me know what you all thought. I very much appreciate the feedback and reviews. I take everything to heart when I write each and every chapter. If I see that something isn't liked, I will take that into account when I write further. When I see something that people do like (like fluff) I will do my best to have it in more where it makes sense.

Once more Thank you all for your support. I very much appreciate the follows, favorites, reviews and views. As i mentioned in the last note, this story has passed 20K views (at 20.5K at the time of this posting). So major, major thanks for continuing to read.

Until next time!


	32. Chapter 32:News from a Dovah

Chapter 32

"Garen wake up!" Serana yelled and Garen jolted awake. He shot up, scanning the master bedroom of their home in Raven Rock,

"What is it?" Garen asked, his eyes searching the shadows, his hand reaching for his dagger on the floor.

"We completely forgot about what today is!" Serana exclaimed and shot out of their bed.

Garen couldn't help but follow Serana's naked form as she rushed around the room, gathering up cloths. Garen's still groggy mind didn't fully register as to what it was that Serana was so anxious about.

"What is today?" Garen asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's the seventh of Frostfall!" Serana exclaimed, hurriedly putting on the clothes she wore under her leathers.

"And that means?" Garen asked, his mind not putting the pieces together yet.

"It's Sofie's birthday!" Serana exclaimed and Garen's head shot up.

"Remember she told us when we asked just after our wedding?" She looked at him in exasperation.

"Doesn't explain why you are running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Garen spoke and stood from the bed.

"Because we need to get back to Whiterun and get her a gift all before the end of the day!" Serana shouted at him, hurriedly strapping on her brown leathers.

Garen walked over to Serana and placed his hands on her shoulders. She made a sound of protest, but he silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Serana, relax." He spoke calmly when he pulled away from her.

"I may not have a plan for anything, but I never forget anything either." He smiled and Serana narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you hiding?" Serana asked in suspicion.

"We can get Durnehviir to fly us back to our home and then to Whiterun after I pick up Sofie's gifts." Garen spoke calmly and pulled Serana into a deep kiss.

"Thank you." Serana sighed when they parted and rested her head against his chest.

"When it comes to the ones I love, I have an outline." Garen chuckled and rested his head against the top of hers.

Garen sniffed the air when an odd scent tickled his nose. It was faint, but there none the less. Hlifted his head and sniffed around.

"What's that smell?" Garen asked, sniffing around.

"I don't smell anything." Serana spoke, pulling away from him.

The scent faded when Serana took a small step back. Garen pulled her back into him, earning a small squeal of pleasure from Serana. Garen sniffed the air again and it was back.

Garen knew the smell, but it was too faint for him to tell for sure.

"Garen?" Serana asked, looking up at him. "What are you doing?"

Garen took in a deep sniff and his eyes widened. He knew now where he had smelled this scent before.

Garen's face lit up in joy. He picked up Serana in his arms and spun her around, laughing in pure joy.

"Garen?" Serana laughed. "What was that about?"

"Serana." He spoke, trying to keep his joy in enough to speak.

"You're… You're…" He stammered out.

"I'm what?" Serana asked, a worried look on her face.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed and hugged her close.

"How do you know?" She asked, but her face was alight in joy, tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Same way I found out about Lydia." He grinned and kissed her deeply.

"When any female is pregnant, there is a scent the the female gives off. Animals use it so that the males know who to protect the most." Garen supplied when Serana gave him a confused look.

"Being a werewolf, we can smell this scent where most men or mer couldn't. The reason you don't smell it is because your body would tell you later anyways." Garen continued and Serana nodded.

"That explains the odd feeling I've been getting lately." She spoke and Garen rested his forehead against hers.

"I guess you kept your promise." Serana smiled up at him, her eyes alight in joy and happiness he had never seen before.

"I always do." Garen smiled back and kissed her again.

"Though this means I can't come back here when you return." Serana spoke sadly when they parted.

"I can't risk getting hurt, not now." She spoke soberly. "But that will mean I can't keep you alive."

"You will keep me alive by staying with Sofie in Skyrim." Garen spoke softly, cupping her face in his hands.

"Now that I know this, If you were to be with me, then I would spend too much time keeping you alive. It would mean that I would end up being sloppy and getting myself killed trying to keep you safe." He spoke calmly and Serana nodded.

"And now I have even more reason to stay out of sight and in this world." He smiled and she smiled back weakly.

"Come on, we still need to get home for our daughter." Serana smiled weakly and Garen nodded.

For once, he was glad that Serana could see what he saw. As he said, it would do no good for Serana to be in any danger with him around. Not only would it take his mind from his own life, but the stress of combat could put the life of their unborn child at risk.

* * *

"So was that really necessary?" Garen asked the massive undead dragon.

"For her sake and that of the unborn, yes." The dragon spoke calmly.

Garen had summoned Durnehviir and explained the situation to the ancient dragon. The dragon had agreed to take him and Serana to Skyrim and to do it in all haste. After he agreed, the dragon pulsed with magical power and Serana collapsed.

"Her body would not be able to handle the flight that we must make if she were awake. It is the only way to keep her and that which she carries safe." Durnehviir spoke calmly and bent his head so that Garen could mount his neck.

"About that, how did you know that she was pregnant?" Garen asked and scooped Seran up in his arms.

"I could feel the presence of more souls than there should have been with you. I could feel it when you summoned me to fight Mora's lurkers." The dragon spoke and Garen mounted him.

"You can feel souls?" Garen asked with curiosity, settling Serana in front of him.

"It is from being the tool of the Ideal Masters for as long as I have." The dragon spoke and Garen could feel him readying for flight.

"I can feel the souls of mortals just as you can feel the souls of dovah. I can even tell how powerful the soul is."

"What is inside your wife's womb is powerful indeed." The dragon spoke calmly.

Garen was about to asked what he meant when the dragon launched the up into the air. The air rushed over them and deafened him. He kept tight hold of Serana and the dragon below them.

When Durnehviir set down outside Whiterun, Garen hastily dismounted. He took great care to keep Serana from being hurt when he set her on the ground.

"Step back young one." Durnehviir spoke calmly and Garen did as he was told.

The dragon pulsed with power and Serana drew in a deep breath, her eyes shooting open. Garen was at her side in an instant, holding her and keeping her calm.

"Never again lizard." Serana hissed to Durnehviir.

"The next time that you will need my aid, I will not need to keep you and what you carry safe." The undead dragon chuckled.

"I must return to the Soul Cairn my friends. Stay safe. Hunt well and kill often dovahkiin." The dragon spoke, bowing his head to the two of them.

"The same to you old one." Garen spoke bowing his head as well.

Durnehviir was consumed in purple flames. When the flames died, the dragon was done.

Serana sighed and rested her head on Garen's shoulder.

"We had best not keep Sofie waiting." Serana sighed.

Garen nodded and helped her to her feet. Together, the two of them walked into Whiterun. Once inside the gates, they headed towards Breezehome.

"Welcome back Garen, Serana." Adrianne, smiled to them from her forge.

"Good to be back." GAren smiled to the Redguard smith.

"If you're looking for Lydia, Talmar and Sofie, they're not home. Lydia was needed in Dragonsreach and Talmar took Sofie up to Jorrvaskr." The smith told them and Garen smiled.

"Thanks for that." Serana smiled and they headed towards the hall of the Companions.

As they approached the hall, they could hear the sounds of sparing coming from behind the hall. They headed towards the sounds, it couldn't hurt to see who was out practicing.

A massive grin found its way to Garen's face when he saw Sofie sparring with Aela. Garen could see that both the huntress and his daughter were breathing heavy. In Sofie's hands were two daggers made of iron, no doubt borrowed from someone.

Garen spotted Talmar and Toothless sitting on the porch watching the two sparring. Talmar was relaxing in a chair, a smile on his face. Near the steps of the porch, Toothless lay, watching the two.

Toothless' head shot up and looked at the two as they approached. The saber let out a roar and charged Garen. Before he could react, the saber had knocked him to the ground and was on top of his chest. The saber bent its head down and dragged its tongue over his face.

Garen heard a yell of joy and in only a moment, the saber on his chest was replaced by his daughter. Garen laughed and hugged the girl tightly. While it had only been a couple of weeks since Garen and Serana had left, it was still too long.

"I missed you papa." Sofie spoke softly and Garen could see tears in the girl's eyes.

"I missed you too little one." Garen spoke kissed the girl's forehead.

"And what about me?" Serana asked in mock hurt.

Sofie giggled and jumped off Garen. Serana picked Sofie up and embraced her as well.

"I missed you too mama." Sofie spoke into Serana's neck.

"I missed you more Sofie." Serana smiled and Garen could see the tears in his wife's eyes as well.

Garen stood up and a hand was on his shoulder. Garen turned to find Aela smiling at him.

"I'm glad you remembered. She has talked of nothing save wanting the two of you back for this day." The huntress smiled.

"I don't forget things easily." Garen smiled back.

"Always saving people in the nick of time there brother." Talmar smirked, walking up to him slowly.

"Oh? Who was in need of saving this time?" Garen grinned at his friend.

"Why Aela of course! Sofie has done nothing but beat up the woman ever since you left." Talmar grinned with a wink.

"Is this true Sofie?" Garen asked his daughter with a mock stern expression on his face.

Sofie beamed up at him and nodded eagerly. "Aela's been helping to train me while you and mama have been gone."

Garen grinned at his daughter and Aela.

"Thank you my friend." Garen spoke with pride to the huntress.

"It was my pleasure." The woman chuckled.

"Whelp!" The voice of Farkas came from the back porch of the hall.

Everyone turned to see Farkas with an annoyed look on his face glaring at Garen.

"Got something that you need to take care of." Farkas spoke and walked back into the hall.

Garen let out a sighed and picked his daughter up again.

"Happy birthday Sofie." Garen spoke softly to his daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead before setting her back down.

"I'll deal with whatever this is as fast as I can." Garen sighed out before heading into the hall.

* * *

Serana, Aela, and Talmar watched Garen's retreating back.

Next to her, Aela took a sniff of the air. The huntress turned to Serana with a large grin on her face, but Serana gestured for her to be silent. The woman nodded, but still spoke.

"Serana, I've been thinking. Since Garen has built your home in the Pale, he could use a steward for the place." Aela spoke and Serana raised an eyebrow at the woman,

"What do you mean?" Serana asked, not quite sure where the other woman was going.

"Someone to protect the home and those in it, especially when you and he are gone." The huntress supplied.

"Go on." Serana spoke and Sofie took her hand eagerly. Serana thought she knew what it was that the woman was going to ask, and it seemed Sofie knew too.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to become your steward." Aela spoke and Sofie tugged on her hand eagerly.

"I don't know." Serana replied in mock indisition.

"What do you think Sofie?" Serana asked the excited girl.

"Can she mama?" Sofie asked, bouncing up and down.

"So long as Garen doesn't mind, I'd love to have you as part of our home." Serana chuckled.

"Yea!" Sofie exclaimed and then hugged her legs.

"What brought this on Aela?" Serana asked, hugging her daughter back. "Not that I'm not happy that you asked this, just it's rather sudden."

"If it was not for little Sofie here, I likely would not have asked." The huntress smiled to the two of them.

"Talmar has been bringing her to Jorrvaskr when he comes here and Sofie just grew on me." Aela smiled to the beaming girl. "Grew on most of us really."

"She definitely has her father's spirit and way with people." Aela spoke with pride that Serana didn't think was possible from the huntress.

"Come on, I can smell food cooking in the hall. We'd best get inside before all of it's gone." Talmar, who had been silent til now spoke up.

"Men, always thinking with their stomachs." Serana chuckled to Aela when Talmar walked towards the hall.

* * *

"A toast!" Aela's voice shouted over the voices of the dining hall in Jorrvaskr. Everyone in the hall around them quieted down.

"To Sofie and Serana Dragonsbane!" Aela shouted, standing up.

"May Serana have strong and healthy children, and Sofie another safe year in this world!" Aela spoke and everyone raised their mugs.

"May the Dragonsbanes have long and prosperous lives!" Aela shouted

"To the Dragonsbanes!" The hall rang out with the voices of the Companions.

Garen felt his chest well up with love and pride for his shield siblings. He had never thought that they would accept his family into theirs with such love and compassion. As it turned out, almost everyone in the Companions had been touched by the small girl that was his daughter. It was almost as if she had become the little sister of the entire guild.

Now Garen had no doubt that when his daughter came of age, she would be more than welcome in the ranks of the Companions.

Garen looked over to the woman that had raised the toast to his wife and daughter. Aela had been a pleasant surprise when she and Serana had asked him if he would accept the huntress as their steward. Garen had only replied by pulling her into a back breaking hug and welcoming her to the family.

Garen's smile faded when he remembered that all too soon, he would need to leave to go and save the world again.

Garen felt Serana's warm hand slip into his. Serana squeezed his hand and he gave her a weak smile. The only thing that would set his mind at ease was that his wife, daughter and unborn child would be in Aela's safe hands.

Garen looked over to where Sofie was sitting. She was still lovingly caressing the gifts he had given her. Over them, she spent the most time caressing the twin Skyforge daggers he had given her. They were the very same ones had had been given when joining the Companions, and were well worn. The blades had served him well however, and he know they would do the same for her. Garen had also given his young daughter a new dress and a doll crafted by one of the Khajiit caravans.

The sight of his daughter with pure, untainted joy in her eyes made him push aside his dire thoughts for the time. Tonight was about Sofie and Serana, the impending doom of Nirn could wait until the morrow.

* * *

A/N: So remember when I said this would be shorter than normal? Turns out that was mostly a lie. Wanted to get this chapter out before tomorrow, and just managed to do it.

As I had said, you wouldn't need to wait to see that Serana is indeed pregnant. I will not give out any details on what is in Serana's womb. If you want to know, you'll need to wait and see after this ark is done.

Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought and all that.

Once again, thank you all for the support from reviews, follows and favorites.

Until next time!


	33. Chapter 33: The Prince's Price

Chapter 33

Garen stepped off the _Northern Maiden_ with a grim look on his face. It had only been a few days since he had left his wife and daughter with a heavy heart. He hated to leave Serana and Sofie behind without being able to guarantee that he would return unharmed, but he promised to do his best to return safely.

Garen ignored the dock workers and the crew of the ship and headed towards Mallory's forge. Before he had left, he had asked the man to keep an eye out for anything of interest for him.

"Glover! Got anything for…" Garen called out to the man, but stopped when he spotted a second person at the man's forge.

Helping the Redguard smith in the making of a stalhrim sword was none other than Frea. She was out of her armor and in blacksmith's clothes. Even though he was hopelessly enthralled by Serana, Garen had to admit that the Skaal woman was extremely attractive now that she was out of her armor. She was already attractive, but now Garen could see that the woman was everything that was Nordic beauty. Garen needed to think of the various horrors he had seen in his time to get the tightness of his pants to lessen.

"Well this is a surprise seeing you here Frea." Garen spoke calmly as he approached the forge.

"It was a surprise to the entire town." Glocer spoke, giving Garen a grin.

"Not everyday that a Skaal walks into Raven Rock. Guards didn't know what to do until she dropped your name." Glover spoke and stepped away from the forge.

Frea gave him a smile and looked around. "Where is Serana?" The Skaal woman asked.

"At home with our daughter and unborn child." Garen spoke with a small smile.

"Congratulations!" Glover exclaimed. "We'll celebrate with some drinks later."

"Thank, but I'll wait until I can rest easy again." Garen spoke calmly, looking at Frea expectantly.

"As you no doubt guess, I came here with information." Frea spoke calmly, putting the sword she had been working on into some water to cool.

"I've found out that one of the dark elves in Tel Mithryn might know about those books." Frea spoke wiping herself clean of the soot that clung to her skin.

Garen elbowed Glover at seeing that the man's eyes were lingering on Frea for far too long.

"You have a name?" Garen asked.

"His name is Neloth. He is supposed to be some kind of expert on these books. Not that you can really be an expert on something that a Daedra made." Frea shrugged.

"Daedra?" Glover asked in alarm.

"Cool it Mallory. I've dealt with all of lords, if they wanted me or anyone else here dead, they would have been dead a long time ago." Garen gave the smith an icy look.

Glover gave him a sound and look of disbelief, but went back to working at the forge.

"I'll go and see what this elf knows." Garen sighed.

"Can I come with you?" Frea asked unexpectedly

"It'll probably be rather boring." Garen supplied, but the woman only shrugged.

"It will still be better than sitting in the village doing nothing." She countered.

"Alright then, you've got two hours to get cleaned up and ready. Meet me at the gate then." Garen replied and Frea nodded.

Garen headed towards his house in the town. He'd need some food and rest for what he felt would come next.

"Hey Garen." Glover stopped him, before he could take two steps."Where'd you get that Stalhrim armor? I've never seen anything like it."

"I got it from a dead man. Maybe you've heard of him." Garen grinned. "Name was Death-Brand."

Garen grinned at the slack look that Glover's face took on at the mention of Death-Brand.

* * *

"Alright, I need to learn how to do that. That magic floating thing is the best thing in all of creation." Garen muttered to himself, earning a shake of the head from Frea.

"What? I have simple desires. Being able to float up and down several stories is one of them." Garen smirked to the Skaal woman.

"And I could make that dream come true for a price." The Dunmer Neloth smirked at the two.

"I remember seeing you in Raven Rock. What are you doing here?" The elf asked and extended a hand.

"I heard you're the person to talk to about the books of Mora." Garen replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Then you have heard correctly." The elf smiled in pride. "What interest are those tomes of knowledge to you?"

"I've found two of Mora's books, I need to find more." Garen spoke with a smile and the elf's eyes lit up.

"Oh really? Perhaps for your search of Miraak?" The elf asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I need to find a way to learn what he has." Garen nodded.

"Then I might be able to help." The elf replied with an arrogant smirk. "I have a way of finding the books of Mora and I know where one is right now. The one I've located is even connected with the dragon priest."

"Connected with him?" Garen asked, intrigued. "How so?"

"I am not quite sure how, but Miraak learned words of power in the book. There is an odd aura around the book when I have seen it." The elf sighed out.

"You've seen the book already?" Garen asked. "What kept you from taking it then?"

"It is in a Dwemer ruin…" The elf began, but Garen cut him off with joy filled eyes and voice.

"Take me there." Garen spoke excitedly. "Now."

"Fascinated by the Dwemer are we, hmmmm?" The elf teased and began collecting various magical items from around his workshop.

"Fascinated? No. I just love cracking their puzzles as if it were child's play." Garen grinned.

"We will see about that." The elf chuckled.

* * *

"Mara fucking damn it." Garen groaned as soon as he, Frea and Neloth stepped into the first hall of the Dwemer ruins.

"What's wrong?" Neloth teased. "A puzzle you can't solve?"

"No these ones are just stupid fucking annoying." Garen cursed out studying the room.

"This thing is a light puzzle." Garen spoke moving around the room.

"You need to get light to shine into the lenses here." Garen spoke gesturing to the four large lenses surrounding the glass case that the black book was stored in.

"And judging by these massive pipes around the room." Garen pointed out the massive metal pipes at the corners of the room. "We need to either get water or steam into the room through those to get the light to shine into those lenses."

"Like I said these are annoying." Garen grumbled.

"And by the looks of things." Garen said, moving to the door on the other side of the room.

"We'll need these things to do it." He grumbled and pulled out the lexicon from back when he had helped Septimus open the box for Mora's first book.

Garen walked up to the pedestal that was next to the door. The top of the pedestal was carved out so that the lexicon would fight in perfectly. Garen dropped the lexicon into the groove and the doors opened.

"I'm impressed." Neloth spoke with a smirk on his face. "Let us not delay then."

The three of them stepped into a lift and descended into the earth and the ruins.

* * *

"Like I said, these are just annoying. Garen grumbled after putting the last cube into the pedestals they needed to get to the book.

"It was entertaining none the less." Frea chuckled.

"Yeah, because you didn't need to do anything but keep Neloth alive." Garen barbed back.

"I did basically all the work." Garen grumbled as they slowly made their way back to the elevator.

"Well at least now we can get to the book." Neloth spoke ignoring Garen's grumbles.

The three of them headed back to the room with the book and sure enough it was out of it's case and waiting to be taken.

"Frea, remember what happened last time?" Garen asked.

"Unfortunately yes." The Skaal woman groaned.

"Good. I'll need the two of you to stay here. If Miraak somehow found out about us coming here, then he might send some of his enthralled dragons to try and stop us." Garen spoke and stepped up to the book.

"Say hello to Lord Mora for me will you?" Neloth asked and Garen shot the man a look of daggers.

"Or not." The elf sighed.

"I'll be back." Garen sighed and opened the book.

Just as with the last two, the pages of the book pulsed in green power. The black inky tentacles wrapped around him once more and pulled him into the pages.

"Fascinating!" Garen heard Neloth exclaim before he was dragged into the realm of Hermaeus Mora.

* * *

"Well this is weird." Garen spoke in awe at the world around him.

Garen found himself on a platform surrounded by black inky water. He looked around and found two more platforms at the other side of the long 'room' he was in. in the center of this massive 'room' was a passageway. Each end of the passageway was moving on its own accord. Gareen couldn't tell for sure, but the passage seemed to connect to each of the other platforms at some point.

"Wuld. Nah. KEST!" Garen shouted. His sprint carried him from where he stood to the entrance of the passageway closest to him.

As he passed over the black inky water, a tentacle reached out and tried to grab him. Luckily it was too slow, but it only barely missed him.

Garen repeated his shouting dash to the platform at the other side of the room and found the book waiting for him.

"No way it was that easy." Garen spoke softly to himself and read to book.

The book pulsed in power and he felt himself being whisked away to another place in the realm.

* * *

"Yep. Too easy." Garen groaned when he found himself in a long, narrow tunnel.

All the way down the tunnel, paper swirled in a tornado like effect. If he didn't know better, Garen would've thought that he was having a really bad experience with skooma.

At the end of the tunnel Garen found an odd looking mechanism that had been in other books. It was a weird pedestal, topped in three tentacles. One tentacle held an orb and after touching it, the tunnel around him turned into a massive open room.

Garen looked around to see three of the creatures of Mora's realm. Two of them were the smaller ones and one was the larger kind. Garen drew his twin scimitars and readied himself for a fight.

"Annoying to get and annoying to get through, this just isn't my day." Garen spoke to himself before charging the larger creature.

* * *

After passing through the winding and moving passages of another area in Mora's realm, Garen finally came to his destination. The real book stood open before him.

Garen stepped up to the book and opened it. On the other side of the pedestal on which the book rested, the floating tentacles and eyes that was Hermaeus Mora appeared before him.

"Well done my champion." The drawling voice of Mora spoke with satisfaction.

"Your journey towards enlightenment has finally lead you here, to my realm." Mora spoke and if he had a face, Garen knew that the Daedric Lord would have been smiling.

"What is it that you want of me." Garen spoke out, crossing his arms over his chest.

While he respected the power that every Daedra and Aedra held, there was only one that he was a reluctant champion of. That god was Mora. The lord of knowledge was far too cryptic for anyone's benefit but his own.

"You have come here, seeing the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained." Mora spoke slowly, ignoring Garen's tone of dislike.

"You, like Miraak before you, are dragonborn. Both of you are seekers of knowledge and power." Mora spoke slowly.

Another reason that Garen hated Mora was that he always took forever to get to the point. With the other gods, they were straight to the point once they had given their introductions.

"I came here to learn Miraak's secrets yes. But even I know that, from you, it has a price. The only question is, what is that price?" Garen asked coldly.

"I will give you the second word of power to bend the will of others for your loyal service." Mora spoke with smugness in his tone.

"But for the third, I must have the secrets that have been long kept from me." Mora spoke with something akin to annoyance in his voice.

"I get the feeling I won't like what it is that you want in exchange for the last word." Garen grumbled.

"Weather or not you like it is irrelevant." Mora spoke with annoyance. "Simply do as I ask, and you will be rewarded."

"What is this price then." Garen grit out.

"Knowledge for knowledge." The Daedric lord spoke cryptically.

"The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for far too long." The Daedra spoke with something akin to anger.

"It is time for this knowledge to be added to my library." Mora spoke with a slight hiss to his voice.

Garen's shoulders slumped. He knew that he needed what Mora had, but he hated to abuse the trust that others gave him.

"I cannot promise that I will get them to give up that knowledge to you." Garen spoke to the Daedra.

Mora waved one of his tentacles in dismissal. "It is no matter. Simply have the shaman Stron read the book that you read to come here, and I will do the rest."

With that, the Daedra faded from view. Garen sighed in defeat and read the book in front of him. The tentacles shot out to bring him back to Nirn.

* * *

"Garen!" Frea exclaimed when he landed back into the mortal realm.

"Are you alright?" The Skaal woman asked.

"No." Garen replied sadly. "I need to do something that will likely cause the Skaal to become my enemies."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Frea asked, but Garen shook his head.

"It's best if I tell you at the same time as I tell your father." Garen spoke sadly.

"How long was I in there?" Garen asked.

"Just over two days." Neloth replied with an eager look on his face.

"So? What happened? Different people have very different experiences when reading those books." Neloth asked eagerly.

"I went to Mora's realm. That's all you need to know." Garen spoke coldly.

"Come, I need to get to the Skaal village."

Frea nodded and the two of them left an angered and exasperated Neloth behind them. They left the building and came face to face with none other than a massive dragon hovering in the air outside the door.

"Called it." Garen muttered and pulled out his swords.

"Miraak will be pleased when I bring him your mangled corpse." The dragon boomed out.

"You're no stronger than Alduin dovah. You will feel my thu'um and it will be the last you ever feel." Garen spoke coldly.

The dragon took in a deep breath and Garen could feel the dragon's thu'um building in power.

"Joor. Zah. FRUL!" Garen shouted at the dragon before it could breathe on them.

The dragon cried out in surprise and fear. "What is this foul thu'um!"

"My thu'um is the one that killed the greatest dragon to have ever lived." Garen replied calmly when the dragon crashed to the platform in front of him.

Both Garen and Frea charged the downed dovah. In only a matter of moments, the dragon fell to their combined onslaught,

"A pity." Miraak's voice spoke out when the dragon died.

"I had hoped that he would be more competent than that." Miraak spoke with disappointment.

Garen grit his teeth at seeing the soul of the dragon rush into Miraak.

"You will suffer for this traitor." Garen barked out to the image.

"HA! You will need to find me first." The image of Miraak barbed before vanishing.

"Come on." Garen grit out to Frea. "I need to speak with your father."

Frea nodded and they set off for her village.

* * *

A/N: And we are almost to a close with this ark! I think I have one MAYBE two chapters left, it will really just depend on how I decide to write the last mission in Dragonborn. I'm not sure yet if I will write all of traveling through the book, or part of it or none of it just yet. That will really end up determining if the next chapter will be the last in this ark or not.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you would like for me to write the traversing the book at all or not.

Once more, thank you guys (an gals) for all the support. The reviews, follows and favorites really do make it easier to write this.

Until next time!


	34. Chapter 34: The Final Fight

Chapter 34

With heavy steps and a heavy heart, Garen slowly made his way into the village of the Skaal. The villagers took in the sight of him and the grim look on his face. None of them new what it was that had him in this grim state, but all of them knew that whatever it was couldn't have been good.

Garen slowly made his way to stand in front of Stron. The shaman's smile faded at seeing the haunted look in Garen's eyes.

"What is wrong my friend?" Stron asked.

Garen tried to think of the right words to tell the shaman his grim news. He felt Frea's hand on his shoulder and nodded his thanks to her.

"I come with an offer from Hermaeus Mora." Garen spoke plainly and Stron's eyebrows shot up.

"So old Herma-Mora has finally come for what we have long kept from him." Stron mussed.

"Tell me my friend, what is it that the demon is offering up in exchange?" Stron asked calmly.

"He is offering to give me the ability to save your people and all of Nirn from Miraak in exchange for the knowledge you have kept from him." Garen spoke calmly, looking the shaman in the eyes.

"How would we go about this?" Stron asked after a few moments pause.

"Father! You can't be thinking to accept this! It is the duty of the shamans to keep our knowledge from that demon!" Frea exclaimed.

"It is also our duty to know when it is time for us to give it to him." Stron spoke calmly.

"It is not possible to keep secrets from Herma-Mora for all of time. There comes a time when we must give up what we protect to save our people." Stron spoke calmly to Frea before turning back to Garen.

"I just hope that this will not be wasted." The elder spoke and Garen nodded.

"It won't so long as I still breathe." Garen spoke calmly before pulling out the black book that was needed.

"If you accept his offer, simply open and read from the book." Garen spoke somberly.

Stron took the book from his hands and place one hand on Garen's shoulder.

"Whatever happens, know that the Skaal will still be your allies and friends." Stron spoke so everyone could hear.

Garen looked around at the villagers to see them all nodding in approval. He smiled weakly at knowing that these people would not turn on him as soon as Mora turned on all of them.

Stron took a step back and opened up the black book.

"Herma-Mora, I accept your offer." The elder Skaal spoke out to the book and to the Daedric Prince.

Between Garen and Stron, a rift of sickly green energy formed. Out of the rift, massive tentacles spread into the world, followed by a mass of eyes. The book in Stron's hands lifted up into the air and pulsed in green power.

Out of the pages of the book, a massive tentacle reached out. In a powerful thrust, the tentacle speared into the elder Skaal, stabbing him through the heart and exiting on the otherside.

"You have done well my champion." Mora spoke out, pleasure in his voice.

"With the death of Stron to my hands, I have the knowledge that the infernal Skaal have so long held from me." The Daedra spoke out to all of the Skaal.

Mora's tentacle flung the corpse of Stron away like a rag doll and Garen balled his first up in anger. Stron was a man that hadn't needed to die. It was his fault that a good man died this day and he would be damned if he didn't make it worth the sacrifice.

"Father!" Frea yelled out. Out of the corner of Garen's vision, he could see Frea running over to the corpse of her father.

"As promised, I give you the final word that you need." Mora spoke, turning to face him.

Garen felt power and knowledge rush into his mind. He could feel the full bend will shout just waiting to be unleashed. Garen crushed the thoughts and scowled at Mora.

"Tell me what I must do to kill the traitor Miraak." Garen snarled out.

"Simply read the book that you found in his temple, and pass the trails inside it. At the end, you will come to face him." Mora spoke smugly before vanishing.

Garen looked to Frea to see her shaking and cradling the corpse of her father in her arms. Garen slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but he will not die in vain." Garen spoke somberly.

"Just-just go." Frea choked out between quiet sobs. "Go and kill Miraak. Don't make his sacrifice a waste."

Garen nodded and stepped away from the grieving woman. He walked over to the black book lying in the snow and knelt down next to it.

"Here I come traitor. Prepare to die." Garen muttered to himself.

He opened the cover and its pages pulsed in power. Inky tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him into Mora's realm for the last time.

* * *

After passing through several levels of a large tower inside Mora's realm, Garen finally reached a massive open air platform off of the tower. On two sides of the platform, there were other raised platforms that seemed just big enough for a dragon to land on. On the other side of the main platform was an odd word wall.

This word wall, in place of being made of stone, was made of books and paper. Garen thought it was likely just that it was in Mora's realm for the wall to look the way it did. Floating in front of the wall, were two of the smaller creatures of Mora's realm.

Garen drew forth his twin scimitars and rushed the two creatures. After a flurry of slashes and stabs, the creatures fell to the ground.

Garen strode up to the wall and let the power of the words seep into his mind. He felt his thu'um for his dragon aspect swell and become complete. He yearned to see what it was that this final word would add to his ethereal armor and prowess in combat.

In the distance, Garen heard a dragon roar. He looked around to see one of the serpentine dragons flying towards him. Garen could feel the dovah's soul and could feel Miraak's taint on it.

Garen watched the dragon approach and waited until he could feel its thu'um building before he acted.

"Gol. Hah. DOV!" Garen shouted at the dragon.

Garen felt the thu'um of the dragon wane in power. The dragon circled around before landing in front of him.

"Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard and I will take you to Miraak." The dragon spoke and bent its head for Garen to mount it.

Garen climbed up onto the dragon's neck. Once he was settled, the dragon launched them up into the sky.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of flight atop the back of one of Miraak's dragons, A massive tower came into view. Even from where he was, he could feel the strength of Miraak's soul. From the power the radiated from him, Garen could feel the dozens of dovah the man had consumed.

The dragon that Garen rode let out a roar and swooped down to the top of the tower. Kneeling down on the tower, was Miraak himself. Miraak was kneeling on one side of the top of the tower and looked up when Garen and the dragon approached.

"Sahrotaar." Miraak spoke with disdain. "I see you are so easily swayed"

"No matter, this betrayal matters little." Miraak spoke when the dragon landed on the tower.

"You're not one to talk of betrayal asshole." Garen spat out, jumping down from the dragon's neck.

"I see that grudges last generations in your fool clan." Miraak chuckled out.

"It matters little. Here, at the summit of Aporcypha, the fate of the world will be decided." Miraak spoke casually, pacing in front of Garen.

"This has been decided long ago traitor." Garen snarled out, drawing his twin scimitars.

"Such fire." Miraak mocked, pulling out his own sword. "It will be my pleasure to devour your soul and all those you have consumed."

Garen looked at the odd blade held in Miraak's hand. The sword was a deep, sickly green color. Starting at its hilt, a thick tentacle wrapped around the blade and seemed to writhe in anticipation.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Garen snarled.

"We shall see." Miraak smirked and Garen could feel Miraak's thu'um building.

"Mul. Qah. DIIV!" Miraak shouted.

Around him, ethereal armor appeared. Two rows of scales made their way down the front of Miraak's chest. Spiked pauldrons and gauntlets appeared on the man's shoulders and forearms. Spikes sprouted from Miraak's head, similar to the ones on the head of a dragon.

"This is the power that a true dragonborn wields." Miraak smirked.

"Mul. Qah. DIIV!" Garen shouted in a growl.

Around him, his own full set of ethereal armor came to life. His entire body was encased in armor made from the scales and hides of dragons. Behind him, he felt his trail grow out and begin to move on its own. On his back, sprouting from his shoulder blades, Garen felt something grow into life. Garen flexed his shoulders and felt a pair of massive leathery wings flex as well. Around his head, Garen felt a helmet form around him. Though he could not see it, the helmet resembled the head of a dragon.

"You must not be a true dragonborn then." Garen snarled out. As he spoke, he could feel the ethereal helmet's maw move to speak with him.

Garen let out a primal roar and it sounded as if Alduin himself roared from his voice. The tower around them shook with the raw power of Garen's thu'um.

Garen charged Miraak and the dragon priest readied himself to defend against the pure primal power of Garen's dragon soul.

Garen swung a powerful, downward swing and Miraak, but the man managed to barely dodge the attack. Garen's sword bit into the ground, causing cracks to spread out from where the blade had struck.

Miraak swung his sword out at Garen. The tentacle that wrapped around the sword reached out to try and strike him as well.

Without thinking about it, Garen brought one wing over to cover him and lashed his tail out. The blade and tentacle struck the wing, but did nothing to the ethereal limb. Garen's tail wrapped around one of Miraak's legs and jerked in one direction.

Caught off guard by the use of Garen's tail, Miraak cried out and was pulled from his feet. Garen turned to face the man with a snarl on his face. Garen used his tail to lift Miraak up into the air. Miraak dropped his sword and began to laugh.

Garen growled and used both of his scimitars to thrust through the man's chest, one blade through each lung. In the distance, Garen could feel two tainted dovah souls racing towards him.

"Feim. Zii. GRON!" Miraak choked out. When the shout took hold of the dragon priest, he slipped out of the grasp of Garen's tail.

Miraak laughed and slowly stood up. He turned to the dragon that Garen had rode in on and Garen could feel Miraak's thu'um grow in raw power.

"Zii. Los. Di. DU!" Miraak shouted at the dragon.

Garen watched in horror as the dragon died at the utterance of the final word. The dragon fell to the top of the tower with a crash and its flesh began to burn away. The dragon's soul rushed into Miraak. Garen watched in horror as the fatal wounds Garen had just inflicted healed instantaneously.

"You cannot kill a god amongst men." Miraak chuckled out and his body became corporeal once more.

"Too bad you're not a god." Garen snarled out in fury.

Garen could feel two dovah in the air behind him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was killing the abomination that stood before him.

Garen took in a massive breath and he could feel the very air around him shudder with the power that surrounded him.

"Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Garen roared out.

Unlike when he would normally shout, a massive jet of roaring white hot fire raced out of Garen's mouth and the maw of his ethereal armor. Garen let the fire burn for several moments before finally letting the fires die.

When the fires finally died, Garen snarled at the sight before him. Miraak was on his knees and his body was covered in burns. The dragon priest looked exactly as if he was a piece of meat left in a fire too long and was nothing but charred flesh and ash.

Much to Garen's frustration and to his swelling rage, Miraak had managed to become ethereal before the flames consumed him. Miraak looked to one of the dragons behind Garen and shouted at it.

"Zii. Los. Di. DU!" Miraak shouted at the dragon.

Behind him, one of the dragons crashed to the ground. The beast's soul rushed past him and into Miraak, healing his wounds and restoring him back to as if he had never been harmed.

"You… Can't… Kill… ME!" Miraak yelled out in rage.

Garen roared out in fury and charged the man again.

From his robes, Miraak pulled out a staff. The dragon priest flicked the end towards Garen and a mass of tentacles shot out towards him.

Garen ignored the attack and rushed through the writhing mass. Garen yelled out in fury and tackled Miraak to the ground. Garen tossed his scimitars aside and straddled Miraak's chest. Garen roared and slammed his fist into Miraak's face.

Garen pulled back his fist and threw it forward. Miraak managed to get his hands up in time to catch Garen's first just before it struck his face. Garen pulled back his other first and made to use it to punch Miraak. The other man managed to grab that hand as well.

"Such. Brutality." Miraak breathed out, struggling to keep Garen's fists trapped in his hands.

"DIE TRAITOR!" Garen roared out in fury.

Garen reared back and slammed his forehead into Miraak's face. Garen, in his rage fueled fury, didn't feel the pain that spiked through his skull.

Behind him, the last remaining dragon roared out. Garen felt the soul of the dragon rush towards him. He tried to dodge the claws of the dragon, but he was too slow.

The dragon lifted him off of Miraak and tossed him to the side. The force of the dragon's throw tossed him past the ledge of the tower and sent him plummeting to the inky waters below.

Garen flailed around for a moment before finally managing to face the waters that were rushing up to him. He extended his wings and they caught in the air.

His descent slowed until it finally stopped, mere feet from the waters. Garen looked to see his wings flapping behind him, keeping him aloft and upright in the air.

Without really knowing how he did it, Garen flew back up to the top of the tower. His wings carried him without him needing to really control them. All he had to do was think of which way he wanted to go and his wings took him that way.

When he finally reached the top of the tower once more, He found Miraak standing there, waiting for him. Garen could feel the fury radiating off of the other man, but even Miraak's rage was dwarfed by his own rage.

"YOL. TOOR. SHUL!" Garen roared out.

Just as before, a massive jet of white hot flames rushed to embrace Miraak.

"Wuld. Nah. KEST!" Miraak shouted, dodging the flames just before they reached him.

Garen swooped in behind the man and grabbed him from behind.

_Give him to me._ Garen heard Mora's voice speak in his mind.

"Mora has something for you." Garen snarled out.

From one of his pouches, Garen pulled forth his Blade of Woe. Miraak thrashed in his grip, but Garen used his tail to hold onto the man. Garen turned Miraak so that the other dragonborn faced him.

With a grin, Garen thrust his dagger into the other man's chest. Miraak let out a cry of pain and Garen twisted his blade viciously before pulling it out.

Garen flew out over the center of the tower to where a pool of Inky water had formed. Garen loosened his grip on the dragon priest who laughed out weakly.

"If I go. You will come with me!" Miraak choked out.

Before Garen could react, a dagger dropped into the man's hand. Miraak thrust the blade forwards. Much to Miraak's luck and Garen's misfortune, the blade slipped into Garen's armor and stabbed him in the heart.

Garen roared out in pain and dropped Miraak. His wings began to fail him and he soon crashed into the top of the tower.

Miraak fell to the pool of water below them. Before his body reached the waters, a massive tentacle emerged from the waters and speared Miraak through the heart.

"So you think you could betray me Miraak!" Mora shouted at the man impaled on his tentacle.

"You can hide nothing from me!" Mora yelled out to the man.

Behind him, Garen heard footfalls on the roof of the tower. A small, petite hand found his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Garen looked up into the warm dark eyes of the Night Mother.

"I-I have failed you my mother." Garen wheezed out, feeling his life blood seeping out of him.

"No my son." The Night Mother smiled to him. "You are not yet done in this word."

The Night Mother, despite her small frame, picked up Garen in her arms. She cradled him close to her chest and walked away from the corpse of Miraak that just dropped to the ground.

"You cannot take what is mine from me!" Mora yelled at the Night Mother.

"He is not yours Mora. He never has been." The Night Mother spoke coldly to the Daedra.

A portal opened up in front of them. Before the Night Mother stepped in, Garen felt the souls of over sixty dragons rush into him. At the very end, Miraak's own soul rushed into him to be devoured.

The Night Mother carried him through the portal and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Serana looked on while Sofie played with Toothless out in front of their home. She smiled weakly at hearing Sodie laugh and giggle while playing with the large saber.

Not for the hundredth time that day, and it wasn't even past high noon, Serana's thoughts turned to Garen. It had been well over two months since he had left for Solstheim and there had been no word from him at all.

"You worry too much." Aela's soothing voice spoke next to her.

Serana gave the huntress a small smile. "I can't help it. He's been gone too long and I know that there's something wrong."

"He's fine Rana." Aela smiled. "I've known him long enough to know that there is nothing in this world save a Daedric Lord and old age that will kill him."

"You're right." Serana smiled to the other woman.

Serana looked to Sofie again, but movement from the corner of her eye drew her attention. Serana looked to the source of the movement and her eyes widened.

Walking towards her, was a lithe Dunmer woman. In her arms was the limp form of her husband. At first glance, nothing was wrong with him. His pouches were all in the same place, his swords were in their scabbards at his hips and his armor was still firmly in place.

At the second look, Serana could see the stab wound hole in his chest armor and a trail of dried blood coming out from it. His limbs and muscles were all limp, but she could see his breath come out in regular intervals.

"GAREN!" Serana shouted and ran to the woman carrying him.

Serana reached the limp form of her husband and cupped his face in her hands. She looked down to see that the wound had been healed. She could feel his heart beating strong and steady in his chest.

"He is fine young one." The Dunmer woman smiled to her.

"I would not let my favorite son die so long as I could help it." The Dunmer smiled to her.

"Wh-who are you?" Serana asked.

The Dunmer smiled sadly. "Let us get him inside child, then we can talk."

Serana nodded and lead the Dunmer woman into their house. Sofie noticed and followed in behind Aela.

* * *

A/N: And Dragonbron is at it's end! As I said before, there is still more to come.

Hope you all liked this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it and hope you all liked the final battle between Miraak and Garen. Please let me know what you all thought!

As always, thank you all so much for the continued support through follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome for continuing to support me and this story.

Until next time!


	35. Chapter 35: New Beginnings

Chapter 35

Garen felt his groggy mind slowly coming back into the waking world. He slowly felt his body coming back into focus. At the very edge of his senses he could hear two female voices talking.

"...ened to him?" One voice spoke. The voice sounded familiar, but to his groggy, fatigued mind, he couldn't place it.

"He saved the world once more." Another voice spoke with pride. Garen felt his eyesight begin to return to him, but all he could see were vague shapes.

"He hunted down Miraak and put an end to his foul plans." The warm voice spoke again.

"I managed to get to him in time to save his life, but not in time to stop the dagger." The voice spoke again with sadness.

Garen's sight returned to him completely and he blinked rapidly clearing his eyes of the mist that hung over them. When he could finally see, Garen looked up to see the Night Mother speaking softly with Serana in their room. Garen turned to see Aela watching to two in silence. Sofie and Toothless were watching him, worry in the eyes of the small child.

"PAPA!" Sofie exclaimed in joy at seeing him awake. In a moment, sofie was on him and hugging him tightly, burying her face into his neck. Garen felt her tears of joy wetting his neck.

"It's good to see you too little one." Garen chuckled out weakly.

On his shoulder, Garen felt the small hand of the Night Mother squeezing lightly.

"Take care my son." The Dunmer woman smiled to him.

Garen smiled weakly and nodded. "I will my mother."

With that, the Night Mother turned and left the room. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Garen lost her scent and knew that she had gone back to the void.

On the bed next to him, Serana sat down and looked into his eyes with joy of her own.

"How are you feeling?" Serana asked and placed a hand on his face.

"Like I was hit in the chest with a giant's club" Garen groaned. As he became more and more awake, he could feel the pains from his fight with Miraak and the toll it had taken on his body.

"Alright." Serana chuckled and stood up. "Come on Sofie. Let's let your father sleep, he needs it."

Sofie made a small sound of protest but let go of Garen. Garen placed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and smiled at her. He watched Serana and Sofie leave the room, but Aela stayed behind, an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you ever do that to Rana again." Aela scolded in a snarl.

"Rana?" Garen asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"That goddess of a woman that is your wife! I don't understand how she could put up with you dissapearing for over two months." Aela growled at him.

"Two months Garen!" She yelled, Garen tried to interrupt her but she didn't give him the time to.

"In those two months Rana has been a bundle of emotions! Every night she cried herself asleep!" Aela yelled at him, taking a step towards him.

"Every night I comforted her until she stopped crying!" Aela yelled taking another step forward.

"Aela…" Garen began, trying to interrupt.

"EVERY NIGHT!" Aela roared in fury.

"AELA!" Garen yelled, his thu'um shaking the house.

Aela looked at Garen and for the first time since beginning her chewing out noticed the hole in Garen's breastplate. Aela stopped talking and stepped up next to the bed. She placed a hand on the hole and looked at him.

"I only know what happened in the first two weeks that I was gone." Garen snarled out at her.

"After that, I was in the hands of Lady Mara, on the brink of death, being brought back." Garen spoke coldly.

"If you are going to blame anyone for keeping me from my family then blame Miraak for being lucky enough to get his blade through my armor." Garen sighed out and moved to stand from the bed.

Garen stood, but stumbled and Aela caught him. "If it had been my way, I'd have been back a month and a half ago." Garen spoke sadly.

"Get me out of this armor." Garen spoke softly and Aela nodded.

With Aela's help, Garen removed the armor and got back into his bed. Even if a goddess had healed him, being brought back from the brink of death took its toll on the person being healed. He'd need a few days of rest before he could do anything yet.

"Aela." Garen spoke when the huntress began to leave the room. "Thank you."

"For what?" The huntress asked.

"For taking care of Serana and Sofie when I couldn't" He spoke somberly.

"Anytime." Aela returned softly. "Get some rest."

Garen nodded and lay back. He relaxed all his muscles and was soon embraced by sleep.

* * *

After three days of near constant slumber, Garen awoke. He looked out the window and by his guess it was only a few hours before noon. He sniffed the air and a familiar scent caught his nose. It was one that he had smelled during his time hunting Alduin, but one he never expected to smell again.

Carefully, Garen stood up. He slowly made his way to the main room of the home, using the walls to keep himself upright. When he finally reached the main room of the house, he stopped. In his dining room was none other than Savos Aren, Arch-Mage of the Mages College, sitting there talking magic with his wife.

While Garen was well taught in the school of restoration, his abilities were given to him by Lady Mara. That being said, other than the very basics of magic, he had no clue as to what the two were talking about.

Savos noticed Garen come in and smiled at him.

"Ah good, it is nice to see you again Garen." The Arch-Mage spoke to him and Serana turned to beam at him too.

Serana rushed over and pulled Garen into a tight hug. Garen was nearly knocked over by the hug and still felt sore from taxing his body in the fight with Miraak. Never the less, he returned Serana's hug as best he could.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Serana smiled after kissing him.

"You and I both." Garen chuckled.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit to Savos?" Garen asked the Dunmer.

Savos smiled. When Garen had met the man, Garen had never used his title and only called the Arch-Mage by his first name. When he had asked about it, Garen had replied that he was still a man even with his title. As far as Garen was concerned, a person earned their title by everyone on a person by person basis.

"I am here on College business." Savos smiled.

Garen leaned on Serana and they sat down together, Garen in the chair Serana had just occupied and Serana on his lap. Garen looked at the man with curiosity on his face.

"Has something happened?" Garen asked curiously.

"No, no, nothing of that nature." Savos waved off with a smile and chuckle.

"I have actually come here to ask both of you a question." Savos spoke and Garen and Serana shared a look of equal confusion.

"And what would that be?" Garen asked.

"I would ask if you two would like to become teachers at the College." Savos smiled to them.

"Wait." Garen spoke shaking his head. "I can understand why you'd want Serana to become one, but why me?"

"It's simple." Savos smiled. "At the College, we have no teacher in the mundane combat and defenses. I hope to teach the students that there are other ways to defend oneself should they be unable to use their magic."

"Ok then why me as well?" Serana asked. "I thought that the College didn't allow Necromancy."

"Publicly that is true." Savos smiled slyly. "But I hold the belief that all magic, in nature, is neither good nor evil. Only the user determines it's use."

"I would be honored." Serana replied hesitantly, her hands moving unconsciously to her belly.

"But you are expecting, I know." Savos smiled. "I am more than happy to wait for you to accept until after your child is born and after you feel up to becoming a teacher as well as a mother."

"The same goes for you as well Garen." Savos spoke, turning his gaze on the man.

"I wouldn't want you to be taken from your newborn any more than I would want Serana to be." Savos spoke and Garen nodded.

"I would be honored to teach at the College Savos." Garen replied.

"As would I." Serana smiled to the Dunmer.

Savos beamed and stood up. "It's settled then. Let me know when it is you will be joining us a month or so in advance and I will have a room made up for you two."

"That won't be necessary." Garen chuckled. "We can travel back and forth each day."

"It's a day walk between here and the College, half a day on horse." Savos replied with a raised eyebrow. "How…."

"I have my methods." Garen interrupted cryptically.

"Very well then." Savos replied with a shake of his head. "Just give me a few weeks to let the other teachers know and the students as well."

"Just don't let the students know who it is that will be added to the staff." Garen requested and Savos nodded.

"Unless you two have any questions, I must return to the College."

Garen and Serana shook their heads and Savos bowed.

"I wish you both a strong and healthy child." Savos spoke and Serana grinned.

"Thank you." Serana replied and Savos nodded before leaving.

"I didn't see that coming." Garen chuckled when Savos left.

"I don't think that anyone would have." Serana replied before pulling Garen into a passionate kiss.

"Please don't ever do that again." Serana spoke sadly when they parted.

"I'll do my best." Garen replied, knowing what she was talking about.

* * *

The months leading up to the end of Serana's pregnancy went by both at a crawl and at a run at the same time.

Garen could hardly believe it when Lydia gave birth to her and Talmar's daughter just three months after Garen had returned from Solstheim. Lydia had let Talmar name their daughter and he decided on a name right away. Their daughter had eyes that reminded him of someone that was the only person that had shown Garen and Talmar any kindness when they were young. In his daughter's eyes, Talmar saw the same kindness, and named his daughter Laurana after the woman that had given the two a chance at life so long ago.

Just a few months later and Serana gave birth to twins. Garen was ecstatic when he and Aela delivered the first of the two babies.

The first was a strong and healthy girl. Even from just being born, Garen could tell that his daughter would take after her mother and one day be just as beautiful. When Garen looked into his daughter's eyes when she first opened them, he could see an intelligence in her eyes akin to her mother's.

There were complications when Serana was giving birth to the second twin however. When the second twin, a boy, was born, his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. At first, Garen had thought that the child had died, but the boy's scent and ragged breathing told him otherwise. With his quick thinking, and a major blessing from Mara, Garen managed to save the boy's life. to his sorrow, Garen was no miracle worker. He could feel that he had saved the boy, but he would be mute for the rest of his life.

To Garen and Serana, the boy's impairment meant nothing to them. He was alive and that was miracle enough for them.

When everything calmed down and while he was holding his new born son in his arms, Garen noticed something that he hadn't seen before. The first was an odd birthmark that was on his hand and wrapped around his arm up to his elbow. Garen was puzzled by what it was, until it was forgotten when Garen felt something he hadn't expected. Garen could feel the soul of a dragon waking in his son.

Garen felt immense pride and sorrow to know that his son was dovahkiin like he was. Pride because it meant that his son was destined for greatness. Sorrow in that he knew what the life of a dovahkiin would entail. As far as he knew, there was not a single dovahkiin in history that had an easy life.

When Serana awoke from exhaustion induced sleep from the hard birthing, Garen let her name their two children. Serana decided that their son would be named Garen as she felt that the boy had the spark of greatness and heroism in him, just like his father. Their daughter would be named Lilith, after a close friend that Serana had when she was first mortal. Serana told Garen that her friend had been the closest thing to a sister she had, much like how he and Talmar were brothers.

Garen couldn't be happier after that day's events. He had two beautiful new children, and a still healthy wife. There was nothing in his past nor, he suspected, in his future that could come close to the pride and joy Garen felt at the birth of his two children.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Serana and Garen have newly born twins on their hands and then a teaching job at the college. Just so everyone knows, the children of The Dragonsbanes and Lydia and Talmar's daughter will be the focus of my next story (once I'm finished with this one, still got a ways to go).

So yes, someone did guess that the child would be dragonborn and one of them is. I will be dealing with what everything to do with the kids in the next story, so you'll need to wait for anything else with the kids (other than hem being minor characters in here) later on.

Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

Until next time!


	36. Chapter 36: New Teachers

Chapter 36

It had been just over two years before Garen and Serana even began to consider beginning their teaching life at the College. In those two years, Garen found how much of a curse his children were as well as a blessing.

Luckily for him, both the Companions and the Guild told him (forced him really) to stay at home with his children.

Aela told him that if the Companions needed anything, they would send someone to his house. Brynjolf and Delvin carried him out to the streets of Riften and told him to "get the fuck back to your family". They both assured him that the Guild could handle itself without him and that they'd contact him if something came up that they needed him for.

As for the Brotherhood, the sanctuary was close enough that he could run there and back in only a few had received a stack of contracts, enough to keep them all busy for months at a time.

When Nazir, Babbette and even Cicero found out that Garen's children had been born, they all urged him to stay at home. Garen flat out refused, claiming that the trips out to the sanctuary were a breath of air from the chaos that was his house every week.

While Garen could complain about how he hated that his sex life with Serana had taken a backseat, he knew he would never take a single moment back. Every day to him was its own gift and everything that his newborns did warmed his heart.

In the first year, Sofie had shown to resent the twins somewhat as they took up time that her parents had that had once been all about her. Garen still found time in every day to teach Sofie in the ways of combat and Aela did her best to keep the girl happy as well. Thankfully, Sofie had grown out of the resentment quickly and had come to love her baby brother and sister as much, if not more than, her parents did.

During their first two years on Nirn, Lilith and Garen had taken their first steps. Not long after, Lilith began her first words. Though it pained him to know, Garen knew that his son would never be able to speak, but he did the next best thing he could.

Garen began teaching his son and both daughters how to sign. While he and Talmar had their own version of the language, there were some in the world that knew how to sign. Garen knew that the only way for his son to speak other than with paper and ink, was for him to learn to sign. Unfortunately, the language was known only to scholars and thieves, so little Garen would need to have someone with him at all times to translate.

When Talmar found out about his son's muteness, he began teaching his daughter how to sign as well. Garen was touched that his friend would do that for his son, but Garen knew that he would do the same if their situations were reversed.

So after two years of firsts for the newborns, Garen and Serana began to think about starting at the college. Sofie was now ten and had been a major help in taking care of the twins and could also somewhat care for herself. Aela had assured them that she wouldn't mind taking care of the twins while they were gone as she already looked after them as she would with two of her own.

With that in mind, Srana and Garen sent a letter to the Arch-Mage of the College, letting him know that they were ready to begin.

* * *

"I don't get it." Onmund complained for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Why the hell do we need to have a class in non-magical combat?"

"Because Onmund." Brelyna spoke rolling her eyes. "There will be times when we can't rely on our magic."

"J'zargo does not see the point either…." The Khajiit began but stopped when the three students entered the Hall of the Elements.

In the room, only a dozen feet from the hall door, was a man they had never seen before. It was a large, bear of a man Nord that stood easily at six and a half feet tall. He was well muscled and heavily scarred. The only clothes he had on were a pair of loose fitting pants cut off at the knees, a ring on one hand and an amulet of Mara around his neck.

All three of them gawked at seeing that he was upside down and pushing himself up and down with only one hand. They were even more amazed to see that he had yet to break a sweat doing this.

Standing next to the man was a raven haired woman in black mage robes. The woman seemed to be talking to the man with a smile on her face. The woman had a ring on her hand that matched the one on the man's hand marking them as a bonded pair.

The woman noticed the three students gawking in the doorway and seemed to mention it to the man. The man nodded and the woman left the room, giving the three students a smile as she left.

When they all looked back to the man he was standing and looking at them with a critical gaze. The man's hair was snow white, telling of age that his body did not show. His eyes held a look to them that made all of the students think of someone that had seen centuries of horrors.

"Well?" The man barked. "You just going to stand there? Or are you going to learn what I have to teach?"

All three of them hurried forward. A fear of them man already in them.

"My name is Garen." The man spoke calmly, folding his hands behind his back. "To you I will be Master Garen or sir."

The man looked at them each in the eyes. "Am I clear?" He barked.

"Yes sir." They all replied instantly.

"Now you know my name. Introduce yourselves." The man spoke, relaxing his stance.

"Let's start with you." The man said and pointed to Onmund.

"My name's Onmund." The Nord spoke hesitantly and the man nodded.

"I'm Brelyna." The Dunmer spoke, more surely.

"J'zargo is surprised you have not heard of him yet." The Khajiit spoke smugly.

"I just got here this morning." The man spoke, glaring at J'zargo. "That and I don't care if you think you are some kind of hotshot in this school. In my class you are all equals until proven otherwise. If you come into my class with the mindset that you are better than everyone else, I WILL drop you into your place."

J'zargo seemed to shrink in size. The Khajiit was not one that was used to people telling him how things would go.

"As I heard you three talking as you came in, I can tell there is some hesitation to why you are here." The man spoke calmly, ignoring the glares that the cat sent his way.

"Arch-Mage Savos has asked me here because he thinks that you all need to be able to defend yourselves when magic is unreliable." The man spoke pacing in front of them, meeting each person's eyes in turn.

"He's right, but seeing you three pathetic excuses for mages in front of me, I don't think that you have what it takes." The man spoke coldly.

"You are all free to leave and not take this class. It's not mandatory that you do so. You'll just be proving me right." The man spoke calmly.

"Anyone that wishes to leave. Do so now. If you stay, there is no backing out." The man spoke calmly and looked at each of them in turn.

No one moved.

"Hmmp." The man grunted. "Well. Let's see what you can do."

The man motioned for them to follow him. He lead them to a large assortment of weapons, both one handed and two handed, of all types of metals.

"Try them out and get a feel for them. I'll be back in an hour, anyone hurts someone and I will beat your skull in." The man spoke calmly. All three of the students knew that he would follow through with the threat if he needed to.

The man left them and they all began to try to find the weapon that was for them.

* * *

"It's only been one day and I already hate him." Onmund groaned and flopped down on his bed.

Brelyna and J'zargo crashed into the chairs in his room, both nodding in agreement.

"We're mages for fucks sake! He's treating us like soldiers or something!" Onmund exclaimed in exasperation.

"Hopefully it'll get easier as we go." Brelyna replied and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"J'zargo hopes so too, but doubts it." The Khajiit replied panting.

"What about that woman we saw him with? Do you guys think she is our other new teacher?" Brelyna asked.

"Gods I hope not. If she's anything like him we'll be in for a rough time in two hours." Onmund replied with a groan.

"If she really is our other new teacher I'll be surprised." Brelyna chipped in.

"Why so?" J'zargo asked, looking at the Dunmer.

"She just doesn't seem like the type that would be a necromancer." Brelyna shrugged. "Master Garen is pretty much what I expected, but I expect there to be some crazy old man who is our Necromancy teacher."

"Let's hope you're right." Onmund said with a smirk. "I wouldn't be able to learn from someone like her."

"And why's that." Brelyna snapped.

"Because she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on?" Onmund replied with a raised eyebrow.

"J'zargo too would have difficulty learning from her. Onmund is right this once," The cat spoke with a small smile to the Nord.

Brelyna gave a huff of exasperation and left the room.

"Women." Onmund shook his head and flopped back down on his bed.

* * *

For the second time that day, the three students walked into the Hall of the Elements. In the same spot that they had met Garen, were three people. One was the woman that had been there earlier, one was Garen and the other was Arch-Mage Savos.

The three could not believe their eyes when they saw both Garen and Savos grinning ear to ear. When the three staff spotted the students, they all wore stony faces and looked at them intently.

"Students." Savos spoke calmly to them. "You have already met Master Garen. Allow me to introduce Mistress Serana. She Is to be your Necromancy teacher."

Without another word, Savos and Garen left the hall. They headed for the Arcanium. The three noticed that Garen only had a small pack slung over his back and not a weapon from earlier was in sight.

The three looked back to the woman in the black robes, Serana, and noticed that she was smiling at them.

"Well you three all know my name, how about you all introduce yourselves." Serana requested with a smile. "Tell me a little bit about yourselves, maybe why you're taking my class."

"J'zargo seeks to be the best mage in all of Nirn. J'zargo must master all forms of magic to do so." J'zargo spoke with a slightly puffed out chest.

"Fair enough." Serana chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm Brelyna. I wanted to learn something of Necromancy should I ever need it." Brelyna Smiled to Serana.

"A good idea to be prepared for anything." Serana replied to the Dunmer.

"I'm Onmund. I just wanted to find out if Necromancy is truly evil or not and if not I wanted to learn some of it." Onmund shrugged.

"Well." Serana chuckled. "I'll say this, no form of magic is evil nor good. It is only an aspect of nature. It's up to the user of the magic to determine what it will be used for."

All three students looked a bit relieved at hearing this bit of wisdom. Serana looked at all of them, studying them.

"You've already met Master Garen and while I won't be as hard on you as he will be, my rules are the same as his." Serana spoke, her tone deceptively warm.

"You hurt anyone and you will suffer the consequences. Everyone here is equal until proven otherwise. Use your brain and we'll have no problems." Serana smiled to them.

"We'll gather here once a week for a few hours each week. In that time I will teach you everything you will need to know about how to control the necromantic magics and how to control what you've brought back to life."

"When you are alone, you are free to practice what I teach you so long as it doesn't harm someone else. We don't need a death on our hands to cover up." Serana spoke calmly.

"Now, let's begin." Serana smiled and motioned for the three to follow her.

* * *

When Garen entered the Arcanium, he took in a deep breath. A smile came to his face while he inhaled the smell of old tomes and scrolls. He looked around and saw that there were a few other people in the library reading various texts.

Garen strode up to the desk on one side of the library, smiling at the Orc sitting behind it. The Orc had his head down and was reading something that Garen couldn't see.

"What you reading there Urag?" Garen whispered when he was in front of the desk.

The Orc looked up and a massive grin spread over his face.

"Garen! It's good to see you again!" Urag shouted and then gave an apologetic look to the others in the Arcanium.

Garen chuckled. The Orc was certainly more friendly to him now. Back after he had killed Alduin, Garen had come to the College to help out Urag. The Orc had been searching for a few rare books and Garen had managed to get a hold of a couple of them. Ever since the Orc had warmed up every time Garen had brought one or two of the books Urag was looking for.

"Have you heard that we've had a couple new staff members? From what I overheard the students saying, one of them is a real brute." Urag whispered.

"Glad I made the impression that I wanted." Garen grinned and Urag's jaw slackened.

"You-you're one of the new teachers?" Urag asked, not believing it.

"Yes, me and my wife are." Garen nodded and set his pack on the Orc's desk.

"I've got a few things that you might like." Garen smiled and opened up the pack.

"What do you have for me today?" Urag asked eagerly, standing up.

From his pack, Garen pulled forth the four books he had from Mora. One was the Oghma Infinium and the three were the black books. Garen handed them to the Orc and held in his laughter as the man looked at them in awe.

"Are-are these what I think they are?" Urag asked in awe.

"They are my friend. But that's not all I have." Garen grinned at the other man.

"I don't know what could poss…." Urag began but was at a loss for words when he looked back to Garen.

Garen held up one of his three Elder Scrolls for the Orc to take. With trembling hands, Urag took it in reverence.

"I-I don't believe my eyes." Urag spoke in shock and awe.

When Urag looked back up to Garen to see him holding two more, the Orc fainted.

"I should've seen that coming." Garen sighed.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The official start to my version of the College arc. I'm not completely sure yet, but this one might be a bit shorter than the others were.

Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought!

Thank you all so much for the continued support, I can't thank you all enough.

Until next time!


	37. Chapter 37: Saarthal

Chapter 37

"That all ya' got Princess?" Garen goaded Onmund on.

While Garen held no weapon of his own, Onmund had a glass sword in his hands. The boy had picked up on how to use the weapon quickly, his Nord blood taking over when the weapon was in his hands.

The Nord mage yelled in anger and swung at him. Garen smirked and ducked under the swing. He grabbed the Nord's sword arm and swept his leg under the boy's, throwing him off balance. Garen pulled his first back and threw it at the boy's face. Onmund closed his eyes and braced for the hit, but Garen stopped the punch just before it hit the boy's face.

When Onmund opened his eyes, he eyed the first fearfully. Garen chuckled and let the boy go. Onmund, caught off balance by the sudden lack of support, fell to the ground. Garen crouched down over the boy.

"Never take your eyes off our foe. It will get you killed if you can't see them." Garen spoke coldly.

He stood up and looked to the other two who were looking on in awe of his reflexes.

"Class dismissed." He spoke coldly and turned to leave the hall.

"Are you alright?" Garen heard J'zargo ask the Nord and smiled. It seemed his teaching was doing what he wanted it to.

Garen's smile turned into a snarl when he spotted an Altmer in Thalmor mage robes standing in the doorway to the hall with a scowl on his face.

"You better have a good fucking reason to be here Thalmor scum." Garen snarled at the mage.

"I was unaware that they let scum like you teach in this institution." The Thalmor scowled at Garen.

"Lofty talk coming from a low life dirt eater." Garen snarled and strode up to the elf.

When Garen came face to face with the elf, he had to hold in a smirk. While elves were among the tallest people on Nirn, Garen still looked down on them with ease. His powerful frame was twice that of the elf's and he could smell the fear that radiated off the man, despite his stony face.

"You cause so much as a murmur of trouble and I will take you back to that whore you call an ambassador." Garen snarled. "In pieces."

Garen let an evil grin show on his face when the elf gulped in fear. The elf took a step back and left the hall.

Garen turned to look at the students. "If you see that piece of skeever shit do something stupid, come find me. If I'm not here, have Arch-Mage Savos send me a message."

After all three nodded, Garen left the hall himself. He needed a hot bath before he would head home for the day.

"Ah, Master Garen, there you are." The elder mage Tolfdir smiled to him when he left the hall.

"What can I do for you Master Tolfdir?" Garen asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would mind helping me with something tomorrow." The elder mage smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" Garen asked.

* * *

"You sure you want me coming with you Tolfdir?" Garen asked the elder mage.

"Of course I do!" The man exclaimed with a smile. "You are one of the few people that I know who has as much experience as you do in Nordic ruins! Might even need you to help us if we run into trouble."

"Fair enough, just don't over react if I need to shift." Garen shrugged, readjusting the shoulder plates of his Daedric armor.

When Tolfdir had asked him to accompany him and some of the students on a trip to one of the nearby Nordic ruins, he had deemed it best to wear his heavier armor. In this case, he would be needed to protect the students and the elder mage. With that being said, he had brought his heavy Daedric made armor. Strapped to his back was his dragonbone shield and at his hip was Dawnbreaker. All save Dawnbreaker were enchanted to make him as durable as one could get.

"What do you mean 'shift'?" The elder mage asked.

"Well, since I don't much care who knows, I'm a werewolf. If we get into a spot where we need the raw power of my wolf, then I will shift." Garen shrugged and Tolfdir took on a thoughtful look.

"I am glad you are so open about this, but I must ask, do you have full control of your inner beast?" Tolfdir asked, a guarded looked on his face.

"I have only lost control once and that was when a very dear friend of mine was hurt in combat." Garen replied calmly. He felt his inner beast stirring at the memories had had brought up.

"Then so long as you can control yourself, I will have no problem with it." The elder smiled to him.

Garen picked up on the three scents of the students coming down from the Arcanium. A grin split his face, he couldn't wait to see if his lessons over the last month would come to be used today.

"Glad we don't have to put up with that fucking brute today." Garen heard Onmund grumble as the three students walked down the stairs.

Garen was glad that his helmet was already in place when the three entered the Hall of the Elements and stopped in their tracks. He let a massive grin come to his lips as he looked to the three.

"And what 'brute' would that be Princess?" Garen braked to the Nord.

"Dragon shit." Onmund muttered before meeting his gaze.

"No one sir. Just a villager in the town is all." The Nord lied.

"Your a piss poor lier Princess." Garen barked to the Nord, who froze on the spot.

"Relax, I'll make you pay for it tomorrow. Today I'm just here for guard duty." Garen spoke calmly, nodding to Tolfdir.

"As Master Garen here said, he is going to be our guard and guide on today's trip." Tolfdir spoke warmly.

"Where are we going Master Tolfdir?" Brelyna asked.

"We are headed to the Nordic ruin of Saarthal. Some miners dug it up and have found magical items in the place. They have asked us to find out if there is anything dangerous in the ruin." The elder mage replied with a smile.

"Then why is he going?" Onmund spoke, almost in a growl, while glaring at Garen.

"Because Princess, it's a Nordic ruin. Anyone that has a brain, namely anyone but you, would know that there is bound to be something of danger in there." Garen snarled.

"He's right." Tolfdir spoke, sending a disapproving look to Garen. "Master Garen here is somewhat of an expert in Nordic ruins. He'll be able to keep us from harm from any traps and dangers in the ruin."

With that, Tolfdir left the hall with Garen on his heels. The three students followed behind them, staying back a little ways.

"Why do you antagonize them so?" Tolfdir asked with a raised eyebrow. "Myself and some of the other teachers have watched your classes. From what we can tell you are TRYING to get them to hate you."

"That's because I am." Garen smiled even though the older man couldn't see it. "It's all part of what I'm trying to teach them."

"And what would that be?" Tolfdir asked, perplexed.

"That there are bigger issues than petty competitions" Garen spoke.

"Such as?" Tolfdir asked.

"It doesn't really matter who is the best at something so long as you can work with them." Garen shrugged.

"Take J'zargo and Onmund. Those to are at eachothers throats when they think I'm not around. Soon as they see me, or when we're sparring in class, they work together against me. If they hate me, they're too busy to hate each other." Garen shrugged.

"Savos brought me here to teach the students how to defend themselves. Seeing two people needlessly fighting told me that I needed to do more than just that." Garen looked at the elder mage with a calm demeanor.

"While you and the others might not want to see it, there is more than one way to teach someone. My way just happens to suit what it is I'm doing." Garen shrugged calmly.

"Well, I hope that it works. Divines knows how long we've been trying to get them to work together." Tolfdir sighed.

Garen looked over his shoulder to see the three students were lagging behind.

"Come on maggots! Move it!" Garen barked and they hurried to catch up to him and Tolfdir. Garen heard the elder chuckle next to him.

* * *

When Garen and the four mages reached Saarthal, Garen drew his sword and shield and stepped inside the ruins first.

"Laas. Yah. NIR!" Garen whispered and looked around. With his shout, he could see nothing alive within the shouts radius of effect. Garen stuck his head outside and looked to the four mages.

"It's safe to come in." Garen spoke sharply and walked farther into the ruins.

As he walked into the ruins he found wooden ladders and bridges leading into the ruins. The miners must have been in here before letting the College know about this place. His thoughts were confirmed when he came across the dead body of Draugr laying on the floor.

Behind him, Garen could hear Tolfdir giving a lecture to their students. He didn't pay much attention and chose to go deeper into the ruins. There was something about this place that pulled him deeper in.

"Let's spread out and look for these magical items we were told about." Garen heard Tolfdir speak cheerily behind him as he moved deeper into the ruins.

"If you should run into trouble, yell out and stay put, we'll find you." Garen spoke and heard the students murmuring behind him as they split up.

Garen came to a hallway that split into two. Hs treasure hunting instincts told him to go one way, but there was an odd pulling in his mind towards the other. Garen decided that just this once, he would follow this odd force. He came to a small alcove and set into one wall was an odd looking amulet. It glowed in a dull orange light and he felt the pulling in his mind intensify as he looked at it.

Garen felt the eyes of Tolfdir on him as he reached up to take the amulet.

"DON'T!" Tolfdir shouted, but it was too late, he had already pulled it free.

Around him, a dull orange colored barrier formed, blocking him from the others. Garen faintly heard the students and Tolfdir gasp at this event. Garen looked to the wall where he had pulled the amulet from and noticed that a red orange spiderweb of light had made its way out from the place where the amulet once rested.

It may have just been his imagination, but Garen swore that the light formed the rough shape of flames. He could hear Tolfdir trying to talk to him, but he ignored the man.

"Yol." Garen spoke to the wall.

From his mouth, a small ball of flames floated to the place where the amulet had rested. The light on the wall flashed in a blinding light, forcing him to shield his eyes. When Garen's eyesight cleared, the wall and barrier had vanished from existence.

"This is what I get for following mages." Garen grumbled. "Fucking magic."

"That was amazing!" Tolfdir exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Garen asked the elder mage, his confusion laced in his voice.

"How did you manage to do that? You spoke a word and then fire sprang from your mouth." Tolfdir asked

Garen shrugged. "I'm a dovahkiin."

Garen watched the jaws of all four mages slacken. He shrugged and walked into the newly exposed room that had been revealed by the wall.

He entered into a small circular room. Set into the walls were three Draugr sarcophagi. The resounding cracks of the three sarcophagi opening filled the air. Garen readied himself for a fight as the lids to the sarcophagi fell open. Out from the sarcophagi stepped three Draugr Death Guards.

The Draugr looked to him and grinned evilly. All three hefted their weapons and advanced on him. Garen grew in a deep breath, letting his thu'um build up.

"Fus. Roh. DAH!" Garen shouted at the three undead.

He only clipped two of them with the shout and they staggered back a few steps. The one that he caught full on with the shout was flung back into the wall. The Draugr's body turned to dust from the raw force of the shout.

Garen charged the two remaining Draugr and swung Dawnbreaker at the one closest to him. The sword bit deep into the rotted flesh of the undead's arm and exploded with holy light. Both creatures let out a howl of pain as the holy rays sparked fires along their bodies.

The second Draugr let out a howl and swung at him with its weapon. Garen managed to get his shield up just in time to block the attack, but the force of the blow sent sparks of pain down his arm.

Garen quickly thrust his blade into the underside of the first Draugr's jaw. The sword severed the undead's spine from its skull before bursting into another shower of holy light. The lone remaining Draugr howled out in rage and swung at him again.

Garen was too slow in reacting and the Draugr's blow cracked against his helmet. Thankfully, the metal held and the enchantment on it kept him from passing out. While he was light headed, Garen retaliated with full force.

He bashed the Draugr with his shield and his sword followed in just behind it. He let out a yell, adding more power to the swing and it bit into the Druagr's shoulder. The blade burst into holy light, but it didn't stop there. The blade continued until it made a clean slice from the creature's shoulder to just below its ribs.

The light faded from the undead's eyes and Garen let out a huff. He looked around and found that one of the sarcophagi revealed another passage, leading deeper into the ruins. He felt the pulling in his mind once more. If something was down there, he was going to find it.

"Tolfdir." Garen spoke to the elder Mage who walked into the small room. "There's something in here. Stay behind me and follow as close as you dare."

The elder mage nodded and Garen turned to the three students who were just behind their teacher.

"Princess, Cupcake, Druggy, stick close to Master Tolfdir. Unless you need to use it, I expect you to not use any magic at all. This is your chance to show if you've learned anything from class." Garen barked harshly to the three who all nodded.

Garen stepped through the sarcophagi and began the descent deeper into the ruins.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The first real steps into the chaos that is the mage's arc.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you thought! The reviews go a long way even if you don't think so.

Once more, I must thank you all for the continued support. You guys rock. Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews.

Until next time!


	38. Chapter 38: Mysteries

Chapter 38

Serana sat on the porch of her home as she watched Aela sparring with and teaching Sofie. Serana had to admit that her daughter had a natural talent for fighting. Even now, she could see that she would one day become a Companion if she continued the way she was.

On one side of her was Lilith who was sleeping with her head on Toothless' stomach. The large saber didn't seem to mind and watched Sofie with a careful eye. On the other side of her was little Garen. The small boy was watching his elder sister with wide eyes. Serana chuckled at the look of the boy's face. Little Garen looked up at hearing her laughter and moved his mouth as if to talk.

The boy's face turned to one of annoyance and he raised his hands instead.

"_Can I learn two?" _The boy signed slowly, struggling with the words.

"It's too." Serana corrected him with the right gesture and a small laugh. "And when you're older yes."

Her son's face light up in a bright light of joy and he turned back to watching his older sister.

Serana smiled down at her son and her eyes turned to his right arm. There on his skin was the strangest birthmark she had ever seen. The mark was a shade darker than his skin and started from the center of his palm and coiled around his forearm to his elbow. To Serana, it almost looked like the open maw of a dragon and its tail wrapping its way around his arm.

She shook her head at the thought. The gods gave people marks that would somehow tell of what they would do one day. The different sizes and shapes, and even where it was, showed some larger plan that the person was to be a part in. Her husband even had one and it was shaped in the form of a tiny dagger resting over his heart.

Serana felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and the tingling of magic filling the air. She looked around but saw nothing out of the norm, until everything turned to a dull grey color. Serana looked around and saw that everything and everyone were frozen in place.

In front of her, a man in monk's robes appeared out of thin air. The man before her was a Nord with average features. An annoyed look twisted his face.

"Lady Serana Dragonsbane?" The man asked.

Serana stood up her guard raised and her body tense. "That's me. Who are you? What do you want?" Serana growled out.

"My name isn't important. What is important is the chain of events that your idiot husband has put into motion." The man spoke in disgruntlement.

"What are you talking about?" Serana growled.

"Your husband has started into motion something that the world is not yet ready for. By now, he is on his way back to the College. I suggest you meet him there." The man snapped before disappearing.

Serana groaned and sat back down. If what that man had said was true, then she needed to find out what had happened.

Serana noticed that the grey color was still around them and a soft blue light was coming from her right. She looked to see that her son's mark was glowing softly and the boy was staring at it in amazement. Little Garen looked up to her in joy.

Around them, the color returned and everyone moved as if nothing had happened at all. Serana looked and noticed that the glow from her son's arm had faded. Little Garen noticed it too and his shoulders slumped.

"What was that?" Serana muttered to herself. She noticed her son raise his hands and looked at them with interest.

"_It does that."_ The boy signed with extreme care, struggling with the last word.

_The gods have something big planned for you indeed my son._ Serana thought grimly. She had never heard of a mark like this that had some dormant magical power. She would need to keep an eye on it and her son.

Serana looked back to where Aela and Sofie were sparring. They had stopped to take a breather and were both resting on their swords.

"Aela." Serana called out to the huntress who looked over to her.

"I forgot something at the College yesterday, I need to go get it. I should be back before supper." Serana spoke and Aela nodded.

"Have a safe trip Rana." The huntress smiled to her.

"Be good for Aunt Aela." Serana smiled down to her son before pulling him into a hug.

She kissed his cheek and then did the same to her still sleeping daughter. She quickly hugged Sofie before heading to the stables where Shadowmere, of her own choice, had been spending much of her time.

Upon entering the stables, Shadowmere made eye contact with her before bowing her head. Serana walked up to the horse and gently stroked her neck.

"We need to go girl." Serana spoke softly to the horse. "Garen's found himself some trouble."

The horse snorted in amusement and Serana mounted her. With her legs firmly gripping the horse's sides, Serana took hold of Shadowmere's mane. The horse whinnied and bolted out of the stables.

* * *

Garen walked down a hallway towards a set of puzzle pillars. Behind him, the four mages gawked at the images and ancient Nordic script on the walls.

"I wonder what all of this means." Garen heard Brelyna mutter as he reached the pillars.

"They tell of the tale of who this place was made for." Garen replied, looking around to see which pillar needed to be turned to what.

"What?" Onmund asked. "How do you know?"

"I read and understand Ancient Nord Princess." Garen replied, grunting as he turned the first pillar.

"Really?" Onmund replied in arrogant disbelievement. "Then what do the walls say?"

"They tell of Jyrik Gauldurson." Garen grunted turning the second pillar into place.

"He was the eldest son to Arch-Mage Gauldur. He and his brothers killed the Arch-Mage for his amulet." Garen grunted turning the third pillar.

"The brothers used the amulet to storm the cities of Skyrim until the next Arch-Mage had them killed and imprisoned in their tombs." Garen grunted turning the last pillar into place.

"If he's as much of a pushover as his brothers were, this will be a walk in the park." Garen spoke and pulled the lever to raise the gate leading deeper into the ruins.

"You mean you've killed the other two brothers?" Tolfdir asked with a raised eyebrow.

Garen nodded. "They got in my way." He shrugged.

"Come on. We're almost to the end." Garen spoke and walked through the now open gate.

He heard the ring of metal sliding against leather as the three students drew their weapons before following him. He lead the four mages into what he assumed was the burial chamber for Jyrik.

When he entered, he stopped in his tracks. Jyrik was standing in front of them and behind him, was a massive blue glowing sphere. Garen could feel the pulling in his mind drawing him to the sphere. Whatever this thing was, it was some powerful magical artifact.

"I'll let the mages figure it out." Garen grunted and drew Dawnbreaker.

He looked at Jyrik and could see the undead man was grinning ear to ear and glowing in the same blue light that the orb was.

"Tolfdir." Garen spoke quietly. "That orb is giving him power of some sort, see if you can weaken it."

Without waiting for a reply, Garen let out a battle cry and charged the undead. The Draugr smirked and pulled out an axe and raised its hand. Flames shot out of the undead's hand, but Garen's shield took the brunt of the attack.

Once he had closed the gap between him and the undead, Garen slammed his shield into the Draugr, knocking the hand spewing forth flames blue glow around the Draugr faded and Garen swung Dawnbreaker at the creature.

The look of surprise came to the undead's face when the sword connected and a wicked grin spread across Garen's face. It was clear that the undead hadn't expected his blow to land. Garen shut his eyes against the blinding flare of light that his sword released before shoving the Draugr away.

He snapped his eyes back open to see the Draugr snarling at him. The undead's leathery skin was charred and burned from the burst of holy light. Garen drew in a deep breath and his thu'um made the air crackle with power.

"Yol. Toor. SUL!" Garen shouted and a ball of flames raced towards the undead, Garen following right behind it.

The Draugr yelled out in fury at the flames consuming its body, but it had no time to react before Garen struck once more. Dawnbreaker flared in holy light and the head of Jyrik fell to the floor.

Garen sheathed his blade and looked to the elder mage. Tolfdir was not paying him any mind and was focused on the glowing orb.

"You know what that thing is?" Garen asked, pulling his helmet off.

"I don't know." Tolfdir replied. "But the raw magical energy I feel coming from it means we can't leave it here."

"That thing is as big as a mammoth." Garen mussed walking around the massive orb. "How are you getting it out?"

"Magic of course." Tolfdir replied with a smirk.

Behind the massive orb, Garen spotted a Word Wall set into the rock of the wall.

"Sure now I find it." Garen chuckled after seeing that it was the final word for the ice form shout.

Garen had learned the full shout to the ice form thu'um after over a month of near constant study of the dragon tongue. The last word was the only one he had yet to find, and the Greybeards could not find it either. In the end, the constant study proved to help with his discipline in ways he hadn't thought possible.

"Tolfdir." Garen spoke and the mage looked to him.

"I'll take the students back to the College. I'll let the Arch-Mage know that you'll be bringing this…. Thing." Garen spoke and the elder mage nodded.

"Students." Tolfdir spoke to the three. "Follow Master Garen back to the College. Have a safe trip."

The three groaned but followed him as he lead them out of the ruins.

* * *

When Garen entered the Arch-Mage's quarters, he was surprised to find Serana talking with Savos. As far as he knew, Serana didn't have any classes for the rest of the week.

"Savos, Serana." Garen spoke as he strode up to the pair, removing his helmet.

"Ah there you are Garen. Your lovely wife here was just telling me about a vision she had." Savos smiled to him.

"A vision?" Garen asked looking between the two.

"Yes, someone appeared to me in front of our home and told me you had gotten yourself into deep dragon shit again." Serana spoke, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I figured that thing would be trouble." Garen sighed, earning a look of confusion from the two.

"There was something in Saarthal. Something big." Garen continued. "There was this massive glowing orb. The thing radiates magic like a forge radiates heat. Tolfdir is on his way back with it now."

"A massive orb?" Savos and Serana spoke at the same time.

"I think I know that that might be." Savos spoke. "I think I read something on this thing in a book in the Arcanium."

"Well, we'd best find out what the hell it is." Garen shrugged and Serana nodded.

"I'm sure Urag will be more than happy to help you find the book." Savos replied with a sly smile. "Especially after what you gave us."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Garen replied with a grin.

"Shall we?" Serana asked him and he nodded.

"Take care Savos." Garen spoke, bowing to the mage.

"The same to the both of you." Savos returned with a bow of his own.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Serana asked. Garen had to hold in a grin at seeing that his wife's anger almost made the Orc shit himself.

"They were stolen!" Urag countered defensively. "Some idiot student thought it was a good idea to steal them in the night and ran off with them."

"Who was it?" Garen asked, placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It was some newer apprentice. Orthorn I think his name was." Urag stammered.

"Any idea where he went?" Garen asked calmly.

"He was always wanting to be accepted by this group of mages that left the College not long ago. He probably took the books to them to get in with them." Urag spoke more calmly after seeing the calming effect that Garen had on Serana.

"I think they've set up in Fellglow Keep." Urag mussed.

"Fellglow? That place is a shit hole why go there?" Garen asked. He had run across the keep before and it was half underwater. He had no clue as to why anyone would want to go there.

"The group were known for practicing their magics on innocents. Even going so far as to kill some of the villagers and then raise them as thralls for their own ends." Urag spoke, giving Serana a weary look.

"We'll need to take care of it tomorrow then." Garen sighed. "It'd take too long to get there and clear the place out."

"Where is this keep?" Serana asked, looking to hm with a raised eyebrow.

"North East of Whiterun and South East of our home." Garen shrugged. "We can set out in the morrow.

Serana nodded before giving the Orc librarian a smile.

"Good night Urag. Sorry about my over reaction." Serana smiled to the Orc who nodded.

"Just please try and keep your voice down next time." The Orc grumbled.

"No promises." Serana replied with a small laugh.

Garen and Serana left the Arcanium and the College. If Shadowmere carried them back to their home, Serana would be able to keep her promise to Aela.

* * *

A/N: Well that was interesting to write! Got to do a little foreshadowing of the next story and move the plot along at the same time. Go me!

Anyways, thank you all so much for the continued support. Your follows, favorites and reviews make it easier to write this every time.

Please let me know what you thought. Also If any are interested, I posted up a ones-shot that takes place after chapter 18. Feel free to check it out and let me know your thoughts on that as well.

Until next time!

Edit: For anyone thinking that me saying Fellglow is under water is an error, it is not. I will explain why in the next chapter. While it may not be underwater in the game, this is a fic and as such, I am taking certain liberties with the world and what is and is not in it.


	39. Chapter 39: The Changed World

Chapter 39

After Garen had put Lilith and Garen to bed and after tucking in Sofie, he found his wife and steward leaning over the dining table, looking at it in confusion. As he walked up behind them, he could see that two maps were spread out over them. One was his old map and one that seemed to be rather new.

He looked at his map and saw that it had a hundred different marks on it. In his travels, he had mapped out where different things were and if anything was there. After his battle with Alduin at the Throat of the World, he had also marked the other changes.

Garen walked up behind the two women and lightly draped his arms over Serana's shoulders, resting his hands over her now racing heart. Serana leaned back into him and smiled up at him. Garen placed a light kiss to her lips before looking to the maps.

"So why do you have my map?" Garen asked.

"We're trying to figure out what everything on here means." Serana replied and Aela nodded.

"I think I've figured out what most of this is, but some of these don't make any sense." Aela spoke and looked to him.

"Everything on there save the shadowmarks are self explanatory." Garen shrugged.

"Got marks for the smaller towns, cabins, keeps, Springen groves, mills, caves, Word Walls, Giant campsites." Garen spoke pointing to each mark in turn. "Just places that it might help to know where they are later."

"Then what are these?" Serana asked, pointing to some of the charcoal scribbles radiating out from the Throat of the World.

"The changes that happened when I clashed with Alduin on the Throat." Garen shrugged.

"The raw powers of our thu'ums and my breastial fury kinda causes some earthquakes." Garen smiled sheepishly.

"You mean that was you fighting him?" Aela asked in wide eyed awe.

"Yep. That was an interesting fight to say the least." Garen replied his eyes taking on a far away look.

* * *

"_Yol. Toor. SHUL!" Alduin shouted at him. _

_Garen was shoved off his feet and sent to the ground and out of harms way. He looked to see Lydia, with her shield raised, holding out against the fiery onslaught. For not the first time, Garen was glad that he had spent as much time and care as he had in making his friend her enchanted Steel Plate armor. The armor was made to resist spells and the breath attacks of dragons and the enhancements were working far better than he could ever hope for._

"_Filthy wench!" Alduin yelled out. The massive black dragon swooped down and grabbed Lydia in his claws. The dragon roared and spiked his friend into the side of the mountain._

"_NO!" Garen roared out in fury. Alduin laughed out and Lydia did not move._

_Inside him he felt his beast raging to be free. Garen let loose the beast and roared out. His change took hold quickly and it was only moments before he was running at the dragon with blinding speed. _

_Garen, in his rage, didn't notice the glowing woman kneeling over his friend. His only thought was to seek revenge for his fallen friend._

_Garen roared out and body slammed the massive dragon. Alduin roared out in anger and then fury when Garen's claws found a home in the beast's neck._

_Alduin roared and lifted off the ground, leaving Garen fuming in rage and hate that he had never felt before._

"_JOOR. ZAH. FRUL!" Garen roared in fury at the dragon. A massive wave of blue energy lashed out at the dragon and his wings failed._

"_Your knowledge of this thu'um will not help you!" Alduin roared before crashing into the ground. _

_Garen was on the dragon in an instant, tearing holes into the dragon's wings and hide with his claws._

"_YOL. TOOR. SHUL!" Garen roared out in fury, a massive jet of white hot fire rushing from his maw to the underside of Alduin's belly. _

_Around them, the ground shook with the raw power of Garen's furious shouts. Garen didn't notice and continued to tear into Alduin as if he were paper._

"_Feim. Zii. GRON!" Alduin shouted, a hint of fear in his voice._

_Garen's fury only rose at seeing that he could no longer harm his foe. Garen roared out in primal fury, but was silenced when Alduin's tail batted him aside._

"_Fo. Krah. DIIN!" Alduin shouted at him. _

_Garen took the brunt of the icy breath, not feeling even a chill. An evil grin spread across Garen's maw at seeing that the dragon had exposed himself._

_Garen charged forwards again, but Alduin was faster. The dragon grabbed Garen by his stomach in his maw and lifted him up. Garen roared out in pain and fury at feeling the dragon's teeth sinking into his flesh. Alduin shook him around as a dog would do to a toy before throwing him away._

_Garen landed with a wet thud and looked to the dragon with malice and hate. Garen gathered his thu'um around him. The raw power he was drawing in made the air and ground shake with the primal energy._

"_FUS. RO. DAH!" Garen shouted at the dragon. _

_Alduin's eyes widened in fear as the massive wave of primal energy rushed towards him. The wave lashed into the dragon and slammed him into the very tip of the mountain. The force of the shout was so powerful, that it not only slammed the dragon into the stone, but caused it to make a massive hole in the mountain. _

_Alduin struggled out of the him shaped hole and looked at Garen in fear and hate._

"_I will not be defeated by the likes of you." Alduin spat and lifted off in the air._

"_I will let time kill you." The dragon spat and flew away._

_Garen knew that the dragon was right. He could feel his life fading from his body from the wounds the dragon had given him. He lay back in the snow, waiting for his soul to be taken from his body._

_Garen felt a warm, loving heat was over his body. He looked down to see the glowing image of Mara kneeling next to him. Her hands were pressed to his wounds, which were being healed by the goddess._

"_You can not yet leave this world my son." Mara smiled to him when his wounds were healed. _

"_Rest now. When you have recovered, you can finish what you started this day." Mara spoke soothingly. Garen fell into the void of sleep without knowing it._

* * *

"Garen?" Serana's voice broke him out of his memories.

"You still there?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. Just remembering that day is all." Garen replied with a weak smile.

"So what are these other marks?" Aela asked.

"The one there." He spoke pointing to what had once been a mountain pass. "Is now filled with snow."

He pointed to another pass. "That one is now only rubble."

He pointed to a bridge that once spanned a nearby river. "That collapsed into the river."

He pointed to Fellglow. "That is now half underwater."

"How?" Aela asked, looking at him in confusion. "It's on the side of a mountain!"

"There was a spring just under it. The force of our thu'ums caused the rock that covered it to open up. It only took a few days to fill the lower levels, then a few more to make that." Garen spoke pointing to a squiggly line running away from it. "A small river."

"To think that such power could do that." Aela whispered in awe.

"Every dragon can do it." Garen shrugged. "It just takes something like extreme rage to give them the power to do it."

"What caused you to get to that point?" Serana asked, twisting in his arms to wrap hers around him.

"Alduin nearly killed Lydia that day." Garen spoke in sorrow. "Only Mara's intervention saved her."

Garen met the gaze of his wife. "Even though I was Harbinger, Listener, and Guildmaster at that point, Lydia was still the only true friend I had then."

"No offense Aela, but I didn't know anyone in the Companions like I did Lydia." Garen spoke softly to the huntress.

"None taken Garen." She chuckled to him. "At that point I still had my doubts about you."

"It was my wolf trying to bed you back then, not me." Aela smiled sheepishly.

To his surprise Serana laughed. She laughed so hard that she pulled her arms from him and hugged her sides. She had to lean against him in order to stay standing.

"That's the biggest insult to his ego I have ever heard." Serana sobbed out. "I can't even be mad at you for that."

Garen grinned at his wife. He couldn't be more happy to know that she didn't care that the woman that was now like a sister to her had tried to bed him, on several occasions.

There was one point where Aela went so far as to wait from him in his room in Jorrvaskr on his bed, completely bare of any clothing. When Garen found her, he didn't let her talk. Instead, he picked her up off his bed, shoved her clothes into her arms and shoved her into the hall. He locked the door behind her and then fell asleep when his body hit the bed.

Garen guessed that he shouldn't have been surprised after what occurred on Serana's last birthday and then later on his.

"Hey I got you didn't I?" Garen chuckled, forcing his lips to Serana's.

Serana melted into him and he could feel Aela rolling her eyes at them. They both groaned and parted when they heard Lilith being to cry. Garen made to go find out what it was that had woken the child, but was stopped by Aela's hand on his shoulder.

"You two get some sleep. I'll take care of the little ones." Aela smiled.

"Thank you." Serana smiled and Aela hugged the two of them.

Aela headed to the room of their two youngest and they headed to their own room. Garen held in a smirk at remembering the two times that their bedroom had been shared with Aela. Those two nights were ones he would not soon forget.

Garen and Serana fell asleep in the other's embrace not long after slipping into their bed.

* * *

"There is no way I am going to swim into that place." Serana hissed at him.

"Why are you afraid of water all of a sudden?" Garen asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's like you are more afraid of a body of water than you were of fire as a vampire."

"I can't swim." Serana spoke and looked away from him.

"Really?" Garen asked and Serana nodded weakly.

"Then don't." Garen chuckled and grinned at her.

Serana looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean that we're walking in the front door, we're still swimming in." Garen chuckled.

"Then how-?" Serana began, but Garen cut her off.

"Cast waterbreathing on the both of us. I'll carry you on my back and swim in." Garen spoke soothingly.

"You couldn't possibly swim both of us in!" Serana exclaimed.

"Serana, you weigh a hundred fifty pounds soaking set, I used to carry almost four times that without an issue. I'm pretty sure I can handle you on my back." Garen grinned to her.

"I know I can handle you on yours." Garen grinned and Serana shoved him playfully.

"Fine, you've made your point." Serana replied with a chuckle.

"And after this, I'm teaching you how to swim." Garen spoke in mock sternness.

"As long as you don't drown us today." Serana chuckled and cast her spell over both of them.

Garen took Serana's hand and lead her into the water that surrounded Fellglow keep. When they were about waist deep, Serana climbed onto Garen's back. She clung to him for dear life when he dived under the water and started swimming towards the keep.

* * *

"Good thing the dungeon wasn't flooded." Garen spoke when he and Serana resurfaced inside the keep's dungeons.

"Good thing you had no problems carrying me." Serana spoke and quickly left the water, shivering with the cold.

Garen followed her out of the water and lit his hands in a warm fire. He quickly ran his hands over Serana and then himself, drying them both of the freezing water.

Garen looked around and sniffed the air. He could smell fear coming from one of the cells. Garen looked to the only cell that was occupied at the moment to see an Altmer mage in tattered robes cowering in the corner of his cell, trying to be as small as possible.

"Orthorn?" Garen asked and walked up to the cell.

"Y-yes. Th-that's me." The mage stammered out, Garen could smell the elf's fear grow.

"We're from the College. We need those books you stole." Garen spoke coldly.

"I-I don't have them." The elf stammered out. "The Caller tricked me, and took them, leaving me here to die."

"Tell us where The Caller is, and we'll get them ourselves then." Garen shrugged.

"What's in it for me?" The mage asked meekly.

"If you're telling the truth and this person has our books, we'll let you go." Garen shrugged.

"If not, I'll come back and kill you." Garen spoke coldly.

"Either way you win. A death at the hands of these mages will be long and painful, one from me will be quick and painless." Garen shrugged.

"She-she's at the top of the tower." The Altmer spoke quietly.

"Alright then. We'll be back." Garen spoke coldly and walked away.

Garen found a set of stairs leading to the upper levels of the keep. He headed towards them, Serana right next to him.

"I think you scared the shit out of him." Serana chuckled. "Literally."

"That's what I was going for." Garen grinned.

* * *

Garen and Serana walked quietly up to Urag's desk in the Arcanium. Neither made a sound and no one noticed their approach.

It had taken them most of the morning to clear out Fellglow of the mages. True to his word, Garen had let Orthorn go when they found the books they were looking for on The Caller's corpse. They stopped at their home for lunch before finally setting out to the College once more.

They both had been surprised to see that the large orb that was under Saarthal was already in the Hall of the Elements. Everyone in the College save Urag and a few visiting mages had gathered around the orb and were looking at it in awe.

They ignored the crowd and headed to the Arcanium.

Urag looked up in annoyance when Garen dropped the recovered books onto his desk. His look changed to one of slightly less annoyance at seeing who it was that was in front of him.

"Hmp. Bout time you got back." Urag mumbled.

"I may be good, but I'm not a miracle worker." Garen chuckled.

"YOU TWO!" The angry voice of the elf that Garen had threatened only a few days before rang out through the Arcanium.

All three turned to look at the elf in annoyance.

"What do you want scumbucket?" Garen snarled to the elf. He flicked his wrist and one of his knives fell into his hand.

The elf looked to the knife in Garen's hand as he began to flip it around in his hand. The message was clear, either spit it out and leave or found out what a thrown knife was like.

"There is someone here asking for you two by name." The elf growled out. "He is refusing to talk until you two are there."

"See if you can get anything from those books." Serana spoke coolly to Urag before walking towards the elf.

"Show us to him." Serana snapped and the elf reluctantly lead them to the Arch-Mage's quarters.

* * *

A/N: So that's what I was talking about when Garen lost control of his inner beast. And in case you all can't tell, I kinda don't like Thalmor.

Anyways, thank you all so so much for the continued support. This story had just passed the 30K view mark, and to be honest, I'm surprised it passed 10K. So once more thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing.

Please let me know what you all thought!

Until next time!


	40. Chapter 40: The Auger

Chapter 40

Garen and Serana followed the aggravated Thalmor mage up to the Arch-Mage's quarters. When they reached the quarters, they found a stoic Nord in monk's robes waiting for them, his cold gaze fixing on them when they entered. Serana let out a gasp and her eyes widened in recognition.

_Must be the person from her vision._ Garen thought and strode up to the monk, Serana right next to him.

"We're here, what do you want?" Garen asked coldly.

The monk looked over Garen's shoulder and a scowl came to his face. Garen turned to see the Thalmor mage standing behind him, his mouth open as if to begin speaking.

Around them, everything froze and took on a grey light. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight and he snapped his gaze back to the monk. A smirk came to the monk's face and he stepped up to Garen and Serana.

"This is better, but I can't do this for long so we must be quick." The monk spoke and met both their gazes.

"I am Quaranir, a monk of the Psijic Order." The monk spoke and bowed slightly.

"A Psijic Monk?" Serana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why all the secrecy then? As far as I knew, your order was well respected and praised. Did something happen for that to change?"

Quaranir smirked. "Much has changed in the four thousand years you have slept for Lady Serana."

The monk schooled his face back into a look of seriousness. "It is not important now. What is important is what your husband has started." Quaranir narrowed his eyes at Garen.

"The hell did I do?" Garen asked in a slight growl.

"You unearthed the Eye of Magnus is what you did." The monk replied and crossed his arms over his chest. Next to him, Serana let out a gasp and her eyes widened.

"Mind filling in the brute?" Garen asked, earning a small smile from both mages.

"The Eye of Magnus is one of the artifacts that has been around since the creation of Nirn. It is immensely powerful. It is far too powerful for any of this age to have access to." Quaranir replied and Garen nodded.

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it." Garen grumbled. In his time in Skyrim, there had yet to be a person that had told him something like this and expected him to do nothing.

"That is the problem. The magic of the Eye is obscuring our vision of the future concerning it. There is one here at the College that can see what you must do." Quaranir replied.

"Somewhere here, there is a member of the College known as the Augur of Dunlain. Seek him out and he will be able to give you guidance as to what you should do next." Quaranir spoke and a look of pain passed over his face.

"This is all I have time to tell you. Should you need to contact me, your dark mother will be able to help." Quaranir spoke and the light around them lost it's grey tones.

Garen quickly nodded and Serana grasped and squeezed his hand, telling him she understood as well.

"Well." The angry voice of the Thalmor mage spoke behind them. "I've brought them, what is the meaning of all this."

"These are not the two I requested." The monk spat back vehemently.

"I asked for the Dragon-Fangs, not these two." Quaranir spat with a dismissive gesture to Garen and Serana.

"If you can't follow simple instructions, then I am wasting my time here." Quaranir growled.

"Listen here!" The Thalmor mage snapped. "I demand to know what all this trickery is about!"

"You are not worthy of the ground you walk on scum." Quaranir snarled.

Before anyone in the room could act, a flash of light surrounded the monk. When the light faded, he was gone.

"You two!" The Thalmor mage snapped in fury. "What is the meaning of this."

"You know as much as I do. Are you so thick that you can't understand what words mean?" Garen spat out and stepped up to the elf.

"You waste my time again and I'll see to it that you never waste anyone's ever again." Garen snarled. He held in a grin a smelling the elf's bowels empty.

Garen walked past the elf, roughly shoving the elf with his shoulder as he passed. Garen heard Serana follow behind him.

"Where are we going?" Serana breathed out so that only he could hear.

"To see the Augur." Garen smiled to her.

"You mean you know where he is?" Serana asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, I'm drawn to trouble remember." He grinned to his wife.

"When did you have the time to find this person? Or even know that you needed to find him?" Serana asked in disbelief.

"I had time after my classes to do a little exploring." Garen grinned as they descended the stairs out of the Arch-Mage's quarters.

"And I didn't know that when I took my little exploration of the College." Garen smirked and Serana shook her head, failing to hide her smile.

"This is why I love you." Serana smiled to him as they entered the Hall of the Elements.

"Really?" Garen asked, a sly look on his face. "I thought it was because of that thing I do…"

Serana cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"That too." She whispered and looked around to make sure no one was paying them any mind. "But no one else needs to know about it."

Garen chuckled and lifted his hands up in surrender. Serana removed her hand from his mouth, only for it to be replaced with her lips.

"Come on, we'd best not waste any time." Serana gave him a sly smile when she parted from him.

"Aye lass." Garen smirked and took her hand in his.

He lead her out of the Hall of the Elements and out into the courtyard of the College.

* * *

"It has been some time Garen." The almost joyful voice of the Augur reached Garen's ears when he and Serana stepped into the area of the Midden where the Augur resided.

The Midden was sort of like the basement to the College that no one used. Garen had found the place after only a few days of being at the College. Since meeting the Augur, he had come to see him every so often to give the man, or rather the spirit of the man, company. It had been roughly a week since he had last visited.

"Indeed it has Dunlain." Garen shouted back, his voice resounding through the halls of the Midden. Garen had taken to calling the spirit Dunlain, as the spirit himself couldn't remember his name when he had been alive.

"And who is this you have brought with you?" The voice asked and Garen lead Serana deeper into the Midden. "Too old to be that wife of yours you mentioned."

"HEY!" Serana shouted back in anger. Garen squeezed Serana's hand soothingly.

He had found out very quickly that the Augur wasn't very good with people anymore. While he could sense things about a person near him and see into the past and future, he couldn't remember much of what he saw for long. The only things that the spirit remembered were things that happened to him in his unlife.

"This is indeed my wife Dunlain." Garen chuckled and they drew closer to the spirit's room. "She may be old, but she was asleep for most of it."

Serana shoved Garen playfully and he grinned at her. He knew that her technically being four thousand some odd years old should be weird, but as far as he was concerned, age didn't matter so long as two people were happy.

"A fair point." The voice chuckled. Garen grinned, it was the first time he had heard the Augur make a sound resembling amusement.

When they came to the door of the Augur's room, it opened on its own and Serana gasped. Floating in the middle of the small room, was a ball of white light. The spirit had long ago lost his shape and simply spent his time as a ball, not seeing a reason to be anything else.

"And yet another taken back by my form." The Augur grumbled. "It was bad enough when that insultingly idiotic elf came here. At least you're pretty."

"Elf?" Garen asked, ignoring the comment about his wife. "What elf?"

"An Altmer came down here a few days ago. He was asking all sorts of annoying questions. If I still had a body, I'd have kicked his filthy ass out of here." Dunlain replied and the ball that was his spirit seemed to shake, as if he was shaking his head.

"Another reason for me to kill that piece of slime." Garen growled.

"He was of no issue, simply and annoyance." Dunlain responded with almost a shrug.

"So what is it that brings you two down here?" Dunlain asked. "I can tell that it is not a normal visit."

"We were told to seek you out for help." Serana spoke, taking a step towards the ball.

"Help for what?" Dunlain asked.

"Help with the Eye of Magnus." Serana replied and a chill filled the air.

"Those events cannot be stopped." Dunlain replied after a minute of heavy silence.

"Then perhaps you know of some way to help us deal with them as these events come." Garen suggested.

"Hmmm." Dunlain mussed. "There is a way, but it will require you to go to a place of great evil and peril."

"Danger is my middle name." Garen chuckled.

"But I thought you said…." Dunlain began but Garen held up a hand with a smile.

"It's an expression." Garen chuckled.

"What must we do?" He asked.

"There is a staff, one used to control the power of the Eye. It is called the Staff of Magnus." Dunlain replied.

"The staff itself is hidden from my sight, but I know that someone in the College here knows of where it could be. I don't remember who it was, only that it was a woman." Dunlain spoke and Garen nodded.

'Thank you my friend, this will no doubt help us." Garen replied to the spirit with a smile.

"It is the least I can do in payment for the company you have given me, and in knowing what it is you still have left to endure." Dunlain replied sadly.

"What do you mean, left to endure?" Serana asked, a worried look on her face.

"I cannot say anything other than this. The two of you still have a time of great suffering, sorrow and loss, before you will get your well deserved rest and happiness." Dunlain spoke softly and in sorrow. It was clear to both him and Serana that the spirit felt true sorrow at telling them this.

"We will make the best of it when we get there." Garen replied coldly. He nodded towards the door and Serana nodded to him.

"Thank you for the help Dunlain." Serana smiled to the ball.

"Come back and visit soon!' The spirit spoke cheerily when the two left.

The two of them walked out of the Midden in silence. When they re-entered the courtyard of the College, Serana turned to Garen.

"What do you think he meant?" She asked, a worried look to her face, that same worry also seeping into her voice. "About the suffering and loss?"

"I don't know." Garen replied grimly. "But whatever it is, we'll get through it, just like we always do."

Serana nodded and Garen wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the worry begin to wash out of her.

* * *

"The Augur of Dunlain?" Savos Aren rolled his eyes at Garen and Serana. "I thought I told Tolfdir to stop telling his tales to the others."

"It's not a tale Savos, and he didn't tell me about the Augur." Garen replied coolly. "He is very much real and his spirit is alive in the Midden."

"If what you say is true, then tell me what he told you." Savos replied with a stony look.

"The orb we have here is powerful." Garen spoke motioning to the orb sitting in the center of the Hall of the Elements where they now stood.

"It is an artifact known as the Eye of Magnus." Serana spoke smoothly and Savos' eyes widened.

"You mean that….." The Arch-Mage began and both Dragonsbanes nodded.

"The Augur told us that we need to find a staff known as the Staff of Magnus in order for the Eye to not be misused. " Garen spoke coolly, looking around to make sure no one as paying attention to them.

"The Augur told us that someone here knows where the staff might be." Serana offered.

"Mirabelle." Savos muttered, making both Garen and Serana look at him with curiosity

"Mirabelle mentioned something about the staff a while ago. I don't remember what it was that she said about it, but she might know where you should start." Savos spoke..

"Then we have no time to lose." Garen nodded in thanks before turning from the Arch-Mage.

* * *

A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter to write. Sorry about this being relatively late, I decided to be lazy and not do much the last few days.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you all for the continued support from follows, favorites, and reviews.

To the reviews on the last chapter however I will say this; I apologize for any repetitiveness, that's just bad editing on my end. The cursing and other things in here that are "not skyrim lore friendly" are not going anywhere. The nicknames for Breylna and J'zargo were only put in there for comedic effect and to possibly make your eyes roll. That was the only time that the words "cupcake" and "druggy" will be in here. The reason that I use modern curses and those two nicknames is because this story for me is a hobby. I am not going to spend that much effort to find something that will please everyone to substitute modern curses nor am I going to waste time on looking for insulting nicknames that would only be in the story once. If you have a problem with the cursing, it's in my opinion that you shouldn't be reading M rated stories.

If I end up loosing readers because of this note, then I apologize for wasting your time in reading this.

And on that note... Please let me know what you thought!

Until next time!

PS - sorry about the stupid long AN (my bad but it needed to be said)


	41. Chapter 41: Following the Trail

Chapter 41

"The Staff of Magnus?" Mirabelle looked up to Garen and Serana with a raised brow. "You're not the first to ask of that relic."

"There was a group of Imperials here only a few weeks ago asking about that staff. I told them that it was just a myth and that it wasn't real." The mage explained.

"The dovah and the Eye say otherwise about myths." Garen smirked and Mirabelle frowned at him.

"There was little reason to believe either were real until now." The mage countered.

"Did you maybe over hear this group talking about where they had planned to go after coming here?" Serana asked, giving Garen a glare.

"I heard them talking about the Dwemer and one of their ruins." Mirabelle mussed, taking on a thoughtful look.

Garen held back his retort. There had to be dozens of Dwemer ruins in Skyrim alone. To know which one they were going to would take a while.

"I think it was an 'M' something." Mirabelle mussed and Garen looked at her.

"Mzulft?" Garen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds right yes. I'm not very good with pronouncing the names of the Dwemer ruins." Mirabelle replied.

"I don't think anyone really is." Garen chuckled. "For all we know, we're saying it completely wrong."

"That's a fair point." Mirabelle chuckled.

"We'd best get going then." Serana smiled to the other mage. "Wouldn't want those Imperials to find the staff before we do."

"You had best be off." Mirabelle nodded and waved them away.

* * *

"Here we are." Garen growled out when he stopped in front of the doors to the ruins of Mzulft.

"This place reeks of death." Serana shivered when she slid off his back.

"There's blood in the air." Garen spoke, standing up on his hind legs. "I can smell it on the other side of the door."

"You think bandits or raiders might have some across the Imperials?" Serana asked and cautiously stepped up to the door.

"No." Garen replied, shaking his head. "It's more likely the dwarven machines caught some of them off guard and killed some or all of them."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Serana grumbled and made to heave open the door.

Serana managed to only pull it open a few inches before giving up. Garen stepped up behind her and gripped the door in his paws. With a surge of strength thanks to his wolf form, Garen pulled the door open. Serana stepped in and let out a gasp.

Laying in the entry hall to the runs, was an Imperial in blue mage's robes laying on the ground propped up against a wall. The mage's front was covered in blood and Garen could see a large stab wound in his stomach. He didn't need to look any closer to see that a dwarven spider had been the end of this man's life.

The man took in a ragged breath and looked up to them. Garen could see the light and life slowly fading from the man. The mage looked up to Garen and his eyes held no fear.

"The crystal." The man wheezed out in pain. "Stolen."

"Rest my friend." Garen spoke softly kneeling down next to the mage. "Mara will welcome you into her realm soon."

The man shook his head. "Find it." He wheezed out.

"Take it to Paratus." The mage coughed out, blood spattering Garen's white fur.

"Use these." The mage weakly held up a hand that held a journal and a key.

Serana took the offered items from the man. Once the book and key left his hand, the limb fell heavily into the mage's lap.

One of Garen's paws lit up in a soft, warm yellow light. He held the glowing paw up and gently placed it on the man's forehead. His magic would not keep the mage alive, but at the very least it would put him out of his pain as he left the world of the living.

Garen pulled his paw away and bowed his head to the mage. "May Mara welcome you into your final resting place."

The last breath left the mage's lips and Garen looked to see a small smile on the man's face. He knew he could not save everyone, but he did the best to ease the suffering of the ones he couldn't save. This mage understood that, even when he was in the form of a wolf.

"Let us make this man's passing worth something." Garen spoke somberly. He closed the mage's now sightless eyes before standing up.

Serana nodded and unlocked the door that lead deeper into the ruins. Garen heaved it open and the proceeded into the ancient Dwemer ruins. Garen stayed in his wolf form. His experience taught him that it was pointless to stealth past the works of the Dwemer. Serana followed behind him, a spell of candlelight floating around her as she read the mage's journal.

* * *

"Curse these gods damned Falmer." Garen growled and tried to wipe his paws clean of the Falmer blood that now coated them.

"You're the one that decided to not change back." Serana smirked to him.

Garen looked around for something to try and clean his paws with. He heard Serana rummaging around in the various piles of stuff the Falmer had hoarded.

They had come to a large room that contained more Falmer than Garen cared to see in a lifetime. He had needed to summon spirit wolves from Hircine's realm to fight with him and Serana. They had fought hard, but they had won in the end.

Serana had told him that this room lead into the Oculory, the place where Paratus was said to be holed up in. Serana also told him that the mage had written that one of the Falmer had taken a focusing crystal that Paratus needed after he was stabbed by the dwarven spider.

"Found it!" Serana exclaimed. She held up an odd looking device with crystals in the center of it. It looked the same as the sketch of it did in the mage's journal.

"Which way do we need to go?" Garen asked her, giving up on trying to find a rag or something to clean his paws with.

Serana pulled the journal out and skipped through a few pages. She looked around the large room and pointed behind him.

"Up there." She said and Garen turned.

A large set of stairs lead up to a massive set of metal doors. It looked as if the doors were at least three stories above them.

"Let's go see this Paratus person then." Garen grumbled and began walking to the stairs.

"Wait!" Serana exclaimed and jogged up to him. She laid a hand on his massive arm and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Not that I don't like seeing you like this, being all cute and cuddly that you are." Serana spoke with a sly and teasing smile. "But not everyone shares my opinion."

"Cute and cuddly?" Garen asked. "I'm a fucking monster that is able to rip a giant in half! What part of that is cute? Or cuddly?"

"That's not how I see you." Serana spoke in a husky, sultry voice that sent shivers down his back.

"I really don't want to know now." Garen shook his head and reverted back to his human form. Whatever odd kinks his wife had were not something he wanted to explore while in the middle of a ruin where everything in it wanted to kill them.

Serana gave him a sultry smile before starting up the stairs. Garen followed behind her. When they reached the doors, Serana tried to open them but they wouldn't move. Garen grabbed onto the doors and heaved. He heard something inside the doors straining against his strength and realized that the door was locked.

"Hang on." Garen grumbled and pulled out a set of lockpicks.

He slammed the door with his fist and placed his ear against the metal. He could hear the tumblers rattling near the bottom of the door. He moved his ear lower and repeated the process until he found the place to unlock the doors. He made quick work of the lock and soon had the doors swinging open.

"Wow." Serana spoke in awe. "When you said the best thief….."

"What can I say lass?" Garen interrupted. "I have a knack for this kind of stuff."

Serana chuckled and shook her head. They both looked into the now open room to find a sight that Garen had seen once before. Inside the room was a massive sphere. There could only see a small part of it from where they were, but a ramp spiraled around the outside of the room leading upwards.

"Mara damn it." Garen grumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Serana.

"I've seen one of these before. It was holding my first Elder Scroll." Garen supplied. "It was the most frustrating thing to figure out how to open it to get the scroll."

"What do you mean?" Serana asked with a teasing note to her voice. "The master of Dwemer puzzles stumped by something for once."

"Yes." Garen grumbled. "It took me a week to figure it out."

"Let's hope that…." Serana began to reply, but was cut off from a voice shouting down above them.

"GAVROS!?" An angry voice yelled down from above them. "WHAT IN OBLIVION HAS TAKEN YOU SO LONG!? GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS AND THAT CRYSTAL UP HERE!"

"Sounds like someone pissed in his morning tea." Garen grumbled. Serana held in a laugh and they began their ascent up the ramp to the higher level of the room.

"Took you bloody long enough." An elder mage snapped from a small balcony when they reached the top of the massive sphere and room.

The mage looked up from a book he was reading and his eyes narrowed in anger at the two of them.

"Who are you!?" The mage snapped and stood from a chair he'd been resting in. "What have you done with Gavros!?"

"He died." Garen growled back, his thu'um shaking the room around them. The mage looked around in fear as dust fell from the ceiling onto them.

"He was killed by a dwarven spider. Falmer took your crystal from him." Garen growled out, making sure to keep his thu'um in check.

"He gave us his journal before he passed on." Serana spoke, placing a soothing hand on Garen's arm. "Told us to find Paratus. Are we right in thinking you are him?"

"Yes you're right." The mage spat back. "Always knew that worthless piece of skeever shit would get himself killed. Just like what he did with the rest of the expedition."

"This man's last wish was for this damned crystal to get to you." Garen snarled when Serana pulled the crystal out. "Whatever this thing is for had better be worth it."

"I can assure you it is." Paratus snapped back.

"Bring that here." Paratus snapped to Serana. "And be careful with it! It's irreplaceable!"

Serana frowned to the mage, but did as she was asked. The mage snatched it from her hands like a child would do with candy. Paratus held the crystal up to look at it and examine it.

"Hmpf." The mage grunted. "You are lucky it wasn't damaged."

Paratus took the crystal and walked to the nearby controls for the sphere. He pulled a panel free from one of the five short pillars that made up the sphere's controls. He placed the crystal in and replaced the panel.

"Now I can finally get this infernal thing open!" Paratus hissed, almost in joy.

* * *

"Four gods damned days." Serana grumbled for the hundredth time on their way back to the College.

"Four fucking days!' She shouted into the wind.

Garen felt her legs tighten on his back and her hands gripping his fur. Garen slowed and came to a stop. He turned to look at her and growled.

"I heard you the first time!" He growled. He could normally handle it when Serana, or anyone else for that matter, was being obnoxious and complaining all the time, but enough was enough.

"Just be glad I can make anything taste like paradise in your mouth!" He snapped. "I didn't like needing to eat those fucking bugs any more than you did. Be glad you didn't need to make them into something edible!"

Serana looked at him with shame and sorrow in her eyes before turning away.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly under her breath. He only barely caught it.

"Just stop complaining and forget about it. The only thing that complaining will do is keep it fresh in both our minds." Garen replied in as soothing a tone as his wolfish voice would allow.

Serana nodded and he returned to running them back to the College.

After two days of travel, including a stop to their home for a night, Garen brought them to Winterhold.

In the streets, they found something extremely out of place. Garen was surprised that there wasn't a panic in the streets of the tiny village at what he saw.

Standing just inside the village, were Onmund, Brelyna, and J'zargo. All three of them had their weapons in hand and were fending off nearly a dozen ice wraiths. Farther into the village, Garen could see other members of the College doing the same thing.

* * *

A/N: And there we are! Sorry about the wait folks, had a million things going on this last weekend that kept me from writing. Hope you all don't mind me making Paratus into a giant douche. To me he seemed like he was under written in the game.

Anyways, thank you all so, so much for the continued support. Your follows, favorites, reviews and just normal views make me keep coming back to this.

Please let me know what you thought!

Until next time!

PS - sorry about the shorter than normal chapters, these have just felt like the right places to stop and/or making you all want more.


	42. Chapter 42: The Staff

Chapter 42

Garen barred his teeth and growled at the sight. As far as he was concerned, nothing screwed with people under his protection, that included his students.

Every muscle in his body tensed and made ready to pounce. Serana hurriedly slid off his back and stepped away from him. She knew that whatever it was that he was going to do it would not be a good idea to be riding him or be in his way.

As soon as Serana was off his back, Garen charged forwards. when he was only feet from the backs of the three students he let out a bark and leaped into the air.

Garen soared into the air, leaping over the students and the ice wraiths that they were fighting. the eyes of all three students widened, but they were quickly forced back into fighting off the ice wraiths. Garen smiled to himself at seeing Brelyna cut a wraith down with her dagger, J'zargo smash one with his warhammer and Onmund cut another down with his own sword.

Garen howled and charged the wraiths. The ones that were left turned on him and flew at him. Garen reared up and quickly swiped two away with his paws. The three students looked to each other in confusion, but quickly saw their chance to hit the wraiths from behind and took it.

In seconds, the four managed to take out the dozen ice wraiths. Garen snarled at the dozen or so bites he'd received from the damned things, it felt as if he had severe frostbite where each bite was.

Garen turned to see that the three students were regarding him with guarded looks. From behind them, Serana walked up to him, a healing potion in her hand.

"Magic's not working." She grumbled, uncorked the bottle and handed it to him.

Garen guzzled the potion down and felt it start to do it's work at healing him. He shivered in disgust at the bitter taste of the liquid and looked back to his wife.

"What do you mean? How can it just stop working?" Garen asked, handing her the bottle back.

"Master Garen?" Brelyna asked before Serana could reply. "Is that you?"

"Aye." Garen nodded to the Dunmer. "The three of you did well in the fight by the way."

Garen watched as their faces all lit up. It was rare for him to give his students anything but a hard time. An actual compliment was unheard of.

"J'zargo." Garen snapped at the Khajiit. "Your swings need work. You're trying too hard to make a clumsy weapon into a finesse one."

"Yes sir, J'zargo will improve." The mage nodded.

"The three of you know anything about magic not working?" Serana asked, looking to the students as well.

"No Mistress Serana." Onmund shook his head. "We were out collecting herbs to make potions and came back to find the village overrun by wraiths and out magic wouldn't work."

"Glad you took my class now?" Garen asked with a snort, remembering their complaining in the first few weeks of classes. The three of them all looked around awkwardly, nodding in defeat.

"Come on." Garen snapped and all three snapped to readiness. "Let's go help the others."

The three students and Serana all nodded. Garen turned and charged off towards the closest member of the College that was still fending off their own set of wraiths.

* * *

Garen let out a sigh of relief when the final ice wraith fell to the ground. He looked around at the gathered mages that he and the others had saved. All of them were staring up at him in awe. He understood what they were thinking. If he had been saved by a ten foot tall werewolf with snow white fur, he'd probably have the same reaction.

"Everyone alright?" He called out, his thu'um carrying his voice over the winds.

"We are indeed Master Garen." Tolfdir spoke and stepped out of the crowd of mages, Mirabelle right behind him.

"Tolfdir." Garen nodded to the elder mage. "Mind filling me in on what happened here?"

"Ancano happened." The elder mage growled, and pointed to the College.

Garen looked to see that a massive pillar of light was coming from the College, where the Hall of the Elements and the Eye of Magnus would be.

"That idiot Thalmor thought he would be able to control the power of the Eye." Mirabelle spoke in anger.

"His foolishness cast us out of the College and killed the Arch-Mage." Mirabelle told him, her face twisted in a combination of rage and sorrow.

"Please tell me you found what you were looking for." Mirabelle asked.

"No, but where found where to get it." Serana spoke and came to stand next to the other oman.

Serana handed Mirabelle the map that they had found sealed away in the dwarven ruins. Mirabelle took it and opened it. She and Tolfdir studied the map and their eyes widened.

"Labyrinthian?" The both asked and looked up to Serana with shock on their faces.

"The staff is hidden there?" Tolfdir asked, fear in his voice.

"It would seem so." Garen nodded.

"I wouldn't wish my most hated enemies to go to that place." Mirabelle shivered and Garen smirked.

It was well known around Skyrim that the giant maze-like ruin that was named Labyrinthian was a death sentence for any that went near it. Garen made it a point to have gone there and raided the place of nearly all its valuables shortly after becoming Guildmaster of the Thieve's Guild.

"Serana and I will get the Staff." Garen spoke out so that everyone could hear him.

"In the meantime." Serana continued for him. "We need all of you to keep the magic that is in the College from being unleashed on Skyrim."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Onmund spoke up, stepping through the crowd of mages, Brelyna and J'zargo on his heels.

"Keep anything that could harm the rest of the people from leaving the College." Serana spoke simply.

"Time to put those skills we've taught you to use." Garen grunted to the three.

The three students looked between each other and nodded.

"We won't fail you." J'zargo spoke, conviction in his voice and fire in his eyes.

"Words mean nothing." Garen growled back. "Prove that you can do it."

"Here." Mirabelle spoke to Serana, ignoring the deathly looks that Garen and his students were sharing. "Savos gave me this some time ago. I think you might be able to find a use for it in the Labyrinthian."

"Thank you." Serana smiled to the other mage.

Garen looked down at the object in Serana's hands. It was a metal bar that had been bent into a nearly complete circle. Garen chuckled at seeing the object, knowing what it was immediately.

"I know just what to do with it." Garen chuckled.

"We'd best head off then." Serana spoke to both Garen and the other mages around them.

The mages around them let the pass. Each and everyone one wishing them the best of luck and a safe return. Once they had passed the mages, Garen dropped to all fours and crouched down so that Serana could climb onto his back once more. When she was safely on his back, Garen let out a howl and bounded off out of the small village and towards Labyrinthian.

* * *

Garen slowly climbed the steps of Labyrinthian. The last time he had been here, there was a single door that he could not open. At the time, it looked as if the seal had been magical in nature, and now he knew for sure it was. There was a single piece missing from the door, and Garen knew that what was given to Serana, was that piece.

Once he finished the ascent up the stairs, Garen spotted the door with no trouble. Serana let out a gasp and He looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Garen asked the wide eyed Serana.

Serana didn't say anything for a long time and it worried Garen. She seemed to stare at a spot in front of the door.

"Serana?" Garen asked after several minutes of silence.

Serana shook herself free of whatever it was that had her enthralled.

"Didn't you see them?" She asked.

"See who?" Garen asked, looking around them.

"The ghosts of Savos and past College members!" She exclaimed and looked at him in curiosity.

"You really didn't see them did you?" Serana asked him and Garen shook his head.

"It must mean something then." Serana muttered to herself.

"Well." Garen mussed, slowly padding over to the door. "You are a Necromancer, perhaps you are more finely attuned to the spirits that surround a place."

"That actually isn't a dumb idea for once." Serana mussed. She scratched the base of Garen's ears, silencing him of the retort he had ready.

Garen padded up to the door and moved so that Serana could reach the place where the missing piece needed to go. It was a long reach even for him to get, Serana would need the boost up.

Serana pulled out the object she'd been given and both it and the door glowed in energy. Serana let go of the object and it flew into place. The glows faded and Garen could feel the magical seals in the door fade away.

Serana slid off his back and Garen stood up on his hind legs. He gripped the door by its new handle and pulled with all his might. Slowly, with growns and protests, the door swung open enough for he and Serana to enter the unsealed ruin.

Garen shifted back into his human form. He ran his hands over the black leather of his armor, smoothing it out.

"If we can, we should try and sneak past as much as we can." Garen spoke to Serana.

"Last time I was in this area, there were some things in here that I'd rather not fight without heavy armor." Garen shuddered remembering the hordes of endless undead.

Serana nodded and they made their way inside.

* * *

Serana looked around when they stepped into the Nordic ruin. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a lone ghostly figure standing before here.

"Hello Serana." The ghost of Savos Aren smiled to her and she gasped.

"Serana?" Garen asked behind her. "What is it?"

"He won't be able to see me." Savos spoke before she had the chance to say anything.

"Only you are able to see me now." Savos smiled, coming to stand in front of her.

"Serana?" Garen asked, placing a worried hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright."

"Yes." She responded to her husband. "Yes just give me a moment."

Serana smiled up at Garen before gently pulling him into a light kiss. When they parted Garen nodded and walked deeper into the room.

"Now then." Savos smiled to her. "Allow me to fill you in."

"Over a century ago, closer to two infact, myself along with some of the most powerful members of the College came here searching for the Staff of Magnus. At the time, I was but a mere apprentice, but a powerful one at that." Savos began with a far away look to his eyes.

"We came here, foolishly looking for the relic. As we passed through these halls, we came to realize what a grave mistake we had made in coming here. Slowly everyone of us save for me was killed by the dangers ahead." Savos spoke in sorrow.

"When I finally found the Staff, it was guarded by something that only you and your husband will be able to defeat. Something of great power and danger." Savos warned.

"I fled the ruins then and sealed the place behind me. Certain that no one would make the same mistake that I did. And then you and your husband came along." Savos smiled to her.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Serana asked quietly.

"Because I know that you will be able to triumph where I failed." Savos smiled.

"I will lead you through these ruins to the place where the Staff is guarded. After that, it will be up to you to retrieve it." Savos spoke to her and she nodded.

"Lead the way then." Serana motioned. Savos began walking into the ruins, in the same direction that Garen had gone.

When they came to Garen, Serana stopped.

"Come on." She spoke excitedly. "I know where to go."

Garen looked confused, but nodded and followed her as she followed the spirit of Savos.

* * *

A/N: Once more, sorry about the longer than normal wait. I've been having some problems with my computer and it seems like my video card is dying on me. That being said, I'm going to be taking a little longer between updates while I wait wait for my new card. 'Ill still be updating, but it'll be more, once a week as apposed to being everyday or every other day.

Also, The next chapter will be the end to the College arc, and a temporary hold on this story. When I post up the next chapter, I will also be starting another story. This new story is coming from the request of Theta117. Theta has asked that I write the lines for the Companions and Thieve's Guild. So the new story will be me writing both of those lines. After they are done, I will be returning to this story and will do the final arc for this story.

Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and will stick around for the next chapter, the next arc and the next stories.

Thank you all for the continued support through follows, favorites and reviews! Your support is one of the big things that keep me writing. Please let me know what you all thought!

Until next time!


	43. Chapter 43: A Mage's Power

Chapter 43

Serana stood over the now dust corpse of the Dragon Priest Morokei. She and Garen had come to the final chamber of this area of Labyrinthian to find the Dragon Priest imprisoned here. All along the way to the chamber, the Dragon Priest had taunted her and only her. Garen hadn't heard the Lich's taunts, and neither had Savos.

When they finally reached the Dragon Priest, Serana freed him from the magical prison he was held in. The Dragon Priest held Garen in a prison of his own and forced Serana to fight the lich herself.

In the end, her frost and necromancy magics beat the lich's lightning magic. It was a hard fight, but her stamina and agility won out over the lish's more powerful magics and slow movement.

Morokei had tightly clutched the Staff of Magnus in his hand the entire time Serana and he had done battle. It was the dust of what had been that hand that Serana plucked the Staff from.

The instant her fingers grazed the polished wood of the staff, Serana could feel the immense power that lay within it. Serana stared at the staff, in awe of the power that lay untapped within.

A warm, concerned hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her out of her awe. Serana looked to see Garen looking at her with worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Serana smiled to him. She was relieved when his features softened and relaxed.

"We need to get this back to the College." Garen spoke softly to her and she nodded.

"I hope they are still fine." Serana spoke softly to him.

Both of them over the last couple of months had come to think of the other members of the College as part of their family. To them, their students had become like their own to them. The thought that their students and friends could be harmed doing something that they had asked them to do had been in the back of their minds the entire time they had spent in the ruins.

"They are. They may not be the best yet, but they can handle themselves." Garen spoke softly and embraced her.

"We need to go." She spoke into his shoulder.

Garen nodded and they made their way out of the deathly silent ruins.

* * *

When Garen bounded into the silent streets of Winterhold, he could smell something wrong in the air. His gaze instantly snapped to the College in the background. To his amazement and horror, the pillar of light that had been emanating from the Hall of the Elements had expanded into a massive swirling ball of light and energy around the entire College. Garen spotted J'zargo and Onmund near the ball of magic, fighting off seemingly endless amounts of what looked like an odd cross between a wisp and an ice wraith.

Garen snarled at the sight and bounded towards them. When he neared the College, he spotted a group of mages around the bridge to the school. By the look of them, they were all weary and exhausted from keeping the magic from the College under control. He spotted a few of them that had minor injuries, but nothing serious.

Garen stopped and looked at the crowd around them. There was one face that he didn't see and a scent that he didn't smell in the crowd of mages. Garen snapped his gaze back to where Onmund and J'zargo were and spotted a limp form on the ground behind them.

Garen growled and raced towards his students. He could feel Serana's legs tighten on his sides and her grip tighten in his fur. He knew that she saw it too.

When he was only seconds from their students, Garen felt a massive amount of magical power build up above him. He didn't have the time to look and see what was causing it before a massive blast of pure energy sizzled through the air over him. The energy slammed into the wisp like wraiths that Onmund and J'zargo were fighting. The energy didn't stop there and slammed into the magical orb that surrounded the school.

The energy seemed to devour the wraiths and the barrier as if it was a living thing. Onmund and J'zargo watched the energy devour the magic that had barred them from the College in awe. Garen turned his gaze to the limp form of Brelyna laying behind them.

Garen stopped behind the students and Serana slid off his back.

"Are you alright?" Serana asked hurriedly.

"We're fine, but Brelyna passed out." Onmund spoke in shock to Serana.

Garen bent down and found that the Dunmer mage was fine, simply unconscious due to overexertion. Garen looked up to Serana and nodded. Serana let out a sigh and looked to the two still standing mages.

By the look of them, they had been fighting these magical creatures nonstop for hours now. Both the Nord and the Khajiit looked as if they would join their friend at any second. Only sheer willpower kept the two on their feet.

"Get Brelyna back to the others. Get her taken care of and get some rest." Serana spoke gently.

Onmund and J'zargo nodded and the Nord picked up their friend. By the way that Onmund held the other mage in his arms, Garen could tell that the Nord cared for his friend deeply.

Garen and Serana watched them walk away before turning to one another.

"We need to end this." Serana spoke with rage and an fire in her eyes that Garen had never seen before. "Now."

Garen nodded and was about to shift back into his human form when Serana climbed back onto his back. Garen looked to his wife with a puzzled expression, but at seeing the pure hate and loathing that she was directing towards the College, he decided to say nothing.

Garen lunged forwards into motion,racing them to the College. As he raced towards the gate, more of the wisp-like wraiths rushed towards them from a smaller orb of magic that still surrounded the College.

Garen felt the same build up of magical energy above him. Another massive bolt of magical energy rushed towards the creatures, consuming them as it made its way through their ranks. Just before he reached the magical orb that still encased the College, the bolt of energy consumed the orb, allowing he and Serana to enter the College.

Garen raced into the courtyard of the College and immediately skid to a halt. The large, spacious courtyard was now filled with hundreds of the magical creatures. As one, they all turned to look at he and his wife.

As before, Garen felt the massive build up of magical energy above him. Serana leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Run into the center of them. I have a plan." Serana whispered.

_Well, looks like this woman _will_ be the death of me._ Garen thought before letting out a challenging roar and leaping into the mass of creatures.

Around them, the creatures swarmed over one another, each racing to try and get to them and tear them apart. The magical energy kept building up above him and a blinding white light entered his vision from above.

When he reached the center of the courtyard, Garen stopped and snapped at a wraith that got too close. Serana let out a yell of power and the blinding light exploded out from her and the staff. Garen slammed his eyes shut for fear of the light blinding him.

When he finally opened his eyes, the courtyard was empty of the creatures.

"He knows we're here." Serana snarled, looking towards the Hall of the Elements.

"Then let's send him to Sithis." Garen snarled and padded over to the doors to the hall.

Before he reached them, the doors flung open, revealing Ancano standing in front of the Eye of Magnus. The Thalmor mage had a massive smirk on his face as he regarded them. Garen padded into the Hall and growled at the Thalmor.

"Don't know how to keep your pet on a leash wench?" Ancano smirk at them.

Serana slid off his back, ignoring the barb at the both of them. Garen barred his teeth and tensed the muscles in his legs. Should this piece of scum try anything, he would be missing a throat in seconds.

"I'll give you one chance Ancano." Serana spoke calmly to the elf. "Leave now, or I will turn you to dust."

"You think you scare me?" Ancano scoffed at her. "You don't know the power that I hold at my finger tips!"

Garen snarled and looked to the elf's hands. They had a magical glow around them. Just as the elf began to raise them, Garen lunged.

Ancano's gaze snapped towards him. In a blur of motion, the elf flicked his hands towards Garen. He felt his entire body seize up and he was lifted into the air.

The elf flicked his hands way, as one would to clean themselves of a bit of dirt. Garen flew backwards and slammed into one of the pillars on the sides of the rooms.

An explosion of pain and lights went off in Garen's head when it slammed against the stone of the pillar. Garen's body slumped to the ground.

""GAREN!" He heard Serana cry out in grief and rage.

His world went black as the dark abyss of unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

"GAREN!" Serana cried out as she watched her husband being flung into one of the pillars of the hall. His body slumped to the ground and he didn't get up.

Serana turned to Ancano, her entire being radiating rage and fury. The smirk that had been plastered over the elf's face faded and turned to wide eyed horror.

Ancano raised his hands and lightning crackled between his fingertips. He extended his palms outward and lightning shot towards Serana. Behind him, the Eye pulsed with magical energy that fed into the elf.

Serana raised the Staff of Magnus as the lightning rushed towards her. The lightning struck the Staff in her hands, and was consumed by the ancient weapon. Serana scowled at the elf and willed the staff to shoot the lightning back at the Thalmor.

Ancona's eyes were impossibly wide with fear when he raised a ward to block the attack. In only seconds however, the ward shattered and his body was seized up by the electrical attack. The lightning stopped coursing through his body and he dropped to his hands and knees.

Serana yelled out in fury and charged the staff up for an attack of her own. In her free hand, ice sprang to her fingertips. At the same time, Serana sent forth both her spikes of ice and the magical energy from the Staff towards the kneeling Thalmor.

The cries of pain of the other mage brought a wicked smile to her lips. When the light that had surrounded the Thalmor from the magic of the Staff faded, Serana's smile turned into a wicked grin. Ancano was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood from the wounds from her spikes.

The elf coughed and blood spattered his face and lips. Ancano looked to her weakly, his eyes pleading for mercy. Serana however, had none to give.

She dropped the Staff to the ground and closed her eyes. She called upon every ounce of knowledge that her mother had taught her. She summoned up every bit of magical energy that coursed through her veins.

When Serana opened her eyes, she didn't notice the black energy that seemed to radiate from her entire being.

She locked gazes with Ancano and lifted her hands into the air. Ancano's body lifted up as well and the mage screamed out in horror and pain. When he was several feet into the air, Serana stopped his ascent. She focused on everything that she had learned and everything that she knew about magic. She closed her hands into fists and the elf screamed in unnatural agony.

Serana grinned to the dying elf and jerked her hands away from each other. Ancano screamed at the top of his lungs as every fiber of his being was torn apart. In seconds, what had once been Ancano's body, was turned into nothing more than a small pile of black dust.

Serana let her magic fade and the dust dropped to the floor. Serana turned to where her husband was lying and rushed to him, forgetting about everything else in the world.

When she reached him, She dropped to her knees and placed her ear against his chest. She could hear his breathing and his heart still beating, but both were faint.

She began sobbing into the fur of his chest and didn't notice when a figure blinked into existence behind her. She jumped when a soothing hand found it's way to her shoulder. She looked up to the owner of the hand and found Quaranir looking down at her with soft, sad eyes.

His other hand pulsed with soft yellow light. Under her hands, Serana felt Garen's heart beat strengthen.

"He will be fine." The monk smiled to her.

Serana looked up to the monk with a smile and thankfulness in her eyes. She noticed movement behind the monk and looked to see the other members of the College slowly walking into the Hall.

"Now." Quaranir spoke with firmness. "If you don't mind Arch-Mage, I will need to take the Eye with me. The world is not yet ready for its power."

Serana nodded numbly and in a flash of light, both Quaranir and the Eye vanished.

"Serana are you alright?" The cautious voice of Tolfdir asked her, stepping out from the crowd of mages.

"Yes." Serana replied after breaking from her daze. "Yes I'm fine. We're fine."

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" One of the other teachers, Faralda, spoke after stepping from the crowd as well.

"He did indeed." Tolfdir smiled. "And I can't help but agree with him."

Around them, the other mages nodded and a murmur of agreement all passed through them. Serana felt humbled to know that the other mages so willingly handed leadership of the College over to her. She never would have thought she would feel alright with being the leader of something again.

"I-I don't know what to say." Serana stammered.

"How about thank you?" Urag joked, getting a chuckle from the rest of the mages.

"Yes." Serana replied, a slight blush coming to her face. "Thank you. Thank you all. It's an honor."

"The honor is ours Arch-Mage." Tolfdir smiled.

"Now, Let us see to Master Garen, you go and get some rest."

Serana nodded and left her husband in the very capable hands of the other mages.

* * *

A?N: And the College arc comes to a close! As I said, I still have one more arc that I want to do before I finally call this story done. For now however, I am going to turn my attention to another store. It will contain both the Thieve's Guild and Companions arcs. I will try and have it up in a few days, and I will put in an update as another chapter when it is posted.

Once more, thank you all so, so much for the support that you've given through your follows, favorites and reviews. This story has just passed the 40K view mark, so I'd like to thank everyone once more for the continued support through reading this story.

Please let me know what you think!

Until next time!


	44. Chapter 44: Dark Tidings

Chapter 44

Garen read over the note he'd received for what felt like the hundredth time. Earlier in the day, a courier had sown up at his doorstep. The man, boy really, handed him a note from Brynjolf. The contents of it were now the only focus of his brain.

The note was short and simple, but the lack of any information at all had scared him more than any information could have. All it said was that he was needed, and he was needed now.

Garen shook his head and dropped the note onto his bed and flopped down after it. The guild couldn't have any worse timing. Aela was away with Sofie in Jorrvaskr and Serana had been summoned to the College to handle some matter there.

When the three had left, Garen couldn't have been happier. Sofie had been growing into quite the woman and was now getting ready to join the legendary warriors when she came of age in just two years. Serana had felt more at home with the others at the College than she had felt with anyone other than their family. It brightened Garen's day every time she spoke to him of what happened at the College and how she brightened whenever the place was brought up. While he still taught at the College, his classes were less regular and with fewer students.

Garen couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of the College as well. The people there were another family to him, and even more so when it was revealed that his niece would soon be attending the school. It was only a year ago when Talmar and Lydia's daughter Laurana had shown signs of magical abilities. When Serana found out, she had nurtured and fostered the girl's gifts even more.

It seemed that a month had yet to go by without Laurana's bright voice and laughter filling his home for at least a week. The girl was close with his twins and often asked to visit and Talmar wasn't the type to say no to either of his girls.

Garen chuckled at thinking of how spoiled both Talmar's daughter and wife had become over the last eight years. Garen also knew that he wasn't much better in that regard.

For the next week or so, Garen finally had the chance to spend some time with his eight year old twins with it only being the three of them. While he did need to find out what was going on with the guild, he could at least make it fun for Gar and Lily.

Garen smiled to himself at the thought. He would definitely make it fun for them.

* * *

Garen smiled back to his twin children. Thankfully, Brynjolf agreed to keep their attention while Delvin filled him in on what was going on.

He shook his head with a smile on his face as Brynjolf began his tale to the two kids. Garen left the two in the very capable hands of Brynjolf and followed Delvin into the Cistern. Once they had reached the officer's room of the guild hall, Delvin locked the door behind them.

"What's going on Delvin?" Garen asked, leaning against a heavy wooden table, the only thing in the small room.

"There's been bad things 'appening along our trade lines." Delvin told him somberly.

"What? Stormcloaks or Imperials trying to take the caravans out?" Garen asked, raising an eyebrow.

The conflict between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks still waged on, even after all these years. Everyone that wasn't a complete fanatic of either side was rather tired of the whole ordeal at this point. It wasn't unheard of however for either side to attack trade caravans.

"No, those have seemingly let up." Delvin told him. For the first time since Garen had known the man, Delvin looked worried.

"Then what is it?" Garen asked, Delvin's worry beginning to seep into him.

"Something new is attacking the caravans. And If my agents are right, they're attacking towns too." Delvin told him nervously.

"What are the towns and caravans like after the attacks?" Garen asked, hoping he didn't know the answer.

"Everythin's gone." Delvin spoke somberly.

"The people are gone, the valuables are gone, the towns burned down." The Breton told him shaking his head in sorrow.

"Neva seen anythin' like it before." The Breton told him.

"Their slavers." Garen growled out.

The idea of slaves and slavers wasn't a new thing, at least not to Garen. To Skyrim however, it was unheard of. In Cyrodiil and some of the other provinces like Hammerfell, slavers were feared more than dragons were. The sick bastards that were slavers would raid and attack towns, sac them, and sell any survivors.

In Cyrodiil, slavers would sell to pitlords and arena owners. A major part of entertainment in Cyrodiil was the arenas were men would fight to the death for the enjoyment of the spectators. Garen had nearly been forced into an arena before the Legion got to him.

"I don't care if you need to hire mercenaries, but no caravan is to leave Riften without an armed and seasoned escort." Garen growled out to the Breton.

"I'd rather lose money paying for guards than to have entire shipments taken from me." Garen growled, rage and hatred in his eyes.

Delvin nodded. "You got it boss."

"Was there anything else?" Garen asked, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Jus' one thing." Delvin told him calmly.

"My agents 'ave been tellin' me that both the Stormcloaks and the Imperials are gearing up for a full out war." Delvin told him evenly.

"We've known that for years now though." Garen pointed out and Delvin nodded.

"But back then, Ulfric didn' have a dragon helpin' 'im." Delvin told him evenly.

Garen's eyes widened. It was unheard of for a dragon to help anyone or anything unless it benefited the dragon somehow. Garen had no idea what it was that Ulfric had to give him such sway over a dragon.

"This isn't good." Garen mumbled, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The good news is that the dragon hasn't really done anythin' yet." Delvin offered hopefully.

"What's it been doing?" Garen asked, hoping to find something that would give a reason to the dragon acting this way.

"It seems like Ulfric has the thing as a watch dog. It just patrols around Windhelm and flies between the different army camps." Delvin shrugged.

"Tell your agents and the rest of the guild to keep an eye on this dovah. If it starts doing something I want to know about it." Garen told the Breton strictly.

"You got it boss." Delvin nodded.

"Come on, I could use some sunshine on this dark day. Good thing is that I know just what ill cheer me up." Garen smiled to his friend and the Breton chuckled.

"I'll come too, neva get tired of 'earin' 'ow stupid you used ta be." Delvin chuckled and Garen couldn't help but laugh with him.

* * *

A/N: So really short chapter today. Wanted to put this out so that I could push forward this story while at the same time writing Tales of the Past. As you can probably guess, the next and final arc to this story is going to be the war for Skyrim. I am definitely going to be changing large parts of how the war goes due to the time line that I already have set up, and based on how things have gone in the world at this point. Like I've done with the last arcs, the next few chapters are going to be ones that will lead towards the start of the next arc. As I write Tales, I'll be writing more here that will eventually push forward into the War breaking out into fruition with Garen joining one of the sides (I'll let you try and guess what side that will be).

Anyways, sorry about the long note, I'll keep them shorter. If you haven't started reading it yet, I do encourage you all to check out Tales, as this chapter is taking place during the second chapter of that story.

Please let me know what you all think!

Until next time!


	45. Chapter 45: A Monster in the Dark

Chapter 45: A Monster in the Dark

Katarina Duran felt herself being pulled into wakefulness from a fitful slumber. The last thing she remembered before everything going black, was a pair of The Matron's thugs barging into the room she shared with the other girls.

While the other girls coward like the broken beings they were, Kat still had some fight left in her. She had tried fending off the thugs, but she was no match for seasoned gladiators and they quickly took her down and knocked her out.

Kat slowly opened her eyes, opening to get a view of her surroundings, some indication as to where she was being brought, but her long red hair was obscuring her vision. Instead of risking getting the attention of the two thugs that were dragging her somewhere, she stayed still.

"What da' ya' thin' The Beast will do with 'er?" One rough voice asked above her.

"Eat her or screw her." a second replied on her other side. "Not like it really matters with that freak, The Matron will still keep him, even if she does lose one of her best whores."

"'Ope he doesn't eat 'er." the first voice replied in a lued tone. "Be a wast a such of a bitch 'ike 'is one."

"What do you care." the second spat with deadly venom in his voice. "We're fighting that freak in two days, not like we stand a gods damned chance."

"Maybe we should use her while we can. Not 'ike 'e can tell on us."

"You're a complete and total idiot. The Matron would have her pet skin us alive before eating us in the Ring. I'd rather die quickly than a slowly and painfully. 'Sides, we're here already."

"You no fun Hroar." The first brute pouted.

Kat braced herself when she heard a door being opened next to her. The two thugs lifted her up and tossed her through the door, closing and locking it behind her.

Kat was surprised when she landed not on hard stone like the rest of the fighter's quarters had, but on several inches of hay. She landed with a soft thud, but made no other sound. After several minutes of hearing and feeling nothing around her, Kat opened her eyes and brushed her hair out of the way.

As she expected the room she was in was dark, yet there was a small grate near the ceiling that let moonlight into the room. The light didn't help her any however, and all she could see were shadows surrounding her.

Kat gave a huff and looked down at herself. Where she had once been in nothing but her small cloths, she was now dressed in a light pink dress that hugged her figure and was almost see through. The dress was one that was often worn by herself and the other girls when they were sold to someone for a day or longer. The fact that she'd be wearing this now made she shiver in fear. What was it that was kept in here? What was it that The Matron had planned for her?

Kat froze up when a sound reached her ears. The emptiness of the room, one that was far larger than she would have thought, made the sound seem like it was a growl of some sort. Kat stayed still and silent, listening to see if the sound would be made again, and sure enough it was. This time however, Kat thought it sounded more akin to a sneeze than a growl, a rather bastial sneeze, but a sneeze none the less.

Just when Kat's racing heart began to still, she heard something moving. She looked to wear the sounds of the hay rustling came from, and the shadows moved on the other side of the room.

With wide eyes, Kat watched in horror when a massive wolf slowly walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The wolf was snarling at her and slowing advanced on her. Kat began backing away from the massive creature, But soon found her back pressed up against a cold stone wall. Kat dropped back to the hay covered floor, shaking in pure and uncontrollable fear.

When the massive wolf was only feet from her, it stopped snarling at her, and sniffed the air and then again. Seconds after the second sniff, the wolf began sneezing, violently. Kat tried shrinking into herself when the massive wolf stood up on its hind legs and tried covering its nose. She realized now, that the wolf was no ordinary wolf, but a werewolf.

After nearly a minute of the werewolf's sneezing, it stopped. To her horror and astonishment, the wolf began shrinking and its fur began to recede. After a few seconds, a muscular and well toned man stood in front of her, with one hand vigorously rubbing his nose.

All Kat could do was watch the man in pure terror. Nothing clicked in her mind, nothing about how odd this man was reached her brain. She didn't see the odd tattoo that spiraled around his right forearm, she didn't see the myriad of scars that covered his upper half while his lower half was hidden by a pair of trousers. She didn't see the confused and pain expression on the man's face.

Her fear and terror began to release it's hold on her when the man walked back into the shadows. She heard a slight sound of moving water and a soft splash before the man returned, this time with a bucket and a blanket in his hands.

Before she could do anything, the man dumped the bucket full of warm water over Kat's head, drenching her head to toe. Kat sputtered and pulled her now drenched hair away from her face. She froze up when she felt hands on her, rubbing her arms up and down. She looked to see the man kneeling in front of her, the blanket covering her and being used to dry her. Kat tried backing up again when the man leaned his face in towards her. He stopped a few inches from her face and his nose twitched.

The man lean back away from her and gave her a small smile. He continued to dry her off until he'd dried her arms and legs. The man stood up and pulled her up with him. Without saying a word, he continued to dry her off, keeping the blanket covering her and averting his eyes when the blanket didn't cover her breast or neathers.

"W-who are you?" Kat asked, finally finding her voice.

The man stayed silent until he was finished drying her off. When he was done, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and took a step back. The man held up his hands and began slow and precise gestures with them.

Kat looked at him blankly, not understanding what he was trying to do. The man dropped his hands and a disappointed look came to his face. FOr the first time, Kat noticed how striking his icy blue eyes were. In their depths, Kat could see a person in those eyes, not the monster she'd seen only minutes before.

The man turned his back on her and walked back into the shadows. Only a moment later, he came back out with a pillow and another blanket in his hands. The man offered them to her, looking at her expectantly. Hesitantly, Kat took them from him. The man smiled and once more turned his back on her.

Kat felt her terror creep back into her body when the man transformed back into his wolf form. Without looking back at her, the werewolf walked towards the edge of the shadows before pacing around in a circle. After several times of walking around, the werewolf lay down on the floor and curled up on himself, much like a dog would. After only a few moments, Kat heard soft snoring coming from the werewolf.

Not knowing what else to do, she spread out the blanket on the floor and lay down on it, putting the pillow under her head. She watched the sleeping werewolf for over an hour before exhaustion and sleep claimed her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I've been gone so long folks! I've been wanting to update for a while now, but haven't really known how I wanted to continue. I've decided to (kind of) skip doing the Civil War arch as it's own arch and instead include it in this new one.

So you all know now, and it'll be revealed later in the arch and story, this is set roughly fifteen years after my last update and only two of these characters are new. I won't spoil too much here, but I just wanted to let you all know about this now.

Hope everyone has a good X-mas/*insert other holiday here*! I will try and not leave you all waiting on this for long, but no promises.

Until next time!


	46. Chapter 46: Misfits

Chapter 46: Misfits

Kat woke up from her dreamless sleep when a door near her opened.

"Time to eat maggots." A rough voice barked. Only seconds later, the door slammed closed, almost shaking the floor and walls around her.

"You gonna be that guy aren't you?" A softer voice asked, one that Kat didn't recognize. There was no response save for the crunching of hay near her.

Kat tensed up when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. The hands shook her lightly, whoever's hand it was, they didn't know she was awake yet. Slowly, Kat opened her eyes and looked up. She found herself looking up into the soft features of the man she had met the night before. His face however, was softer than she'd expected. There was no trace of the beast that she had seen him become before, only a handsome young man with eyes that she could get lost in for hours.

The man smiled to her, seeing as she was now awake, Kat noticed that in his other hand, he was holding a tray of food. In only his body language, she knew that he was offering it to her, almost like a servant would to his mistress.

Kat sat up and looked around the room that was now lit by the sun's rays from the grate above them. On the side of the room that was once hidden in shadows, was another man. This man, a short Imperial where the one in front of her was a large Nord, was sitting on the only bed in the room, eating from his own tray of food. Kat looked around and saw that were was no other tray of food, they two men had only been given two trays.

"You better take it from him." The Imperial called out to her, not looking up from his food. "He doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to your kind."

"What?" Kat squeaked out, not understanding.

"Just eat up, no point in having you starve before we leave this Talos forsaken place." The Imperial grumbled.

Kat hesitantly took the tray of food from the Nord. Once both of his hands were freed, the Nord turn to the Imperial and began making gestures with his hands and arms.

"Really Gar?" The Imperial asked, clearly unhappy with whatever it was that the Nord gestured. "Why in Oblivion did I have to pick the one idiot in this place with honor?"

The Nord, Gar, gestured some more. The Imperial took on an embarrassed look and shot a look of daggers at the Nord.

"You won't ever let me live that down will you?" When The Nord made as if to laugh and shook his head, the Imperial sighed in exasperation.

"What were you doing?" Kat asked, looking at the Nord.

"Signing." the Imperial answered for him. "Gar here is a mute, so he talks with his hands."

"Y-you can understand it?" Kat asked, and the Nord began signing to the Imperial again.

"Yeah, he taught it to me. Gar says you should hurry up and eat before the food gets cold, also wants to know your name."

"Katarina, why?" Kat replied, giving her full given name.

The Nord began signing again and the Imperial shook his head.

"You're a gods damned sap you know that?" he told the Nord before translating. "Says he wanted to know the name of such a beautiful woman as yourself. Something about you looking like a handmaiden of the gods or some crap like that."

Kat felt her face heat up and turned away from the two of them. Sure she'd been complimented on her looks and figure before, but it was shortly followed up by some brute that had enough gold to buy her for a day having his way with her. Having someone tell her this, even if it was through someone else, it was odd, but not unwelcome.

"He says sorry about last night." The Imperial spoke, forcing her to look back at the two. The Nord had left her side and was now walking to the bed that the Imperial was sitting on. The Nord sat down next to the Imperial and grabbed something off his tray.

"Yeah you better eat you stupid mutt." The Imperial spat, though she could hear the relieved undertones in his voice.

The Nord took a bite out of the food he'd grabbed and began sighing again.

"Says he didn't mean to scare the shit out of ya'. He just didn't know if it was a trick or not when you were thrown into the room. You couldn't been bait to get him out of the shadows." The Imperial translated around a mouth full of his own food.

Kat was surprised at the stark differences between these two men. The Imperial seemed to be crass and uncouth, the Nord was careful, kind, and full of some sort of honor. To think that these two were a team in the gladiator's area, and one that invoked hate and fear if the night before was anything to go by, amazed her. How could two that seemed so different invoke something like that in battle hardened fighters?

"You're doing that thing again Gar." The Imperial spoke up, interrupting Kat's thoughts.

Kat looked up to see that the Nord was staring off into empty space, his eyes glazed over. A shiver ran down Kat's spine when she saw that his mouth was moving as if he was talking to someone.

Kat and the Imperial watched the Nord do this for several minutes before the glazed look in his eyes faded.

"You still there mutt?" The Imperial asked, nudging the bigger man.

The Nord again said nothing, but raised his hands. After a few moments of signing, the Imperial shook his head.

"Soon as we break out of here, I'm taking you to a shrine of Talos, I ain't stickin' with you if you're as crazy as you seem."

The Nord began signing again, this time vigorously and quickly.

"Nonono no! We're not taking this whore with us!" The Imperial began arguing with the Nord who was still signing like mad.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is no way we can do this while carrying dead weight with us! Bad enough I'm taking advice from that bitch in your head! Now you want to bring her with us! Why in Oblivion would we want to do that!?"

Nord Nord stopped signing and grabbed the other man by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. Kat couldn't see what it was that passed between the two, but the Imperial swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility." The Imperial told him before turning back to his food. "You're telling her too."

Gar looked to the Imperial in exasperation and threw up his hands. Kat noticed the smirk on the Imperial's face when the Nord stood up and began walking towards her.

When He was only a few feet from her, The Nord crouched down and looked her in the eyes. Kat found herself being lost in the Nord's eyes and didn't notice that he had begun very simple and crude gestures to her. Kat snapped her focus back the the Nord's hands, trying the figure out what he was saying. After several times of repeating the gestures, Kat figured out that he was asking if he could be next to her, or something close to that.

"Um… Yeah, it's fine." Kat stumbled out and the Nord smiled to her.

The Nord grinned to her and quickly sat down next to her. Before she knew that was happening, the Nord had lightly taken ahold of her right hand in his right hand. Almost as if for the first time, Kat noticed the black tattoo that started on the Nord's palm and warped it's way around his forearm.

Her eyes widened when the tattoo began to glue a soft blue and a strange energy rushed into her body. KAt began to pull away and was about to scream when the energy reached her head. It subsided slightly, but was still there.

"_Don't be frightened, please. This shouldn't hurt you." _A soft and kind voice spoke in her mind. Kat looked in bewilderment to the Nord and found his eyes closed.

"_I'm sorry that this was forced on you, but you can't understand me and Larkin is a swine."_ The voice spoke once more and Kat watched the Nord's lips move in sync with the voice.

"W-what are you doing to me?" Kat asked, fear in her voice. Ever since she was a small girl, magic had been taught to be feared and hated having magic performed on her, was an abomination.

"_I don't have much time, but I will explain later about this, I promise." _The Nord spoke in her mind and Kat could see sweat start to form on the Nord's brow.

"_Larkin and I are going to escape this place in three nights. You are welcome to come with us until we are free, or for as long as you like. We won't harm you and I won't take advantage of you. If you stay with us, We'll take you to Skyrim and find you somewhere safe to stay and make a new life." _

"What about him? You only said you wouldn't-"

"_Larkin is a man's man, he has no interest in you or any other woman." _The Nord chuckled to her.

"And if I don't come with you?"

"_We'll leave you here to whatever fate The Matron and her twisted people will inflict on you. After we leave this place, as I said, you are free to leave us or come with us. We won't force anything on you."_

"I'll go with you then. Gods know that I've spent more time in The Matron's servitude than anyone should."

"_Your service is nothing compared to mine and Larkin's." _the Nord countered. _"He and I have been here for just over fifteen years._"

Kat's eyes widened and the Nord let go of her hand. She herself had been a concubine for The Matron for just shy of three years, and it was the longest amongst any of the other girls. It was unheard of for gladiators to last any longer than a year, as almost all are killed by then. For these two to have been slaves for as long as they had, they must be a formidable pair.

"I'll go with you until I decide to leave." Kat told him and the Nord smiled.

The Nord stood up and walked to the middle of the room. When he stopped he changed back into his wolf form and laid down, curling up on himself. Before Kat knew it, he was fast asleep.

"Stupid mutt." The Imperial muttered, looking to the Werewolf and shaking his head. "Must've taken a lot out of him."

"Will he be alright?"

"After a day of rest." the Imperial looked up to her with a promise of death in his eyes. "You better not hurt him. Don't know why but he likes you, so if you hurt him in anyway, I will skin you alive."

"I have no reason to do so." Kat replied coldly, knowing full well that this man could very well deliver on his promise.

* * *

"Daddy?" Lily asked after leaving her childhood home and finding her father sitting out on their porch, a slight shake to his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine little one." Garen Dragonsbane replied, smiling over his shoulder at her. "Just remembering is all."

"What are you remembering?" Lily asked, knowing that her father needed to talk, but wouldn't do it on his own.

"Your brother." Garen replied bluntly, surprising Lily. It was rare for him to be so straightforward about her brother ever since that fateful day.

"It's been fifteen years last month since he was taken, and I forgot." Garen told her, looking down at his hand in shame. "Fifteen. Years."

"You can't still blame yourself for that daddy." Lily told him, hugging him from behind. "No one could have stopped them in time."

"I could have." Garen sulked, his despair filling the air. "For all we know, he died and was left to rot somewhere, none of us would even know."

"He's not dead daddy, Grandma Night would have told us if he was." Lily replied and felt her father tense up.

"Who?" Garen asked, his voice stiff.

"Grandma Night, she used to visit Gar and I when we were little, remember? Even said that Gar was her favorite of all her children and grandchildren, more so than you."

"Lily, My mother and your mom's mother are both dead. You don't have a Grandma Night." Garen told her and turned to look at her. "How could she know anyways?"

"She said she would always watch over us, that she'd always let the rest of us know if something happened to our family." Lily replied, backing away from her father. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I told them to stay away from my family." Garen growled to no one. "I should have known better than to think they'd keep their promise."

"Harbinger!" A call rang out through the hills around their home. Both Dragonsbanes turned to see a man in steel armor running through the snow up to their home.

"What is it lad? What's wrong?" Garen asked, walking towards the man, one of the companions if the Skyforged steel sword on his back was anything to go by.

"W-we've found him." The man panted, stopping in front of Garen.

"Found who? There are a lot of 'hims' that we're hunting down." Garen replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've found your son. We've found Gar." The man panted, holding up a rolled up piece of paper to Garen.

Garen grabbed it from the man's hands and unrolled the paper. The entire thing was a painting that appeared to be a flyer of some sort. The majority of the paper was taken up by the painting of a man in heavy armor styled to look like a wolf, much akin to the armor of the Inner Circle.

Lily looked at the painting and covered her mouth with one hand. The man in the painting was exactly like a younger version of her father. Although the warrior in the painting was holding a large sword in his hands, he had no gauntlets or bracers and his forearms were exposed. On the man's right arms, was a black tattoo that spiraled around his arm.

Over the warrior's legs, white lettering was written out. 'See The Beast In The Imperial Arena.'

"I-it can't be." Lily stuttered, not believing what she saw.

"Where did you get this lad." Garen asked the Companion.

"One of the caravans were handing them out." The man panted.

"Come inside and get some rest lad, you did good bringing this to me." Garen replied, pattign the man on the back. "Lily, take him to one of the spare rooms."

"What about mom?" Lily asked, unable to take her eyes off the paper.

"I'll let her know. Now, take care of the lad." Garen told her. The look in his eyes held no room for questioning.

Lily nodded and took the man's arm, leading him towards their home.

* * *

A/N: As I said, won't make you all wait long.

Hope you all enjoyed and have/had a good holiday season!

Please let me know what you all think!

Until next time!


	47. Chapter 47: Last Fight of The Beast

Chapter 47: Last Fight of The Beast

"Last one." Larkin muttered under his breath to Gar. "Lets get this over with."

Gar didn't bother with a reply as one of the guards that had escorted them to their entrance to the Arena understood his signing. Instead, he merely nodded his head and adjusted his grip on his still scabbarded greatsword.

For the first time in the fifteen years that Gar had been imprisoned in the Imperial Arena, his armor and weapon felt as light as a feather. Gar felt that it must have been knowing that this last fight in the Arena, would be his last weather or not he emerged victorious.

From out in the Arena, Gar heard the announcer's voice shouting to the gathered crowd. From the roars, yells, and cheers from the crowd, there must have been quite the gathering. Gar wasn't surprised however, whenever he and Larkin were to be fighting, there was always a massive crowd. For some reason, people in the Imperial Empire enjoyed seeing the brutality that he and Larkin fought with. So much so, that the two of them had almost been bought innumerable times. They never were though. The Matron had this obsession with never letting anything that she owned be owned by someone else, including her warriors and whores.

Gar heard the first of the other warriors being announced. Some big name fighter from Blackmarsh. Gar didn't really care who it was that he'd soon be killing, ever since his first kill, he'd felt an odd detachment from killing. He didn't enjoy it, but he didn't hate it either it was just there.

_Grandmother, guide my hand. Keep my senses sharp and my strikes true. Allow me to keep both my own person safe as well as that of my friend and comrade Larkin. Take anything you ned as payment for your protection. Take the souls of today's fallen to the void and to Sithis._

With his silent prayer said, Gar felt a warmth enveloped him. Every fight he said this prayer and every fight he emerged victorious. Gar felt at ease with the feeling of his "Grandmother" watching over him. He'd figured it out quite quickly that the woman that had visited him and Lily in their childhood was the wife of a god, and the matron of the Dark Brotherhood. When she still found a way to visit him after he'd been taken, Gar knew that she had something special planned for him.

"And now! The two you've all been waiting for!" the announcer shouted and the crowd went silent. "The Beast and The Handler!"

On queue, the doors in front of Gar and Larkin burst open. The two looked between each other before calmly walking out into the Arena. With their entrance, even with as boring and dull as they made it, the crowd went wild. Gar didn't understand the spectators of this cursed place, but he could do nothing about it.

"Well, this is new." Larkin grumbled when they looked around.

While the Arena was normally a giant wide open circle, today it had been changed. Now, walls had been erected in the Arena to create a maze. The walls were not very high, only just a few inches over Gar's head, but he was an impressive six and a half feet tall. The walls of the maze were built close together, so close as to only allow one person between them.

"_Well, this sucks."_ Gar signed, realizing that his sword would be useless in these tight quarters.

"Shift." Larkin told him, his voice deadly serious. "I know you don't want to but if we're getting out of here alive, you need to shift now."

Gar raised his hands about to protest, but Larkin shook his head. "Just do it, I'll make it up to you." Gar didn't get the chance to argue.

"Let the fight begin!" The announcer yelled out, barely heard over the crowd.

Gar handed his sword to Larkin and began the change into his wolf form. He'd grown up in a home of werewolves, but to him, the wolf mantle was something he would only use if he had to. As a wolf, Gar was barely in control of himself and it always felt like he was on the verge of losing control. The only time he didn't have this feeling, was when he was about to sleep, at those times, it was like sleeping in a bed for kings.

Gar snarled and dropped down to all fours when he finished his change. The crowd erupted in roas of excitement at seeing him already in his beast form.

"Split up. I'll go left, you go right. We'll cause the most destruction that way." Larkin told him. Gar nodded and bounded off through the maze, beginning his hunt.

* * *

It had already been two hours and Gar had killed a dozen other fighters. The stench of blood and death overed him. He licked his teeth clean of his latest kill, the Argonian that had first been announced to the crowd. He didn't know why, but those overgrown lizards always tasted like the finest meat in all of existence.

Gar dropped down to all fours once more and began stalking through the maze again. Within only a minute, he found another victim.

"Talos help me." Gar heard the fighter grit out when the other fighter spotted the massive werewolf. Gar's hold on his beast loosened. He knew this voice from the other night, the night that Kat had been dumped into his and Larkin's laps.

Gar charged at the fighter and barreled him over. His victim tried to fight back with a thrust of his sword before being knocked over. While the blade sunk into Gar's flesh, he didn't care.

Gar pinned the other fighter to the ground and snarled into his face.

"How was your midnight snack you piece of slime." The fighter, a large Nord only slightly smaller than Gar was, spat at him. "Enjoy screwing her before eating that filthy whore?"

Gar felt something inside of him snap. With one rake of his claws, Gar tore the front of his victim's armor off. With the protection gone, Gar sunk both of his claws into the other man's chest. His victim let out a scream of pain and Gar hoisted him up above the walls of the maze.

Gar pulled on set of claws free from the man's body and pulled his arm back. He could hear the crowd yelling out something to him, but he was focused only on the man in front of him. With a strike as quick as lightning, Gar raked his claws down the man's front, tearing him open and revealing the bones and organs below the skin.

Gar pulled back again and gutted the man, tearing his intestines out with a powerful swipe. The fighter in Gar's grasp cried out in pain and anguish. The crowd could smell the blood in the air and went ecstatic.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" The crowd chanted over and over again and Gar was happy to oblige.

Gar opened his maw and slowly brought it closer and closer to the man's exposed throat. With his agonizingly slow pace, the Nord tried to beat him off with his fists, but to no avail.

The crowd roared in approval when Gar's maw clamped down on the Nord's throat and tore it from his body. Gar dropped the now lifeless body to the ground and spat out the flesh he'd torn from the other fighter. As a final insult to the corpse of the Nord, Gar spat on his now lifeless face before bounding off into the maze again.

* * *

Gar sank into the steaming waters of one of the Arena's bathing rooms with a painful hiss. It wasn't the water so much that caused him pain, but the sting of his wounds from the day's fight touching the waters. He'd done what he could to patch himself up with the minor healing magic he knew, but it was nothing compared to what his father could have done. The heat of the waters however began to do its work and loosened up his muscles. Soon his pain was only a dull throb and he was quickly beginning to feel it subside.

Gar could complain all he wanted about being imprisoned in the Arena, but there was always something that could be said about The MAtron; she treated her money makers with care. Ever since he and Larkin had become a major draw for the locals and then later for visitors to the city, The Matron had done her best to keep them making her more and more gold. Things like actually having a bed and now the luxury of bathing after each match were only two of the few things she had done to keep them alive and well. Gar had his suspicions that Kat was supposed to be another.

Almost as if on queue, there was a banging on the door to the small room. The door opened only a moment later and none other than The Matron stepped in, flanked by two of her mercenary guards, one of whom was holding Kat's arm and pulling her in too.

Without fear, Gar looked at the elderly woman that was The Matron. As if she never aged, the woman still had the face of someone in their prime, but the eyes of one that had seen hundreds of years of hardship and trials. Her hair was long, thick, and bone white. Her eyes, the eyes that Gar now gazed into without fear, were a light shade of brown with what looked like an orange tint to them. Her skin was as pale as the snows of his homeland and without a blemish or mark to be seen.

Gar remained seated in the circular tube that he was resting in, not bothering to rise to his feet. He held in a smirk at seeing that The Matron's face twitched in annoyance at his defiance.

"All these years and you still don't know your manners." The Matron spoke, holding her hands behind her back. Just as it had always been since the day he'd been bought by her, The Matron's voice was silky and light, a voice that almost compelled him to do her bidding.

Gar raised his hands and signed to her, knowing she probably brought someone that could read his words.

"He says he doesn't care ma'am." The guard holding Kat spoke, causing The Matron to scowl at him.

"You may not care about what happens to yourself, but what of her?" The Matron gestured to Kat. "I can hurt you just but hurting the innocent."

Gar scowled, but rose to his feet. The Matron looked over his now exposed form with something akin to lust and desire. He glanced at Kat and was relieved to see that she had averted her eyes, respecting his person just as he had done hers.

"You're a rare breed Beast. I can't say that in my long years on this plane, that I've seen anything or anyone quite like you. The closest was that scrawny thief that once roamed these streets. He turned out to be quite the specimen, much like yourself." The Matron began walking around him, circling the tub that he was in.

Gar didn't know that she was talking about, all he heard was longing in her voice for something that had slipped her grasp a long time ago.

"I won't bore you with an old woman's memories, so I'll get to the point of my being here." The Matron circled back to standing in front of him. "Before you die, as all of my fighters do, you are to produce a legacy for me. Another you if you will. Another fighter to make me richer than my wildest dreams."

Gar looked at her with hate and loathing. He knew why she'd brought Kat with her now. He knew that this wouldn't end well.

"So, for now until the day someone finally bests you, you are to fill this whore with your seed. Your at to produce a child from her to continue fighting in my Arena, even after your have died a painful death."

Gar looked at Kat, who was now looking at him with wide, eyes. Gar knew that her life had been nothing but being used for the base urges of men and he didn't want to add to her suffering. In this case, he had no choice. Gar raised his hands, and began his response.

"He agrees." the guard holding Kat translated. "But he needs something in return. He needs privacy."

The matron snorted, amused by the answer. "This once I will give it to you."

With that, The Matron turned on her heel and left the room. The guard followed her out, leaving Kat behind.

Gar let out a sigh, glad that his plan had worked. He looked over to Kat and saw her with a hurt look on her face. Gar sigh and stepped out of the tub and walked towards Kat. When he was in arms reach of her, Gar held out his hand, palm upward.

She looked at his hand in hesitation, clearly unsure of what he was planning on doing. After a few moments, Kat reached on and touched the marking on his palm, a black mark that resembled the open maw of a dragon. At her touch, the mark started glowing soft blue and his arcane power flowed into her.

"_I will not actually do as I was ordered, but we must maintain appearances so she doesn't suspect anything. As I told you, I will not use you and I will not harm you." _Gar spoke into her mind, keeping his mental voice calm and soothing.

"What do we do then?" She asked in a whisper.

"_Bathe together. The sound of the water will satisfy her listeners at the door."_ Gar replied, feeling someone outside the room's door. "_I will turn my back to you if you wish what little privacy I can give you."_

Gar watched Kat's cheeks flush an interesting shade of pink and her eyes drop downward. Ha pulled his palm away from her, feeling rather drained, but not as much as the last time he'd spoken to her. Without having anything else to say, Gar walked back to the tub and began cleaning himself of the blood and grime that covered his body, making sure to kept his back to Kat.

After a few moments, he felt the waters of the tub slosh against his back. Before he knew it, Gar felt Kat wrap her arms around his chest from behind and he had to fight the instinct to turn around and kill her for attacking him. Kat's head rested against his broad back and he could feel her ample chest pressing into his back.

"Thank you." she whispered to him. "You don't know what this means to me."

_I can only imagine. _Gar thought and looked over his shoulder to her.

Their eyes met and Gar gave her a soft smile. He reach behind himself and lead out the soap he'd been using to her.

"You're an odd one B-... Gar." Kat chuckled, stopping herself from calling him that horrid title. Gar grinned to her and turned away.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed and are enjoying the new story line I'm writing! Please let me know what you all think!

Until next time!

Edit and reupload: FFN is being stupid (try 2) FFN doesn't like me for some reason.


	48. Chapter 48: Escape

Chapter 48: Escape

"I think that's it." Larkin muttered to Gar, pulling out the makeshift lockpick from their cell door.

Gar looked over to Kat and gave her a soothing smile. He could feel her nervousness with the entire plan of breaking out of the Arena's prisons, everything had to go right for it to work.

"Yep, it's show time." Larkin grinned and pulled the door open an inch. "Ready mutt?"

Gar nodded and shifted. Once he was fully into his beastial form, he dropped onto all fours and looked to Kat, waiting for her to work up the courage to do her one and only part of the plan; sit on his back and hold on tight. Gar had gotten the idea from remembering that his parents used to do it when he was young. While to them it was something much more intimate, here it would serve as a way to both keep Kat safe, and also out of the way.

"I'll go get our gear. You go and find us a way out." Larkin reminded Gar before pulling the door open.

Gar looked over his shoulder to see that Kat was still hesitating. Gar nodded to Larkin, who ran out of the room, disappearing into the darkness in the hall outside. Gar padded over to Kat, who took one instinctual step back before stopping herself.

Much like how Toothless and her kittens had acted to get attention, Gar nudged his head into one of Kat's palm. It was a passive-aggressive asking for her to pet him and maybe scratch behind his ears. He never knew why, but it always worked on his childhood friend Laurana and sometimes his parents too.

Understanding the gesture, Kat chuckled and scratched Gar behind his ears. As she scratched, he pressed his head more and more into her palm. after a minute of the seemingly odd act, GAr could tell that Kat was more relaxed around him now, the simple action had seemed to push aside her fears for now.

Gar pulled away and crouched down as low as he could. This time, Kat didn't hesitate and climbed onto his back. Once she settled herself over him, she lay down on his back, pressing her chest into him and grabbing hold of some of his fur. Gar held in a snarl at feeling his fur pulled, he could deal with the discomfort for now.

When he felt she was ready, Gar bounded off into the hall without warning. Kat stifled a surprised yelp and buried her face into his back. Gar raced through the empty halls of the prison, searching for a way out.

* * *

The cool night air felt amazing on Gar's face, even in his wolf form. The air stung his lungs as he panted from running, but it was by far the best feeling he'd had in some time.

"We need new clothes." Larkin grumbled, looking at the tatters he was wearing. "I'll go find a tailors' you stay here."

Gar nodded and lay on the cool ground below him, taking the moment to think about how lucky they'd been.

Their plan wasn't perfect, and by no means did it work. When Larkin and Gar met back up in the halls, Larkin was being chased by two guards that were hot on his heels. Together, they'd taken care of the guards without a problem, but it had been nothing but non-stop fighting to make their way out of the route out that Gar had found.

No one had any major injuries, and when they did get, Gar healed as best as he could. As Larkin had said, they needed new clothes, both so it would be harder to find them, and also because they had nothing else but the rags they were wearing.

Gar felt Kat shivering above him in the night air. He had to give her credit for not panicking while they escaped. Kat had stayed pressed to his back the entire time and though Gar could smell her fear, she fought the urge to run as far from them as possible. Gar knew that feeling all too well and knew how hard it was to fight it.

Gar looked up Kat when she began fidgeting on his back. She had sat up straight on his back and was hugging herself, trying to stay warm. All she had on was her small clothes and that useless piece of garment that she'd been wearing when she was tossed into their cell.

Gar put a paw on her bare leg, getting Kat's attention. Kat looked to Gar and then back to his paw when it patted the ground next to him. She looked into his eyes, finding the meaning to the gesture in his eyes. Kat hissed when her bare feet touched the cool ground. As soon as she was off him, Gar stood up to his full height. In one swift motion, Gar picked Kat up, and cradled her to his chest with one hand behind her back, the other under her knees.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kat asked in bewilderment.

Gar looked down at her with a look that could be read no matter what form he was in. _You're joking right?_

Kat realized that she'd asked him a question that he couldn't answer, but she realized what it was he had done. In his beast form, Gar radiated heat and warmth. To Kat, it was almost as if she'd been pulled into a warm room after being in a snowstorm. Kat surprised him, by trying to push herself closer to him, seeking his warmth.

The two of them stood there in a dark alley for almost ten minutes waiting for Larkin to return. When he did, Larkin only shook his head at the two before leading them to a store he'd found. When they were safely inside and the door relocked, Gar set Kat down and shifted into his human form.

"So how are we getting out of the city?" Kat asked, looking at the rows and piles of clothes.

"Him." Larkin gestured to Gar, already search for something to change into. "We need to get out fast and far. He'll carry the two of us, they we'll walk the rest of the way to Skyrim. Maybe I can find us a horse or two on the way."

"Y-you can carry us both?" Kat asked Gar. Gar simply shrugged and began looking himself.

Gar and Larkin took only a few minutes to find pants and a shirt and changed into them. Kat however, couldn't seem to find something that would work for her. She spent all of the time, looking at the various clothes made for women, and all of them were rather impractical dresses.

Gar found a pair of pants and a shirt that would fit Kat and handed them to her. Kat looked almost offended to be handed a man's clothing.

"We don't have time for you to go shopping girl. Just put them on and we can leave." Larkin told her, rolling his eyes.

KAt took the clothing and both men turned their backs for her to change.

"I don't like this." Kat grumbled. When Gar turned around had had to disagree. He'd found pants that hugged her long legs and a shirt that was just large enough to leave room to the imagination, but still hinted at her figure.

"You don't to like it, you can get something you do like when we're in Skyrim." Larkin replied, and glanced at Gar. "'Sides, he likes it."

Gar shot a glare at Larkin before shifting into his wolf form once more. The three of them froze up when they heard someone walking around above them. Their voices must have awakened the owner of the store.

Quickly, they fled the shop into the night once more. When they were outside, Gar dropped down for the two others to climb onto him. Their added weight was heavy, but Gar had the strength and the endurance needed for them to get out of the city.

Gar didn't stop running until they were five miles outside of the Imperial City. He found a grove of trees for them to rest in for the night before collapsing in exhaustion.

* * *

"Where is this Arena?" Serana asked Garen when the two entered their home's stables.

"In the Imperial City. I spent a good chunk of my childhood there as a thief with Tal. Not a fun place." Garen grumbled and grabbed a pair of saddlebags and a saddle for Shadowmere.

It was early morning outside, and Garen and Serana were about to go and find their son after such a long time of not knowing. Serana was enraged when Garen told her. The very thought that someone had stolen her child to become nothing more than a mindless killer for entertainment almost made her destroy the College. Garen had been able to calm her down however, but she was still furious, and anyone near her could feel it.

"Shadowmere? What's wrong girl?" Garen asked the dark horse.

Serana looked to see that the horse was walking out of the stables, completely ignoring Garen's attempt to saddle her.

"Woah, the yell are you talking about? Next Listener? The hells is going on?" Garen asked the horse.

Even after all the years that Serana and Garen had been together, she still couldn't believe that the horse talked to him.

"Where in Oblivion are you even going to get this guy? And why the hells am I being replaced? I'm not dead yet!" Garen asked the horse who only snorted.

When Garen stopped dead in his tracks, his face dumbfounded, Serana began to worry. Shadowmere whinnied and raced off faster than she'd thought possible.

"What's wrong? Garen? What's going on?" Serana asked her husband.

"You're not going to like this. Hells, I'm the leader of a group of assassins and murderers and I don't bloody like it." he shook his head, making Serana worry even more. "She's going to get our son."

"Wait, but you said 'next Listener'." Serana's eyes widened when the realization hit her. "No!"

"Yeps." Garen sighed and threw up his hands. "Looks like I'm going to go strangle the Night Mother now."

"If I figure out a way to, I will kill that bitch. My son is _not_ going to be like you." Serana snarled.

"WOW!" Garen exclaimed, looking at her in exasperation. "I never realized you thought so little of my job."

"That's not what I meant! Just I want my children to have a choice in what they do, I don't want them forced into something against their will! And certainly not little Gar, not after everything he's been forced into already!"

"To be fair, I chose to become a member of the Brotherhood. Becoming Listener was just icing on the cake. And second, I don't think Gar is going to be little anymore."

"Doesn't matter, he'll always be my little boy."

"Still, I'd wouldn't be surprised if he was as tall as me, maybe taller."

"If that painting you showed me is anything to go by, he definitely took after you much more than he did me."

"Lily's basically you if you became a thief." Garen snorted.

"Fair enough." Serana shook her head. There was nothing they could do now. All they had left, was to wait for Shadowmere to bring their son back to them.

* * *

A/N: So a bit shorter, but stopping here felt right. Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

Until next time!


	49. Update

Update

Hey all, Sorry that's it's been a while, but due to needing to focus more on my school load, I've not had any time to really write anything seriously. That being said, I must put this story, along with my others, on temporary pause until the summer. During the summer, I will have the time that I need, and want, to work more on writing.

Sorry about this, but it must be done. Hope you all enjoy when I am able to pick back up again.

Side note, when I am able to continue this story, it will instead be in a new story, titled "Bound by Honor: Legacy". I hope you all will continue reading there,as this story will no longer be updated, and I am going to flag this one as complete.


End file.
